


What Are You?

by DrowninginFandoms208 (Whisperedwords214)



Series: Ineffable Hybrids [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrid, Angel/Demon Relationship, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fledgling - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sweet, Two Fathers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperedwords214/pseuds/DrowninginFandoms208
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have long since settled down in their new way of life which, quite literally, is quieter and more peaceful than it had ever been in their six thousand years of life. Keeping in touch with those in Tadfield, no one from Heaven and Hell to bother them the pair are rather content with such a quiet life. Despite it's peaceful simplicity, however, there seems to be a rather mischievously good humored God who seems to think of two perfect candidates for part of Her plan. That plan of course, as all things are when it comes to Crowley, to Aziraphale and even God, simply ineffable!





	1. Everything and Everyone Has a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Good Omens fiction for a pretty long time now haha! I have absolutely and completely fallen in love with the show, the book and I have completely submerged myself in the fandom. Literally. But I've been kinda inspired to write something for it! I normally love the fics with just Crowley and Aziraphale having their own lives, quiet nad peaceful in their little home, just the two of them and I'm down for that but I have literally been inspired by The Ineffable Child by FluidMimikyu and of all the lovely fanart so here's my try at it! :D

Crowley really did love everything about the cottage and his love for it was the one thing Aziraphale took a rather large amount of pride in which the couple always found in good humor from time to time. While Crowley sure as anything did not believe in fate or destiny the cottage they viewed had seemed absolutely made for them and them alone which surprised the demon but pleased the angel. The house was small, as all cottages sometimes were, with a bedroom upstairs with a bathroom, a rather large but unused closet at the end of it, the kitchen and living room that had with a small step difference being what separated it but looked stunning. The front part of the cottage was clearly tilled and ready for a garden, the living room having both a fire place and holding many shelves for a book collection which Aziraphale just so happened to have and Crowley just so happened to want to have some time of greenery either in or around their home.

It was almost _too_ perfect to the angel and demon but who was going to be the one to speak up? To question just how this perfect house, with it's perfect size, with it's perfect commodities was just a little too amazing? They hardly breathed Her name, much less thought it, for the fear of gaining any sole attention on either one of them so they kept their curiosity under tight lock and key about the cottage but after curiosity melted away the love for the whole home began to swell up. Aziraphale loved it for it's quaint but spacious moving room. Crowley loved it because the farthest neighbor was miles away. Aziraphale loved it because of the open air and Crowley loved it because he could sun bask in public if he so desired to do so. Which was a lot. But they loved it, settling in happily, and that's where that left the couple at heir home, fall settling in like a cat in ones lap, on October fourth two-thousand nineteen and the day was coming to it's close.

Crowley stretched out on the couch as the logs in the fire place crackled with a pop as the wood began breaking apart under the heat that licked at every accessible surface and the demon groaned. His legs stretched out as his back arched shoving his chest up with a large yawn leaving his lips when he stiffened for just a moment before slumping into the cushions and Aziraphale smiled adoringly at him when he looked up from his book. As much as both of them loved their wine a bottle sat on the table, just over half full, seemed nearly untouched in crystalline glasses that winked in the light of the fire place and low lighting of the lamps surrounding them on the wall. It had been a long day, Crowley tending the plants readying for a frost that was coming through, Aziraphale doing their laundry and folding it was tasks that seemed small were rather time consuming and energy taking but sitting together with the silence was the angels favorite thing. While most humans felt the need for nervous babble, to fill said silence, the angel and demon didn't need such a minuscule thing to fill the comfortable atmosphere between them. They didn't have to talk every minute of the day nor did they always have to do the same thing at the same time; breathing room was what one another provided one another when they needed it but it was always a comfortable kind of breathing room.

"You seem tired, dear. Why don't you go upstairs and warm the bed for us? I'll be up momentarily. Right after I finish this chapter, I promise." This coaxed a smile out of the demon, one of his rare soft tilted smiles that melted Aziraphale's heart so fiercely he felt like he was going to make some obscene sound. When Crowley didn't move a bit Aziraphale sighed as another yawn crept up and burst out of the demon's mouth. "Dear, you're obviously tired. I give my oath I'll be right up as soon as this chapter is finished."

"I know you, angel." Four words, so lovingly worthy to Aziraphale when Crowley spoke them and got another soft smile. "You say it's one more chapter but there's always something keeping that curiosity in you burning and before you know it I've gotten a full nights sleep and you're red eyes and exhausted. But," He swung his legs while swinging into a sitting position shrugging playfully. "If you say one more chapter then it's one more chapter. How many pages have you left?"

Aziraphale flipped the pages quickly, mouthing his counting, before looking at Crowley from over the rim of his reading glasses when the demon hooked his thumbs in his jean pockets. "About ten pages left. It shouldn't take me long to finish it up, so you keep the bed warm for us until I can get there, alright?" Crowley snickered at his words before he could help himself and Aziraphale raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you know how it goes, angel. But alright, I'll go keep the bed warm for you until you finish reading." He bent pecking the angel's lips so casually Aziraphale could swear he imagined the brief touch to his lips when he then looked at the demon from the side view of his chair when the red head all but sauntered away to the stairs. It was a gliding way the demon walked, smooth like he was made out of glass, carefully like he was trying not to startle someone and yet it always startled Aziraphale when Crowley just popped up out of nowhere. Aziraphale, more times than he could count, always chalked it up to the demon being -quite literally- the serpent he'd been when he tempted Eve.

Like he promised, however, Aziraphale greedily read the pages the way a thirsty person would gulp down a cup of water or a bottle of Coke; quickly and ending all to quickly for the angel's liking. Biting the inside of his lip slightly Aziraphale stared at the bookmark nestled in between the last page he'd read and the new chapter debating whether he'd have time for one more little chapter. Like Crowley called him out on when it came to reading Aziraphale knew he'd be up until the sun peered over the horizon and he was utterly exhausted but it was always so worth it! It felt like a heroic effort to shut his book, set it on the coffee table and stand up walking to the stairs. He'd loved nothing more than to keep reading but the ticking clock was reminding him of every minute he would spend reading and every moment Crowley would be waiting for him to make his appearance upstairs in the bedroom. Plus, with the Armageddon avoided, he had tomorrow and the day after that and the one after that to keep on reading all he wanted and he'd have all his nights to cuddle with a certain red head.

Aziraphale climbed the stairs which squeaked lightly under his feet, protesting against the weight and he reached the top of the stairs turning slightly to the little hall and entering the room across from the bathroom. He walked quietly, or as quiet as he could, he pulled his drawers open pulling out his set of white pajama's Crowley had gifted him that strangely matched the black of Crowley's and he smiled to himself. Whether Crowley admitted it or not Aziraphale knew the demon had a soft spot when it came to certain aspects; two aspects, right off the top of his head, was himself and children. Oh, did Crowley have a soft spot for children which is probably what, in his words, made Adam more 'tolerable' when the Anti-Christ hit age fifteen but Aziraphale knew it was simply because the demon liked Adam. Sliding his pajama pants up, tugging his shirt up and over then buttoning the smooth night shirt on as he took his rumpled clothes and put them in the hamper they kept towards the bedroom door noting that tomorrow would have to be a laundry day then turned to the bed.

The both of them had chosen a King sized mattress, the frame black and twisted like iron vines creeping to roses at the ends rather than the normal smooth rounded ends and it was a breathtaking set up. Aziraphale loved this bed, deeply, and he loved the demon sleeping in it with his head on the pillow making his cheek smoosh fiercely into the pillow making his breaths escape his lips slowly but very audibly making him smile. Walking to the bed he heard the boards beneath his feet creaking quietly under his feet as he pulled the sheets back knowing if Crowley twitched, if he opened his eyes in a prank of fake slumber, he'd reach for the first available pillow and teach the demon a lesson or two. Sliding under the sheets looking at Crowley's sleeping face the angel was struck with an awing rush of love for the sleeping demon who did not require sleep but did so anyways and had roped Aziraphale into it and smiled. While he could be exhausted, if he let himself be, he also found a new love for sleeping with Crowley, slumbering his nights away where he normally would have worked, and spending it with the red head next to him just made it all the better.

Crowley's smooshed cheek was turning a light red that would no doubt bear creases from the pillow case under his cheek and he noticed a little round dark circle on the pillow itself and he nearly giggled at the sight. While most snored, most drooled and most did both Crowley was a heavy sleeper who drooled horrendously some nights but while most would find it disgusting Aziraphale found it endearing the longer he stared at the demon and squished down giggles waiting to erupt from his throat. The whole drooling bit is why they had their own pillows after all. When he felt he got the giggles down as well as he possibly could he rested his own cheek comfortable into the pillow which molded itself to the shape of his face comfortably, like putting his cheek against a perfectly molded spot he'd broken into the pillow after so many nights of slumber. It was nice to sleep, Aziraphale found, when everything was resolved and with both sides ignoring the both of them he found sleeping was a much more enjoyable activity when one wasn't constantly paranoid someone would be popping in out of the blue to check on things. It was also, truly and genuinely, an amazing thing to crawl into bed with the demon who would no doubt tangle up with him when he fell asleep as well and it made Aziraphale's chest glow with happiness. Or some squirming emotion but he could always name it later; for now there was warmth and Crowley. 

* * *

_Although not many knew this, what with so many devout humans down below believing God to be a very busy deity who took many prayers, God herself was actually quite bored but formulating a new idea. Now, this was something she had been playing around with, watching the humans below, watching her own angels, watching for a suitable choice to make her idea a reality that will be as no one had seen. While she had many angels to choose from, there was many demons to allow to be begrudged with the task this she knew but her sight was fixed on Crowley and Aziraphale as she considered her plan. It was choppy, at best, with certain aspects but she knew there truly was no better choice for this plan than the two beings. In fact, it made a smile break across her face when she then did what she did best; she created._

_Male pregnancy was not possible, maybe if Crowley became a woman or Aziraphale, but she knew neither of them would want to carry a child that way and so God held in her hands one of the most impeccable eggs anything or anyone could ever hope to lay their eyes on. It was warm in her hands, the life glowing like an apple inside of it's shell and yet thrummed with life against her palms as she let out a small conspiratorial giggle under her breath. Who said God couldn't be just a little fun? She cradled the egg in her hands carefully, the thrumming picking up as if searching for parents, for other essences that God could feel herself and felt a wild smile crossing her lips as she placed the egg in it's Moses styled bassinet she'd made without even thinking, the color a brilliant white. Placing the egg into the bassinet she felt curious thrumming as she then gripped the handles that, although she wouldn't manifest herself to earth, could use her light to let it down carefully._

_She hadn't spoken the names but this fledgling knew who it's parents were already which made a pleased hum leave her lips when she then caressed the shell softly, lovingly before she turned parting her view to the small little cottage with another giggle bursting up and out of her smiling lips when she sent the basket down. This would be a whole new situation, a whole new being, and yet she knew no one was going to love this child or bring it up the way she wanted better than Crowley and Aziraphale who she knew would adore this egg in due time. For now, however, they would all wait and the world would hold it's breath when the time would come for the start of something new. Something both one of a kind and all together completely ineffable. _

* * *

There was one thing Crowley really didn't enjoy all that much, not that he'd tell Aziraphale who seemed to enjoy it, but the demon really didn't care for the chirping and calling birds in the morning. The light had barely graced the skyline when the birds began calling out loudly in their chirps or warbles making him crack his eyes open when a thin shred of irritation slipped through him when a yawn burst out of him. He rolled over only to cringe when he felt a chilling wet spot of old drool that made him blink twice, once to wake himself up and the second to _really _wake himself up which felt silly. He rubbed his fingers into his eyes vigorously then couldn't seem to stop when itching them felt so good that he was getting lost in it but stopped after a few moments when he then sat up on his arm looking down at Aziraphale. The blonde was sleeping happily, or from what it looked to the demon, it had to be quite happily for someone to have such a soft look on their face with such a blissful aura around them but Crowley could only imagine it was a nice dream.

He knew it would appear creepy or strange to anyone else but Crowley loved to watch Aziraphale dream when he woke in the morning and he knew it was a shared habit that Aziraphale had as well. Hell, the angel had _told_ him when he came to bed he'd watch Crowley for a little while before going to sleep! There was just a-a vulnerability to someone's face that they both adored in one another but this morning the demon felt like he was itching to get out of bed already, like he was late for something. He peeled the blankets away carefully then swung his legs over the edge of the bed then standing to his feet as fluidly as he could manage when he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping angel. When he sensed no change in the other being Crowley walked across the room to the closet that held all their day-to-day clothing that he pulled a shirt and pair of jeans out of then followed it with a pair of boxers from the drawer quietly. They held all their underwear and pajama's, along with other items, in the dresser while their everyday casual clothing was hanging in the closet, Crowley's dark shirts and jeans next to Aziraphale's prized outfits was a sight to see.

Exiting the room had been easier than Crowley imagined it being when he walked across the hall shutting the door behind him pulling his black pajama's off then replacing them with fresh underwear, obviously, then his jeans. They were the kind of jeans that hugged his hips just a little too snugly while the fabric clung to his legs like a second skin and he quickly slid his shirt over his head when he felt the little chill through the single small window in the bathroom. Fall was more than definitely here with that bite in the wind that tingled noses and turned cheeks red and was the leeway that would lead to winter which Crowley didn't even want to think about! As much as he loved the snow it wast just too...cold. Exiting the bathroom he listened to his scaled feet brushing the floor boards quietly when he moved down the stairs stretching his arms over his head figuring he'd put a pot of coffee on for himself for now then a pot of tea for Aziraphale when he woke. He'd figure something out for breakfast as well, something the angel would happily devour but the only thing that popped up was crepes for the being but Crowley wasn't quite sure if he wanted to cook something like that so early in the morning.

Rubbing his nose with the palm of his hand he could hear the cartilage popping lightly but it also was a strange but nice sensation to his sleep fogged brain as he got the coffee pot prepped with filters, coffee and water then listened to the gurgling of the pot and hissing of liquid as it dripped. He then placed the kettle on the first burner, got down a box of earl grey, and moved a hand through his hair yawning fiercely when he then wondered how his plants had fared last night. Clearly the indoor ones were perfect the ones he'd had to cover for the frost advisory the night before had him curious on if the plants were still standing for the time being before they too fell victim to autumn. Walking to the door he listened to the familiar sounds of his scaled feet on the floor, the swishing of his jeans that in itself was a comforting sound as he then scratched his head with one hand while he unlocked the door with a flip of his fingers on his other and pulled the door open. He stepped out only to stop when his toes nudged something on the doorstep that had him looking down curiously blinking twice, like he did when he woke, and felt his eyes widen by the time he finished the second blink when he stepped out on the doorstep carefully while craning his neck looking back and forth.

He looked down again at this bassinet with, if he was to be honest, one of the most lovely eggs he'd had to have ever seen in his six thousand years of life when he picked the bassinet up turning walking right back into the cottage shutting the door behind him. There was no indication it was from Hell nor from Heaven, not even a note to tell him 'Hey, so demon Crowley and Principality Aziraphale, here's an egg! Look after it okay, thanks, bye!' nope guess they didn't even get that. He felt a spark of irritation when he stared at the egg again curiously on impulse when he stretched his hand into the bassinet pressing his palm against the egg feeling the light chill that had begun to cling to it. The coloring was that of a simple white egg but much bigger than any bird or even that weird animal, what was it again? He thought for a moment when he felt the warmth that kept it from totally frosting over making him curious once again as he bent towards the egg wanting both to pick it up, to bring it into better lighting, but also feeling fear gripping him at the thought of picking it up.

Sure it was a lovely egg, sure he wanted to see it closer, but it also looked delicate like it could shatter the moment he touched it or like it would simply evaporate the moment his fingers touched the egg. It was strange the way the egg slowly became warmer under his palm while life continued on around him in the simple sounds of the steam beginning to whistle lightly from the kettle to the gurgling of the coffee pot. Even to the floor boards creaking as Aziraphale walked around upstairs getting dressed and the faint bird chirps outside. They were mundane sounds when such an extraordinary egg had just been plopped on their doorstep with no explanation of where it came from, who it was for and what it would be exactly which left this air of mystery around the whole situation.

"Crowley, dear, are you alright? You're quiet this morning!" Aziraphale's voice came down the stairs but from the squeaking of the wood he knew the angel was approaching and in just a blink the angel was in the doorway when his eyes fell to the basket. "What is that, Crowley? Don't tell me you have some kind of child or anything of the sort! It's much to early and I've not had my tea yet, dear." He could tell the angel was joking but it sounded weak even to the demon.

"Er, yeah I'm fine. I have water in the kettle for you, earl grey will probably be better than hot chocolate right now seeing as you don't like coffee to perk you up."Crowley noted when he walked away from the basket to the kettle which was beginning to shrill loudly and grabbed the white mug with it's angel wing handle like it was any other morning and that there wasn't totally a bassinet sitting on the table. Regular morning, that's what he had to have right now. Just a normal routine."Why don't you sit down, angel."

"I don't mean to get so early in the morning but Crowley where did the egg come from?" Aziraphale asked while hot water poured into his mug and he looked Crowley over curiously biting his lip before getting the next question out. "It didn't, er, come out of-"

"Hell no!" Crowley yelped nearly spilling hot water on the counter when he whipped his head to look at Aziraphale who paused in reaching into the bassinet to touch the egg and they both let out a breath. "I'd bloody hope it didn't come from me, sure I'd remember something like that. I found it on the doorstep, just sitting there in the freezing cold with no note, nothing of the sort, but someone obviously just plopped it there and hoped for the best obviously."

"Oh come now, Crowley, surely you don't believe someone just dropped it on our front porch or at least us specifically, do you?" Aziraphale questioned while his palm caressed the warm egg that felt just a touch warmer when Aziraphale softly moved his thumb gently. It was as if it was heating up and reacting happily to the touch of another being which was curious to the angel. "Besides, why our home? We haven't heard from neither Hell nor Heaven since the trials so if it was either of them why wouldn't they leave some kind of telltale? Something for us to piece together that it was one or the other?"

"I don't know, angel, but it's concerning that's what it is. We don't know what this-this egg could hatch into and we don't know when it's going to hatch either! For all we know it could blow up or something after a certain amount of days! An explosion or a big spiders nest or some flair Heaven or Hell could have that would fuck with us." Crowley waved a hand while he talked as he dipped a tea bag into the cup for the angel who was still rather fascinated by the egg and Crowley squinted at him suspiciously which got him a fierce look in response. "Obviously I'm not going to be the one to throw it out! I'm not that bloody heartless."

Aziraphale felt guilt squirm around his chest like a kitten settling into a lap; restless and a little tiring but burned with those five murmured words from the demon. "I know you aren't, dear. I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort, you know that." Aziraphale sighed when he then pulled his hand from the egg feeling a wave of reluctance that washed the guilt away easily enough. "But clearly the egg has to be meant for us to find, don't you think? I honestly don't believe it was coincidence, Crowley."

"So what? We just wait for this thing to crack open just to see what's inside of it?" Crowley asked in a gruff tone now when his eyes flicked to the egg feeling an urge to stroke it the way Aziraphale had but he won against the urge. "What if it's a trick, Aziraphale? What if we keep it then Hastur or Gabriel show up here? We'd be absolutely fucked, you know that right?"

Aziraphale noticed the way those serpentine eyes flicked to the egg the times he spoke and felt the urge to smile with the rather strange wave of victory moving through him. Like he'd won some kind of argument he hadn't noticed and it was so out of place when he took his mug from Crowley after the demon had poured milk and a teaspoon of sugar into the liquid and he took a sip of the scalding liquid as he threw the teabag away. "Then we'll keep it, for the time being, and take care of it! I'm sure whoever left it will come looking for it, dear, so there's no need to get worked up or anything. It'll all be just fine."

"Whatever you say, angel." Crowley sighed out the words but as he plucked his black mug from the dish rack and poured his coffee into it he felt an identical wave of emotion. Not that he'd ever admit it to the angel, not right then at least, but he felt a victorious wave of relief at the thought of keeping the egg but it surely wasn't for his own reasons, of course not! It'd just be...wrong to chuck an egg out into the freezing cold as autumn was moving in quickly with winter coming even faster. It could, in their roles, be against Her plan to keep the egg, right? At least that's what he reasoned as he stroked the egg and scowled when Aziraphale hid a grin behind his mug.


	2. A Thrumming and God's Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie since I posted the first chapter I didn't expect it to get as much attention as it has and it just makes me super giddy and happy so thank you for that! I really didn't think many would be interested as this wouldn't be the first or last fic like this but I really appreciate all the hits, kudos and bookmarks so much! So thank you! Now, onto the chapter! :D

While Aziraphale adored sleeping with his demon in their bedroom, adored waking up so warm his cheeks were flushed and he was dangerously close to drooling himself, the warmth radiating off of Crowley's sleeping body making an oven he also adored staying up late. The day had it's brilliant greens, the golds and amber of the leaves with the browns and yellows, the vicious reds that scattered over the ground he loved the deep hues everything turned at night. The way the greens turned darker along with the brilliants hues of the day turning to dark variations of themselves and the sky black but endless with it's dotted stars that burned like holes in the sky. He loved the velvet tones of darkness and when it was just dark enough that he didn't have to worry about the mosquitoes that buzzed in his ears during the summer the autumn was perfect sitting outside and reading weather even at night. That's where Aziraphale was this darkened night with a mist in the air that promised rain but seemed hesitant to do so as the angel sat on the porch looking out the mesh of the screens leaning back in his chair. By his feet was the bassinet with the egg resting what he hoped was comfortable in the swaddle of blankets he put around it to keep it from the bite in the autumn air as he flipped the page of his book, the low lighting of the light bulb above him strangely comforting.

It had been a long day with Crowley's speculation on what the egg was, what would come out of it, who gave it to them etc etc that Aziraphale was worried the red head wouldn't be able to sleep but he did so eventually upstairs. The angel sighed moving a hand through his hair fighting the urge to move his glasses to dig the heels of his hands into his eyes like he usually would when he looked down at the egg curiously. Since this morning when he'd felt the warmth under his hand he hadn't mentioned to Crowley how he'd felt more than warmth and it felt like some kind of secret he was keeping now even though it was such a small thing. When he'd rubbed his thumb against the egg that morning he'd felt a thrumming beneath the palm of his hand before he took it away and while Crowley began making his cup of coffee. Maybe that was why he felt victorious in how things played in his favor and his wants of keeping the egg until whoever it belonged too came back for it but the angel already knew the thrumming under his hand was special. Like a little song that had played just for him in that moment or like the sweet charm of a small toddler's dimpled smile made special for him. It had that kind of allure to it that Aziraphale was attached to the egg already which was surprising as it had only been a day for the both of them to possess the egg but Aziraphale wanted it more than he wanted another day in his home.

Dare he say it but he wanted the egg more than he wanted Crowley to ever touch him again and it was a strange sensation to want something more than Crowley himself but here he was feeling it. Putting his book down, taking his glasses off, Aziraphale moved to the egg of his seat shaking his hands nervously before he bent at the waist carefully supporting the egg before lifting it out of the warm nestling of it's blankets. He knew he expected something amazing to happen, like a glow, a nudge, a thrumming again, a burst of warmth but he got nothing yet it felt like everything just to hold the warm egg in his hands so carefully as he stroked the shell with his thumbs. It truly was a breathtakingly lovely egg, completely impeccable, but it had a soft but firm feel to it like if it was soft enough it would a give to it like human flesh but it was firm enough not to have that kind of give. It had a rather nice warmth that radiated off of it constantly like it was a tiny heater in his hands that tried to provide as much heat to Aziraphale but right then it seemed to give a rather slow almost lazy kind of waves to his hands. This made him wonder if the egg was asleep. Impossible, he knew, but what if whatever was inside the egg _could_ sleep?

He smiled to himself when he continued stroking the soft warm egg in his hands when he chuckled under his breath staring at the white surface of the shell wondering what was beneath it's exterior. It was impulse what he did next but he was always an impulsive angel so why try to control it now? In his act of impulse he lifted the egg upwards while bending his head down pressing a soft, barely there kiss against the soft exterior of the egg. And oh! The egg thrummed viciously, wildly like there was a thrashing creature inside that was eager to press against Aziraphale and reach out to him but couldn't because of the shell surrounding it so it settled for thrumming and spreading warmth into his hands. It was as if, all day long, the egg had been waiting for Aziraphale to hold it, to show some affection through it's soft shell for so long. Like now it was excited beyond belief and couldn't stop thrumming in his hands even if it wanted too. And, if he was be honest, Aziraphale felt excitement bubbling inside of him uncontrollably at the thrumming in his hands that he laughed with the bubbling emotions in his chest as if he too couldn't help himself. He bent pressing another firmer, happier kiss to the egg which seemed to make the thrumming become a steady vibration in his hands.

Overjoyed was too weak a word to describe the emotions bubbling through Aziraphale and yet there seemed to be a million words he could use to describe the emotions but he couldn't name all of them. He laughed once more which made a rather pleased thrumming take place in his hands when he grinned widely down at the egg in his hands which seemed positively bursting with life as it thrummed with it's comforting heat against his palms. "Don't worry, little one, you've got Crowley and I looking after you now. You just take your time to grow and we'll be right here, waiting for you."

He felt a wave of adoration for the egg that he felt was returned by the egg which made him beam as he settled back into his chair comfortably while shifting the egg holding it against his chest. Right over his chest, near the junction of his throat like how someone would hold an infant to their chest, Aziraphale stroked the soft shell in a patter until he felt the thrumming die down and the heat slow like it had before and he grinned broadly. Oh, he'd have to tell Crowley! He'd have to show the demon! Surely that wiley old serpent would take the egg in his hands and feel the same, lapping waves of adoration Aziraphale was already feeling for the egg in his hands. It made a broader grin curl over his lips as he shut his eyes for a moment while absorbing the lazy waves of heat rolling off of the egg in his hands and settled into his chest for he had no plans of moving any time soon.

* * *

_If she allowed herself, God would have squealed at first. She would have shouted into the oblivion of space, throw her arms up and release the wild happy noises building in her throat but instead chose to press her hands together then press those against her smiling lips. It was going better than she thought! It'd only been a day since she gave them the egg, yes it was still early, but Aziraphale was holding it! It was a huge step for God's plan that she felt simply wild with her achievements thus far that she had thought would take place months from now but was happening earlier than she expected! While it was not love nor was it parental instincts, Aziraphale, her Principality was adoring the egg already after just one holding and it was making her pulse with the emotions inside of her. It was splendid! Magnificent! Fabulous! Superb! Oh, those words barely scratch the surface of her delight! It was-It was ineffable her amount of feelings!_

_While the egg was most definitely older than a day God knew they'd have months before the egg even began to be ready for hatching but the thought of the progress that they were beginning to make was absolutely superb! She smiled with her delight that bubbled fiercely in her chest when she looked at the image once more with renewed delight. The sun had yet to make it's circulation back to Crowley and Aziraphale's home but the sky was appearing a smidgen lighter with Aziraphale still sitting on the porch with the egg nestled above his heart while his thumb stroked the shell softly but continuously which sent God into a state of inconsolable delight. She let the squeals peal from her mouth in a rather immature fashion but oh did she adore the sight! Her Principality cuddling with an egg and she knew without looking Crowley would be sprawled across the bed they shared and it filled her chest with warmth as she pressed her hands to her mouth again to stop the squeals that were urgently trying to come out again._

_It was going beautifully, so so beautifully, that God honestly wondered if they would begin treating the egg like one would treat an infant or something precious for this gift for them would be very precious. She smiled broadly, glowing like Aziraphale no doubt, and she couldn't help herself for her joy was incomparable to anything she'd ever felt in her existence and she pressed the pads of her fingers against her lips. Aziraphale and Crowley would make the best parental figures and brilliant father's to this egg that she honestly couldn't wait for the egg to hurry and hatch but as with time and with every creature they would wait. Maybe a bit impatiently on God's end but the world would wait, it would continue to circle, time would flow and they'd wait for the egg to hatch. They all had more than enough time to spare._

* * *

There was things, just like sleeping, that were strangely pleasant about waking in the morning to both Crowley and Aziraphale that when Crowley's lashes peeled apart allowing his eyes to open he groaned. He had a large drool patch on the pillow, he was so warm he was nearly sweating in the cocoon of blankets around him and he blinked groggily, so slowly he nearly forgot to open his eyes again. He knew the angel hadn't been to sleep or in the room since last night when Crowley allowed his body to give in to it's need and crash but turning his head he let out a noise while a breath flew from his nose on an exhaling movement that got him rolling his head to the side. He stared at the door which was cracked as though Aziraphale had come in but not to sleep which made him sigh once he began kicking at the blankets to get out of the sheets which were twisted inside of the cocoon he'd made of the heavier blanket and managed to unravel fetishism without slamming into the floor. He swung his legs up pushing himself to a stand immediately despite his body protesting and demanding sleep instead getting up for the day so, when he let his gaze crawl to the closet, he decided today would be a 'let's stay in pajama's' lazy day which suited him nicely. 

Walking across the floor he pulled the door open quietly then stepped into the hallway marveling at the silence of the new morning with a rapt sort of fascination when he began walking down the hall listening to his scaled feet brushing the floor. He knew Aziraphale was around somewhere, he just wasn't sure where and he also knew the egg would be where he left it; on the living room couch where he'd check on it in the morning. He'd left the egg with Aziraphale when he took their shared laptop upstairs to research eggs and came down to a simple conclusion; it wasn't any animal egg the internet could give him answers too and while it looked like a snake egg it really wasn't small enough to be one. Then came the second most important thing he had been thinking about; when it would hatch. Snake eggs needed to be incubated for fifty eight to sixty two days which was a rough two month time spans and the egg didn't give him the feel it would be hatching any time that soon.

He wondered where Aziraphale was for a split second before he drifted down the stairs with a loose slink that lead him to the living room rather than to the kitchen to get any sort of kick off for the morning. Instead he gravitated towards the egg that sat pristine in it's basket like it had the evening before but from the pristine way it seemed to sit there he knew for a fact, an instinct deep in his bones, that Aziraphale had no doubt spent the night with the egg watching over it. He sat on the couch looking at the egg which, when he lifted his hand bringing it in the bassinet, sent a wave of warmth to his hand rather eagerly when he then pressed his fingers against the shell sighing out. As much as this nagging instinct had on him since he nudged the thing he knew he was a stupid demon with a stupid conscience he just couldn't shake and as he stroked the egg he found he couldn't bring up a single reason why he should ignore it. Then he got a new instinct.

While he was definitely a snake he'd never had much feelings towards being paternal towards anything close to him, obviously Adam and Warlock had been exceptions, in the kid department but he was being hit with strong waves of this new instinct. Maybe it was the serpent inside of him hissing at him to do it but Crowley was little more than helpless as his frame shuddered, his bones seeming to melt away with his limbs and merging together. It was a matter of seconds, of hot heat tingling through him, but he was quickly in the serpentine form he'd taken six thousand years before but it felt rather _right_ to let himself slither into the bassinet and coil around the egg. Then he himself experience the thrumming of the egg as if it was delighted to be cuddled in the scales of Crowley's, like it adored the feel of his snout brushing the soft exterior of the egg and it's warmth radiated into Crowley's serpent body so intensely he squirmed just a bit. But he settled in around the egg, resting his head on top of it and he then looked over to find Aziraphale standing in the door way smirking broadly.

Some believed angels should look, well, angelic and soft like cherubs but the angel Crowley was looking at was smirking just as wickedly as a demon would which made his blood boil with irritation as he came to a conclusion. He'd no doubt been set up. "Well, well! Look at you, dear, all cuddled up with the egg! Quite adorable if I can say so~"

The demon hissed in the way that if he could speak he would have told the angel to 'shut up and leave him alone' but settled for the hissing warning at the angel who threw a fake but playful pout at him as if wounded. His blue eyes danced mischievously, his smirk never leaving his face after the playful pout but then the angel sat down next to the bassinet and reached in stroking the warm, thrumming egg. They'd only had it for a day, one single day, and here Crowley was cuddling with it in snake form and there Aziraphale was cradling and reading to the egg from sundown to sunrise. They truly were taking the roles of parental figures, weren't they? If Crowley wanted too he would have sighed in frustration when Aziraphale took a sneaking peak at the snake, the golden slit gaze of the serpent meeting the blondes curiously.

"It appears that we're to be caretakers for the egg now, aren't we, dear? It's useless to pretend that neither one of us is getting instinctive urges for that egg and it's useless to think it's foolish after a single day of being around it. That egg has us coiled so tightly around it's essence we're helpless to give in to the urges but then again that is how it works with parents with real children." Crowley looked curious, if snakes could look so curious, that Aziraphale smiled at the black snake raising a brow. "When a woman gives birth and her significant other are there they tend to bond with the child, dear. Whatever is in this egg, whatever shall come out of it, has us wrapped around it's tiny appendages and it's not even _here_ yet."

If the demon could he would have shrugged helplessly when he rested his head on top of the egg again marveling at the shells texture when he looked at Aziraphale feeling a wave of nostalgia ripple through him. He could fight it all he wanted, he could deny it all he wanted, but it was happening so fast and so cliche like.Hell, Crowley didn't want to believe it but if this egg was pulling instincts out of him so fiercely he melted into his snake form so easily then what was to stop it from having a much stronger hold on him when it hatched? He had a single day with the egg and from the moment he'd touched that soft but firm shell of it he'd been attached to it just as fiercely as Aziraphale had when he'd been stroking the egg softly yesterday morning. So, it would seem they had somethings to consider here and Aziraphale seemed to be on the same page.

"Keeping the egg will mean keeping whatever comes out of it so that means we'd best prepare for it, Crowley. Whatever is going to come out we should at least have things ready for the arrival, wouldn't you agree, dear?" Aziraphale smiled at the snake who blinked simply as he would have nodded which made the angel glow happily for a moment when he then leaned against the back of the couch reaching into the bassinet once more and stroking the egg softly and sighed. "We've got quite a long wait ahead of us, don't we?"

Even though his question went unanswered by the serpent Aziraphale wondered just how long it would take the impeccable egg to hatch. They were no closer to finding the answers they really wanted, the ones they truly needed, but the angel was content with living in the unknown, in living from moment to moment, that he smiled softly at the serpent. Maybe, just maybe, this egg was a blessing for the both of them, a chance at redemption of some kind, and it made Aziraphale relax as he focused in on the thrumming warmth beneath his fingers.


	3. A Certain Serpents Instincts

"I feel stupid here."

Aziraphale scowled at the four words aimed at him from under the demons breath when he looked up from the soft fabric in his hands then at the cart in front of both entities before sending another mild scowl at the demon. Sure, it might feel silly to the demon but Aziraphale had all but shoved the demon into the Bentley that morning at the crack of dawn with the egg safely tucked away while they'd be gone but this needed to be done. And yes, Aziraphale felt stupid as well when he looked down at the glossy floor beneath his shoes that clicked each time against the floor and yes, he felt foolish but he was determined to BUY things rather than miracle them for surely both sides would take notice. Besides, if both sides took notice it would totally blow the cover of them being under the radar by any other demon or angel; they couldn't stop their existence from being detected by God or Satan but what could you do? Right now, in this glossy highly lit store Aziraphale was softly fingering a onesie between his fingers while rubbing the fabric a few times before he would take it off of the hook and toss it into their cart which was already mounting.

While Crowley highly doubted they would need any of the items until much later on the angel insisted on many items that would be "necessary" in his words and yet Crowley felt absolutely stupid standing in the isle. Aziraphale was wearing his cream color suit which went well with pastel colors around them but with the demon decked in his black on black clothing he was like a giant sore spot against all the pastel baby clothing around them. "How big is this thing even going to be? You don't even know what it is yet!"

Aziraphale scowled at the demon for a third time, like a warning mother stare which got Crowley scowling at clothes in the cart instead. "It'll be around new born size, how big do you expect it to get, dear? The egg might grow to accustom the size changes but we need clothing for it when it comes out, don't you think? Or would you rather run around the house with a naked infant with no diapers or clothing?"

"We could always get everything done later! It doesn't have to be now, angel. We can even start a nursery later for the egg but it's not like anything will be coming out any time soon and even if it did then we're prepared, I admit that, but you're fretting over this egg hatching now, angel. It's not going to be hatching for a while, okay? Just keep in mind we also need to be prepared for whatever comes out for it might not be the fluffy, wide eyed baby you're thinking it to be, angel."

"It'll be a baby, I know it. Haven't you been noticing, Crowley? The egg is _growing_ even for three days and I know that it's definitely going to hatch soon, of course not in the next week or so, but it's going to definitely be short. If I have to give an estimation I'm guessing four to five months then it'll hatch." Aziraphale sounded so matter-a-fact that the demon nearly spluttered but he held it down with a roll of his shoulders and nudging his glasses higher on the bridge of nose. If the angel thought it would come in that time estimate then they will see but if it's longer then Crowley will happily throw out his I told you so's at the angel.

"Are we almost done then, angel?" He questioned while watching Aziraphale finger another onesie which was in the pale shade of yellow, nearly white with it's pastel tone, making Crowley jiggle his leg like he was about to make a run for the front door, cart and all. "I want to get home already, we've been out since the crack ass of dawn."

Aziraphale would have snapped had he not heard the very carefully hidden tones under the demons voice when he crooned at the red head who began to flush a rather charming shade of red beneath his glasses that made the blonde giggle. "You want to be with the egg! How sweet, Daddy wants to be home with baby~ Too bad, we still have other things to look for like a new bassinet and a crib to be delivered to our home."

"Come on! Can't we just _buy_ those things online, angel? I have a credit card for a reason you know!" When Aziraphale merely hummed at the demon he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click and grit his teeth. _Why _ couldn't he just go home? It was nagging at him constantly, this little voice whispering in the back of his head, to go home, go home, go home. "If you don't leave right now then I'll just pick you up later! You can ring me but if we don't go home _right now_ then I'm leaving you, angel."

Blue eyes locked onto Crowley that sent shivers down his spine; while most would have seen angry eyes as shifting as a storming sky, Crowley saw the Principality staring back at him, the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. It made his stomach knot up and his throat, along with his mouth, go dry but he was serious on this threat and he was going to stand by it no matter how fussy Aziraphale got with things bought online. "Leave then. I'll continue shopping, I have the money for it on me, just go if you want to go."

There was no joking in Aziraphale, his good humor gone with Crowley's threat but the red head swallowed what felt like burning needles being crammed down his throat and gave the angel the cart. Then he turned briskly on his heel walking down the isle while Aziraphale hissed in a breath from behind him and he was already planning his apology to the angel when he got home but right now he just needed to leave, to get to the egg, to get HOME. He fought the urge to run past the front counter, anything to keep him from looking guilty, but he rushed out the front door leaving the pocket of warmth behind him as he stumbled into the frigid parking lot towards his Bentley. It was a type of cold outside one had to grow accustomed too but one that still nipped fiercely leaving stinging in Crowley's cheeks and nose when he walked briskly to his Bentley sliding into the drivers side. He listened to the engine growl then settle into a soft purr when he angeled the car out of the parking spot then faintly admired the glistening black ground that crunched gravel under the tires but lost it when he thought of hurrying. He couldn't speed, even if the traffic here was light as can be, he knew if he sped he'd get pulled over and if he got pulled over he'd literally rip his hair out of it's roots right now.

He and Aziraphale had been in the store since seven thirty which was about half an hour after they had open and it was now noon time meaning it had to been about four or five hours with Crowley itching to get home. He was nearly speeding when he left the parking lot but damn him again if he wasn't going to get home so this nagging in his head would just go away or be quieter for a little while. Readjusting the grip on the wheel Crowley took a deep breath and, for the first time since he fell, sent a little prayer that Aziraphale wouldn't be too angry when he came home. 

* * *

In six thousand years it gave quite a lot of time to get to know someone, gave you a lot of time to recognize emotions in another even when they didn't manifest fully on the exterior. So when Crowley looked up, in his snake form of course, he felt cold for the first time when he saw Aziraphale slamming the front door behind him with a multitude of bags dangling from his finger tips that rustled when they dropped. The snake had seen a lot of emotions on Aziraphale but he knew this time he'd truly gotten under the angels skin in the store then doubly not having time to pick him up? Oh, he was definitely in for it and the longer he stayed all snake-like the worse it would look to Aziraphale. The egg was thrumming warmly around Crowley's body like it was happier to be wrapped up in scales rather than blankets in the past three days but the demon pulled himself away from the egg, slithering out of the bassinet being harder. He pooled onto the floor stretching upwards cracking and filling out into the lanky, thin form of his and moved his hand through his hair shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

"I know you're pissed, angel, trust me I know." He sounded so-so lame sounding like that! Like a kid about to get his ass busted! What the hell was he? Some scared little kid? "Everything's fine though! With the egg and the house and obviously used a miracle or flew yourself home but I got a little caught up so I couldn't pick you up and-"

Aziraphale lifted a hand cutting off the demon's words which clogged his throat at the action like they were aching to pool out of him so he held his breath while stuffing his hands into his pockets. He wiggled his fingers a few times while his gaze locked onto Aziraphale who took a rather large heaving breath then letting it out before with his shoulders heaving then stepping forward cupping Crowley's face surprising him. "I'm not that angry with you, Crowley. I'm not. But don't you ever and I mean _ever_ leave me in a store then not come back for me when you say you will if I ring! Do you understand me?"

It was his tone, that icy steeled tone that sent heat gushing up to his face and ice skittering down his spine at the thought of his true extent of anger inside that must be boiling away. But God damn him once more for that tone sent his stomach squirming with desire and his nerves screaming at him from all sides for some form of either dominance over the angel or submission from himself. Aziraphale wasn't a Principality or the Guardian of Eden's gate for no reason. "I understand."

"Good." Aziraphale tapped his cheeks then brushed his shoulders off like there was some invisible dust on his clothes the angel just needed to get off and then turned to the egg. "And how is this little one, hm?" The angel brushed past the demon to reach into the bassinet plucking the egg up which sent pleasant waves of heat to his palms while thrumming in a way that reminded Aziraphale of the way he would often hum. Soft but with a cheerful undertone which was strangely how the egg was thrumming in his hands.

"And you're fully expecting a baby to pop out of this thing?" Crowley questioned before he could stop his mouth for no matter how irritated Aziraphale could be with him the angel loved to doll out knowledge or get in debates with the red head. It was a large factor of how they passed time other than their little arrangement and he could tell he struck some cord in the angel who got bright eyed. "I'm just asking cause for all you know a snake or something could pop out and all this baby stuff could be for nothing, angel. I just want you to be prepared for other options."

"You will see, dear, that it will be a child. Why would somebody just drop a snake egg off that grew larger and larger? Besides, if it is a snake, then it's no normal one we've ever seen and it could have those shape shifting abilities of yours. It could go from snake to human easily enough, you just never know." Aziraphale sighed out the last four words when he stroked the thrumming egg in his hands softly with his thumbs. "Either way we can see this as either a blessing or a curse, dear. I'd prefer to think of this as our blessing for now, you know? We just have to wait and see, as it is the way with all living things."

Crowley was quiet for a moment or two before letting his gaze slide to Aziraphale who looked a bit miffed but nothing that stopped the snake from wrapping one arm hesitantly around the angel then the other as his chin came to rest on his shoulder. The angel leaned his temple back against Crowley's neck for a moment while the egg thrummed pleasantly in the angel's hands then against his chest when he moved to his chest and the demon side out softly. "Just be prepared, angel, if this thing that comes out isn't rainbows and sunshine."

"Well, I live with you and love you deeply but you aren't all rainbows and sunshine, now are you, dear?" Aziraphale jokingly which caused a chuckle to rumble from the demon's chest while he hugged Aziraphale firmly. "I don't think we should worry, dear. If a child comes out then it shall be our fledgling to raise, ours, Crowley. Do you understand that? It's time, whether it's hatched or not, to take a stepping role into the eggs development and the child afterwards. Big, bold words for three days I know that but we need to take this seriously and not be incompetent like in the past for this isn't some child passed to you, this isn't the Anti-Christ child, this will be _ours_."

"I get it, angel. Don't worry, we have plenty of time to be taking care of the egg and even then it'll be easier after the hatching, you know. We took care of Warlock for seven years, plus all the children we've looked over I think we're more than prepared for a child." Crowley pressed a kiss against Aziraphale's neck softly then stroked his soft hip before he pulled away. "But if it'll make you overjoyed I'll start converting that empty closet at the end of the hall into a nursery. It's a bit suspicious how it suddenly got bigger however."

Aziraphale tried for casual when the slit gaze of the demon became even more slitted, if possible, with the cutting look he received and the angel was trying to for a blase, cool cover at the mention of the room. "Oh? Bigger you say? That's quite strange for I thought the only large closet in the cottage was the one in our bedroom! But if the one at the end of the hall is large enough to be a bedroom then go right ahead, dear!"

Aziraphale stepped forward putting that thrumming egg down in the bassinet only to be swept into a hug that lifted his feet off the ground and a rather unattractive squeal left his lips when he had a growling in his ear. It was playful, light and cheerful for growling, but he was laughing when fingers spider up his sides attacking the sensitive places on the soft form and his legs kicked out as laughter burst out of him loudly. "'Bigger you say'! It would be convincing for anyone who hasn't known you for thousands of years, angel, but you've always been a shit liar to me!"

The angel shouted wordlessly with delight when he was thrown to the couch with fingers working faster on his sensitive areas making him scream with laughter now, a thing he'd never truly done before and tears were quickly rolling down his cheeks. He tugged at the demon's wrists then pushed at his chest and shoulders but the red head was strangely strong for being so thin and lanky that he was kicking his legs in a vain attempt to get away when Crowley gave a wild growl from grinning lips. He tickled the angel as if they were children when Aziraphale got a rather wicked glint in his blue eyes when hands jerked up attacking Crowley's collar bone and neck making laughter, rare and sudden, burst free out of him. He tucked his chin down to stop the fingers at his throat while his hands slid up Aziraphale's sides continuing to spider up and down making more peals of divine sounding laughter burst out of Aziraphale. It was a strange kind mix, Crowley noted faintly, of his snorting laughs that sounded closer to delighted hisses at times while Aziraphale screamed with laughter time to time with his own divine laughter dipping into near snorts but both merging delightfully albeit odd.

It was loud in the living room with laughter which kept on until Crowley's face was beat red with tears trickling down his cheeks from his own laughter and sweat from the vigorous squirming and near wrestling. Aziraphale was no different with his own sweat, his own tears trickling down his cheeks but never had wider smiles been shared when Crowley, giggling now, bent down pressing a kiss to his smiling lips. He knew eventually they'd be joking around for Aziraphale, unlike the demon, couldn't truly hold onto his anger for long and it made it easy to make up to the angel who was all too wiling to forgive and forget most times. It was when he was leaning in for a second kiss that a loud thrumming, louder than just vibrating, filled the air making both entities pause half way towards each other when they took in the sound. It was normally vibrations from the egg but now it seemed the thrumming had a noise that filled the air along with the soft golden light it spewed as if it too were completely overjoyed by the angel and demon's wrestling laughter. Crowley and Aziraphale had never scrambled away from each other faster and yet when they got to the egg the thrumming had left the air and when they stood in front of the bassinet the soft golden light was a mere faint glow like a firefly before the egg returned to it's vibrating thrumming.

Then Aziraphale shot a smirking, I Told You So edged mood towards the demon when they both stuck a hand in to caress the thrumming egg when Crowley met the sparkling blue eyes and the glowing joy on Aziraphale's face that made him squint. "I _told_ you this wasn't going to be a normal egg, I told you it was going to be more than that the other night now didn't I? Right before I went onto the porch!"

Crowley rolled his eyes when his palm rested against one side of the egg and Aziraphale's on the other side when the red head sighed out like he was irritated but ignored it when he smiled at the angel who appeared joyfully awed. "Fine, you were right. Happy now, angel?" The angel wiggled his shoulders delightfully making the demon roll his eyes once more then rested his chin against Aziraphale's soft shoulder. "Now it's just the waiting game, see when this baby pops open and shows us what we've inherited."

Now Aziraphale rolled his eyes but stroked his thumb against the thrumming egg before he rested his head against Crowley's with a soft chuckling breaking free of him."Either way whatever comes out of this egg will be _ours_, dear. Delightful isn't it?"

Though he grunted in response the angel knew that the red head was more excited than he was letting on and it had only been three days! Now, it would seem, they would begin their countdown of the days they had left to prepare for the egg hatching and given the estimation they had it wouldn't be long but with his head against Crowley's, the warmth radiating from both the demon and the egg, Aziraphale couldn't help the overbearing waves of excitement and adoration he felt as he smiled from ear to ear.


	4. These Perfect Mornings of Ours

With morning light settling over the horizon Crowley felt fingers brushing down his cheek, along his jaw line then down his neck and tracing the edge of his collar bone softly with feather light touches. The sheets remained on the bed only due to being trapped beneath the demon's waist for the rest had fallen to the floor in half a heap save for that one corner but there was no need for it after all. Letting his lashes flutter open to take in the window behind Aziraphale he admired the scenery with the rising sun then focused on Aziraphale feeling air hiss down his throat with the awe building like hot water had been injected into his veins. Aziraphale, while being an absolutely angelic sight, looked even more breathtaking when the sun was coming up through the window casting a light outlining on the angel while making his blonde locks of hair glow in the morning light and his eyes sparkle like sapphire's themselves. And even then it was poor words to describe the ethereal quality that clung to Aziraphale the longer that Crowley stared at him, even when it felt painful like it did now he couldn't help it.

"Good morning, dear." Aziraphale's voice was pitched low, nearly husky when his amusement began sparkling in his eyes softly like a gentle smolder and Crowley felt his stomach lurch excitedly when Aziraphale's hand drifted down his side. His soft fingers traced his hip before sliding up his stomach, up his chest making his skin tingle and to his cheek once more while rubbing his thumb near the corner of his mouth with his amusement bubbling more freely now. "How do you feel, dear? Too cold? I know you can't stand the cold outside."

Always concerned for Crowley's wants, Crowley's needs, that the demon shifted with the corner of the blanket sliding free in his movements and fell in a fully formed heap on the floor when he grinned lazily. These mornings when thing moved slow, when the world seemed like it had slowed down just for them, when it seemed that the morning had been hand crafted for them specifically were the ones the red head never wanted to end. He wanted to live them over and over for the next thousands of years. "I'm fine, angel. It's perfectly warm in here and if it weren't," His lazy grin widened. "you'd just have to come closer, now won't you?"

"You have quite a bit of work today, don't you, dear?" Aziraphale questioned when he wiggled closer with the sheets shifting beneath his body and relaxed when he got closer to the heat pouring off of Crowley's body despite his cold blooded nature. Despite his words, however, neither angel nor demon made any movements to get away from one another but instead wiggled closer if possible and Aziraphale felt the muscles in his stomach tremble when he felt Crowley's fingers drifting over the swell of his stomach. "Such a procrastinator."

"Oh, hush up, you love it when I do that!" Crowley softly exclaimed the words in amusement when he leaned in pressing a kiss against Aziraphale's lips which curled into a smile quickly breaking the kiss and making the red head chuckle. "If it'll make you happy I should go paint the room so we can put the crib together."

"Can you believe it's been a month already and the egg has grown so large?" Aziraphale questioned when he caressed Crowley's ankle with his foot making the demon smirk when he caught his foot and held his leg between both of his happily. Autumn had given way to the beginnings of winter, November being quite cold and gripping bitter but it was the perfect excuse to stay inside, to cuddle closer together and Crowley adored it but hated the deep in his bones coldness however. "I wonder if the child is growing inside the egg, I mean it seems to be reacting when we talk, maybe it understands?"

"I wouldn't doubt it if it could understand us to an extent." Crowley replied when taking a deep breath then sitting up on his arm looking down at Aziraphale when he then stroked the backs of his fingers down the side of his face. Everything about the angel was just so breathtakingly perfect and beautiful. "I'm going to take a shower, check on the egg. Wanna join me?"

Aziraphale smirked just as lazily when his eyes winked merrily at Crowley with a shift then swung his legs over the side of the bed stretching his arms up bringing attention to the dimples at the bottom of his back on either side of his spine. Oh, how the demon adored those dimples! He could kiss the spots all day and they paired nicely with the angels soft appearance. "Oh, well if you're inviting me to come along how can I refuse such an offer?"

The red head smirked widely again before he could help himself and swung his own legs over the side of the bed, standing up stretching, then walked to the doorway tossing over his shoulder the next words that made him chuckle. "Don't forget the clothes!"

Aziraphale looked thoroughly horrified at the demon. "You're going to check on the egg _naked?_"

Making a show of looking down at his body then up at Aziraphale the demon raised a brow while tilting his head just a notch giving him an almost sinfully clueless adorable appearance. "What? Do you think the egg magically grew eyes? What does it matter if I'm naked checking on the thing? It's not like whatever's inside can see outside of the shell or knows I'm naked. If it did _that_ would be a whole different conversation."

"You are unbelievable!" Aziraphale muttered under his breath on a harsh sigh when Crowley smirked widely as eyes cut to him fiercely. "Don't say it! Just go check on the egg then get the shower started, Anthony J. Crowley, if you know what's good for you." The demon cackled tossing his head back as he entered the hall while listening to his silent movements other than the brush of his feet, like usual.

"Guess you don't have to worry about threatening children with that tone!" Crowley threw over his shoulder which got him a hard sigh from the angel as he popped into the large room that was currently transitioning to a nursery and leaned over the bassinet edge. "Well, hello there~" The egg actually hummed, less like the thrumming it had done a month ago, when he reached in stroking the smooth surface of the egg.

The egg itself had gone from the size of fitting in both o Aziraphale's hands to a larger, rounded egg that hummed more than it had thrummed before like it was developing and no longer thrummed. It was rounder than before it still held the oblong edge to it but was closer to the size of an inflated balloon now and required both arms to hold it when being carried and fit perfectly in both Aziraphale and Crowley's laps. The egg was humming softly like it was happy with the new room the size growth had given it and also happy to hear Crowley giving his special good morning to the egg rather happily. Once satisfied by the warmth and humming Crowley walked out of the room in time to get down the hall into the bathroom to turn the shower on and listen to the water hitting the tiles of the shower floor and Aziraphale to walk out into the hall.

He squinted at Crowley for a moment before entering the bathroom shutting the door behind him as the earlier calm warmth of the bed wrapped around both the demon and the angel happily. "You realize when it hatches we'll probably never have this alone time again for a long time?" Crowley questioned when he leaned against the edge of the shower stall looking at the angel as he placed both sets of clothing down on the toilet seat while smiling at the demon.

"True but at least we'll know what we're getting though, now won't we? Let's just get in the shower so you can get to work on that room, dear." Aziraphale jabbed the demon's hip playfully and it was returned to his plush him making both grin at each other playfully. "Once you finish the nursery I'd love to see it though! After all, when have you ever heard of a demon making a nursery?"

"Never." Crowley finished the little joke making the blonde smirk when the demon stepped into the shower followed by Aziraphale when he shut the door and he shivered under the hot water then pressed his face against the locks of blonde hair happily. Being tall and lanky had it's perks which was being just a little taller than Aziraphale so he could do this and bee able to inhale the potent scent of the angel and he knew the sneaky blonde understood that. But under the hot water the demon let his hands wander over the angels form the needs and the 'must do's!' of the day ended up being put off for just a couple more hours~

* * *

For about three hours starting from noon to two in the afternoon the only comforting sounds Crowley had were the bristles of the brush moving across the wall as he rolled his shoulders back. He twisted his neck popping his neck listening to the soft cracks before returning back to finishing up this little arch of color he was making before finishing it up when he decided that now would be a good time to take a break. No matter how comforting the bristles against wall had been he was feeling his head spinning happily from the fumes the paint gave but it wasn't like he was really _high_ so much as he could feel the effects of it but he was getting a little headache simply from working so long and his hands were sore from building as well. He was high without being high if he had to describe it when he finally came back to the previous thought and smirked widely at the thought when he then set the brush down letting it drip onto the plastic sheets he'd placed around the room. He stretched his arms over his head when a new sound cut through the quiet of the room making him look over his shoulder.

Aziraphale was standing there looking around the room with awe making his eyes big and round, his lips forming a perfect O and his hand looked like it was ready to come cover his mouth but stopped at his chin. "Oh, _Crowley!_ It's absolutely stunning!" Aziraphale stepped into the room as if he couldn't help himself then shut the door continuing the artwork around him with his awe glowing on his face. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I'm doing it by memory but yeah, it is what you think it is." He shrugged then rolled his shoulders back again like he had before and felt his cheeks warming when he slid a hand through his hair. "I have so many memories yet the garden seemed to be the easiest to recall no matter what. I don't think I quite grasped the actual ethereal quality of Eden but you know, it's a try."

Aziraphale spun around facing the demon who was shrugging when he walked forward grasping Crowley's shoulders looking at him with those wide eyes that were slowly but surely melting the demon. Not that he'd let it show right then. "It's _beautiful_, dear! Oh, our child is going to be so _lucky_ just to sleep in this room! You did an absolutely stunning job!" He blinked his wide eyes then grinned at the demon. "If I'd known you had such artistic skills I would have let you paint the bedroom a long while ago!"

The red head shrugged feeling a rare burst of embarrassment when he looked around the room at his work. He'd put together a dresser, the easiest thing next to the bassinet, but shoved the box with the crib in the corner of the room where the paint had dried enough so it wouldn't be smudged and yet the room was pretty immaculate if he had to be honest. If he didn't associate himself with the room he could appreciate the rather professional paint job replica of the garden around them and it made him feel a small swell of pride in his chest when he felt Aziraphale's arms around his waist. "Thank you, angel. Perhaps if you trusted me more we wouldn't have such a boring looking bedroom~"

Aziraphale scoffed while smacking Crowley's flat stomach playfully making the demon chuckle softly when the angel rested his head against the back of his shoulder happily. Their height difference wasn't by much, Crowley being rather lanky and taller the angel came to his ear, height wise, and so it made him confident he was at least pretty averaged in height for a 'male presenting figure' after all. But, er, after last night it'd definitely be male now wouldn't it? He didn't want to think to heavily on the matter when he pressed his cheek against his shoulder now while blowing out a slow breath. "It's beautiful, stunning truly, dear. You've done a beautiful job and you've done wonderfully with setting up the baby items, very beautiful. I appreciate you're hard work today."

"Again, thank you. I have one more wall to do but I'm kind of blocked on the matter, not sure what to put there." He gestured to the wall Aziraphale used a frivolous miracle on that held a wide window with the white primer painted on startling against the garden that covered wall to wall, glistening wetly. The primed wall was startling against all the color that Aziraphale tilted his head pressing his chin against his shoulder now looking over the wall lazily. Then he smiled slowly. "What? What're you thinking?"

"How about you do something special for the wall, dear. Like the night sky for the upper half but then the sun rising beneath it the way it looks early in the morning, like this morning you know? It'd look stunningly out of place but it would fit for even the garden had a wide, stunning sky. It would look out of place, yes, but with your abilities it'd be breathtaking just like the rest of this room. I have all my confidence in you, dear." Aziraphale then pressed his lips against the side of Crowley's neck before pulling away smiling at him happily. "I'll be back late to look over anything else that needs to be done. A final check over, if you'd like to call it.I'll be in the living room however, dear. Come and take a break soon."

The angel then pulled away with a final caress to Crowley's stomach which quivered beneath his finger tips before he pulled away fully and smiled to himself as he walked to the door pulling it open then walking out into the hallway shutting it behind him. He walked down the short hall to the stairs then walked down them as lightly as he could but gave up when a shrill step squeaked loudly when he lurched off the last step but strolled into the living room. He smiled widely, beaming in such a way he was sure he 'glowed' as Crowley put it and walked to the egg sitting on the couch crossing his legs then pulled the humming egg onto his lap which made warmth spill happily into his lap like the egg was happily content to be there. He stroked the egg picking up his glasses, his book and while keeping one hand on the egg he sank right back into his reading as easily as he started an soon enough he was being swept up in the books plot.

The egg in his lap warmed him where the fire couldn't possibly reach and with the draft spots in the cottage the egg spilling it's warmth made Aziraphale yawn before he got even three pages in to his chapter and he smiled again. He swept the tips of his finger over the shell lovingly before pressing his palm against the warmth making it hum happily against his hand and he giggled with the burst of joy in his chest. While the thrumming of last month had been amazing he found that the humming the egg made now must have had something to do with the development, the growth of the child inside a month or if it was a natural occurrence for such an immaculate egg and it made him absolutely delighted for the day the egg hatched. If this was made with what he thought it was then they could have a humming, heat spilling snake in another month or if it was a baby like his gut was screaming at him it was then they'd have another eight or so months. Or, like he predicted in the store a month ago, they'd have about three or four months left before they'd meet their very own little fledgling.

The thought thrilled him so much that from time to time, mostly when he held the egg, he imagined what the child would look like when it began to break out of it's shell. Would it look like Crowley? Red curls, lovely white skin and large snake eyes? Or would the pupils hold Aziraphale's shape but the stunning yellow of Crowley's serpentine eyes? Or would the child look like him? Blonde curls, big blue eyes but with slit pupils? Or would they have a child with Crowley's lovely red curls but his eye color? Or a child with his blonde curls but Crowley's eyes? Oh he was so eager! His shoulders wriggled delightfully when he set the book aside while taking his glasses off for a moment lifting the egg carefully in his arms pressing a kiss against the shell making the humming pick up considerably.

"Whatever you shall be, whoever or whatever you shall look like, I will absolutely adore you, little one. I already love you as much as your other father, perhaps a touch more, but you will continue to be so very loved you'll be absolutely smothered in it, darling, and you'll find Crowley is very loving with children. I've told you many stories about him, haven't I?" The egg hummed in response like it was answering him happily. "I used to watch him with Warlock Dowling, remember me mention him? He's the child Crowley and I thought to be the Anti-Christ but wasn't! Crowley poured so much affection on the child, I'd never seen a demon so loving as he was to that child but he was also firm also, loving but with a sting to it at times but he thought he could hide it! All those books he'd had on children over the centuries gave me an inkling but he swore it was 'light reading material' and I never mentioned it but it was sweet!"

It was always so easy for Aziraphale to babble to the egg when it hummed softly in his hands like it was babbling right back at him and Aziraphale chuckled when he would get a strong response. Since Crowley began working on the room last month Aziraphale spent his afternoons talking to the egg about it's other parent making it delighted over the past month and Aziraphale found that babbling to the egg was a rather nice way to spend the afternoon other than reading and with the egg in his lap he always felt like time went slower for him. As if speaking to the egg was the absolute best way he could spend his time and he found that with each passing day, each hour, each minute, each _second_ he felt his love for the little egg grow just a little more.


	5. The First Snow and Late Night's

Aziraphale found that lounging in bed had to be one of his most favorite things to do on a cold, bitter winter morning but to lay in bed with Crowley? It made everything a million times more acute to the angel; like the way the sheets moved against his legs when he moved them, the way Crowley's fingers held his tightly, the way red head snored lightly in the back of his throat while drooling. Since the egg had turned a month, marking the days they'd had possession of it, he knew the demon was cranky because of the blistering cold that seemed to creep in every crack of the cottage that the demon was rather in his body much these days. He often stayed a serpent for a majority of the day while remaining coiled around the egg and even so much as sleeping there while ignoring his own needs was just something he did so often Aziraphale didn't think about chastising the demon about it anymore. Waking up this morning, however, with the heat between the both of them keeping him warm from the shoulders down his nose was stinging lightly with the chill in the room and he was wiggling closer to Crowley making the demon's dark lashes flutter before opening one drearily with a sleepy eye staring at him.

"Good morning, dearest." A sleepy smile fluttered across the demon's lips when his eye shut for a moment while wriggling under the sheets with his limbs beginning to wrap around Aziraphale anew. "How was your sleep, hm? As much as you must like sleeping with the egg sleeping with me in our bed must be better, right?"

"It was better." Crowley shrugged one shoulder rolling onto his back turning his head to look at the angel while cocking a brow smirking widely now with delighted wickedness twinkling in his eyes. "Last night, however, was absolutely stunning, angel. To think you've had some tricks up your sleeve you must have picked up that are quite impressive compared to mine! One might think you've indulged in a little bit of porn when I wasn't looking~"

"Oh stop it, you wiley old serpent!" Aziraphale got the words out on a huffing breath when he yelped being yanked closer to the demon and chuckled softly as if he couldn't hold on to his playful anger a moment longer. "You know perfectly well, if you thought long about it, you'd have come up with something like what I had, don't you deny it either! But it did make last night interesting, didn't it?"

Crowley chuckled low in his throat which sent shivers down Aziraphale's spine in delight, the sound absolutely melt worthy if he was to be honest, and the red head shifted onto his arm leaning down pressing a kiss against his lips softly. He pulled away smiling widely at the angel when he shifted in a more comfortable way while leaning on his arm. "Perhaps. It's a touch sad, however, that these late nights and beautiful mornings shall soon be shattered when the little monster breaks free of that egg though."

"I said stop it!" There was no heat behind his words when he whacked at the demon's bare chest getting a playful growl from said demon and he angel grinned widely when he wriggled away before Crowley could get ideas. He'd never been tickled before, like last month, but after the wild laughter and exhaustion it brought he wasn't sure if he wanted another round of tickling right now and especially after last night. His hips, already protesting at kicking or moving his legs, were sore from the various, er, _activities_ of last night and Crowley knew it. "Don't even think about it, you fiend! I'm sore this morning so if you-_uuu!_"

His last words were a squeal of the word when fingers were shaking him into the bed attacking spots that had been attacked before and yet still sent peals of laughter from his lips when his legs kicked making the blankets flap fiercely. He squealed once more when laughter began spilling out as a squeak of air left his lips only to leave his lungs hungry for more as he laughed robustly when he did gulp in the air while flailing his hands outwards. It did no use to shove against Crowley who could budge as much as heavy steel would; which was not at all. Laughter, squeals, screeches, howls and wails spilled out of Aziraphale's mouth as he was tickled fiercely and without remorse which quickly had his face flushing with the heat of flailing and kicking making a light sweat pick up as tears rolled down his temples from the intensity of his laughter. The wicked demon was smirking widely as the angel was gasping, begging in a jumble of words for the red head to stop and Crowley laughed good nature when this happened and the angel was then being tickled fiercely. It took a lot of energy and strength to tickle the angel then keep him in place but Crowley adored listening to the screaming peals of laughter falling from the ethereal being and even the wild snorts and uncontrollable howls of laughter that took over.

"Cr-Hahaha!-owley! Please! I need to _breathe!_" Aziraphale screamed while shoving at the demon's wrists, getting the words out through a clogged throat as he laughed wildly arching his back a few times. The demon laughed with him a few times as his eyes continued that wicked twinkling before he propped his hands on either side of Aziraphale's head while swinging his leg so his knees could dig into the bed on either side of his waist. With the giggles bursting out of the angel the smiling demon leaned down pressing a kiss against his lips when he sighed at the feel of Aziraphale's fingers caressing up his spine sending delighted shivers down it as well. Anyone could say all they wanted but a morning after a night as stunning as last night followed with such bubbling energy was nearly heavenly for the demon when he pulled back pressing his forehead against Aziraphale's for a moment.

Crowley loved to look at Aziraphale from his blonde curls to his large blue eyes that often seemed too innocent, to childlike for a being as old as himself. But yet there was something even when he looked so innocent that made Crowley's chest so cramped he felt if he could scream his love from rooftops he would. He couldn't even think clearly of how he kept it to himself for six thousand years and he didn't want too right then when he bent pressing a kiss against his lips, sweet and short. "I love you, angel."

Aziraphale looked up at the joy that seemed to be radiating off of the demon which made the angel beam right back at him making the demon squint now like he was suddenly too bright to look at and he leaned up pressing a kiss against his lips happily then pulled back. "I love you too, my dear serpent." He reached a hand up touching Crowley's red cheek when he looked to the window gasping and of his next actions he would be rather ashamed of it later. But he used his hand to palm Crowley's face shoving the demon off then scrambled out of bed towards the window looking out with wide eyes then looked over his shoulder at Crowley who looked pretty surprised. "It's snowing!"

"Did you seriously just do that? Did that really happen?" Crowley questioned out loud with a dazed tone while he blinked dramatically before looking over at Aziraphale who was practically hoping with joy at the thought of snow and squinted. "You seriously got so excited you palmed my face, pushed me off of you and it was all because it's snowing? Pretty stupid actions if you ask me, angel."

"Oh, hush! It's a special thing, Crowley!" Aziraphale admonished the demon with a wave of his hand while said red head crawled out of bed towards the closet gathering his clothing and Aziraphale's together. The angel pressed his palm against the frosted window with awe widening his eyes which he could see in the window when he turned taking his clothing from Crowley then looked out at the big white dots floating to the ground. "It's the first snow we three will have, you, me, and the child in the egg! It's our first snowing!"

"_Snowing? _Angel, are you just going to start making everything a big deal?" Crowley questioned again when he stepped into his boxers, wiggled into his jeans and pulled his shirt on while the angel pulled his own clothing on while keeping his eyes locked on the snow. Then he realized where the angel's mind must have been speeding too for he scowled rather viciously if he had to describe it even if he couldn't see such a fierce scowl on his own face he knew it was vicious. "We are _not_ taking the egg outside! It's freezing outside!"

The blonde pouted at Crowley for it always seemed that, since the temperature dropped, the demon was vehemently refusing to let Aziraphale take the egg outside. Even on the porch, for God's sake! No matter how many times Aziraphale promised he'd keep the egg wrapped up the demon refused even a single second of the ice cold air to touch the egg whether he was in snake or human form which brought a damper on things. For, even if the egg was not a sentient being, Aziraphale loved sitting on the porch talking and reading to the egg and in return the child in the shell enjoyed every moment of it due to it's humming. If it didn't then he'd know, he knew he would, but as far as he knew the egg loved being read to or him simply talking to it but the same could go for cuddles and kisses as well.

Instead of getting angry, like other parents to be could get, Aziraphale cooed at the demon while dressing himself then cupped the demon's face with his hands while he felt blood burning under his thumbs. "You're so cute when you're smothering, dear~ But you have to know that even though that egg has only been here a month it will need to be outside to get used to sensations! I doubt the child will be cold if we bring the egg outside for a few moments for it to feel the snowflakes on the shell, if it even can! Besides, dear, it's like a little mini heater! Just like you! I doubt it would feel the cold as fast as I would or you would as it seems to provide it's own heat. Come now, don't you want to step outside with the child? Just for a few moments?"

Crowley pursed his lips, brows coming together tightly as he considered this then took a look out the window where the snow drifted down slowly like it had no place it had to get too quickly. He bit the inside of his cheek then looked back at Aziraphale's radiant face feeling his hesitation bubble up in his chest like a mushroom while he debated it very thoroughly but quickly. Really, what could happen if they stepped out for a few moments? It was cold but surely Aziraphale could keep it warm, right? With a released sigh he hadn't been aware he'd been holding Aziraphale beamed so brightly he flinched from the light off of his radiant face but smile when he felt arms being through around his neck.

* * *

The loudest sound in the cottage, other than the soft humming of the egg in Aziraphale's lap, was the fire crackling softly as it licked at the wood while spilling heat across the kitchen warming the room best it could. Of course, if the angel were to sit closer to the fire he'd be sweating due to the heat of the egg in his lap and the fire together but the idea was tempting as he felt Crowley slithering around his neck. He was long enough that half of him wrapped around the egg and allowed him to stretch up, wrap around Aziraphale's bicep with his head resting near Aziraphale's neck where his pulse fluttered pleasantly. It was one of the best ways to make the night come to a close with the egg humming, Crowley curled around him and the fire crackling softly while the wood popped and crackled filling the silence. Oh, how he could imagine it! A child, perhaps appearing more like Crowley, sitting in his lap with warmth radiating off of them and Crowley resting against his side and head on his shoulder as it snowed outside and the image alone sent warmth through his veins.

"It's such a nice night, isn't it?" Aziraphale murmured the words getting a soft hum in response and a quiet hiss by his ear of agreement when he looked to the window for a moment. The sky had been heavy and dark with thick clouds spewing snow all day that had it not been for the clock he'd think it'd been dark all day but the clouds now stood out against the inky sky and the snow swirled like tiny dark flakes to the snow on the ground tinted blue from the dark. He stroked Crowley's scales with one hand while stroking the humming egg with his other hand happily making warmth buzz delightfully through his body when he shut his eyes for a moment. He could fall asleep, so so easily, but he knew that because he did not need it he didn't have too but it would be nice to fall asleep with the fire crackling, Crowley wrapped around him and the child sleeping in his lap. "Should we head to bed, dear? Or continue lounging about tonight for if so I can go grab a bottle of wine from our basement for the night."

He got a rather encouraging hiss at the wine comment that he smiled shifting his legs carefully allowing the egg to wiggle just a bit but he stabilized it along with Crowley's tail that he was able to rest the egg in the bassinet with Crowley curled around the egg contentedly. He murmured his words then left the warm room to the basement door which was just under the stairwell, the cold air brushing at all the areas on Aziraphale that had been much warmer minute ago. It spurred him to walk a little faster down the stairs with the lights flicking on casting a soft yellow glow on the basement walls and floor as he reached the wine wracks. He and Crowley collected a lot of wine through the years that when they moved in together they simply merged both of theirs for one rather unique but nice mish mash of delightful wines that were, obviously, very old and no longer available. He plucked the first two wines he narrowed his gaze on and tucked them in the crook of his elbow before turning on his heel walking back to the stairs climbing up them quickly and turning the lights off with a mere thought as he shut the basement door behind him. He stopped by the kitchen grabbing a few glasses for the both of them then walked back into the living room where the fire greeted him with cracks and pops then Aziraphale was greeted by the serpentine gaze of Crowley's who grinned wickedly.

"Ah, you chose the best of the best didn't you? Are we celebrating something tonight?" Crowley asked looking at the angel with the egg resting against his flat stomach happily. From the way his lashes drooped he figured the humming must have felt good against the demons stomach to give him such a sleepy look but he was attentive, alert when he moved the egg to the bassinet and stood stretching. "I'll bring this upstairs in the nursery for the night while we drink. Who knows what'll happen to one egg with how incompetent we can be when drunk."

"True." Aziraphale rested the glasses on the coffee table with the bottles thunking softly on the wood while Crowley scooped the bassinet up sauntering to the stairs in the next breath and was out of view by the third. Aziraphale worked the cork out of one bottle which made it pop rather loudly startling him before he chuckled then poured about half a glass worth for the both of them to start with. He decided to shuffle downwards carefully, using the table as leverage, and plopped down in front of the fire soaking up the warmth immediately as he took a sip from his glass, shutting his eyes. He could feel the heat of the fire against his face even if he wasn't that close and stretched his legs out groaning just a bit at the muscles that stretched and he sighed when he heard feet on the stairs. "Welcome back, dear."

Crowley chuckled low like before when he walked over slinking down sitting next to Aziraphale and grabbed his glass while leaning back on his free hand looking towards the fire. It was one of those comfortable silences that fell between them that the angel adored for it felt like if they wanted too they could talk yet there was the feeling that they didn't have too for it was comfortable already. So that's how they sat for a moment or two, quietly drinking their wine then filling second cups when Aziraphale shifted resting his head against Crowley's shoulder and felt a cheek press against his forehead as he let his eyes shut again. The day had been a peaceful one, walking around the cottage outside with the snow lightly hitting then melting against the warmly humming egg for about thirty minutes and the rest of the day was spent quietly watching the snow or going about their own ways with Crowley tending to the plants and Aziraphale reading his books.

Then Crowley broke then silence. "So I've been thinking." Aziraphale hummed in response making the demon's cheek like he was smiling. "If a baby comes out of that egg, like you think it will, you know there'll be no more of these late wine nights, right?" Aziraphale pulled away raising a brow curiously and Crowley shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's been a month and who the fuck knows when that'll egg will hatch but if it's a baby then we'll have to be really responsible, angel."

"Well, dear, I thought it would be obvious by now that we'd have to be responsible but no one said we had to give these nights up." Aziraphale smiled then when he pressed a kiss against Crowley's cheek softly. "Do you really thing that everyone on the planet just gives up what makes them happy when they have a child? It's about balance, dear, and maintaining it. We can still have late night fires when it's cold, the up most of the night wine sessions and we can still make love all we want! It's just about balance and we'll find ours when the egg hatches."

"Balance. I guess we can find ours, angel. I just don't know what to expect with what comes out, I mean I still think it might be something else but if you think it's a baby," He shrugged limply when he slumped and pressed his head against Aziraphale's shoulder now. "Then fine. But I've just got this nagging feeling that Heaven and Hell will be rearing their ugly little heads when the egg hatches and they'll start watching our movements afterwards. It's this feeling, deep in my bones, that when this happens we might never be alone again like before. At least until whatever comes out of the egg grows up and matures that is."

Feeling the frown tugging at his lips the angel couldn't deny that Crowley had absolute truth and reasoning on his side when he took a sip of the wine feeling it fog his mind lightly. It was true for even if they were being left alone for now who says that Gabriel wouldn't start popping in and out or that Beelzebub wouldn't start communicating to Crowley again and the thought made him feel suffocated. They have lived close to nine months without hearing anything from either side and being here, in their home together, Aziraphale truly felt free in a way that he'd never truly felt before and the thought of both sides swooping in made him feel so suffocated he wanted to scream. But they'd deal with it, they'd have too and hey who knows! Maybe they'll be monthly or yearly pop in's one at a time!

"Maybe they'll just do occasional drop ins, yearly or monthly ones." Aziraphale spoke his thought out loud in a mumble and pressed his nose into Crowley's locks of hair as his hand found it's way around the lanky demon and rested his arm around his waist, hand against his hip. "I can only pray it'll be yearly ones as those are the longest. I just want us to raise the fledgling as our own, not with any other influences from Gabriel nor Beelzebub."

"I know how you feel, angel. But we might not have a choice in the matter. If we run we'd have to find somewhere far in the universe where they wouldn't think to look and if a baby comes out of the egg it wouldn't be right to tote an infant around the universe, always on the run." Crowley mumbled the words into the juncture between Aziraphale's neck and shoulder as he side managing to take a sip from his glass carefully. "Let's just forget about everything that could happen and focus on now. It's a nice night, quiet."

Aziraphale nodded against his head while inhaling the scents that clung to the demon as he tightened his arm around Crowley and sighed into his hair. "How about we go for a walk in the morning, dear? Or is it too cold that early to do walking for you?" Aziraphale loved morning walks in the winter, admiring the pristine white snow and the icicles that clung to tree branches and roofs that he felt nearly childlike in his joy during the walks. Crowley, on the other hand, was a serpent after all so the cold would no doubt make the male colder than Aziraphale could ever imagine.

"Mmm maybe. But I've gotta be honest, Aziraphale." Crowley stood up surprising the angel as he knocked back the rest of his wine then tugged the angel up while smiling widely, wickedly with almost a cruel edge to it, as his eyes turned wicked. The angel, however, was quite curious even if his mind whispered he knew what the demon was getting at and it made him grin slowly. "I don't think you or I will be fit to walk in the morning."

"Oh, really? Is that so, dear." Aziraphale grinned widely looking at the demon through his lashes which, in Crowley's opinion, just made his eyes seem bigger and bluer which melted the demons heart instantly as excitement squirmed in his stomach. He always was a sucker for blue eyes and Aziraphale just made him love the color all the more.

Crowley nodded his answer with his wide smile in place when he bent his head and was being kiss rather fiercely and rather enthusiastically which he returned in plenty making the angel shiver. In front of a fire place, that wouldn't be the first or the last time they fooled around in front of one but this was their fire place, in their permanent home they worked so hard to feel like their own that Crowley felt huge swells and crashes of excitement. The soft plush of the angel's body was addicting, it gave him so much to hold onto to hide the trembling in his hands but the angel already knew that they were as the kisses grew in their intensity and desire was rippling across Crowley's skin pleasantly. He really and truly loved the angel more than anything and with the warmth of the fire he honestly felt that if he discorporated right then and there he'd be happier than he'd ever been, he was sure of it.


	6. Speculations and Holiday's

"Oh come on, angel! Are we _really _decorating the whole cottage?" Aziraphale narrowed his eyes on the demon who just so happened to be whining on the couch with the egg sitting perfectly in the space between his thighs. It had been a week since that night in front of the fire place which had been one of the greatest nights in Aziraphale's existence, he was sure of it, and the egg had also gain another weeks development by appearing just slightly more rounded which made it loose the oblong edges it'd held a week ago.

"_Yes_, we are really decorating the cottage! It's the holidays, Crowley! Just be grateful I didn't buy those 'weeds' as you call them to hang in the doorway even though a mistletoe would be lovely right here." The red head rolled his eyes at the blonde who scowled rather seriously before turning his attention to the lights in his hands that glowed their brilliant colors and he draped them over the doorway while ignoring the demon's little sighs. "It's fun to be festive once in a great while, dear."

"But Christmas? It's not like the egg has even hatched, angel, so what's the point in hanging all this shit up now? Wouldn't it be funner next winter? We'll have a toddler by that point anyways who's going to enjoy it far more than you or I." Crowley replied letting his head fall back against the couch as he stretched his arms out slightly over the egg which sent waves of heat into his lap. "It's just silly to be hanging all this Christmas crap up without someone to actually enjoy it, angel."

"I enjoy it, Crowley." Aziraphale pressed a hand against his chest when he emphasized the first word then looked down at the egg taking in the new shape to the egg. He'd held the egg earlier in the morning but it was much heavier than it had been a week ago and after Crowley's grumbled agreement they figured in another month the egg would soon be to big and heavy to carry or it could be the same density but there was no clue on how it could go. "Besides, that egg or whatever is inside of it, seems to understand us perfectly, dear. Remember when it glowed that afternoon? The way it hums like it's answering us? Surely there has to be a reason it does that, you know. We just need to know why."

Crowley looked at his lap reaching a hand down stroking the warm shell while debating his next words very carefully for he knew the moment they came out it would change the peaceful atmosphere they'd achieved. "I think it's a heavenly egg." There it was. Aziraphale's head whipped to the demon with wide eyes as the lights dropped out of his hands clacking on the floor and even the egg seemed to stop spreading it's warmth, freezing as if in harmony with the angel.

Aziraphale's gaze dropped to the egg rather fiercely, Crowley noted, when the angel began to rub his hands together nervously, picking at his smooth edged nails nervously like he did from time to time. Like he was trying to keep himself calm and he knew the angel must have done the actions behind his back every report in he had when going up there. "Wha-What makes you say that, dear? Why now, after a month of having the egg, would you think it's heavenly? Wouldn't you have sensed it the first time you touched it or something?"

"Well, angel, it doesn't always work that way if there's a cloak on the full essence of the egg you know." Crowley stroked the egg softly, idly almost in the way one would stroke a cat absentmindedly. "But the color is changing, the shape is changing and that glow wasn't nothing and you know it, Aziraphale. I'm not saying we chuck it out into the cold or get rid of it but you have to consider that if this egg was from Hell it'd be a whole lotta different looking. And plus, like you just said, how could an egg or whatever is inside it know what we're talking about if it's not heavenly in some way. Wow," He lifted a hand pressing a hand to his forehead."I'm pretty stupid for not realizing that quicker, huh?"

"Well, dear, we don't know if anything you just said IS true or not!" Aziraphale yelped his words before he could get his tone under control when he looked at the egg with longing curiosity. "How _do_ we know it's from Her? She obviously wouldn't tell us if we asked anyhow! She hasn't talked to anyone in centuries unless she absolutely had too and at this point it'd be divine intervention and even _then_ I feel none of us would hear her. I agree though, it might be heavenly, but it's a speculation at this point, dear. We don't know but we suspect on it's origin. However there might be one way to figure it out though."

Crowley felt prickles over his skin when he hugged his legs and the egg closer to his stomach with hands pressing against the egg when he widened his eyes taking a dramatic breath. "You're not suggesting we break it _open_, are you?" At Aziraphale's severe glare the demon snickered as he relaxed into the couch once again and stroked the egg with the tip of his finger as heat began seeping into him again and drew shapes on the shell. "Joking. All in good fun. But seriously, how will we figure it out."

"When the child cracks open the egg and comes out typically, in the animal kingdom, birds already have their wings albeit they're useless but with a fledgling of divine being it is different." Taking a look at Crowley to see if he was following the angel was relieved to see the attentive intensity on the demon's face."I've been around enough fledglings to know that the child will either get their wings after the first year or their thirteenth when they hit puberty. It all depends on the growth rate and the maturity in the fledgling after all. However the earliest recorded incident of a divine or hellish fledgling opening their wings is nine months old."

"So basically," Crowley picked the egg up placing it in the bassinet and standing stretching his arms over his head groaning for a moment. "We have about three different stages in which this kid can open it's wings when it cracks out. Nine months, a year old or thirteen years old is basically our possibilities. Three points in it's life and we get our answer on where it came from." He paused then tilted his head. "Is it possible it won't have wings?"

"Perhaps, dear, we stop calling the child 'it' or 'them' how about he or she instead." If it had been spoken right it would have appeared like a question or even a request but the firm tone in the angel's voice had Crowley blinking, taken aback. It was more a demand when it was said, rather than the way it should have sounded and he was surprised when Aziraphale had that hard look in his blue eyes when he turned back to the lights that Crowley silently walked forward helping him with. "I'm sorry, dear. It just...yes, in the beginning we referred to the child inside as 'it' but now that the egg is growing, becoming more defined it feels...wrong. I don't want to think of our child as an 'it'."

"No, I get it." He grimaced at the last word in his sentence, half expecting Aziraphale to throw him an angry look, but got faint amusement instead. "I just can't connect the egg to us, quite yet. I know, shocking coming from the snake who curls up with the egg day in and day out, I know. But to think of US having a child that doesn't belong to someone else is...weird."

"Weird it might be but the child is ours so we should truly start thinking of the child as a boy or girl. Oh!" Aziraphale turned to him now clapping his hands with joy in his face surprising the demon who was just getting the line of lights over the corner of the door way and letting it drape to the floor. "How about we get one blue onesie and one pink! That way we'll have two solid colors of each gender for the first day and save them as the first baby clothes that were gender appointed! Then the other colors will be funner to put the child in!"

Aziraphale, Crowley had discovered when putting the baby dresser together, had bought a lot of pastel violets, golds, reds and oranges along with a few green ones but some had designs, others had words and yet there was not a pink or blue outfit insight. Sure, the angel had gone a little overboard with clothing but his idea was pretty amusing to say the least and it coaxed a smile out of the demon. "Fine. When the egg hatches we'll have one blue and one pink outfit, angel. We can miracle them up or go to the store, whichever one is funner for you."

"Oh, thank you, love!" Aziraphale was pressing a happy kiss against the demon's cheek making the red head blush ferociously when the angel walked towards the kitchen."Just for that you get an extra special cup of cocoa!" Extra special being Aziraphale would pour just half way of Schnapps into the cocoa to make it to Crowley's liking. The demon preferred the second type of Schnapps, the Kräuterlikör which was another form of Schnapps but it was much sweeter than the original well-known first kind.

Crowley cursed under his breath when he dropped the lights all together and walked further into the living room stopping in front of the fireplace while planting his hands on his hips. "Want me to start a fire? It's getting pretty drafty in here!"

"Sure, dear! Go ahead, I saw on the television we're going to get about five inches of snow! I'll have to clear the walk way and put some sidewalk ice on it so we don't slip!" Aziraphale's answering call felt pretty cheerful as he herd the sound of hot water being boiled and Crowley squatted in front of the fire stacking the wood and, deciding to do it the easy way, brought fire to his finger tips, backed up a few steps then whipped his hand forward shooting it into the fireplace which set the locks ablaze.

It was a trick he did every now and again when he was bored but he found that behind him the egg hummed happily while emitting a golden light, just as breathtaking as the first time it did it, and he turned walking to the couch, plopping down then reaching a hand in to touch the egg. It was startling when his finger tips first touched the golden light of the egg, so surprising that when he felt heat rushing through him he thought he was going to burst into ashes! It felt like he was so overwhelmed he was going to discorporate but there was an emotion tied to all this warmth and waves. Love. A love so pure, so cutting, so bitterly sweet and all for HIM had him choking up rather fiercely that even though he heard Aziraphale approaching, the fire crackling, he couldn't move even if he wanted too.

Aziraphale put their mugs down staring at Crowley who was, quite literally, so obliviously wrapped up in the egg that the angel was quite curious as he walked forward sitting down on his knees next to the egg and the demon. His curiosity was what inspired him to reach his hand into the bassinet as well and brush his fingertips against the egg only to gasp. "Oh! Oh my!"

The love that poured out of the egg was so enormous Aziraphale felt like his chest was simply too small to hold all of it and it was painful that he couldn't but the wave warmed him down to his bones. It raced through his veins making happiness ring from his head to his feet as if it was making his body come alive in ways he hadn't known of and when he looked at Crowley who had been turning to him, he knew his face must have been the same. A look of awed disbelief. The egg then lost it's glow that faded gradually and, with it, the intense waves of love as it began to hum happily for a few moments longer until both beings took their hands away. It felt raw now that all that love was gone but Aziraphale twisted, grabbed his mug then Crowley's handing it to him and rested his head against Crowley's bony knee and took a sip of the hot cocoa. He didn't want to talk, didn't need to say that he didn't want too, for the silence around them felt like it was filled with everything they could say and more. Because of that sensation the angel and demon sat quietly drinking their respective drinks while the egg hummed excitedly like it knew it was pleased with it's awing love that left both beings stunned to their cores. It was quite an interesting day or so it would appear.

* * *

_The world, while blanketed in white and the cover of night, was quite active or at least there was one all seeing, omnipotent being that was all to busy to help herself as she paced with excitement. She loved the crystal like snowflakes that were piling in big billowing hills and puffs that were waiting to be broken in happily and the excitement was beating rapidly in her chest as she pressed her hands together then pressed them against her lips with a small hum of excitement. The egg, developing beautifully, would no doubt be growing larger in the upcoming couple of months but God already knew when, how and the gender of the child inside of the egg but she didn't want Aziraphale nor Crowley to catch on any time soon._

_They'd only just gotten relaxed to the fact there would be a child soon! She smiled widely to herself when she blinked at the steps behind her that echoed ever so faintly to her ears as she turned from her gawking of the small cottage before she put on a more polite smile to the being before her but was aware it could appear more sheepish than anything. "Gabriel, my son! You look to be in good grace!"_

_The archangel flinched under the implications in her tones for the last time they'd spoken he'd flown off the handle with her over not making Aziraphale when he had been so clearly out of bounds and protocol. But he blew the breath out through his nose when he then looked at God curiously. "Mother, I am well, thank you. I've a question for you this time round, a simple one."_

_She could sense Gabriel's hesitation, so horribly cautious it had her tilting her head at his caution when she then smiled invitingly while waving her hand for him to walk forward. Caution flashed in violet irises making her curiosity swell further in response to the archangel and tilted her head. "Then ask it, my son."_

_"Why are you giving them a child?" The words blasted out of the dark haired angel quickly before he could filter them and he pursed his lips together tightly before anything more spilled out when he saw the curiosity on her face. Like she also hadn't understood why she gave them one and his words just brought light to this when she then smiled at him when he expected to be flung down to the Earth in a ball of fire for questioning her._

_"All their wrong doing's have the best intentions and there is no one I trust more will raise this child with more care or caution in my eyes. I think it's time for them to have a new challenge in their existence and a child of both their genetics will be the new thing this world needs and an experiment. To see how well a child of demonic and angelic heritage shall fair in a human populated world." God mused while Gabriel listened on quietly when her eyes flicked to him again with an almost mischievous smile curling her lips. Like a little girl who would pull some sort of dastardly deed. "Which is why I want you, my son, to go down to Earth after the egg hatches and tell me how the child is! I myself can't go so I want you to do so."_

_Gabriel appeared taken aback when he opened his mouth to speak but got only air puffing out of him in surprise then composed himself so well with a roll of his shoulders that God was quite impressed. Of all her sons and daughters she created Gabriel was a properly restrained angel, after her precious Raphael, but quite impressive he was. "Mother, if I may ask again, after all this time why choose me to speak with? I won't reject the offer but why now? What has made this...decision, if I may ask."_

_Carefully considering his words God strolled forward making the archangel tense like she would, like he expected again, shove him out of her space and into the air of Earth with flames but that didn't happen. Again he was taken by surprise. She instead cupped his face staring right in his eyes for a moment before she then stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs then pushing away smiling at him yet again. "Because, as much authority you hold, you are the only one I could think of to choose after all. You hold some affection towards Aziraphale, enough to defend him against Michael's claims during Armageddon when he was caught with Crowley, you thought there would be a proper response and for that I know you could hold."_

_Gabriel was speechless, confused and irritated all at once that the only time the Almighty wanted to talk to him it ended up being something about Aziraphale and that demon which was prettying annoying. Why couldn't it be something more-more **important** for him to do? Why something so minuscule too his own existence? As Gabriel left her presence he couldn't possibly have known how in-tune his emotions were to a certain Prince of Hell who seemed to be on the same wave length as the archangel that winter night. _


	7. Oh My, How Time Flies!

"It's too damn cold for March." Crowley's voice was loud in the early morning air which was accented with the puff of gray leaving the demon's lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know why we have to take so many bloody morning walks before I can have coffee or something!" This was in a grumble making Aziraphale roll his eyes at the demon while hugging his arm tightly making the other grumble under his breath and Aziraphale had a sneaking suspicion the red in his cheeks wasn't just from the cold.

"It's nice. Not too cold but not enough of a chance to get overly warm with the sun making it the perfect time to take a walk on this trail!" Aziraphale smiled at the demon, beaming if he could see it, and the demon's face seemed redder under the glasses on his face hiding away his eyes. The angel then sighed squeezing his arm just a little tighter and resting his head against the demon's shoulder as they walked carefully now. "I do wish you didn't wear your glasses outside! No one's going to see you, dear, and with the time we live in you can easily pass them off as contacts as Adam has suggested before!"

"They're nice and I like them, I've worn them forever." The demon lifted one shoulder as he spoke when he sighed wriggling his fingers under the glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm pretty fucking tired though. It'll be easier to walk in the spring time, angel, when it's cold but warm enough to enjoy it rather than this blistering cold!"

"Well, yes, it'll be funner in the spring time most definitely but think of the annoying insects that reside along this path when we walk it so early in the morning!" Aziraphale lifted his head off of Crowley's shoulder as if just to shudder making the demon raise a brow at him. "All those gnats swarming the face makes the walk very uncomfortable to me in the spring and the mosquitoes at night when the weather warms further! Annoying! But it'll be much different by spring however which is the only thing to make it bearable, dear."

"And why is that?" Crowley questioned even though his mind knew why he was just too tired to really focus on the answer enough to care when his only thoughts were to take a little nap when they got home. Sure, he didn't need it and could technically wake up perfectly right now but there was something nice about being groggy with sleep and taking naps when he wanted the moment he got home. There was a reason he slept through a whole century before.

Aziraphale stopped walking yanking Crowley nearly making the tall demon trip when his foot hit an icy patch and yet when he regained his footing the angel knew that from under the dark tinted lenses the demon was glaring. "Crowley! I sure do hope you're just playing around when you said that! We'll have the _baby_ by then, you tired serpent!" He then noticed the smirk on the demon's lips after a moment when he whacked Crowley's shoulder fiercely. "Oh, you devious demon you!"

"It was funny, you actually believed that for a split moment!" Crowley was snickering even though it wasn't that funny to begin with but he couldn't help but love the miffed expression on the angel's face and rolled his lightly throbbing shoulder. The angel, when he got worked up, often forgot the amount of strength he possessed but Crowley loved it all the same for the strength was in Aziraphale's favor when he would pick the large egg up happily. "It was weak joke at best too! You're so gullible, angel!"

"Oh, hush up!" Aziraphale mumbled when he retook the demon's arm before letting the crunching of snow under their boots be the soundtrack for a moment before he looked at the red head out of the corner of his eye. "So. When do _you_ think the egg will hatch? You've been awfully attached to the egg as of recently so surely you must have some kind of feeling of when it'll happen right? Isn't it an instinctual thing, dear?"

Crowley chewed on his lip for a moment while they walked, wanting to choose his words carefully as he began to see their cottage peeking through the trees and he felt his own answering anxiety in his chest. "Soon. I don't think it can wait another month, if I'm to be honest. So, yeah, you were right about having a baby by the spring, angel."

"But?" Aziraphale softly prompted the demon who was staring ahead when he released the teeth from his lip making the demon's apprehension swell further if possible like it was leaking out of him. The angel stopped walking again making Crowley stop with him while tightening his arm on Crowley's nervously. "But?"

"But I'm worried about what kind of, er, 'visitors' we'll be receiving when the egg begins to hatch. When it does." Crowley started slowly for he was bringing back the confusing topic they'd had back in December. Huh, maybe the egg was older than they thought if he counted right and he got lost in his thought for a moment before the tightening pressure cut off circulation to his arm making him flinch. "Like Hell and Heaven aren't going to want to know what this child will be, don't deny it, angel! Just because we haven't heard anything from either side doesn't mean they aren't planning something for when the egg hatches and I know you feel the same."

"Even so we know what we have to do, dear. Nothing shall happen to our fledgling, I'll make sure of it for nothing shall get through me if I have anything to say about it!" Aziraphale sounded so matter-of-fact that Crowley smiled softly, a gentle curling of the corner of his mouth which had the angel's heart fluttering around so viciously he nearly felt sick. Damn him, he loved that soft special smile of Crowley's! "We needn't anything to worry about, dear. We can keep our fledgling safe together and each other."

"Speaking of which let's get home now. I don't like to leave the egg alone for long." He said the words with a cool edge, just the right amount of nonchalance that had Aziraphale smiling knowingly which caused Crowley's cheeks to burn a deep red. Oh, definitely not the cold this time. "Oh, shut up, angel. Let's just go home, alright? I'll even make you a cup of cocoa."

Aziraphale smiled brightly at Crowley which made the demon blush fiercely again as the angel leaned against his side, resting his head against his shoulder and strolled with him happily. The ice dangled off tree limbs, the snow crunched under their boots only to become slick when slush began to welcome them home the closer they got to the cottage and he smiled when Crowley's arm untangled from his in favor of wrapping it casually around the blonde's waist making him beam brightly. Such a grand way to pass the time he swore it!

* * *

As a demon Crowley could tell any human millions of fascinating topics ranging from how and why God chose four different seasons for Earth, or how he happily hung the stairs in the sky, made galaxies and helped create so much of this universe when he'd been an angel. He could tell them why fossils were made as a private joke, how each butterfly had been created with their different colors and why so many animals were added onto everything and he could quite explicitly explain the war in Heaven single handedly and how God rushed to replace the angels she lost. Crowley could spit out so many facts, so many insightful things about this world and how they came to be but that afternoon had been quite an eye opener. When he and Aziraphale got home the angel declared he was taking a nap, the first time the words left his lips, and after congratulations of surprise from the demon he'd shifted to his serpent body wrapping around the large beach ball sized egg which hummed so happily he nearly vibrated with it.

The egg seemed just as delighted to have scales wrapping around the shell as Crowley was to have the heat from the egg melting into his body and humming against his scales pleasantly. It was comfortable cuddling the with the egg in his snake body which he was doing more and more lately for what he had told Aziraphale was true; the egg would be hatching soon and his instincts were dragging at him so fiercely he was helpless against it. Curled around the egg that March afternoon, however, Crowley was resting his head on his body much like how a cat would and yawned before he could help himself while tightening his body around the egg snugly. It was snowing again, from what he could see from the bassinet and he was comfortably content just curling around the egg, watching the snow and soaking up the warm atmosphere around him that he didn't mind so much when the heat would become a bit much but the child inside seemed to understand would try to fluctuate it's warmth at times. Crowley yawned a second time aware of how good a nap sounded when he wriggled slightly to adjust himself for a nice nap when his nose hit the shell, bumping it softly making him apologize in his head weakly.

He could honestly feel the borders of sleep on his mind, skulking restlessly to swoop in to put the serpent to sleep as his head rested against the spot he'd bumped and was settling in happily. Then, like a bucket of cold water had been poured on him, he was snapping aware jerking away from the egg carefully but quickly throwing himself out of the bassinet to his human body with shock radiating up and down him making his arms and legs quiver. It nagged him from all angles in his hand, from the sides, up, down, in front and from behind him insistently like nagging flies swirling around his head as he stood onto his shaking feet with something akin to awe beginning to wriggle but was muted beneath the shock when he took off running for the stairs. He took them two at a time rushing down the hall throwing open the bedroom door so fiercely it bounced off the wall and nearly slammed into him when he entered but shoved it open again running and launching himself on the bed. He shook Aziraphale hard unaware he'd been shouting when the angel's eyes snapped open, blues shocked and fogged with sleep when his hands caught Crowley's tightly feeling the pulse speeding in time with his racing heart.

"Crowley! Crowley, calm down, dear! Stop shouting, what's wrong? What's wrong? What's going on?" Aziraphale babbled the words quickly but they shook when he wanted a calm edge when the demon finally stopped his shouting, the words he'd been spitting garbled and twisted. He had even begun shouting in different languages that Aziraphale's tired mind could not translate then but what he needed was Crowley to calm himself enough to tell him what was wrong. He'd never seen the demon so worked up! Sure, he got worked up alright, everyone does! But the demon would normally glower, glare and remain silent until he was calm enough to mend the situation but he had never shouted or wake him as fiercely as this. Never. "Crowley, darling, what's the matter?"

"It-It moved! The egg! The kid in the egg! Whatever! _It hit back!_" Crowley's words were shouted with a voice tight and high with excitement as his yellow eyes, normally so expressive, screamed all kinds of emotions at the angel that he couldn't scratch the surface of naming. The demon was actually shaking! His hands trembled, fingers twitching with the rest of him and his breathes came in tiny quick pants that normally came when he was getting worked up in a completely different way and his hair was ruffled, not the careful style he held it in. "Aziraphale, are you listening? _It moved!_"

Then it clicked. Aziraphale's excitement slammed into his chest as suddenly as a book hit the floor; loud and sudden. He gasped shoving himself out of the blankets running for the door with Crowley hot on his heels as they thumped down the stairs with the loud excitement of children on Christmas morning as they vaulted themselves into the living room with their feet only to stop in front of the egg. "How? How did you get the child to move? Did you do something out of the ordinary? Did you do something new?"

"I was a snake, my nose hit the egg and before I fell asleep I felt a thump like it was hitting the exact spot I did!" Crowley explained with a breathless tone as both beings stared at the large white egg that hummed happily in response to both parents being there and was just as excited at the both of them. Aziraphale reached out pressing his palm against the smooth surface of the egg eagerly like the child would strike out just because he wanted it too and he drummed his fingers on the shell softly. Then he lightly bopped the spot with his palm waiting for a moment before, much like with Crowley, there was a soft but definitely firm hit against his palm making him exclaim wordlessly. "Oh! Oh my!"

The delight radiated off of the angel while Crowley beamed, softly tapping a spot with his fingers which got him a hit in response making both angel and demon laugh in a rather joyfully breathless way. The egg hummed as if delighted by the turn of events now that the child could strike out and communicate more efficiently with their parents and it made Crowley smile in a way that caught Aziraphale's attention rather instantly. It wasn't soft, like his usual smiles, nor was it cocky or as bright as Aziraphale's but it was pretty lively on his face that it made the angel's heart stutter in his chest for a moment. "I think the kid'll be a girl. It's a pretty strong feeling I've got that it'll be a girl."

"Well, even if you think it'll be a girl I still think it's a boy in there. Rather cocky, this child is, just like you are. " Aziraphale replied with a playful wrinkle of his nose making Crowley chuckle while rubbing his palm against the egg. "Good things we've chosen the outfits for I get the feeling if this egg is going to hatch soon then it'll be essential for clothing."

"True. Hey, angel?" Aziraphale hummed much like the egg did making the demon smile to himself as his excitement continued beating quickly giving him confidence to get the words strung together. He shifted staring at the angel before taking his freehand making the angel smile while he continued stroking the egg before looking away at Crowley curiously which made the demon smile at him again. "Let's get married."

Three simple words in the span of all the excitement, all the rapid heart beats and crazy moments but this was the one that topped Aziraphale off when he blinked rapidly a few times. Then his face burned a brilliant scarlet that was amazingly bright on the pale colored angel making Crowley chuckle softly when the angel spluttered for a few moments then got his words out. "Oh! Ah! Crowley you- I mean- Us? You want to-to get _married? _Where did this, uh, come from? Not that I'm saying no! I just-You just- why now?"

Crowley smirked now with his cruel edge or maybe it was just the way his smirk looked like he was about to spit out something vindictive or evil but in the playful sort of way when he looked at the demon next to him in surprise. "Well, I've been thinking about it for a while. We've been together for six thousand years, we live together, we have this kid who's going to hatch any moment, so why not? We can invite Adam, the witch and whoever you want to invite as well cause it can just be a small sort of thing. Exchange vows, wedding bands and the marriage certificate. I just want to take the step now because we're practically married now! So why not make it official?"

"Is this your way of proposing?" Aziraphale questioned with his cheeks burning so intensely they throbbed softly but he smiled at the demon who then smirked so wide the angel wondered if his cheeks hurt with it. But then he was standing up before he could think twice, Crowley shifting to one knee taking Aziraphale's left hand holding it tightly. "Go on then."

"Aziraphale, Principality and Guardian of the Eastern Gate, would you do me a rather amazing honor of marrying me?" Crowley asked looking up at Aziraphale while rubbing a thumb across his knuckles watching as the brilliant red of the angel's face turned a shade darker. "Well? Will you marry me, angel?"

Aziraphale let out a sound that, to Crowley's ears, sounded like the mix of a laugh and sob meshed into one making his heart squeeze at the sound when tears welled on the pale lashes of Aziraphale's. Even if he was expecting it just hearing the words fall from Crowley's lips proved too much for the angel's already excited heart which threatened to beat out of his chest and he heard the sound leaving his lips this time with a few tears. "Of course I will, dear boy! Let us do the human tradition and get married!"

If he had been expecting it he would have laughed but he squealed when the demon jumped up wrapping his thin arms around his waist then swinging the blonde around the living room carefully. He heard a laugh out of Crowley, a multitude of laughs, that made him laugh after the shock faded away and he curled his arms around the demon's shoulders happily holding on when he noticed the golden light spilling across the carpet and soft sounds of hits against the egg showing the child's delight as well. The pair shared a smile as brilliant as the light that shimmered from the egg and Aziraphale was then being very thoroughly kissed with a joy that he returned happily while squeezing his arms around the demon who dug his fingers into his lower back. The kiss went on a bit too long, Aziraphale felt, but he was whining when the demon pulled away as the golden light weakened to a soft light that resembled the peeking sun on the horizon which made Crowley smile rather fondly when he then pressed a kiss on the tip of Aziraphale's nose.

"I love you, Aziraphale. Since the very beginning, I truly and very much have loved you." Crowley said the words like a declaration that made an uncontrollable, huge smile curve over his lips when he tightened his arms again around the demon's neck. The blonde leaned in pressing a kiss against Crowley's neck where his pulse fluttered just as quick as Aziraphale's who giggled before he could help himself and pressed his face happily against his neck shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Even if it wasn't from the beginning, I will say I've loved you for centuries now, my dear boy. I love you, dearest Crowley, from here to Alpha Centauri." Aziraphale replied making a laugh rumble in the demon's chest underneath his when he then pressed another kiss against his neck and grinned to himself when he then pressed himself firmly against the red head. Crowley, in return, was hugging the angel as tight as he could when he pressed a kiss against the top of the angel' head happily."So when are we going to do this wedding?"

"Mmm we'll figure that out. Probably before the kid gets here." Crowley shrugged then as the angel felt a kiss being pressed against his hair again which melted his chest happily when the demon chuckled. "However, I have a much more funner idea in mind, angel."

"What would you- Oh!" The word was squeaked out with a fresh wave of heat assaulting the angel's cheeks when he pulled back looking at Crowley only to grin at the same time as the demon. "You wiley serpent, your future child is not even five steps away from us, you know."

"Then how about we end up a whole flight of stairs away from our future child then, hm?" Crowley purred the words enticingly as he tugged the angel towards the stairs with giggles bursting out of the blonde. "I mean, you surely aren't napping now, are you?" Aziraphale grinned widely while shaking his head then followed the demon up the stairs laughing and he swore he'd never felt such joy in the air and the thought of marriage was honestly sounding more exciting as the seconds ticked by. They had a wedding to plan but for now there was much more better things to do~


	8. Wedding Plans

For Aziraphale, time can go rather fast when it came to certain events, certain lengths of said events then how long it took to get it done and for the principality he could that planning a wedding was one of the most complicated yet intricate thing he'd ever had to deal with. Guard the Gate? Nothing. Simple even for a first job. Stop the end of the world? While incompetent, it was done with a slight trick but still they did it. But plan a wedding? He was way out of his depth when it came to what food they could eat, to what flowers complimented each other, where they would all sit, what the first dance song would be, what the music, the pictures, the cake etc etc. He'd much rather plan for a child but knowing _Crowley_ was waiting for this wedding and the egg hatching as he was made it just a little easier to think and to imagine their perfect wedding even if it felt like he was being dragged through a long tortuous event just to wait for the good part to come. He looked at the binder he had open of all the information he was gathering for their wedding whether it ranged from pictures of ads to pages of numbers to lists he scrawled for memo's he had to do and he tapped his pen. His temple rested against his fist while he tapped away, rocking his ankle under the table while he debated all he had to do and especially with the knowledge that soon guests would be flying in in just a day or two's time for the wedding wasn't sure how he was going to pull together a wedding.

If he _did_ manage to pull together a wedding he knew it that, deep in his heart, he wanted to have his wedding in a church which gave them quite the conundrum for Crowley could not walk on consecrated ground without it burning his feet. He chewed on his lip considering this little fact along with many other things on top of it when he felt fingers, thin and light, removing his reading glasses off of his face making him look up in surprise. "You look like you're about to combust , angel. You look serious and yet you've barely moved an inch. What're you stressing yourself out about?"

"Oh, Crowley, wedding planning isn't as easy as it's often portrayed in novels and films! I-I mean there's so much to do! Like where we have it, what season, obviously it'd have to be indoors for it's _still_ snowing out, then there's what to eat for the rest of us then the flowers, then the dresses and suits fitting and-and-and-" He was cut off when the demon moved his fingers through the soft blonde curls making the angel pull away with a pout on his lips that was firmer than anything Crowley had ever seen on the angel. "Don't distract me, Crowley! Unless you're going to help me please don't distract me!"

"Well, what if I told you I already have everything ready and the perfect wedding but all it'd take is a simple miracle for it all to come together?" Crowley asked cocking his head to the side while widening his eyes at the angel who looked at him fiercely. Crowley tapped his fingers against the thick pages in the binder playfully when he then smiled. "All we'd have to do is choose dresses and suits for the whole thing. I know you don't want us to use miracles but face it! Whoever the egg came from they knew we weren't normal and or knew exactly what we were so what's one little miracle going to hurt?"

"It's about lying low, dear! We don't want any attention on us! What will they think, up or down, if a miracle is used on a wedding? It'll be as crazed as sticking a tree branch in a wasp nest!" Aziraphale admonished when he looked at the demon who was staring at him far to innocently when the angel rubbed his forehead where the ache pounded underneath and in his temples. He never did enjoy headaches or migraines but now he couldn't use a miracle to remove it and had to either take a pill or hope it went away on it's own but judging on the pain in the back of his neck near the base of his head he knew he wasn't that lucky this time. Then he notice the look on the demon's face and retraced his steps. "I love you, Crowley, I do and I do want to marry you but I don't want them to become curious over a miracle as-as _important_ as a wedding!"

"But why would they bother wasting time though? It's not like we're going to click our fingers, boom wedding, and they crash through the bloody windows of the place like the SWAT team or anything! This whole planning business is obviously stressing you out and whether you believe or not that egg is missing you something fierce with your late night readings and you talking to the kid softly. It misses you a lot." The demon took a seat, rather than lean across the table, and rested his chin on his hands staring at the angel's face which now looked hesitant. "I'm not saying we use a miracle for everything, like we used to, just a wedding set up. That's all."

"And you're quite sure that if we do this they won't come barging in on us? It's a day I've heard is supposed to be very special between two people and I don't want our day to be tarnished by anything, dear. Just like I don't want anyone but you and I here when the egg hatches." Aziraphale felt his cheeks flushing faintly, heat trickling into his cheeks to turn them the lightest pink imaginable that made Crowley smile. Of course the angel was sentimental and so was the demon, in his own way of course, but the fact he didn't see it all the time made it all the better to see it surface when it did.

"Don't worry, angel, no matter what turns out it'll be a special day regardless. Now, there's a matter of last names however." Crowley started making the blonde blink as if he were just waking and the demon grinned when he stood up. "Well, we both know that even if I'm called Crowley all the time my _full _name is Anthony J. Crowley and from what I've seen on your sign on your shop before it used to say A.Z Fell and Co so I'm wondering which you want to figure to take. Aziraphale Crowley had a ring to it but then Anthony Fell sounds like someone saying a child fell down or-"

"How about we just keep our names the way they are." Aziraphale interrupted smiling at the demon when he leaned his chin into his hand which he proceeded to drum his fingers against his cheek. "I am, after all, quite comfortable with calling you by your name, dear. Anthony is a nice name but you've never looked like an Anthony sometimes and yet it's a fitting thing for you, isn't it?" Blue eyes became mischievous then. "Crowley."

The demon caught on to the angel quickly this time and he growled low in his throat as he stared at Aziraphale who began grinning widely now. "Don't! I'm fine with having a first name but don't!"

"Anthony~"

"Stop!"

"Anthonyy~"

"Angel, I'm serious!"

"Oh, would Toni be better for you, dear?"

"For the love of fuck, Aziraphale!"

"Come on! I just-Oh, Anthony don't leave! I'm sorry!"

The words, if Crowley had heard them without the laughter, would have seemed sincere when he stomped off towards the living room to spend time with _their _egg he perhaps would have believed them. He was just glad his back was to the angel for the smirk was curling over his lips before he could help himself as he listened to Aziraphale's cheerful laughter behind him. Seems like a certain angel could be just as mischievous as a demon it would appear.

* * *

Aziraphale could think it once or think it a thousand times but he really did love the night with it's deep velvet tones, the way everything seemed bigger and yet quieter at the same time. Like if your voice were loud enough it would disturb the stars up above or it'd make the moon disappear from the sky or like how each velvet color were a dark welcoming, softer edged version of their brilliant selves of the day. Any other night the angel would have enjoyed listening to the clock tick and each of the demons light snores beside him but he found that, very quickly, he was growing restless in a way that had him feeling weird. He could sleep, if he wished too, but for the first time in a while he did not WANT to sleep even if Crowley's light snores next to him along with the large drool patch on the pillow made him want to lay next to the demon he found himself standing and walking across the room. He wanted to check on the egg which they brought upstairs to the nursery now and that's where his feet were taking him, as if subconsciously in tune with his feet that by the time he was entering the nursery he blinked.

It was like a hiccup in time; one moment he was next to Crowley in the bed then he was next to the egg in the nursery which left his fatigued mind just a step behind. He loved the nursery with the garden mural around them then the sunset by the window the angel had miracled at the last moment when he expanded the rom for the child and he especially loved the rocking chair that Crowley had ordered online for the nursery for Aziraphale was able to rock and talk to the egg. Which is precisely what he wanted to do right then. "Hello, little one."

His words were a whisper he was sure no human would have picked up but the egg hummed happily in response like it had been waiting all day just for him to speak towards it. That made him smile as he lifted he the egg up walking backwards sitting in the rocking chair then placing the rather heavy egg in his lap but curling his hands around the beach ball sized object in his lap stroking it with one hand up and down. He had the egg pressed against his stomach which hummed happily again then spread warmth into his body as if it were cuddling up again him happily and he continued stroking the egg softly but slowly like a comforting mother would to a pregnant belly. "You know, Crowley and I are getting married. I mean, of course you'd know, you were right there between us! I am sorry I was too busy today to read you any Wordsworth today and I'm here so late tonight but I just couldn't sleep."

The egg hummed like it was in perfect agreement with Aziraphale and he chuckled low in his throat as he pressed his palms against the humming egg as he felt soft kicks against his palms. He loved that now the child was moving, now that it seemed to hear him and response, it warmed his heart so much he thought he might discorporate from the amount of emotion pouring into his chest that made it feel as if it were too tight for him to bear. He loved their child so fiercely, so desperately, that he would literally bend over backwards if it would make the child happy, he'd scour the highest mountains and fly to the stairs if it meant that their child could have their chance at happiness. He took a deep breath feeling the egg move lightly as his stomach did and he tightened his hold on the egg as he began rocking softly back and forth while stroking the egg's surface softly, slowly with his palm once again. "I'm terribly excited to see you, you know. I should tell you now, rather than this story coming up much later I have two names for you I'm going to tell Crowley about. Ready?"

The egg hummed as delightfully as a child might giggle; the humming came in vibrations that stopped and started just like giggles low in a throat or held in a chest which sent heat fluttering through him. He wondered if the child would come out with an infant development or something far more advanced for all these vibrations, hits and seeming understanding when either him or Crowley talked or if that was just something that was natural with ever child who developed. He cleared his throat, bending his head down lower towards the egg until his muscles protested in response but he smiled down at the shell placing a soft kiss on it. "If you are a girl when you come out, I think I will try to convince him of the name Eden, but if you come out a boy I think the name Elijah is a rather good one. What do you think? Do you think you're an Eden or an Elijah?"

The egg hummed as if thinking then there was a soft movement from inside as if the child were shifting and he laughed softly, lowly, which made the warmth come in a happy wave of that overbearing love. That's what Aziraphale loved on top of everything in his existence and everything he will ever experience. Their child, even inside of the egg, sent out these waves of love just like the first time they did it and the love was so fiercely suffocating that Aziraphale nearly cried each time he felt it. It was astonishing their child loved the both him and Crowley just as fiercely as they have come to love the child that it gave both beings rushes of assurance each and every time they felt that fierce, suffocating love but they reciprocated it ten folds. He poured his love back towards the egg which triggered his favorite reaction in this entire universe; the egg would begin to glow it's soft golden light that warmed his skin when it shimmered over his skin. He rocked with the glowing egg which poured so much warmth into him that in his pajama's he felt like he was standing under the summer sun when he noticed a little droplet of sweat snake down his neck. As if sensing this the egg's glowing reduced to a glow that could only match the glow of a firefly as the heat reduced greatly he instantly patted the shell which got him tiny thumps back in response.

"Don't worry, little one. I can take quite a bit of heat for it isn't the first nor the last sweltering heat I've experienced!" He replied to the egg in a soft coo that had the child inside wriggling when he was hit with a wave of impatience. He felt his sympathy rise in response to the child when he leaned down brushing his lips against the shell. "I know, I know, it must be frustrating in such a cramped space, huh? Just a little longer, darling, just a little longer. I'm sure, if your father is right, you'll be hatching very soon. That's why we have to speed the wedding up just a bit to the next couple of days for we have no clue when you'll be coming out and to be married then having a child is sort of a more traditional way of going about it but no one's perfect. I know he just wants to be able to show he loves us, very much, but he doesn't know how to properly and is very easily embarrassed mind you. I know I love you just as fiercely as I love your father. You both are very unique creatures."

The egg hummed as if content but it was slower than the hums had been before like it was falling asleep making him chuckle gently. Their child, a perfect combination of Heaven and Hell, a perfect little person that belonged to Crowley and himself that they could raise to anyway they saw fit filled Aziraphale with a warmth he was clueless to name. He wanted to say it was joy then he wanted to say it was content or even heartwarming along with any of the other words he could use to describe it as it flowed through his chest as fervently as the blood pumped through his veins. He settled into the rocking chair, slowly rocking as he cradled the egg in his lap and stroking it's smooth shell softly as lazy waves of heat rolled off of the egg and he basked in the warmth radiating in his chest and through his body as he smiled down at the egg. These were the quiet moments he lived for and to sit with his child, talking and telling them all the secrets of their other father were what made him feel so happily devious he knew that he wanted these days to stretch on forever.


	9. A Wedding Underway and God's Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe I felt my heart stop when I saw the hits! I know before I posted this chapter it was two hundred and something but now it's three hundred and seventy one? Honestly it made my heart stop with a shit ton of joy! Thank you people! Like, really and seriously, thank you! And thank you to the seven lovely people who book marked the story! It's got me shaking a little cause I'm so overly happy haha! Now read on! This chapter is just complete wedding and wedding reception fluff! Enjoy! :D

Aziraphale was absolutely buzzing when he walked down the hall so smoothly that had a second or third person been there to look on they'd swear the angel was floating by how quickly he walked. Excitement bubbled through his veins when he looked out the window downstairs when he settled the kettle on the burner and tapped his fingers softly on the counter with the electricity that crackled through him. The principality could hardly stay in one spot long enough before he was pushing himself away from the counter fluttering across the floor again as he slid his fingers through his pale hair before walking on through the living room to the stairs. He drifted up up the stairs before twisting to enter the nursery where the egg seemed to wiggle softly in response to his presence but unlike any other time it managed to room it barely could now. He didn't even have to press a hand to the shell to feel the first wave of irritation that was quickly followed by an impatience so fierce the angel felt like his chest was going to explode with the sensation, like he wanted to crawl out of his skin or scream. Then it passed with an emotion like sympathy taking place as he walked forward to the egg stroking the soft shell where the child hummed weakly making worry instant assault him from deep inside of him.

"I know it's cramped in there, little one, I know I've asked you to wait quite a few days. Long days seeing as how impatient you are and while I know this is asking a lot, a hugely amount, but please just wait one more day. Hatch early in the morning or late tomorrow night but let us get through the wedding, alright? I feel just dreadful asking this of my child seeing as how eager we've bee for you to hatch." Aziraphale murmured the words feeling guilty already but if the child came then the child came, there was nothing they could do about it but he figured he'd try asking.

The egg, which normally hummed like it used to thrum, buzzed viciously like an angry bee for a moment and Aziraphale was taken aback by this as the child inside kicked fiercely for a few moments. He then felt panic assaulting his chest when he feared, for one solid minute, that the child would break free of the egg when the buzzing stopped and the movements stopped abruptly like the child had worn themselves out by hitting against a solid egg shell that would not give just yet. And the principality felt awful for the child inside who probably wanted to meet him and Crowley just as desperately as the both of them have been wanting to meet he child inside who was stuck inside the shell for now. After this display, however, Aziraphale knew he'd have to keep the wedding reception short so they could get home for that proved just how close the egg could get to cracking and the child coming out and they needed to be here for when it happened for there was the distinct feeling the next time this happened the egg _will_ break.

"Please, darling, please just wait for us! I promise, I'll keep everything short then your father and I will be home promptly, I promise!" Aziraphale rushed to assure the child which caused him to trip over his words a few times, nearly babbling when the egg buzzed again. Irritation. Impatience. Cramped up, limbs were aching and it was so so small inside. Each sensation struck Aziraphale where it hurt when the egg, showing remorse somehow, hummed softly with an apologetic love that got his lips pressing against the shell softly then caressing the shell as heat poured into his chest and arms when he tugged the egg up into a soft hug that had his lips pressing against the shell again. "I truly do love you, darling. Thank you for understanding."

The love, the same bittersweet quality, seemed so much more intense in the waves it hit him in that he had to put the egg back in the bassinet where he stroked the shell softly, soothingly. Then he heard the whistling of the kettle downstairs so with one third and final kiss for the egg he left the room locking the door tight then rushed down the stairs to the kitchen when his excitement began kicking in ferociously making his heart beat as quickly as he'd imagined a hummingbirds would. He was all but ready to take flight with his nerves that rattled and his excitement coiled around his limbs making them tremble as he prepared a cup of tea that would hopefully sooth his nerves.

Sipping his tea, savoring the scalding liquid as he spread warmth across his chest where it then pooled to his stomach sent soothing warmth through him but still he was excited just no longer shaking from the intensity. He drifted to the living room, after putting his cup in the sink, where he'd hung his suit on the curtain's bar and his new shoes rested underneath the black garment bag when he unbuttoned his pajama top and unzipped the bag, grateful to have taken a shower that morning and even more grateful he still smelled fresh, then began pulling the suit out piece by piece. He took deep breathes occasionally while he pulled fresh boxers on and his new suit that he nearly lost it when he saw how white the fabric was; nearly blinding if he had to describe how pristine white the fabric was.

He ached then to ask Crowley if it was _too_ white but the demon and the angel had decided Friday night that they would do it the traditional way and keep away from one another until the wedding. In short, he felt like he'd sort of lost a limb that would often give it's sharp but truthful comments. Sure, he wasn't desperate enough to say he longed to see Crowley and speak with him for he wasn't at that point, in fact other than it being a touch too quiet Aziraphale could actually enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. Adjusting a few pieces of clothing he was officially ready for marriage. Or so he thought at least. He took a deep breath, blowing a kiss in the direction of the egg near the stairs and he swore he felt the humming response but he was out on the doorstep, locking the door behind him and he then moved his hands over his hair when he then decided the miracle would be easier and so what if he did one? They'd already used miracles to get the wedding in order so what would one more miracle do? It was always strange to pop over places, a sort of shivering heat that tingled across his human body as if unnerved and his hair stood on end but it only truly lasted a microsecond for the moment he blinked he was standing in front of the church.

When he told the demon he wanted a church wedding he honestly expected the demon to balk or scoff at the angel but he'd instead gotten thoughtful before he left that night and Aziraphale had felt lost. Only now he found himself staring at the ground wondering how the demon would manage to walk down the isle on consecrated ground for what he remembered back when Crowley entered a church for him he recalled how the demon described the burning as 'walking across the beach with no shoes'. If it felt like that how would the demon come down the isle? He chewed on his lip as he walked up to the large doors of the church, pulling it open then walking forward to the chapel doors already smelling the floral scent wafting towards him welcoming him forward. Walking into thee chapel he was greeted by some rather familiar faces he'd only seen when he had been trying to avoid the end times and yet he felt another wash of wave in his chest. Oh! Was it beautiful though!

Aziraphale admired the white cloth of the isle, the silk ribbons on the pews, the flowers bunched on each end in small bouquet's, the end of the isle having a wreath of flowers above them and oh there was so much more! The angel wished to describe it all but it was hard when he was suddenly struggling to swallow with a thick throat at how perfectly Crowley miracled everything for the perfect wedding that the blonde had been trying to put together on his own. It was as if every idea the angel had written in the binder of his was placed here courtesy of a rather soft hearted demon that would no doubt continue to do little things of this standard for the angel. He walked down the isle when he noticed Adam and his band of friends, the Them. Adam had aged quite well into a rather striking fifteen year old and his friends were just as striking and Aziraphale wondered what it must be like to grow, to change and mature rather than just being brought into existence but shook the thought. No, thoughts like that could be saved for another day. This was his wedding day! He put those thoughts firmly in his head, sharing a smile with Adam who beamed one right at the angel, shared another with Anathema's own husband, Newton.

He'd been notified the night before that they would be having Anathema and Newton's daughter, Nora, as the flower girl for the wedding which honestly warmed the angel's heart at the time. He'd only gotten a glimpse at the young couple's child and was breath-taken by the beauty such a three year old could hold with her mother's dark hair and her father's brilliant blue eyes and it made him wonder, again, of his own child. He hoped his child would have such a striking beauty as the young couples daughter. He tightened his tie taking a deep breath when he noticed that in the Them there was only three boys so where was Pepper? He didn't have much time to think of the girl or where she was when the organ off to the side wheezed for a moment before the notes began to flutter through the air into the melody of the wedding march.

It was going so quickly! He'd only _just_ got there! He still had so many questions as well! He clasped his hands together nervously while swallowing when his answer of Pepper got answered after Nora toddled down the isle scattering flower petals who was quickly followed by her mother who scooped the three year old up. He worried when the music stretched on but he saw no Crowley appearing or even popping in with a flare which made his mouth go dry quickly as his knuckles turned white an his fingers ached. Oh God, the demon wasn't having second thoughts was he? Or was he going to have to and get the demon? Or was there some kind of change? He wanted to bite his nails, in that strange reaction of his when he couldn't keep his cool, and fought against it when his breath was stopping in his throat. Or maybe everything inside of him stopped functioning, like someone had pressed a pause button on him he hadn't been aware of until that moment when Crowley appeared at the end of the isle.

Together they'd never truly discussed what they would be wearing for Crowley opted to keep it a secret from the angel who joked about it or well both of them joked about the demon's alluding answers. He wondered if the shoes were high enough off the floor to keep them from burning when the demon began walking down the isle which, if he had taken a breath, would have surely stolen the air from Aziraphale's lungs. Crowley wore an off the shoulder black wedding dress that billowed around his thin form, his hair no longer the short tangle it'd been; it had most definitely miracled to loosely curl down just barely touching his shoulders and his glasses, albeit covering his eyes, left nothing to Aziraphale's imagination of how his eyes must look. This wedding was speeding along surprising the angel of how fast this morning was going but then he'd also remembered what a drag it had been to wait the long hours just to be ready and to pop on over for two thirty in the afternoon. And mind you, he didn't sleep a wink either so time had been stabbing at him insistently.

After what felt like an eternity the demon was then standing right by his side when he slid a black nailed into the angels, his glasses lowering for a moment to wink one of his serpentine eyes at the angel. He swore he about discorporated from the intense sensation that wrapped around his body and continued to tighten around the angel's chest like a boa constrictor. "How ya doin', angel?"

"Fine!" Aziraphale surprisingly choked out making the demon smirk playfully at the angel who returned the smile when there was a throat clearing grabbing the attention of both the beings. The angel knew everything and everyone, whether it was human, animal, insect, demon, angel, cloud or wave everything had a beginning and an end. Well, he and Crowley had both quite literally faced their own ends and yet this time Aziraphale was quite excited to see to it that his beginning started right now with his hand tight in Crowley's. "I love you."

"That's why we're here." Crowley whispered when the priest began droning on and he then smiled warmly at the angel who melted under the sight of the rare, warm smile from the demon. Then he felt a soft squeeze delivered to his fingers and lifted their hands up for Crowley to press a kiss against the blank spot of Aziraphale's left ring finger which would soon hold a wedding band. "But, Heaven and Hell be damned, I love you too, angel." 

* * *

_Watching the wedding, the vows that honestly tugged at her chest, then the slow dance of the married couple where wedding bands sparkled, God had to admit she was moved. While Crowley wasn't her's he had been her precious Raphael at one point and she was feeling happy, proud even, that he grabbed his chance of happiness and he refused to let go of it. That was how he had always been after all. Sighing God watched the angel and demon twirling happily across the dance floor, more graceful than given credit, but she knew they both secretly took dance lessons for such a simple dance on account of Aziraphale only knew the gavotte and Crowley's dancing was...horrible. Like his eighties appearance during those years, that's how God would describe his dancing. You'd see the demon dance and you could only conjure the image of a mustache on his face, shaggy hair and waist high pants that hugged too tightly and that horrible shirt that flared out._

_Even if he had been hers at one point she still cringed when she thought of the suave demon ever appearing like a cheesy eighties disco loving weirdo but then again that's just something they all dealt with. Yet it was hard to find humor when joy was singing in the air with it's silent notes as the husbands danced together and she smiled resting her chin in her hands watching the swirl of Crowley's black wedding dress flare and flick like a playful kitten. Then she was struck with a note of impatience making her turn away from the wedding and it's spiraling joy to turn to another little view she'd had of the husbands cottage where a certain egg was spilling it's frustrated impatience into the world and she beamed. Oh! It was almost time! Clapping her hands God was simply over delighted knowing that shortly, very very shortly, the egg would hatch and then the real fascination would begin and the real interest would develop. At least that's what she told herself. Now she was merely excited for the child to come forth just to see what this new species would take more after; Heavenly DNA or Hellish DNA given it's parents._

_Oh, if only she could be there! It was quite unfair, she found it, to be up here away from her world but at the same time she felt quite comfortable where she was seated and quite content to watch the daily affairs of her angels and her humans. Watching the egg rock just a bit she felt sympathy for the child who no longer had room to kick or thump at the shell, knowing it was cramped up, and she then turned her attention back to the wedding finding a wide, huge smile curling over her lips. She wondered if, when they got home, if the angel and demon would consider her gift as a wedding one or simply one of grace but it made her just as excited as a grandparent to see the child hatch and she threw her head back laughing and listening to her peals echo back to her. Oh this truly was an amazing turn of events! Quite the smart entity she was! She beamed resting her chin on fists now as she laid on her stomach, crossed her ankles and contented herself with watching the wedding down below with a soft gentle hum in her throat._

_The world no longer held it's breath to wait, no, it held it's breath with an anticipation that it trickled into every leaf, every tree, every insect and every single breathing mammal on that planet and a tiny spark in each of her humans. The world was ready for a new life to join it and all was quite excited for it as well. The world was ready to open this new combination with open arms._


	10. A New Addition to this New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie from here on out a lot of the baby's reactions and stuff are inspired by my niece who is now a month old! It's easier now to describe a baby's reactions when one has an actual baby around haha! But read on! :D

It wasn't the sudden feeling of being alone nor was it movement that woke Aziraphale that night but it was the distinct lack of warmth against his back when he rolled over feeling the sheets twist tightly around his waist and pin beneath his shoulder when he reached out instinctively to Crowley. What really woke him was the silence and, when he parted his lids long enough to look, the distinct lack of any evidence of the demon having slept at all which made him curious for Crowley prided himself on sleeping when he could. He sat up rubbing his eyes aware of how sore he felt all over like someone had taken his ankles and wrists stretching him out until every muscle ached and leaving with his sensation of his muscles being ready to stop working any moment. He blinked at the spot Crowley had been sleeping some odd hours ago and he twisted himself out of the sheets swinging his legs over the side of the bed reaching down to grab his discarded boxers. In fact his white suit glowed against the dark carpet in the room while Crowley's wedding dress was a pool of black silk somewhere in the room and shrugging on his robe he tied it off before walking across the room yawning. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his eyes feeling just a touch silly for wearing a bathrobe but it was soft fur that Crowley had given him forever ago and was his prized position. At least he wasn't wearing slippers right now! He looked down the hall where the nursery door was wide open, the light spilling in a beam down the hall but there was no Crowley and no egg from what he could see when he heard the softest, barest whisper of scaled feet brushing over a wooden floor.

He walked down the stairs without bothering to try and be quiet for the stairs squeaked under his weight regardless as he got to the middle step and yawned before he could help himself. He stepped off the stairs turning to the living room to stand in the living room as Crowley paced restlessly with pajama's thrown on his form hastily which turned out ot just be a black sweater and sweats. He looked simply breathtaking with his shoulder length red curls, his serpentine eyes nearly devouring the white's of his eyes and the quick, slithering steps of his and the way he'd simply thrown on clothes that still made him look lovely was nearly enough to make the angel swoon. He didn't when he saw the worry on the demon, however, and then flicked to the egg on the couch where it rested on the cushion rather than in the bassinet when he noticed a distinct lack of humming from the child and he walked into the room. When the fatigue wore off the panic snatched in like cold fingers through his body and turning his blood to ice in his very veins when his breath came out sharply as if he'd been punched in the stomach fiercely. No._ No!_ The child understood to wait until the wedding had been over! Then he or she could come out! There can't be anything wrong!

"Crowley, is there-" He couldn't choke out the words when he stumbled quickly across the room sitting on the couch next to the egg while brushing his fingers over the cold, still egg. A raspy sound broke out of his throat much like his words when he looked up at Crowley who was biting his knuckles so fiercely a droplet of blood was hanging on his lip when he pulled them away to look at Aziraphale. "There ca-ca-can't be anything wro-"

He was choking on his words unable to get them out just like before when he curled his arms around the egg while letting out a gasping sound from his throat again when Crowley hissed in a hesitating breath staring at the angel. Oh, the egg had never been so cold! So still! It'd never done this before! Could there be something wrong? Did they do something wrong? Oh, he couldn't bear it if something was wrong! "It's fine, angel. I'm sure the child is alright, just building up it's strength right now."

"For breaking out of an egg?" Aziraphale cried out the words while his eyes lifted to Crowley's who looked as unconvinced of his words as Aziraphale was when there was a wiggle beneath the angel's hands. He yanked them away hissing in a breath when his eyes widened staring at egg that jerked viciously now as he stood up off the couch next to Crowley with wide eyes, the demon's fingers brushing the back of his hand.

There was a low buzzing, vicious enough to almost sound like a hiss, when there was a hard hit to the egg that caused a thin line to crack up the egg when closely after the other there was another hard blow that made more cracks spider over the surface of the shell. It paused for a moment, like the child was stopping for a breath while Crowley and Aziraphale held there's when fingers loosely knitted together while both beings held still when the egg shifted roughly like the child was angry and before the demon or the angel could question one another on whether they should help yet or not there was a rather hard hit. There! Right there! Out of the shell and wriggling quite impatiently was a tiny pink foot that shot out into a full leg which inspired both the demon and the angel to jerk forward reaching down to peel the shell away.The outside of the shell had always been smooth but hard on the outside yet on the inside it was silken and soft giving it that sensation Aziraphale admired in the first month of having the egg but he was marveling, very quickly, at something ten times as lovely. When the last piece of shell was picked off of the stomach the beings let out sharp breathes only to gulp in another when Aziraphale felt a heavy burning press of tears against his eyes.

He pressed shaking fingers against smiling lips when he felt a few tears snake down his face with the awe that burned fiercer than any emotion he had ever felt in his six thousand years of life and let out a watery laugh. Crowley was the first to pick up the child through his own sheen of tears but smiled so broadly Aziraphale swore if the red head had been an angel he would have 'glowed' as the demon claimed Aziraphale did. "I _told_ you so! I told you so, Aziraphale, I told you I was right!"

"You were right, love, of course you were!" Aziraphale barked out joyfully with another watery laugh when he reached out to stroke the loveliest little cheek he'd ever had the privilege of touching. He then looked at Crowley from under his lashes when he hesitated to speak or to even leave the momentous situation when he felt tiny fingers curling tightly around his forefinger. "I had names picked out, you know. Eden for a girl and Elijah for a boy. If you'd rather not have Eden as a girl name we'll change it-"

Looking at the child in his arms it was hard to take your gaze of off such a lovely little creature. She had a head full of barely there blonde curls promising to hold the same volume and bounce as the demon when she grew older but would have Aziraphale's color; she had pale, almost white skin that was highlighted by a few pink patches on her elbows, knees and two blooming red smudges on her cheeks from the exertion of breaking out. It was her eyes however that would stop anyone in their tracks and take a second look at the girl and her eyes were not at all like what Aziraphale had imagined in the very beginning of the being solely like Crowley's or solely like his own blues. She had large, glistening curious yellow eyes of her father but the pupil was round like Aziraphale's; it honestly was not a combination Aziraphale had imagined when he'd imagined blue eyes with slitted pupils but never the other way around. His breath was being held so tightly in his chest it hurt to let it out then to suck in more even if he did not use it and he turned his finger over gently which still allowed her to grip it when he stroked her red cheek. She was so lovely, so beautiful already it hurt him physically to lay eyes upon her but his love was burning just as hot for this little child that it hurt right along with her beauty.

"Eden. Eden is good for her, a beautiful combination of demon and angel but also something created from the both of us like when we met at the gate that day. I mean we could name her anything resembling the first garden but Eden feels better for her." He then shifted the child when she sneezed hard then wriggled her legs carefully like she was unused to the space. "I'm just glad you didn't pick the name Eve! Ugh! I wouldn't be able to stay married to you if you had chosen the name Eve."

"Oh, hush up!" Aziraphale playfully swatted the demon's stomach when he stroked Eden's silky cheek again with his chest melting happily at the touch of his daughter. Her jolted making the baby whine at the sudden movement. His daughter! His and Crowley's, obviously, but a daughter nonetheless! He'd imagined, through the whole egg's development, that it would be a lovely little boy in their arms but instead it was sweet, breathtakingly lovely little Eden waiting in there. "It's strange. We have a daughter now."

Crowley grinned at Aziraphale then leaning forward to press his forehead against Aziraphale's when he held the baby just a touch tighter to his chest and chuckled pulling away when he then got a raised brow and genuine curiosity. "Would you like to get some clothes and a pamper? It might not be comfortable for her to be just laying about in my arms naked."

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Aziraphale took off rushing for the stairs making his bathroom swish with his movements when Crowley looked down at the child in his arms who sneezed a second time then raised her hands up rubbing her face aggressively. She looked about the size of a one month old which was rather comforting that Crowley had a age in mind for the baby who yawned hugely.

"Oh, I bet you are tired beating your way out of that tough shell, huh?" Crowley murmured to the child who looked as though she was now having a hard time keeping her eyes open when he chuckled. "You haven't even eaten yet! What? Why're you looking at me so shocked? Is it cause I'm right huh?" Eden stared up at him with wide eyes as her fingers curled a few times into tiny baby fists as she stared up at him. "We'll have to set up the warmer and start figuring out bottles for you cause if you're Aziraphale's daughter too you're gonna be some kind of glutton for food, won't you?"

"I've got it! Not a moment too soon as well! Soon you'll be dressed and nice and warm, darling!" Aziraphale came trotting into the room with a sparkle in his eyes that had Crowley smiling again before he could help it when he clicked his fingers making the broken egg and it's pieces disappear as Crowley then laid her down. Her little chubby legs stretched again with her toes flexing and spreading for a moment when she was then diapered and clothed looking utterly adorable, like a little yellow eyed angel. "_Oh, just look at you!_"

Crowley laughed at Aziraphale's wailing coo to the child as if he was so overwhelmed by affection and the infant's adorable charm that it just dragged the words out and he found this highly amusing. "Quite the wedding present, huh? Good thing we got to consummate our marriage when we did?" Crowley bent picking up the baby with a wink to the angel who flushed but was reaching out touching the infant's cheek again while leaning against Crowley's side. "We sure did luck out in the beauty though cause look at that little face, such a beaut she is!"

"Oh, stop!" Aziraphale whacked the demon's stomach when the infant yawned again so hugely she screwed up her little eyes which she then rubbed her hands clumsily over her tiny face. "Oh, look at how tired you are! It must have been a lot of work breaking out wasn't it? Oh, so dreadfully tired aren't you? Good thing we have a nursery all ready for you, little one."

"Do you wanna put her to bed together or just one of us tonight?" Crowley questioned when Aziraphale got that thinking look on his face for a few heartbeats of silence. Crowley couldn't say it out loud nor could he understand it fully but something inside of him was nagging about wanting to be alone with the infant despite wanting to also be with Aziraphale at the same time when they laid her down. The angel must have sensed this for he tucked Crowley's hair behind his ear, stroked the downy soft hair on Eden's head and smiled.

"Go right ahead, love. I'll see her in the morning and we'll put her to bed together then." He glowed at the demon who felt heat burn in his cheeks when the angel walked around to the other side and press a soft kiss to the top of Eden's head while getting a little grunt from the baby. "Good night, little Eden. Papa will see you in the morning~"

With that the angel walked up the stairs now with the bathroom swishing around his legs like playful curtains promising to show what was underneath to the demon which momentarily distracted him. Then Eden sneezed adorably again which got his feet moving as he climbed the stairs after Aziraphale but turned to the nursery opening the door and approaching the bassinet then looked down at her little heavenly face where eyes were slits of her trying, in vain, to look at him still. He chuckled softly which rocked her little head just a bit when he then carefully shifted his arms and pressed a kiss against her warm, silky little head before bending just as carefully and placing her in the bassinet where she closed her eyes. "Good night, starlight. I'll see you in the morning~"

And just like that it felt like their first day as being parents had begun and finished when her eyes shut but for Crowley he was quite excited to see what kind of child his daughter would grow to be. He was even excited to be her father from here on out and he smiled to himself when he left the nursery door open and he drifted down the hall to his and Aziraphale's shared bedroom.

* * *

The morning light seemed surreal to the angel when his lids opened the next morning, his bare arm and shoulder along with half of his face was bathed in the golden light of the sun and it didn't seem real. Crowley's arm was around his waist, a leg of his held back between both of the demon's thin legs, his breath warm against the back of his head making him smile twisting his head just a bit to find that there was indeed a small drool patch but nothing large like when he slept on his own pillow. The angel carefully slid his leg from between both of Crowley's then gingerly taking the arm off of his waist to sit up and, after replacing his waist with a spare pillow, pressed a kiss against the red head's forehead. He slid out from under the twisted sheets that appeared more pinned beneath Crowley than himself for once when he walked to the dresser and closet gathering his clothing for the day humming low under his breath as he walked across the hall to the bathroom turning the shower on and plucking a towel off the rack. It didn't take long for the water to get hot unlike every other morning that winter and he happily stood under the hot water scrubbing his body with the sponge, scrubbing his hair and then stood basking under the hot water that slid along his scalp and he shut his eyes. He adored standing under the hot shower, letting water move through his hair like wet fingers that tickled his head but felt amazing nonetheless but he had to get out before he either got dizzy or tired again.

He blow dried his hair with Crowley's hair dryer (or well, their's but mostly used by Crowley) and toweled his body off rather fiercely but hurriedly as he slid into his fresh clothes feeling cleaner than he had yesterday. He put the towel and his pajama's in the hamper while making a mental note to do the laundry sometime today then peeked in on Crowley to find himself unsurprised at the sight of the sleeping demon and then rushed down the hall. He entered the nursery while holding his breath when he heard a squeaking sound escaping the bassinet urging him forward to look down into the bassinet where Eden laid staring up into the air while wiggling and kicking out a leg. She appeared spread out like now that she was out of the egg she had all the freedom to spread her tiny limbs and planned on doing so whenever she could and the sight made him chuckle which had her brows lifting as if she were surprised which then made his chuckle turn into a soft laugh. Oh how she didn't seem real! He reached into the bassinet to pick her up when his wedding band sparkled at him in the light as he carefully cupped her head and her bottom then pulled her to his chest.

"Good morning, little one. Are you hungry?" Aziraphale questioned in a soft murmuring coo as he lightly, barely moving his arms, bounced the infant who curled her fingers of her right little fist then promptly stuck it into her mouth sucking on it loudly making him chuckle. "Okay, I guess you are most definitely hungry. Do Papa a favor and not cry until we get downstairs? Daddy is still sleeping and he needs it after last night. You worried him half to death, had _me_ worried half to death! Too bad you can't hum now, then I'd know what was going on in that tiny head of yours."

Eden continued sucking on her fist as he walked out of the nursery and down the stairs when she waved her glistening hand with her face scrunching up like she was about to cry and her legs kicked aggressively. Alright, so point taken- always have a bottle ready for angry child. Got it! He strolled into the kitchen just as the first cry left her lips and he was taken aback at how clear, how high and tinkling it was which only served to remind him as well that she hadn't made a single noise when she broke out of her egg last night. Or did creations from eggs not do that? He couldn't ponder that when she cried out again waving her arm harder and kicking her legs then moving her left hand over her face fiercely with her frustration as he walked over plucking a new bottle up and taking a breath. Crowley was better with this type of thing! Eden was angry, her little face going red when she suckled on her hands again then let out another heart splitting cry when Aziraphale began shaking the bottle while feet approached them. To be specific it was scaled feet brushing over the floor that got his attention and he looked over his shoulder after he put the bottle in the warmer when Eden let out a fourth and startling cry as she turned her head fiercely against Aziraphale's arm when Crowley smiled.

"I knew that eventually she'd be inconsolably hungry and I also knew if that as she is your daughter she's more than likely to be a bit of a glutton for food eventually. Let me see her while the bottle heats up and you can start a pot for me and get the kettle on for yourself. For me it feels like a coffee morning."Crowley approached the angel holding his hands out and when he turned the red head picked up the baby expertly, placing her head against his shoulder. "Such a hungry girl you are, aren't you?"

"I know when I heard her cry it shocked me!" Aziraphale grumbled the words as he put on the pot for Crowley that gurgled softly and hissed while he placed the kettle on the stove and clicked it on. He then stared at both Crowley and Eden together marveling at the sight for a moment or two knowing that if he looked away the image would fade away like the words on his lips. The demon had always had a soft spot for children, the angel had to be blind not to notice that, and the sight before him was one that he knew could never be captured fully by a camera nor a painting. The softest, most imaginable look ha danced across the demon's face as he stared down at Eden who gripped his finger with her soft pudgy hands and seeming slightly more comforted by the red head as she stared up at him.

"She's definitely got a set of pipes on her." Crowley murmured in agreement when he lightly shook the fist holding his finger and Eden grunted out looking up at the ceiling as if she could see so far and he smiled at the infant. Such a precious little thing she was! "Who do you think she'll be more like, me or you?" Aziraphale heard the warmer beep behind him and yet Crowley had yet to take his eyes off of Eden. It was like the infant and the demon were having some sort of silent conversation that stretched on the longer their eyes stayed connected.

"Both." Aziraphale answered when he handed the demon the baby bottle, Eden latching onto the nipple so fiercely as she chugged it down she actually had to stop a few times to pull air to her hungry lungs. She let out a sound, one of those adorable unnameable baby noises, then went straight back to gulping down as much formula as she possible could before she would have to stop and breath again which was adorable. Her hands waved around, bobbing almost, like she wanted to do something with them but didn't know what so they settled for curling into tiny fists and sticking random fingers up along with bobbing them around while she ate. Aziraphale could honestly watch her all day long.

"Hungry little gremlin you are, aren't you?" Crowley noted when he then shifted his arm so the one cradling him could stretch his hand out and stroke her tummy softly while she exhaled. Aziraphale could also watch his husband feeding the infant all day long as well, he added to his previous thought. When the coffee pot beeped Aziraphale grabbed both Crowley's and his mug, poured the coffee into the demons and continued to wait for the kettle to start whistling. Whenever it would. "Do you wanna go change her this morning, Zira?"

Warmth flooded the angel's chest when he beamed at the thought of dressing their tiny daughter for the day and even got so overjoyed he clapped his hands together joyfully. "Of course! I already have the perfect outfit in mind! She will look absolutely and inconsolably adorable when I dress her for the day!" Aziraphale reached out lightly poking her chubby cheek then giggling before he could help himself. "Such a little chunker, yes you are! Oh, Crowley, before I forget should we get a pediatrician for Eden?"

The demon contemplated this as he stared down into identical colored eyes, the infant still chugging away at the formula like she might never eat again and he considered this. Carefully. It would only take one look from a doctor at her eyes to think there was something wrong with her and then the bombarding questions would follow soon after which would make the whole situation ten times more complicated than it should be. "Hmmm....Maybe. We'll have to miracle a staff or something so they don't think her eyes are weird and run a shit ton tests on her."

"Right, I don't know why I didn't think of that!" The heel of Aziraphale's hand met his forehead making the demon cringe when the kettle started whistling rather fiercely when he poured hot water into his mug, opting for hot chocolate today it would seem. "We'll have to figure something out for her and quickly. I want to make sure all is of sound mind with her and I want to make sure she's healthy."

"Don't stress about it now, angel. For now let's just give it a few days then we'll go scouring for a pediatrician for Eden, alright? It's not like she'll poof away because we didn't get her to a doctor right away! How would we have explained a child coming out of an egg to a doctor? Too much attention to Heaven and Hell that way. So we'll have to make a cover story." Crowley explained when he sat on the table, hopping up smoothly and perching there while Eden continued to suckle and gulp her formula quickly. "She's your niece and we've adopted her or she's from a surrogate. Anything we can come up that'd be convincing."

"Surrogacy would be a good plan to go with but then again adoption does seem easier to come up with." Aziraphale mumbled his words into his mug before taking a sip of the scalding liquid when Eden sighed around her bottle. There was soft the soft sound of her suckling, the quiet noses when she moved her jaw to clamp and the rubber of the nipple protested when she then sighed with her little hands curled near her chest as she blinked up at Crowley. "Do you suppose saying she's adopted from your side of the family due to her parents passing away that it would be more believable?" 

Crowley looked thoughtful when he pulled the bottle from Eden as she gulped the last bit of formula that had pooled in the nipple and was even lower in the bottle when he shifted her to his shoulder beginning to pat her shoulder. "I think so. I mean it would explain the eye color if we said it was some kind of defect of the color which is hereditary from my side. We'll figure it out, angel." He patted her back getting a rather abrupt burp from the infant making both the demon and angel chuckle at her. "Good gi-" 

Aziraphale looked up when Crowley's words froze in his throat along with his face which seemed to have frozen in mild surprise while the angel tilted his head staring at the demon curiously. Then it clicked and he fought against a smirk. "Is, ah, everything alright, dear?" 

"Oh, so funny!" Crowley growled then when his surprise melted away as he slid off of the table turning to show his back to the angel. "How bad is it?" Between the frozen surprise that had melted to the words being growled at him was enough to tip him into laughter that had his hot chocolate shaking in his hand making the liquid slosh. He put the white mug down bending at the waist lightly with his wild laughter as the demon glared at him with the baby vomit sliding and soaking into his clothes which stuck to his skin disgustingly. Oh it was quite the sight! 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Aziraphale gasped out when tears bubbled in his eyes with his intense laughter while Crowley continued glaring at him so irritably when he straightened up only to have a baby shoved into his arms rather gently. "Oh, dear boy, I'm sorry! I truly am!" The demon hissed at him before disappearing out of the kitchen and thumping up the stairs making it obvious this time round when Aziraphale giggled looking down at Eden who stared up at him with a mischievous little sparkle in those eyes of hers."You're going to drive Daddy nutty, you know that right?" 

He chuckled once more while taking a sip of his hot chocolate with his free hand when he then adjusted her so her little ear pressed against his heart which had her eyes widening in fascination. He bent pressing a kiss against her silky head, adoring the scent that clung to her that was the pure scent of baby and hints of baby powder that he greedily inhaled and noticed she had a tiny bit of spice to it like Crowley had rubbed his scent on her which was entirely plausible. He loved Eden so unbelievably it was a surprise that he hadn't been expecting this amount of love to be pouring through him all the time and yet he reveled in it as he hugged the tiny child and pressed another kiss to her head which got him a tiny squeaking grunt from her. His and Crowley's very own Eden and she was more beautiful than they'd ever expected and perfect in every way. 


	11. From Here On Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe it's November already! This chapter took a while but thank you all you lovely people! I'm super excited to both get this chapter out and I am ecstatic to say I was able to get Good Omens on DVD! There was hugs to go around which may or may not of have scared my family haha (I'm not a big hugger like everyone else haha)! I'm still super happy over it but enough bout that, let's get on with the chapter! For further baby stuff I'm gonna be using websites as well! So happily read on! :D
> 
> PS: Also, I might start dabbling in Hazbin Hotel fics sooner or later! :D

_God felt like cheering when she looked down into that little cottage where her newest little creation rested sleeping peacefully in her bassinet and felt quite like congratulating herself. She'd used both attributes of Crowley and Aziraphale together for the new little life but the fact she came out so breathtakingly lovely was a bonus! The child was progressing quite beautifully as well! Five weeks was what God had counted since the egg had hatched and she was just as enthralled by the child as both Aziraphale and Crowley were but this time God felt nothing but pride for herself. The child was well looked after, her developmental milestones beautifully and both beings were the doting fathers God predicted them to be and, being in tune with the child's emotions, she could tell little Eden loved Crowley and Aziraphale more than anything in the world._

_Turning so quickly her hair flying about she turned to Gabriel who was standing silently and she clasped her hands together pressing them against her smiling lips for a moment before she strode forward towards her archangel. "Oh, it's all perfect! I'd say when the child is three months will be the time to have a check in, wouldn't you say, my son?"_

_Gabriel had been very tight lipped since the egg had hatched but God hardly made a fuss about it nor would she begin too for her archangel had always been that way when he had something bothering him but fought it down. It was always best to leave him be when he got like that so when he nodded she beamed while he struggled for words that would come off as casual and not at all offending like he was thinking them. "Mother-" He stopped._

_She turned her gaze to him with her fingers laced together and underneath her chin feeling a small flash of curiosity when she stared at her violet eyed angel who stood there like perfect hesitation. "Yes, my son? Something on your mind?" She sensed his hesitation like it was her own, felt his irritation like it was her own and felt his own confusion like it too where her own._

_"Well, why did you choose **them **for such an important task? Haven't they proven time and time again they are not trustworthy?" Gabriel questioned looking at God who squinted for a moment before brushing he hands down her front sighing out. It was the type of sigh that crawled under his skin and buzzed in his head like a replay of sound which indeed sounded like a parent who was tired of their child asking the same question over and over. It made him feel inadequate._

_"They are the only ones I can even think twice on doing such an important task. They have what no other angel nor demon could ever have, my son, and that is why I specifically chose my Aziraphale and Crowley for this. It was not a decision I took lightly in the slightest bit, mind you." God then tugged fingers through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment thinking when Gabriel felt his curiosity would make his body burst if he didn't get the words out._

_He felt the question buzzing in his head insistently until he blurted the words out the moment his mind strung the words together in a sentence. "And just what is it that they have, Mother, that makes them so different?"_

_God smiled the type of smile that could make another person wonder what could possibly be going on in someone's head, the kind of smile that held promises unspoken and held the type of quiet excitement a parent might have if their child where opening a present they bought specifically. It was a mysteriously gleeful kind of smile on her face that made Gabriel stiffen slightly. "They have love, my son. A love so unlike anything I've encountered in all my years and a love of that magnitude between **them?** How could they not be more deserving of just a small portion of pity? Just a tiny reprieve? I am not the type to condemn a person first glance, my son. If I'd had a problem with the both of them I'd have made it known centuries ago." She paused then smiled again, brilliantly glowing. "Now, let us watch, my son, and let us ponder this new existence, shall we? For she shall be nothing this world has ever known or ever seen."_

* * *

For as long as Aziraphale could remember, at one point or another, Crowley had moaned about time dragging on so slow that he would rip his hair out from sheer boredom but in the past week the angel hadn't heard a single complaint. Aziraphale also had his share of troublesome and angelic children but Eden made all other children he'd interacted with pale in comparison when he thought of his little daughter and while he felt rather biased on that subject he just couldn't help feeling like his daughter was more perfect than any other child. He looked up from his book with his hot chocolate halfway to his mouth when he realized that he hadn't heard either Eden or Crowley in about thirty minutes. He squinted putting the book down with it's bookmark, his mug then plucked his glasses off of his nose before standing and walking into the living room where Crowley normally hung around in with the baby but welcomed nothing to the angel who felt a pluck of anxiety when he turned to the stairs going up them rather quickly. 

Aziraphale couldn't help small anxieties from plucking and from popping up when he knew deep in his bones that he'd be seeing Gabriel again and Beelzebub wouldn't be far behind to see his and Crowley's daughter but the fact that either one could just _take_ her never lingered far behind. It wouldn't be beneath either of them to take a child for the sheet purpose of showing the higher up's of their offices and it scared Aziraphale to death each time his daughter was too quiet or Crowley was quieter than a mouse. The nursery door was cracked with the quiet tinkling music of the bassinet's mobile filling the air giving it a rather peaceful atmosphere to the angel as he walked forward pushing the door quietly open approaching the bassinet. Now, for a horrifying moment, his mind spit out the question of 'what if she isn't there?' like it always did the past week and he gathered his wits before looking down into the bassinet. For any other parent the image before him would have been horrifying, again, to any other parent but to him the sight was absolutely heart melting. 

Eden was stretched out leaning into the boppy they bought, her little curls mussing against the pillow and wrapped loosely around the length of her little body in just a way that if she were to kick her legs or flail her arms she could do so happily, was Crowley. Oh, he'd seen the demon curled around the egg when before and seen both beings sharing warmth even if too much warmth tended to make Crowley a touch grouchy he loved the sight of it but this? This was so precious that Aziraphale actually felt like screaming with joy at the sight of his husband curled so delicately around Eden, his scales seeming to calm her so much more than being held skin to skin it would seem and it also made him wonder just how much of her was like Crowley. Would she also be able to shift into a serpent? Or would she turn into something more? Would she have that ability? Or would she simply have her wings and that be it? There had never been a being such like Eden so no one could possibly understand or know what kind of powers she'd have, if she was more of Crowley than himself or more like him than Crowley in terms of powers but there was only one who knew and he didn't really want Her attention. Tiny little snoring squeaks left Eden's nose rapidly when Crowley shifted as if coiling more securely around her and her cheek turned to his shifting scales like it was a stuff animal she craved which caused both to relax. 

How he longed to ask how long this little nap tradition had gone on but he instead opted for reaching into the bassinet, stroking Eden's soft pudgy cheek making her sigh out through her little nose then stroked his fingers against Crowley's scales. If a snake could he swore the demon had sighed out with their daughter in response to Aziraphale's touch which caused a pleased, happy smile to curl over his lips when he turned grabbing the rocking chair pulling it up beside the bassinet and stuck his hand in so his finger was gripped tightly in Eden's pudgy hand and his palm against the smooth scales. It was rather calming for one sensation against the other; the warmth of Eden's little palm and the cool smoothness of Crowley's black scales that seemed to shift against his palm quietly. It was these sensations plus the slow rocking of his chair with it's quiet creaks against the floor that made a fog descend over his mind as a yawn slipped out, one he hadn't known had been lying in wait, and he rested his head back. It was strange how quickly this week had passed but Eden was keeping them busy when she was awake and even when she was sleeping either he or Crowley would sleep away when they thought the other was sleeping just to check on Eden or to simply gaze at the child, soak in the beauty that was Eden. 

He'd never say it but Aziraphale had been tempted to name the child Eve, long before he thought of Eden, but he knew like how Crowley playfully stated it before that the name would have been ignored or tossed out for something better. Even if he couldn't have Eve then Eden would suffice and it did go with their daughter's glowing beauty rather amazingly the more he interacted her name with her appearance. Who couldn't love Eden? He loved her so much it was like she was now a vital asset to his survival, his living on and his very heartbeat; if there was no Eden he'd have no reason to keep himself together, even if he loved Crowley, he loved Eden just as fiercely. He rolled his shoulders slightly to get comfortable in the chair when he shut his eyes rocking slowly but surely as not to disturb his hand against Crowley too much or fast enough that his finger wouldn't slip from the pudgy fist gripping it. He felt her tiny fingers flexing and stretching out before curling around his fingers before he had the mind to take it away. 

Not that he would. Yawning a second time tears popped against his lashes when he yawned for a third time directly after squeezing his eyes shut when he then lolled his head so he could look at the pair sleeping in the bassinet and smiled softly when he brushed Crowley's ebony scales. He could see hints and peeks at the red of his underbelly, his yellow eyes open and staring blankly as he slept on even if it was a touch unnerving and Eden's curled but pale lashes rested on her cheeks as she sleep in the coil of her father. Like in the egg Eden seemed to adore the sensation of her father's scales against her delicate skin, often than not content to just lay in her diaper and flail her chubby arms abound then stretch out far as she could allowing Crowley to loosely wrap himself around her the way he had when she'd been in the egg. Eden, on another note, adored being out of that egg now and it had been a whole week since her hatching but she still threw her arms and legs about like she still couldn't believe all the space she had in one area and adored space no matter where she could get it. 

It was like she remembered every single moment inside of that shell which he didn't doubt but he adored how she absolutely loved the space now that she had it to sprawl her tiny pink limbs wherever she pleased at only a week old. He could tell she'd hold some of the sassy essence Crowley seemed to imbue from time to time and with the strut he had? Oh poor Eden was both doomed and blessed to more than anything take after Crowley in those areas that were best about him and while it made him excited he didn't know if his heart could handle another person like Crowley. Deep in his heart he knew he could but maybe it was the precious image his mind dredged up of an fully grown Eden walking with the gait of one of her father's and maybe she'd be the soft spoken kind of sassy. The kind where she kept it to herself until she got irritated or maybe she wouldn't be that sassy to begin with seeing as he was her other father so she was technically half of him but- Oh! Oh he was sassy too wasn't he? Look at what he pulled in Hell posing as Crowley! 

He half chuckled half groaned when he rocked himself before the sound melted into another yawn but he fought of the comforting idea of sleeping and smiled at the baby once more. His precious little Eden. Sweet, possibly sassy, adorable, loving beautiful little Eden. He sighed wondering when his thoughts surrounding a single child ever seemed so doting or so loving for one and he smiled quietly to himself when he shifted in the rocking chair. Everyone could be doting on children, he knew that, and he also knew that when a person had their own child they could see their child as nothing but perfect and he knew he was no better in that aspect the longer he stared at Eden. He felt guilty for it but sometimes, when Eden was especially fussy, that he wasn't a good enough parent that he didn't know all that she needed and when she cried like that he felt absolutely helpless the longer she fussed. Crowley once caught the angel sobbing while he jiggled the baby trying to calm her, gentle little movements, but continued fussing and it had brought the blonde to tears so intense he swore he was quite the sight to see. He never cried, ever, and yet Eden had moved him to tears twice now and while he felt embarrassed about it he was grateful for Crowley more than he'd ever been before for the demon always said just the right little things to calm him. 

While he felt easily frustrated with his parenting skills Crowley was always right there to pick him back up with new confidence by saying that Eden was only an infant, she needed things that they couldn't begin to know for her only way of communicating was crying right then and he had nothing to worry about. Crowley, a 'bad' demon as he tried to come across as for centuries, was quite the grumpy but soft hearted father and husband as of lately which brought a comfort to their dynamic Aziraphale hadn't known they needed. He stroked Crowley's black scales, wanting a peek at the scarlet belly of his but fought the urge to move him, and he then wiggled his finger only for Eden to tighten her grip so fiercely he couldn't help a low chuckle in the back of his throat staring down at them. His two little goofballs. Fatigue swept in like he'd never felt before; like he hadn't slept once in his six thousand years of life and he blinked a few times in mild surprise but he couldn't fight against the heavy weight of his lashes even while panic rang in his head. Like warning bells of some sort but he couldn't find the cause nor could he understand why his instincts were running like a livewire through him but it was so hard to keep his eyes open so they slid shut before he could stop it. Maybe just a few seconds....just two measly seconds would be enough surely and then he...

* * *

Just as it had been so easy to sleep Aziraphale it harder to pry his eye lids apart long enough to take in the familiar ceiling of his and Crowley's bedroom that brought on just a dizzying moment of confusion. He could hear the sound of scales brushing over wooden floors and baby sighs that made soft wordless cooing be the response when he pried his eyes open turning his head to see a welcoming sight. Crowley had moved the rocking chair into the bedroom more than likely after bringing Aziraphale to bed but he was there rocking quietly letting the bottoms of his bare feet brush the floor while Eden suckled the pacifier in her mouth making soft little rubber noises in response and he smiled quietly. Crowley was stroking her blonde curls that adored her head then brushed the back of his fingers against her flushed cheek making her tiny hands flail outwards, her leg wiggle and her eyes seemed to light up in response to Crowley's touch. It was an adorable bond Crowley and Eden shared which had formed rather quickly and intensely in the past week that it would surprise even the closest of parent and child nowadays. 

"What time is it?" Aziraphale questioned making Crowley snap to attention almost when Eden's small fist face close to his shoulder length hair that he flicked out of the way and that he admired in the smooth motion. He so did adore Crowley's long hair, always had, what with all those red curls that tangled so smoothly around his fingers and bounced lightly when he moved to quickly...

"Angel? Did you hear what I said? I said we slept a whole day, it's even close to Eden's bed time, you know. I can go cook something for you, whatever ya want." Crowley tilted his head staring at the angel who seemed to be rather..dazed, almost out of it for a moment and it was so out of character for dear Aziraphale that the demon found himself rather curious. Aziraphale wasn't one to let down a guard he had, not one to daze about or even day dream like it seemed he was then; no that's what Crowley did from time to time, that's how _he_ was so for Aziraphale to seem so out of it, sleep so long, was out of character. "Aziraphale?"

"Mmm, I'll eat later. Put Eden to bed if you wish but bring her here, I missed a whole day with her." Aziraphale's voice was gravelly from lack of use or from being to dry but either way it sent little shivers through Crowley when he stood walking over to the blonde. It wasn't like the baby would change so much in a single day but in the past week since she had 'hatched' she and Aziraphale hadn't gone a single day without a good night kiss or cheek stroke. While he and Eden had a bond that was surprising in it's strength Aziraphale and Eden had their own special bond that was quieter but no doubt just as strong as his own obvious bond to the child. 

This time Eden got a forehead kiss and a cheek brush that made the small child's yellow eyes widen in awe then smile briefly making both parents beam at the child who wriggled in Crowley's hands. "I'll be back, angel." He got a soft noise of acknowledgement when he spun on his heel walking towards the door with Eden hoisted to his shoulder as she suckled on her pacifier rather contentfully while her tiny nails scratched his neck. 

It was odd the three of them spent so much time sleeping during the day then for the baby to _still _be tired? He walked down the hall thinking on that question rather fiercely while he entered the nursery bending down to lay Eden out in the bassinet where she stared up at him kicking her little legs happily when he turned her bassinet on. He bent at the waist pressing a kiss against her soft forehead before snapping his fingers at the light which resulted in a low lighting, not dark but not the brilliance it had been and left the door halfway open before he left. He walked down the hall to the bedroom with ease as he moved a hand through his hair to move his hair from his face upon entering the bedroom where Aziraphale was now sitting up looking rather eager for Crowley to come back. If anything his pupils were a little too wide, his face a little too pale and yet he was shining with excitement at the sight of the demon who shut the door behind him with a gentle click. He walked over to Aziraphale taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to the angel's knee and reached a hand out only for the angel to grab it quickly and thread his fingers through with Crowley's. 

"Everything alright, angel? You seem a little..." He paused looking at the angel who was listening attentively before the demon squinted. "Worked up. What's up with you? Normally you'd jump at the chance for me to cook you something, you know. You've been looking a little keyed up since you opened your eyes, like something bad is going to happen and you can't sit still in your skin. Like you're going to-" 

His words cut off for he couldn't even finish the sentence without memories surging up, memories Crowley carefully shoved away for they'd caused him _a demon _nightmares for weeks after they avoided the end of everything. Suddenly tightening his grip Aziraphale leaned forward kissing Crowley so fiercely, so suddenly, it made the demon's head spin when he pulled away to look into those burning blue eyes, fierce as the summer sky. A raging blue that threatened to swallow hole like a black hole if he wasn't careful and he found his face flushing when Aziraphale's free hand came up caressing his cheek. "I love you, Anthony J Crowley, don't you forget that. I love Eden as well- Hell, I love the both of you to the moon and back. I'd be a blindly following principality until the day I was discorporated had you not have slithered up to me. I would never have known what I was missing until Eden's egg showed up on our front door step. The two of you are my everything, I'd truly be useless without you both." 

Crowley was quiet for a moment or two then leaned forward pressing a kiss against Aziraphale's soft cheek before twisting his torso towards the angel who took a breath that shuddered in a way that tugged at a cord inside of Crowley. "Don't go declaring yourself, Zira. There's no point too 'cause I'm not going anywhere and neither is Eden. We're always going to be here, us with you and you with us, don't you forget that." He paused then smiled in a way he knew was charming enough to get the blonde's lips twitching. "Besides, you're not going anywhere. At least not tonight." He stroked the skin that revealed itself just below the angel's throat and flickered his eyes up. Seductive, he could play that card tonight. 

"You truly are a wiley old serpent, aren't you?" Aziraphale sighed out but sounded much more like himself that got Crowley beaming in a way he reserved specially for moments like these when his angel was melancholic and winked. The blonde flushed just a touch when he then shifted up to sit straighter when Crowley shifted planting a hand on either side of his legs to swing himself up on the bed then slide forward on the blankets to sit on his lap.

"Yessss, I am~" Crowley felt a rush of embarrassment when his S drew out longer than he wanted and yet he felt proud of it to see those blue eyes darken in what could have only been arousal. He pulled into a rather fiercely passionate kiss that forced every ounce of air from his lungs and never had he been happier that he really didn't need the air, he didn't need to _breathe_ and he could kiss Aziraphale so passionately his head spun and he still wouldn't need air. His hair was tugged lightly and he pulled away taking an unnecessary breath at the sensation of the arousal trickling, burning and seeping into every bone, every crevice it could feel in his body and there still was room for more. "I love you ssssso much, my angel, only mine." 

Aziraphale seemed to truly come alive then with lips pressing against skin, fingers locking together when they could and a smile as an air of relaxation came over the angel when he heard those drawn out S's of the demon. "I love you too, Crowley~" Because it embarrassed him, because it was so cheesy, he couldn't say it out loud but he loved that word; mine. It was greedy, it was selfish and God help him above if he denied the way it shivered through his body and brought it to life in ways that should be forbidden to an angel such as him. And because it was so cheesy he couldn't say it but Crowley was his, soul, body and heart; from the top of his head to his snake scaled feet the demon Crowley was his and would remain so until the true end of time. 


	12. My Love for You

"Morning, love" Crowley grumbled at Aziraphale wordlessly while Eden guzzled at her bottle hungrily while her tiny nails dragged against the back of Crowley's hand and her yellow eyes locked onto his face. It was as if Eden could never not look at Crowley with awe, her eyes big and shiny, her face glowing with it's awe of her other father even if he was used as a personal burp rag from time to time with her spit ups. 

Crowley on the other hand, much to the angel's amusement, was not enjoying the sweater on him with it's pastel splashes of color even though he loved the angel had spent the time to make it for him a handful of Christmas's ago he was just more partial to dark colors. Black to be specific. Looking down at Eden he just couldn't hold onto his mild irritation however with her big innocent eyes staring at him making him sigh out through his nose leaning against the counter. "Morning, angel. How'd you sleep?" He looked at the angel then down at his clothes before squinting. "Or did you not sleep?" 

"I slept!" Aziraphale playfully snapped when he lifted his mug of hot chocolate then paused halfway squirming under the demon's tight squint before amending his sentence. "Some. I was restless without you in bed last night, it was hard to sleep alone surprisingly." Oh. Crowley had to turn to watch the coffee pot then with surprising 'interest' because with his sunglasses gone he had nothing to hide his cheeks and those were suddenly flaming a heat he knew would be an ugly shade of scarlet. 

"Sorry, angel." He mumbled both the words out shifting slightly when he adjusted his grip on Eden when she squeaked in response. "At least we can relax today, I don't think it'll be a rushing day, she seems pretty calm." When his cheeks cooled off he turned facing the angel just in time for a rather...gurgling sound to leave their child making two pairs of eyes lock onto the child and Crowley pulled the bottle out of her lips. "Eden, are you alright-" 

Again it was a gurgling with a tiny whine from the baby and it happened in two clips of the mind it seemed; one moment she was simply gurgling and in the next blink it seemed a river of that formula was being thrown right back up and pooling around his elbow, smeared on her chin and into her hair. Crowley faintly heard the gasp leaving his lips as the vomit soaked into his shirt hot and wet, trying to stick to his skin when Aziraphale sucked in a fierce breath staring at the child then at Crowley before standing and for once wasn't laughing. Normally it was all in good humor but from the amount she spit up just then caused worry to flash in those blue eyes of his and Crowley shifted Eden for a moment when she made a slight crying sound that speared Crowley in the heart. From what he could gather his daughter hated spitting up, it made her cry so hard it often would make her spit up again and she hated it when she did it for it sometimes came out her nose making her panic. She cried halfheartedly for a moment or two before her lashes drooped as if she now was too tired to stay conscious while both parents looked at her curiously but worriedly. 

"Well, that was something." Crowley noted with such a calm tone he was genuinely curious on how and when he got so good at that hwne he stared down at Eden's chubby but sleepy face now. He could have continued to hold her but the sweater was wet with vomit and it made his skin itch in a way that could be maddening if left alone so he turned holding out the sleeping infant to Aziraphale. "Take her. I'll have to go see if I have anything deep in my closet to wear until the dryer is done." 

"My poor baby!" Aziraphale quietly crooned the words to the fidgeting baby and Crowley had to bite his tongue to keep from spitting out the usual joke he had started since Eden hatched. The first time the angel had crooned those three words the demon had whined 'what about me?' which had promptly ended with a spatula mark on his hand from his playful whining and the next few times he attempted it ended with swift swats from a wooden spoon instead. It appeared in that area the blonde was not easily amused by it even if Crowley was highly amused by it. 

Walking up the stairs Crowley debated whether he should even bothering taking a shower right then for the day wasn't close to being over, just starting in fact, so why change and shower when Eden could spit up on him again? In honesty he was lazy with the shower but he'd taken a bath with Aziraphale late last night after their fits of passion and he'd been clean enough and was right now except for the sweater that reeked of baby vomit. Entering the bedroom with the sweater coming over his head carefully he shivered just a touch, a twitch if he had to describe it, from the chill that nipped at his bare flesh that had been wet but warm moments ago. He opened the closet staring at his depleted shirt count pursing his lips when he stared at Aziraphale's pristine white button up shirts he kept hanging there, all glowing white and so untouched, unmarred Crowley's hands darted out before he could think twice. If the angel thought it was _soooo funny_ that Eden was spitting up on hi mall the time then he'd wear one of his shirts! 

Of course in theory this mindset would have been flawless but when Crowley was buttoning up the shirt over his jean which hung towards the top of his thighs, just barely brushing that mid length spot, did he really come to terms with their body differences. Now, Crowley was twig thin, strength lying in his muscles but thin and definitely snake-ish as Aziraphale had joking spit out one night in a fit of drunken giggles and yet the demon had not bee upset over his thin and bony parts. Not at all. But what he loved more than anything, however, that _because_ he was so thin that in comparison to Aziraphale he felt like the snake he was that was clinging to a marshmallow late in the night when he was sleepy. He knew the angel didn't like to be 'soft' but Crowley loved that there was so much thickness, so much of Aziraphale on his body, that he felt maddeningly dizzy when he thought of all the holds he could have on the soft form of the angels. He _loved _Aziraphale's weight, he _loved_ how soft he was, he loved that even _now_ he appeared smaller than he really was in the angel's clothing and his cheeks flared again to life with heat. 

His clothes were baggy but not horrendously so but enough that it made many points of difference clear and that Crowley was swallowed up by the dress shirt but damn him to hell again if he didn't adore it! He brought the collar up to his nose with the sleeves dangling near his finger tips and inhaled deeply with the fabric pressed tight to his nose when his eyes fluttered shut as he sighed out. His angel always had this spicy sweet scent on him, like cinnamon, and the demon actually adored it when the scent was covered up by his stupid cologne but he figured some of the musky or cloying part of it was thanks to the cologne so he couldn't really whine about it. He heard a gentle throat clearing which made his eyes snap open, wheeling to the sound, only to feel his face burn fiercely to catch the rather amused angel's gaze when one blonde brow quirked up and the demon groaned internally at what he knew would be the very next words from those lips. Payback, if the angel chose to take it, would be a bitch but who was he to complain? 

"The dryer will be done within the next couple of hours, dear. I have to run out for some ingredients for dinner so would you terribly mind holding Eden while I'm gone? We're going to have pasta and chicken parm whether you want to eat or not!" The angel's voice sounded playful but was strong when he walked across the room switching off Eden expertly now and with an ease that hadn't been there before a few days prior. If he hadn't been so close the demon would have sworn he hadn't of heard it but because the angel had gotten close but it was a simple phrase that had his face burning and Eden looking at him curiously. 

"Later, angel." Crowley choked the two words out in a tight voice when the angel threw a wink over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall, his feet creaking on the stairs. The demon didn't pull in a proper breath until the angel had left when he looked down at Eden who was staring at him so curiously it was almost enough to draw a chuckle out of him but it too sounded strangled. "Your father is going to kill me."

* * *

While it may be considered creepy, maybe even a bit strange, but Crowley loved to watch Eden sleep in her boppy with her little snores. She laid out on the couch next to him with her boppy safely placed down with her tiny golden head resting there and him with his head leaning against the back of the couch. He could stare at her peaceful face for hours and never bore of it, never get tired at her angelic little face that seemed to be more devious when she was awake but still a beauty unsurpassed by anything. And he'd seen a lot of beautiful places, beautiful things and beautiful people so saying that all of that paled in comparison to his daughter was not over dramatic. Eden had a beauty that he knew others would envy but also adore in years to come for even Crowley felt a tiny twinge of jealousy for how beautiful his daughter was and how much she looked so angelic just laying there. 

It had been two hours since Aziraphale left to get items for dinner, as he had said, and while normally he wouldn't truly worry as much it had been quite a while for the angel. Tearing his eyes from Eden for a split moment he stared at the clock ticking quietly at him like it was counting down to something. He knew he could just be paranoid, be worrying over nothing, but Crowley couldn't shake the sensation that he was on a timer that was ticking down and it had his skin crawling. Crowley never liked clocks that much. He liked to take the day as it came, to sun-bask when the weather was hot, to even partake in light reading with Aziraphale and have so much left to do without that infernal ticking. The clock and it's time always made the day seem shorter and the list of things he wanted to do longer and it drove him insane most days. 

On those days he would take the batteries out of the clock and go about his days until he felt that time was necessary to the angel who would carry around his pocket watch. Sure, the angel could be taking his time in the store looking for all they would need even if it was just sauce, cheese, those chicken patties, spaghetti and Parmesan. But with the gentle ticking and Eden's light snores mixing together he felt his heart jumping and beating frantically in his chest when he stared down at his lap. He still wore Aziraphale's shirt, playing with the end of it to keep his mind from buzzing ahead, he clenched his jaw hating how frantic and how anxious he got when the angel was gone longer than expected. The memory scratched in his head, like a cat aching to get into a room, it dragged it's phantom claws against his mind while he struggled to keep them back. 

After that day could anyone, even God herself, blame him if he was scared every time the angel was gone longer than expected? The last time it had happened he'd thought- "Ssstop it!"He hissed the words viciously to himself under his breath when he looked at Eden wondering if he'd woken her with his drawn out S but blew out a breath when she remained undisturbed. 

He didn't like to think about it. He didn't even want it ingrained into his mind as it was but there it was; waiting like a bomb of anxiety to explode in his chest. He took a breath, held it in his tight chest, then let out slowly before repeating the process a few more times when he felt his tight muscles begin to relax slowly with each inhale and exhale. The memory's insistence faded and he stared at Eden's beautiful little face again, reaching out stroking her dewy cheek, marveling at the texture when he blinked hearing the door handle rattling. It flew open proving fairly quickly how stupid his anxiety had been for that moment when Aziraphale strolled in holding quite a bit of bags while he kicked the door shut which made Eden jump but she remained asleep, her little legs twitching. Crowley stood up off the couch leaning against the doorway of the kitchen staring at Aziraphale unloading the bags of groceries he had gotten and beamed at the demon. 

"I'm sorry I was late, dear, but I decided I might as well do more shopping and stock up for the cabinets and fridge while I was out. Plus, I got some more formula for Eden as well! I grabbed a few more burp cloths for you, some better pacifiers she'll have an easier time with, and some more onesies!" Aziraphale's chirping voice was so welcomed to the demon then that he couldn't even feign an ounce of annoyed concern that the angel had been gone so long. It was just a tidal wave of relief that crashed over and over in his chest when he saw those shimmering blue eyes that looked so proud of himself. 

"Good ideas, angel." Crowley replied walking forward checking out the new onesies the angel had picked up, looking at the pacifiers before he looked closer at the onesies and chuckled low in his throat. One was simple white with the black wording of My Dads Think They're In Charge, the second one was a simple Two Dads Are Better Than One which melted his heart. Then there was a pale pink one that said I Woke Up This Cute and the fourth one was white, like the first, but had little golden hearts all over it with the writing of Daddy's Little Princess in black lettering that had to be the cutest one. 

"They all caught my eye so I splurged even if we have more baby clothes than we know what to do with." Aziraphale explained with his cheeks turning a rather lovely shade of pink when he smiled at Crowley who grinned back. The onesies they had chosen for Eden all were pastel blues, greens, violets, yellows and pinks but with designs or little animals on them but not a lot had writing. Not like these four did and, seeming to follow his train of thought, Aziraphale smiled. "I'm honestly thinking of getting more onesies like these four, how adorable would that be?" 

"Very." Crowley took the four onesies, piled them on one another before taking a look at the pacifiers with a tiny squint. "These look good like they might stay in her mouth better than the ones we got now. Oh, we do have the teething rings right? She's starting to drool quite a lot so I'm just guessing she might begin teething here in the next three or so weeks, so it'll be easier if we have everything we need." 

"Oh, dear boy, I'm sure you've gotten nearly everything Eden needed long before she'd been born, didn't you?" Crowley felt his face burn at the insinuation even if it was a sweet one he felt embarrassment, a rare feeling for him, flood into his chest like an icy heat. He didn't like embarrassment, it always made him feel more vulnerable than before but then again that is what the emotion was. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but you look so cute right now!"   
Crowley scowled with his cheeks burning fiercely which seemed to flare hotter, if that were possible, at Aziraphale's giggles. "Shut up! I'm not cute, I'm a demon! It's just like nice, it's a-" 

"Four lettered word, I know, dear." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, not missing a beat, when he began putting their ingredients for dinner in the freezer and fridge or the cabinet, wherever it belonged then smiled. "How was Eden? Did she spit up again? I know it's probably not the best solution but because it keeps making her spit up so much I got a different brand of formula. Two cans of that and two cans of her usual formula, just to see if the new one would settle better with her." 

"Well, even if you think it's not the best solution, maybe it is the formula but you also have to keep in mind babies will spit up all the time. It might just be her being a baby and spitting up, you know." Crowley scratched his cheek which was cooling off then yawned before he could help himself and scratched the side of his neck when he did so. "Either way she's napping now but I have the very distinct feeling that, coming two months now, when she starts teething both she and us will find out if she doesn't need sleep the way we don't technically need it."

"Well, dear, even if she does then we'll be prepared for we don't need sleep! Solution solved~" Aziraphale grabbed the box of hot chocolate from the cabinet causing his shirt to ride up just a bit and Crowley swore he nearly drooled at the sight of his plush tummy sticking out. Like it was stated before Crowley truly did love how soft Aziraphale was, loved all his little rolls and his chubby cheeks to death but when his shirt would ride up like that letting the slash of tummy peek out was irresistible. He set the box on the counter then blushed when he caught Crowley staring, unabashedly mind you, and pulled his shirt down."I'm going to have to get new shirts soon. Maybe rid myself of a few pounds. 

Crowley rubbed his eye in a way that would clearly be seen as a distraction but he spit out the first words in his head when the instinct to scream 'No!' at the thought and chose those floating words instead. "You don't have too, angel. It's find being a little plushy, a little softer than others." He strolled rather lazily forward, looking over his shoulder to make sure Eden was okay, then walked behind Aziraphale and curled his arms around his waist. 

"Even so, Gabriel was right before. I should lose the gut, it's not befitting of a principality, I'm supposed to be lean and thin. A fitting for someone of my stature." Aziraphale mumbled the words when he detached Crowley from him and set about making his hot chocolate making Crowley's arms swing by his sides uselessly. He swore, if he could still hear God and She spoke to anyone, he would have bet everything She was up there screaming and fighting for Crowley's side which was that the blonde was adorable and beautiful just the way he was. If that ever happened anyhow. 

"Oh, fuck Gabriel!" Crowley snapped when Aziraphale hissed in a breath like the words would make the archangel appear just alone because of it. Crowley stepped forward grabbing the angel's face squeezing it gently while staring at the angel's now wide eyes as he waited for Crowley to speak again. "Eden is chubby as well so do you think she needs to be smaller? She's going to be a chunky little gremlin and she'll get that from you so you're perfect just the way you are! And so help someone if I take a nap, wake up with you thin like me, I will fatten you up the natural way. You are perfect from the top of your head to your feet, get fucking used to it!" 

Aziraphale's face was red, a brilliant red, that stood out rather blotchy on his pale color and his cheeks were hot under his fingers when he released his grip on his face. "I, er, um dear that-uh, well it's- Ah!" How cute! Crowley loved making Aziraphale blush, loved making him stutter and grasp for words and to make him flustered. 

"Besides, don't you think I love you either way? I love having more of you to grab onto, I love how soft you are, you don't need to get worried about shedding weight, angel. You're the perfect size and I love being able to hold so much of you in my arms." Crowley said this indignantly when he felt lips pressing against his quickly, like a flash, and he was feeling his own trickle of warmth in his cheeks when he looked at Aziraphale. "Don't worry about what they or anyone else, you're the perfect size for me." 

Aziraphale leaned forward filling that tiny space between their bodies and wrapped his arms around Crowley's thin form and rested his head in the hollow between his neck and collar bone, a gentle hollow, but his favorite spot. "Thank you, dear boy. I appreciate your words and whether you believe it or not, you are very kind. Very nice demon indeed." 

He lifted his head just enough for Crowley to dip his own down and yet the moment there was a small space, his top lip just barely touching Aziraphale's, Eden decided to wake up with a wail. It made both beings jump apart from one another looking towards the couch where Eden wailed waving her arms, kicking her legs roughly and wailing so hard her face was red. Crowley detached from Aziraphale to Eden faster than the angel probably could have and scooped the child up which helped with some of the wailing but she continued crying like she was angry. He turned to Aziraphale raising a brow at the angel who sighed out but smiled lovingly at both Eden and Crowley before turning to the dish-rack plucking her bottle up and beginning to make her a bottle. It was an easy as breathing routine they'd developed and with a small smile, a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose, Eden suckled on her hands fiercely like she was starving and it made him chuckle. 

It was so completely domestic that Crowley, even now, couldn't believe he was a part of this picture he'd wished for when they'd been raising Warlock, the boy they'd thought to be the Anti-Christ. Yet when Eden stared up at him with her identically colored eyes he felt a love he hadn't felt in centuries well up in his chest, a love that was all paternal and he nuzzled his cheek against her silky curls. It was a complete different love he'd ever felt for another person, which he was careful of, but with Aziraphale it was simply meant to be in that cheesy way but with Eden it was such a paternal wave of love, of adoration that he was surprised by it intensity. He'd felt some paternal feelings when he helped raise Warlock Dowling but they paled, where ghost in comparison, to what he felt for Eden as she raised her voice at him. However unexpected her egg had been, staring at her lovely face that was contorted with impatient hunger, Crowley had to admit that even then he'd loved her even if he had tried to hide it. No matter how distrustful, suspicious he was of the egg when it first showed up he had felt unwilling waves of love for her even then and he couldn't hide it from Aziraphale, not by a long shot. After all, how can you hide love from a being made completely of love? It was like trying to hide a sock in plain sight of another person. 

"Angel?" 

"Hm? She alright, dear?" 

Crowley walked up to Aziraphale wrapping his arm around his plush waist and kneaded the pads of his fingers against his plush hip and pressed a kiss against his temple. Acts of affection that he, a demon, should not do but did anyhow. Two curious gazes on him when he smiled just a bit, a simple crick of his lips at the angel."I love you." 

Surprise crossed the angel's face when he looked at Crowley before it turned into a smile so loving, so beaming that the demon had to squint against the glow but smiled in response. Normally it was Aziraphale who would, sometimes, initiate the I love you's but he was happier now that Crowley said it first this time. "And I love you too, dear boy." And surely as that Aziraphale felt it was more than enough for the both of them, more than enough to last him the next six thousand years. 


	13. Growths and the Check-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate getting all gushy but the fact that I, a rather pessimistic person at times, didn't really expect this story to get much attention. I honestly didn't expect much since I just spit out a story that was not original (in my opinion) an it seemed sloppy at times to me but with so many hits, the eight book marks along with the kind comments and kudos I've gotten really keep me inspired to finish this up! Time skips are going to be a common thing the closer we get to the end and I plan to go through to do some editing of the story when it's finished up! But for now read on! :D 
> 
> PS: Any other baby developments and stuff I'll start looking up!

Being an angel Aziraphale knew that he'd see time fly by, he'd see time drag on and he'd see many more things the longer he remained on Earth but what he did enjoy about the change of time was the seasonal changes. Good-bye was the ever persistent rain and snow, here the grass grew it's vibrant green and the trees were beginning to bud which meant Crowley was tilling and readying the ground outside of plants once more but there was so much more to the angel than just that. The colors came slow, hesitant like winter might swoop in again, and when it did not the colors flared to life in brilliant shades where they could which was simply breathtaking here in July and Aziraphale loved it. The emeralds of the leaves and the vibrant green of the grass beneath his feet it was just breathtaking in ever bit of the word and he never got enough of looking at the brilliant sapphire sky that burned happily with the sun. It seemed that Eden loved summer much more than her parents had thought at first for the four month old was captivated by everything around her with an almost adult like awareness. Since she loved grabbing things, nothing being spared by her pudgy fists, she loved the grass that came in clumps in her hands or the leaves that whispered in her grasped like they were delighted to be held in her pudgy grip. 

In fact, Crowley had to actually return to his short hair cut -much to the angel's dismay- but apparently there was only so many one could deal with those darling little hands ripping strands of hair out. It was sad for the angel even if he knew Crowley could will his hair to grow out but knew he wouldn't again until Eden was out of the hair grabbing stage and that would be a very long time it felt. At least a year! Sitting on the back porch was beautiful with the rather warm air surrounding them while Crowley ran carefully around the back yard spinning with Eden in his arms as she squealed with laughter and clapped with delight, a book weighing heavily in Aziraphale's lap while the clouds drifted over the sun. It looked like rain any moment but it was pretty nice for a July afternoon with the vibrant greens surrounding them, flowers poking up like yellow splotches against the emerald greens of the grass and Eden was delighted with all of it. She was captivated when Crowley plopped onto the ground with her in his arms before plopping her on the grass carefully and her little torso wobbled but she squealed at the grass tickling her chubby legs. 

The thing with Eden was the baby was advancing a bit quicker than most babies. While most babies could very well hold themselves up for minutes on their own -from what he read 'online'- but couldn't support themselves as firmly as an eight month old would when sitting up by themselves. But Eden could and Eden did. She was sitting in the grass, wriggling her legs when ants crawled across her little hands that grappled the grass tossing it up making Crowley laugh and yet as she sat there, giggling with him, her torso didn't wobble. In fact she supported her head and torso perfectly like that of an eight month old or an older baby could and while he loved his daughter more than anything he found it just a bit odd how she would leap in development further ahead than she was aging but other than the simple holding her head and torso perfectly when sitting she babbled, she cooed and she was meeting every other milestone a four month old baby would. Her cap of hair was disheveled but thickening with perfect blonde ringlets that reminded Aziraphale of Crowley's hair back when it was long, very long, and had curled like ringed strands of fiery red. 

Staring a lady bug on Crowley's hand Eden's yellow eyes sparkled with awe as her tiny face beamed with curiosity like most babies and it was absolutely riveting to see Crowley talking quietly to the baby. To hold up flowers, insects and leaves to Eden while speaking quietly to her when they would play outside or even inside walking around he'd quietly speak to Eden no louder than a whisper but it always warmed Aziraphale's heart. Eden jumped then with her legs tensing and she began tumbling back and before Aziraphale could truly process it he sucked the air in to cry out yet his throat was tight, his vocal cords numb. Panic formed a thick knot in his throat so quickly he thought he'd faint as any air in his lungs whooshed out yet it quickly gushed down painfully, choked and stuttered, when Crowley's thin hand caught the back of her head to keep from tumbling to the hard ground and he could breathe again. He gulped air down hungrily while staring at his daughter when he saw the reason for her sudden surprised reaction when he caught sight of a large droplet hitting her forehead making her jump once again, her eyes looking up in awe. Then it began sprinkling, raining lightly when Crowley shook the lady bug off his hand and scooped the baby up looking for all the world like too had been at a loss of breath at the thought of her head hitting the ground. 

"Ready to come in, darling?" Aziraphale questioned when tiny hands were curling towards him and, standing and tucking his book under his arm, took the baby settling her close to his heart like normal. With a kiss to her silky head the three walked into the cottage which was drastically different from how it'd looked months ago but Aziraphale pressed a kiss against her chubby cheek making her giggle. "Do you want to sit in your saucer, hmm?" 

It took a bit of help from Crowley but sitting in her saucer, her tiny feet touching the floor as she hit the rattle happily with squeals leaving her lips the pair beamed at the four month old who contented herself with the toys and the face she could spin in her little seat. The cottage had always been rather spick and span with every little thing in it's proper spot, everything perfectly placed right down to the utensil placement in the drawers of the kitchen but in the past four months it had gotten not messy but definitely chaotic with baby toys sprawled about, a saucer in the living room, a bouncer in the bedroom and her nursery overflowing with stuffed animals. Clothes would often go a few days without being done, dishes (when they ate) would sit for a few days as well without being done or even showers could be rare but they never smelled in the way humans did but rather they used tiny, minor miracles to keep fresh most days. Time and duties didn't matter much when you had a tiny daughter who demanded nothing but the best lovings from her parents who were jell-o in their love to her that they'd break their backs just to bend over backwards for her. 

"Quite the tumble she almost took then." Crowley noted while he warmed up his mug of coffee in the microwave, his eyes on the black mug that rotated slowly then looked over his shoulder at his husband with a wry smirk. "I have a feeling she's going to be one of those kids you'll have to constantly keep your eye on cause she's gonna be kind of clumsy." 

Aziraphale fought his answering smirk own along with his answer which would have started those notorious 'tickle fights' that he both loathed and adored at the same time with the demon. In fact, it was the closest thing he and Crowley got too anymore in the categories of 'hot' and 'bothered' while being so close to one another that it was a bit...frustrating sometimes. Aziraphale certainly wasn't a horn dog! No! In fact he never really cared much for sex but sex with Crowley? Well, he'd have to be dead to not take an opportunity at that, now wouldn't he? "Perhaps she will be." He strolled casually over the demon trailing his fingers against the small of his back and waist. "You know, Crowley.." 

The way his name dripped from those rather innocently smirking lips sent shivers running through the demon when he plucked his coffee from the microwave while Eden squealed in her saucer. He looked at Aziraphale by his side, those blue eyes staring up at him from under blonde lashes that had his heart racing in his chest like it was willing itself to jump out and keep on running away from his body. Crowley was, without a doubt, a sucker for blue eyes but not just any blue eyes, oh no far from it, no, he was a sucker for Aziraphale's blues. They were a hue that any human could have but the essence attached to them? That made blue all the more compelling to Crowley and it was obvious, very quickly to the demon, just where Eden got that little baby trick of looking under her lashes that were so long and luxurious it was a wonder who she got them from. But she got it from Aziraphale. He blinked realizing he'd yet to respond to the angel when he cleaned his throat that sudden felt both too tight and entirely too dry for his liking but he cleared it a second time. 

"Yes, angel? What?" He questioned with the playful edge he could dredge up when he noticed a wicked sparkle in those eyes that had him tilting his head curiously at the angel. Then his eyes widen when he was hit with a double whammy; Aziraphale had looked down at the counter then looked up under his lashes while biting his bottom lip. His heart jumped in his chest when arousal squirmed low in his belly. No! _Noooooo!_ "Zira, come on, don't do that!" 

"It's been quite the while, dear boy, but I haven't the faintest idea who you could be implying I don't do!" Aziraphale replied innocently when he bit his lip again, this time the corner of it, his canine digging into the soft lip making Crowley hiss at him under his breath. He couldn't help it! "Oh, come now, you old serpent! Do you think I'm oblivious when you look at me the way you do? Or that you're so oblivious you can't tell my own hints? My own nudges of what I may want?" 

"How in the actual hell have you not Fallen yet?" Crowley growled at the angel quietly while Eden's joyful voice rang behind them when the demon glanced at Aziraphale out of the corner of his eye now. "Why do you bring this up now? You can just,er, uh take what you want at night. She's still sleeping hard through the night, angel, if you were getting so frustrated you could have told me." 

Aziraphale threw his head back laughing so suddenly it shocked Eden cutting off her own laughter to stare at her other father in wide eyed awe, the same look Crowley suddenly had on his face when Aziraphale backed away just a step to steady himself against the counter. He stopped laughing in favor of chuckling when he looked at the demon's awed face then over at Eden's, both looking as though they'd never heard such boisterous laughter from the angel and he grinned at Crowley caressing the small snake tattoo on the side of Crowley's face. "Oh, dearest, tell me it hasn't been the littlest bit tantalizing to you? Waiting so long? We've went through that stage where we couldn't keep a hand off each other, remember? To, and I quote by you, 'make up for the six thousand years we could have been doing this' and since then we've gone at it like teenage boys or of the sort." 

Crowley felt his face burning when he cocked a hip resting it against the counter taking a sip of the dark sludge that couldn't even be described as coffee then but tasted just as damn good as when it had been fresh. He tried to play it off when he opened his mouth just as knocks, solid and yet repeated rapidly like if someone would rap with their knuckles on a door but with the side of their fist, hit off the front door echoing in the house. He squinted while Eden squealed spinning in half a circle best she could while he put his mug down twisting to squint at the door. "I'll be right back." 

"Fine~ I'll just amuse myself upstairs then!" Aziraphale said it playfully making a twinge of regret ring in Crowley's chest for if he was anything he was a man right then and he had one aching need for the blonde behind him. He shrugged it off however when he walked across the living room rumpling Eden's tiny curls carefully making her coo up at him with a gurgled noise following after when she bands her tiny fists on the saucer. He opened the front door curiously looking out then, feeling bold, stepped out staring around squinting just a touch when he looked around hearing the stairs squeaking behind him before walking back in slamming the door behind him."Who was it, dear?" 

"No one!" He called the words back lazily when walking back into the living room popping a squat in front of Eden smiling wide making her squeak excitedly while balling her tiny hands up breathing those excited baby breathes. He stroked her pudgy cheek which bloomed a gentle pink from her excitement and he pressed a kiss against her forehead then stroking his fingers over her curls gently making her squeal and him chuckle. "I love you, starlight." 

"Uh, Crowley, would you mind coming up here a moment? Bring the baby as well!" Squinting for maybe the millionth time Crowley plucked Eden up out of her saucer much to her disappointment which was quickly replaced by amusing herself with her father's twinkling silver wedding band. Walking up the stairs he got rather loud coos out of the baby when she pressed her lips against his shoulder happily before turning to press her soft forehead against his neck making more sounds which he responded too with quiet 'Oh yeah?' and other quiet babbling. 

He adjusted the baby's weight, chubby yet light as feather to him, he walked into the bedroom only to freeze staring around the room with Eden who appeared just as awed in that next second while anger welled in Crowley. But also a sense of being right, a smugness under it all, but anger was the main component here. "Oh, _hell_ no! _No!_ Get the fuck outta here, no!" 

"We only came to see the babe, Crowley. No need to get so angry." Gabriel replied staring at the red headed serpent who looked rather worked up then when he squeezed the baby closer to his chest if anything. Then an aggravated sort of pleading filled the purple eyes when he swung them to Aziraphale who was sitting rather primly in front of the window and snapped his fingers. "Aziraphale, either make him give us the babe to inspect or get the babe yourself. Those are your two options and one is quicker than the other if the both of you would cooperate. Neither of us wants to be here, in fact, I'd say both them and I have more important matters to attend to." 

"Yezzz, we do. Now, demon Crowley, let uzz zee the babe. The quicker you do it the quicker we can get on with our livezz." Beelzebub spoke with that unmistakable hiss of their S's transforming them to Z's in such a way they raked down Crowley's spine and dug into his brain which is where things rapidly went downhill. He felt this instinct, one with no name, throbbing so viciously inside of him he was fighting the urge to hiss until they_** backed up away from him** _and let him leave. He felt trapped, he wanted to hide Eden, he wanted to take Aziraphale and snap away, he wanted to fight fight fight fight. 

They were staring at his baby, his baby, his his his and they wanted to _touch_ her, contaminate her smell, ruin her charm with their greedy greedy disgusting hands and he was suffocating he couldn't couldn't couldn't! They wanted to see her but he wanted her to hide, in his skin, his hair, melt into his body and he wanted to slither away before he bit them and **_why wouldn't they back away?_** He hadn't been aware of the sound, a hissing puncturing the air like the air being slowly let out of a tire and the way he was backing away slowly with the baby held so tightly against his chest she was whining gently with the unease. They needed to go away away away back to Hell, back to Heaven but away away away from him and his Aziraphale, they needed to get away! He wanted to ask Aziraphale about the sound, he wanted to ask why his mouth tasted bitter with the unmistakable venom that welled and poured into his mouth from his anger, the way his vision was dripping red. It was so so so easy to strike out and bite, hard, deep, sink his fangs into their flesh if_** they did not back the fuck up **_he'd do it! 

"Crowley, darling, dearest boy, give me Eden." The soft voice of his angel, the quiet blankness in his blue eyes, the strange way his face did not appear to be his own and nothing like before but he snarled at Aziraphale. His. He wanted to _**hand over their baby**_ to them? He hissed when Gabriel shifted, the sound so vicious even Aziraphale flinched before he could hide it and the demon turned his focus back on the two offenders. They weren't listening _**they weren't listening listening listening**_ to his warning the harder he hissed and yet he could not begin to calm himself enough to hand over the baby to her other father like a rational minded being would. 

Eden was whimpering with little cries that sounded muffled to Aziraphale who stared at the shaking, hissing and snarling mess that was his husband who held their baby maybe a touch to tight from her distress. The yellow of his serpentine eyes had swallowed up the whites of his sclera leaving the only the eyes of a beast-like serpent staring out of the most human face Aziraphale had seen which sent his nerves skittering. He didn't want to do it but he took a breath knowing if Crowley remembered, even in the state he was in which might not be much, he would not be forgiven for what he was about to do and he hated it. He felt sick but he had no choice; he could feel the two behind him stirring restlessly, heard Crowley's angry hiss at each movement that when he flapped his wrist sharply forward while snapping his fingers at the demon. It was instantaneous the way that one moment angry eyes were on him, hurt, betrayed eyes that had burned into the angels snapped shut as he slumped backwards against the wall carefully and he was walking forward plucking the whimpering Eden from his lack hold. 

Turning with the baby in his arms he looked at Gabriel and Beelzebub, both as unruffled in appearance as Aziraphale while Eden began to squirm and cry for her father's attention, even then hating the smoothness of Papa's face and the stillness of Daddy which made the angel feel sick to his stomach. He felt guilt chewing at him from all angles that he wanted to vomit but when he met Gabriel's purple eyes evenly, without a hint of fear and even raised a brow at the archangel. "Well, let's get this over with, Gabriel. Follow me." It was so so hard to walk away from Crowley's limp body but he did so and shut the nursery door shut behind him and the two others he refused to think of as 'company' and the guilt crested over his head swallowing him whole.

* * *

Pounding. His head was pounding with his body aching in places that hurt to straighten but he did so but why couldn't he raise his head? Crowley forced his eye open to a slit when he heard feet approaching him and he felt fingers, gentle but soothing, move through his hair with the right sort of warmth that relaxed him to his core. His tight muscles relaxed but they ached so viciously that when the fingers in his hair slid down only to have the twin fingers kneading into his muscles pulled a low but relieved moan from his lips at the fingers prodding the aching muscles. He felt fingers massaging his neck, his shoulders and slowly moving lower to the small of his back where it ached horribly but felt so delightfully painful that another moan slipped past his lips. Why was he so stiff? Why did his muscles ache so fiercely? He attempted to stretch but whined through his clenched teeth at the uncomfortable stiffness of his muscles, the aching lock of his joints and he felt fingers brushing his hair from his forehead gently. He could get both eyes open now but it felt hard to do it like his eyelids were magnetized and wanted to shut, to stay shut, until the pain went away and the massaging fingers were not helping right then. 

"Lie still, love, it'll feel better in just a few moments then you can attempt to move." Aziraphale. His voice was soft, crackly like he hadn't drunk anything in a long time or had screamed for a very long time which sent anxiety spiraling down in his stomach for neither option was good. Not good at all. "It's alright, love, I'm fine. I'm just very tired I promise that is all. You've given me quite the fright when you slept so long!" 

Now _that_ wasn't good at all. How long had been asleep? How long? Was Eden alright? Is she older? Did he sleep years? Months? What happened? He remembered...remembered something tickling on his mind...what was it? "Zira-" he cringed at the raspy edge to his voice, the way his vocal cords stung like they'd been left out to dry then protested at the use. He was thirsty, he had to be! So why did it feel like more than that? "Zi-" 

"Shhh. Don't talk, give it a few moments, dear boy. I know you must have questions but please don't talk just yet." For a moment excitement tingled over Crowley for normally words like that meant much more but he could feel something was off. The blonde had yet to come into view and he was kneading his fingers into his back, prodding the muscles fiercely but with a gentle edge like he was trying to keep gentle but was trying to get the muscles to relax. It worked either way but the more he tingled and warmed under the angel's hands the more his mind scratched for answers that danced on the edges of his understanding and it was the most frustrating thing in the universe. 

It continued on with Aziraphale silently working on his taunt, painful muscles which loosened gradually under his ministrations and he rolled his joints carefully to loosen those up as well and when it was down to his ankles Crowley felt like sitting up but held still. How long had Aziraphale been working on him? He could tell his arms had been worked on first, right down to the knuckles, so how long had this precise massage gone on for? He forced his eyes open even while fatigue dragged at him so fiercely he nearly collapsed back into the comforts of sleep but fought against it so fiercely that he urged his mind to wake up and it worked for once. When the hands left his body Crowley cautiously moved and was grateful when he felt no twinge, no pain, and sat up twisting to face the blonde who looked absolutely awful. His blue eyes looked darker, shadowed almost, with deep dark smudges underneath his eyes highlighting them even if it only added to the pale parlor of his face or the way his clothes were rumpled rather than pristine like normal or the way his hair stuck out in crazy curls that refused to be tamed if he had taken the time to do so. He looked straight down, right to the point, just awful! He reached out stroking Aziraphale's cheek and the angel jumped as though he'd been electrocuted but also jump started for the loving light came back like Crowley had wanted. He smiled slowly almost cautiously at the demon when he leaned his cheek into his hand. 

"Crowley, love, what do you remember before you fell asleep?" Aziraphale questioned looking down at his lap when Crowley squinted at the angel who continued staring down like it was too hard to stare at his face. What? Was there something disfiguring about him that the angel didn't want to look at him? The angel looked up and-Oh. Oh no. Guilt swam in those eyes like a living being, so vividly real it looked like it could crawl out and become a person of it's own validation, the weight of guilt that rested in those eyes. 

"I remember Gabriel and Beelzebub showing up-" He hesitated unsure of what else, something important he was ignoring or not remembering, but he stared at Aziraphale with a twist of his lips in the best image of a smile he could give then. He knew his raspy, cracking voice wasn't helping anything as well. "What? Why do you look so guilty, angel? What happened? Eden is fine isn't she? She's still in the nursery, isn't she?" He felt this wild sensation building in his chest when he coiled his muscles to throw himself off the bed but he both fought the urge and had Aziraphale cupping his face to stop him. 

"No! No, Eden is in pristine condition, dear boy, I promise! It's just-er, your behavior during it." Aziraphale looked at Crowley who appeared so confused, his eyes squinting with a brow raising and Aziraphale took a breath. "Dearest, I fear you may have had a lapse in humanity when they showed up. A-A mental breakdown. It was like physically it was you but your eyes were just...inhuman. You strained your vocal cords with the growling and hissing but you refused to let anyone near Eden and you even refused _me_. I know I said before I have never been afraid of you when you far exceeded my expectation for demons but when you had that breakdown you-you really frightened me, Crowley. I've never seen you like that and if I'm to be honest I don't want to ever see you like that." He paused. "It was more...painful not being able to reach out to you and that in itself was painful when you rejected any help from me. I had to, er, put you to sleep." 

Crowley blinked a few times taking in his words but his last ones had him throwing his head laughing loudly, unrestrained, and smirking broadly ear to ear when he stopped while making eye contact with the angel. "So you put me to sleep? Is that what you're so guilty over?" With a look he got his answer and he was laughing hysterically again which hurt his vocal cords but he ignored it then leaned forward kissing the angel. It was so sudden sparks flew like they always did and when he pulled back Aziraphale looked so surprised it nearly set the demon off again. "Don't be guilty over that. Now if you had _drugged _me then you would have reasons to be guilty as you are but that didn't happen. So relax, angel, please. It's perfectly fine. Come here." 

Aziraphale scooted forward until his head was connecting with Crowley's bony shoulder with a pout in place on his face that was followed by a flash of shame when he realized it. "It's not _funny, _ Crowley. I don't like miracling you asleep, it's not fair and I don't like doing it." he replied in a haughty tone when he was hugged tightly as Crowley flopped backwards making him squeal in surprise then scowl into the demon's neck. "And don't do that either! Give me a warning next time!" 

"Sure thing, angel~" Crowley replied squeezing the soft angel in his arms while pressing a kiss to the top of his head which, surprisingly to him, smelled like coconuts today. So he'd showered but obviously didn't care much about his appearance if he hadn't done anything else after the shower and that was curious. "Don't worry so much, angel, I'll be okay and I can't promise that an, er, episode like before won't happen again cause we never know. But I'll try to keep myself in check better next time, alright?" 

"Fine." Aziraphale replied huffily then pressed a kiss against Crowley's fluttering pulse which seemed to skip when he did it and he smiled when he curled his own arms around the demon happily. "By the way, Eden is in a bit of a Daddy withdrawal over the past couple of days while you slept. She nearly wouldn't go down for her bedtime without you but she'll be overly delighted to see you in the morning." 

"Oh? Withdrawl you say?" Crowley replied with curiosity when he rolled over quickly making the angel squeak when he hovered over the angel suddenly while he smirked downwards at the angel who stared u pat him with large blue eyes that looked more alive than they had when Crowley had woken. He reached out stroking Aziraphale's bottom lip with his thumb while cupping his cheek and smirked widely tilting his head just a bit. "And what about you? Are you in Crowley withdrawal?" 

It took a moment for the surprise to melt away before a smirk to take it's place on the angel's sweet features and he reached up gripping the collar of Crowley's shirt smirking widely. "I don't know. How bout you come down here a little more and I'll tell you if I'm in withdrawal or not." With a jerk of his arm Crowley was coming down on top of the angel with their lips meeting rather roughly making both chuckle but it was a sort of clumsy, fierce kind of kiss that had it's charm. It would most definitely appear, Crowley deemed it, that a certain angel had suffered some major withdrawal and he'd do his best to make up for it~. 


	14. Well That's New

The week following after the 'check up' it seemed that the tense atmosphere melted way like it was giving itself a break with each day that passed with no contact from either side and it allowed both beings to breath without feeling like they were being watched. It was a rather lovely morning with Eden crashing in her saucer, squealing in delight at the reactions she would gain from her little toys and Crowley was sipping some kind of beverage while the morning light cascaded through the kitchen, seeming extra cheerful. It was a nice week to relax, unwind and enjoy their daughter who continued to develop rather beautifully the older she was getting and the fact that in a mere two weeks she was to be five months blew their minds. Chair legs screeching against the floor got Aziraphale's attention when Crowley plopped down at the table gesturing to the seat across from him which held the pancakes they'd made but minutes ago with the steam still wafting off of them and the angel beamed. He sat across from Crowley beginning his breakfast when Eden enjoyed her time by shoving a cold teething ring into her mouth chewing aggressively on the red circle like it had been her source of pain and discomfort but it was cute. Her chubby face scrunching up while she suckled and chewed on it aggressively, her yellow eyes flashing in challenge and her tiny brows coming together fiercely. 

"She's going to be one hot headed little girl, you know that right?" Crowley threw out conversationally while his eyes locked onto Eden's who was all smiles when she chucked the red teething down on the floor in favor of the blue one that was to her right. "She's going to be spoiled rotten too, angel. She's going to be breaking hearts and biting ankles here in a year, I bet you." 

"If she _does _bite ankles I think I know where she'll get it from!" Aziraphale replied when his mouth was clear and smirked at Crowley who threw a look at the angel across from him with a grunt escaping his throat. It had been one time, a long time ago, when Crowley had to be a snake -had to be was the crucial part- and went on an ankle striking biting spree for two weeks before Aziraphale had to go in and rid the place of snakes. The demon thought it had been demeaning while Aziraphale found it amusing to this day even if he kept it to himself but here lately he couldn't keep anything to himself. "Oh, don't be irritated, dear. It was a little mission and you got it over with! It was years ago anyways!" 

"So I guess, if Eden bites ankles, you too will bring it up to bite her in the ass?" Crowley questioned throwing another look at Aziraphale who rolled his eyes while he took another bite of his pancakes. No matter how the demon came across there was one thing he actually did rather beautifully when he was scaring or putting the fear of himself in those beautiful plants and it was cooking. Crowley, who refused to eat and drank his weight in liquor most nights, was an absolutely amazing cook from his "experience" or so he says. However it seemed that in those few seconds their eyes locked and the demon was swinging his eyes back to the living room his face got still when he stood up rather quickly making the table rock and his coffee slosh over the edge of his cup. "Umm-" 

"Crowley? What's wrong?" Aziraphale's voice rose slightly when he pushed his chair back, plucking his napkin up when Crowley was launching himself into the room rather quickly. He saw the jerky movements of the demon when he walked around the table, he way his red head snapped back and forth quickly before walking carefully into the room like the floor might jerk or break away under his feet. "Dear? Crowley?" 

"Uhh, give me a second." He got out distractedly when he got on the floor looking under the couch before reaching under it when Aziraphale twitched realizing what he'd absolutely forgotten to note. How quiet it was. Eden hadn't been squealing or suckling on her teething ring for she wasn't IN her saucer. His mind froze on those words' Eden't wasn't in her saucer. If Eden wasn't in her saucer where was she? Where could she be? If Gabriel or Beelzebub had come for the child then they'd know it, they'd feel the two making their appearance surely! But then he thought of the "check-up" they'd conducted a week ago and how Aziraphale hadn't the faintest idea that both of them were waiting up in HIS and Crowley's bedroom but that wasn't the problem right now! If Eden wasn't in her saucer and no one flashed in to the room it left the question of just _where_ the baby was, so where was she? 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale hissed his husbands name the longer it took for his hand to scramble under the couch, his fingers scratching the carpet a few times. He felt like electricity was buzzing both on and under his skin, a sensation crawling along his shoulders and the back of his neck unpleasantly that coupled with the dropping sensation in his stomach. "Anthony J. Crowley if you do not tell me where our baby is I'm going to flip my fucking shit!" 

Oh my, did those words leave his lips? Did he really get so loose lipped he let those ugly words fly out? He felt his face frying with heat, how uncomfortable it had sounded in his voice but when Crowley was twisting his head he looked so proud it was unbearable. "You won't have to flip anything, angel, cause she's right here. Take some deep breaths first, you'll scare her with how you look." 

How HE looked? Oh. Oh dear! He caught sight of his face in Crowley's eyes, saw how red faced he was, the anger and anxiety warring for it's spot on his face with a frantic look settling itself in his eyes of the two emotions. He took a deep breath to chase the emotions away, trying his best to tuck them into a ball of forgetfulness but with the adrenaline singing through his veins he found it difficult which lead to more deep breaths. "Okay. I'm okay, please though, just get her _out!_ How did she even get out of her saucer? Please, dearest, get her out before I get worked up again!" 

It was easy to hear his voice climbing octaves while he squirmed in place but Crowley shifted, sitting up on his knees, and held his hand out producing their child. At first, it was hard to believe what he was holding in his hand was Eden but after a moment or two it began to truly and really settle into the angel's mind when he grasped that their child was not missing, was not hurt, but was right there. "It's alright, Zira. She's just fine, she's okay-perfect even! Remember how you joked about her being a snake when she hatched?" 

"A-Ah, um, er I do re-recall such a thing-" He choked off when his awe broke through the longer he stared at Crowley's hand, cupped carefully with such a gentleness that it took Aziraphale aback along with the sight. His four month old daughter who, before a week ago, showed no signs of abilities he or Crowley could produce, was coiling around her father's fingers contentedly while her little tongue flickered out. She was pretty long, slim, but a pale golden color with a rather brilliantly shocking red belly of her father that checkered around her bottom jaw but was a perfect startling color all the way down her belly as she continued coiling herself around Crowley's fingers before forming a ball in his palm. Her little yellow eyes had the black slit pupil of all reptiles he knew of and yet she was adorable, cute even, when she rested in Crowley's palm like someone had spilled a little perfect cup of snake into it. 

"Seems like things are going to get interesting, angel. Perhaps we better get those solid walled bassinets so she can slither out, Go-Sa-somebody can only know what she could get into." Crowley murmured when he presented his finger to the baby in his hand who smelled his finger with a flicker of her tiny black tongue before bringing her little snout up nuzzling him so happily he nearly shifted himself. In fact..."Angel, you don't mind do you?" 

Aziraphale let his breath out of tight lungs that had wanted to cling to the breath when he turned his attention to his half eaten breakfast then back to his husband and daughter before making his decision. "No, go right ahead, love. If she sees you can do it too she'll probably be absolutely enthused by it." He murmured the words when Crowley sat on the couch with Eden's curious serpentine eyes locked on her father's when she was put down carefully. 

It didn't take much for Crowley to change and, as it would seem, it didn't take much for Eden to change either for in seconds Crowley was making a ring around Eden who found this absolutely enthralling. The baby slithered around the length of her parent, little tongue flickering when she lifted her little face to Crowley's much larger ones and smelled deeply which Crowley reciprocated but from how much bigger he was he had the feeling Eden was giggling. The two snakes settled in, Eden finding much content in both her own scales and Crowley's, when they became a careful snake ring as Crowley formed a protective ring from mouth to tail to prevent the baby from doing anything entirely drastic. Aziraphale sighed out moving a hand through his blonde locks when two yellow serpentine eyes looked at him almost expectantly when he then blushed figuring what they must want but the angel shook his head. 

"I'm good, loves, I'm good. I need to go finish breakfast and you need to eat lunch so please have Eden change back before noon won't you?" Aziraphale questioned but like he expected he didn't get an answer or not in the way he'd been hoping. Besides it seemed his question went unanswered for the two snakes on the couch delighted in a game of flickering tongues and quiet hisses.

It was rather adorable when he sat down cutting into his pancakes as he listened to their little hissing game in the living room and the smile on his lips came easily, spreading widely making it just a touch more challenging to swallow his food when he felt his own joyful chuckles bubbling. Well, his daughter wasn't normal but whose child was? He smiled resting his cheek against his head looking in at the two snakes resting on the couch beaming at the both of them. He never really thought himself heavily blessed; sure, he had been blessed to be alive, to guard the gate of Eden, to be made a Principality, but this moment was one of those moments when he felt the most blessed in his entire existence. 

Hell, since they'd found her egg he'd felt blessed beyond his wildest imaginings! But watching his husband and daughter was almost too much for his heart to handle as it overfilled with a love so painful, an adoration that nearly broke him apart, that he found it hard to breath for a moment but he didn't regret one bit of that love. It was painful, tightening in his chest, making his stomach airy and his hand tremble but he loved them so much he truly felt that no matter how many times Crowley claimed he, a demon, was blessed to have an angel like him Aziraphale felt like he was finally receiving his true blessing. And it consisted of hissing and flickering tongues but he never felt a wilder joy.

* * *

_"Amazing!" She breathed out pressing her palms together tightly, her fingers brushing the corner of her mouth staring at her newest little creation with a happy pride a mother might have and it welled inside of her. Yes, she did take both components from Crowley and Aziraphale, demonic and angelic, she never expected the little child to turn into a snake! Oh, what kind of power she'd have! "Gabriel, how was the child?" _

_Gabriel had been standing tense, firm and silent the entire time God had been looking on at the little living room in that little cottage while Gabriel was feeling irritation raking up and down his spine. "The child is fine. Maturing as a normal, healthy babe would. No different, no better than a child that age would be, Mother. Perfect in every way however the shifting is new." _

_"That it is!" God breathed staring at the sight of little Eden -such a perfect name!- squirming like a little golden noodle was too much for the beings heart it felt the longer she watched the child. Then she turned away looking towards her rather straight faced son who looked uncomfortable with something he was about to say or claim when he looked at her. "You know, Gabriel, my son, you could have gone about that a little different." That struck a nerve. _

_"What could I have done that would have been better? He would have lost his grip either way, Mother! He's a demon, that's what they do! Did it even surprise you just a little bit when he lost his cool like that? Act so beast-like?" Gabriel questioned of his mother who just looked thoughtful again like his questions were making her amused and yet he was finding a mounting irritation when he thought of Crowley and Aziraphale being rewarded no matter what they did. He had better things to do and debating with Mother was not one of the ways he wanted to do it. "Never mind. I'm sorry, Mother. I was rude, I apologize." _

_"I know you are frustrated, Gabriel, I've been watching you for quite a bit now. And I think I have come to the best answer I can give right this second to you my darling son. One of my first borns." She took a breath staring into those purple eyes her son held, a gaze that once melted ice with the amount of love he held for her but now looked guarded. "I think, Gabriel, you should take some time off. Clear your head, take some time for yourself." _

_"But I don't **need** a break, Mother! I'm perfectly fine!" Gabriel protested hearing his voice beginning to rise before he could truly help himself. "I don't need a break! I don't need time off! I just need to not be pestered by the likes of Aziraphale, that damn hedonist and his-his demonic boyfriend! I can keep working, Mother! I am fine! I am! I just-I just need something to focus on rather than them!" _

_"Gabriel, darling son, you're going to ruin your body." This was said quietly when she stared at the archangel who was trembling, his hands twitching with fingers curling a few times while his mouth opened a few times. His skin was cracking, revealing a pale golden light that shone through against his skin, his eyes had canceled out their purple irises in favor of a pure white so startling it'd take anyone aback upon first viewing. He was going to fall apart if he kept getting so worked up..."Gabriel, I stand by what I speak. You will do as I say." _

_"But Mother, if you just **listened-" **_

_"Gabriel! I shall not repeat myself!" _

_"I don't need a break! Just **listen to me **and I can-" _

_"Archangel Gabriel! **You **will be the one to listen to **me! ** I suggest, highly, that you turn around and walk away right this second, Archangel Gabriel. Right. Now." Their tones were seathing, hot, scalding and frigid at the same time the longer they bickered but Gabriel sucked in air into his tight chest that suddenly felt bold and as if she sensed this God turned bodily towards her son, one of her first borns, and glared. "Archangel Gabriel, if you begin questioning or demanding **I ** listen to you ever again you will be stripped of your title and you **will **Fall. I'll make sure of it. Now, I want you to go and take a break. I don't want to see you for at least a fortnight, is that clear? Do you understand me? I am not playing, Gabriel." _

_Gritting his teeth Gabriel glared at his hands feeling the very skin humming like it was threatening to burst and discorporate right where he stood making the sensation a new one when he then swallowed down the anger threatening to bat at him. He'd never felt such irritation or anger when talking to his Mother, the Almighty, but here he was trembling with an anger so intense he was nearly discorporating where he stood! He swallowed a few times to make sure he wouldn't speak out of line when he turned with his back to her and took a sharp breath through his nose. "I shall see you in a fortnight, Mother." _

_God watched him go silently feeling a cold hand gripping inside her until she could no longer feel his presence in her mind and she let out a breath. If a being such as herself could she'd delight herself in a cigarette-wait. Wait wait wait! She **was** a being such as herself, no one was around, so who could judge? Surely not herself! With a twitch of her fingers she had a lit cigarette between her fingers, staring at it curiously before lifting it up inhaling deeply shutting her eyes for a moment when she felt the muscles in her back relaxing. Normally God smoking wasn't in anyone's definitions or in the 'morals' but this was her first time with one and she was enjoying it immensely. She could see why humans often got addicted to the tobacco, wicked little plant that it was, and she smiled to herself weakly when she sat down in her chair curling her legs towards her chest inhaling on the cigarette once more. _

_She didn't feel like watching Earth right then, not even the little Crowley-Fell family (which she still snorted at) and found that even the silence can be welcoming when she leaned back in her chair shutting her eyes letting her head fall back. Even if it wasn't a huge fight with Gabriel, who kept himself in perfect condition, she felt like she'd been squeezed and wrung dry. She felt even felt tired! She squeezed her legs a little tighter against her body which sank a little deeper in the dent her body had left and she inhaled just a little deeper on the cigarette. Doing everything just a little, with baby steps, with the silence heavy around her, God found that sometimes she truly did crave solace and now was a better time than ever for it reminded her just of **why **she'd stopped talking to any other being before and she yawned. Maybe even God deserved a break. _


	15. Time Truly Can Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of things! I haven't written anything in a while due to some family situations right now that are pretty important so I've been experiencing some writer's block lately due to those situations. Two, I have enrolled myself into Penn Foster online schooling! When my classes get set up I might work more with it as well but don't worry! I'm planning on continuing to write and while I'm on that little tidbit, I've been thinking of making a sequel including some other important characters surrounding the same idea! It'd be a sequel of sorts for Crowley,Aziraphale and Eden would obviously be in the story! However it won't be focused on that little family however! 
> 
> Now, two things I am hopeful about! One, the playing around with a sequel which I would adore feedback on! And two, tomorrow, hopefully if I get the money to do so, I will be getting a new laptop! It'll be ten times better than this borrowed one and I'm excited for it! So other than those little check-in's read on to the chapter! Oh! And I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving!

The TV was a murmur as Crowley rocked in the chair with Eden sprawled cutely across his lap while he played with her little curls happily when she suckled on her pacifier making soft little plastic noises in the room. He had the lights dimmed, the TV low and the clock ticked quietly but Eden showed no sign of fatigue like she used too and Crowley had the suspicion that the baby had figured out she no longer needed sleep, not in the way other babies did, but because of her parentage she wouldn't need it. And now that she had discovered that she was absolutely elated, happy even, for why else would Crowley be in a rocker at three thirty in the morning on the first day of November? He looked down at his now seven month old daughter who had her big yellow eyes fastened on the TV with a fierce focus that had him raising a brow when he rocked slowly as she rested her little hands on the backs of his and sighed when he did. The one thing Crowley was indeed grateful for was that his daughter no longer needed a bottle which meant she did not spit up so much which also meant she could begin exploring food and Aziraphale was absolutely elated. 

It was like the angel had been waiting for the day when they're daughter would switch to solid foods so he could begin giving her little tastes of the food he so adored and Crowley couldn't help rolling his eyes at. Eden made a sudden loud noise, a babbling around her pacifier when her tiny nail scratched against the back of his hand softly a few times making him chuckle gently at the sound. "Oh, really? Do you wanna tell me more about that, Eden? Daddy loves to hear you talk so much, starlight." 

As if to back it up she babbled more, the best she could around a pacifier mind you, and Crowley chuckled again at her exuberance in doing so that he smiled at her when her little head twisted to look up at him. Her big eyes were sparkling happily like she was truly enjoying her father talking back to him when she then looked back at the TV resting her little head on his chest, tiny curls mushing against him adorably when he felt one of her tiny fists grip his thumb tightly making his heart warm. Eden was growing remarkably and all too fast to both the angel and the demon but she was growing more beautiful, more lovely, every single day and it was awing to watch her grow at the rate she was growing for the last child they'd been around this young had been Warlock Dowling and that was years ago. She had recently mastered rolling over, both ways in fact, so she often rolled around on the floor laughing to herself for it was her source of entertainment other than her little baby toys that they now had sprawled around the house. She loved being talked to for she loved to try and repeat the words back at people so much that one time Crowley swore she said "Hi!" one day when she was making a lot of noise and it nearly made the demon's heart stop. 

"I love you, Eden~" Crowley crooned to the child who kicked her legs excitedly while crooning back at him with a soft noise following after it and he grinned widely at the baby in his lap. "Daddy loves you, starlight~" Now THAT got a bigger reaction from the baby who squealed loudly waving her fists excitedly now when she looked up at him babbling around her pacifier again, her yellow eyes sparkling like Aziraphale's did when presented with a delectable dish and it made him chuckle. 

"Oh my, she's still awake?" The words were slow, tired and dripping with fatigue when Crowley looked over his shoulder at Aziraphale who was rubbing his eyes yawning rather hugely then looking at Eden who looked excited to see him. He shuffled into the room reaching out stroking Eden's silky cheek and smiled. "Darling, don't you want to let Daddy get some sleep?" She spit her pacifier out squealing when she did so and laughed clapping her hands joyfully making both parents smile fondly. "Come now, isn't bed time fun?" 

Crowley chuckled fondly when Eden giggled in response to the angel's words and he sighed. "It's fine, angel. I don't need sleep and neither does she apparently but it's a bit sad she found this out now that's she's older when she should be getting the most sleep. But bed time doesn't need to happen right this second for I think she's up for the day, isn't that right? Wanna help Daddy check out the plants?" 

"You'd better change her if you plan on taking her out of this house." Aziraphale said this primly, a haughty almost snobbish tone to his words making Crowley twist with a brow raised incredulously. He'd never heard such a tone in the angel before and he had to admit that it kind of humored him deep down in his core but he fought to keep the smirk off of his face for he knew that if he _did_ seem amused the angle behind him would rip him limb from limb. "Don't look at me like that! It's cold out and the sun isn't even up yet! You better make sure she's warm!" 

"Alright, angel! Don't worry, Daddy will make sure this wild beast is warm enough to be outside with him~" His fingers crawled up her sides and stomach making the baby giggle wildly while flailing her little legs around and slapping the backs of his hands while she did so and he stood with her tucked onto his hip. "Why don't you go get her breakfast ready? That way when she comes in with me she'll be ready for her to eat." 

Aziraphale seemed to deflate when he then leaned in for a peck on the lips from Crowley who grinned at the angel so fiercely the blonde smiled back helplessly when he pressed a kiss to Eden's soft head and got a coo back in response to his lips. When Aziraphale walked out of the room, down the stairs which squeaked gently, Crowley set to work on putting the baby in a long sleeve onesie, changing her diaper and putting some baby powder on her he taped up her diaper with no accidents. He pulled her onesie on, zipping it up, buttoning the little snap at the top and grabbed her little boots sliding them on her feet not that he think she'd need it but did so anyways. He got her coat on following it with her hat and with that the baby was bound in warm layers with a wide eyed look to her when she could barely wiggle her arms or legs but squealed in delight at being hugged against Crowley's chest. It was a sense of déjà vu when he listened to the scales on the bottom of his feet whispering against the floor down the stairs to the front door and he smiled when he opened the door stepping out onto the porch. 

It felt like years ago when they found Eden's egg, kept it and thus subjecting themselves to parenthood with a fervent love for Eden long before she came here and it made him chuckle when he shut the door behind him walking over to the covered plants. The grass was lightly crunching beneath his feet which seemed to recoil from the frosted grass but he bent, standing Eden between his arms with her little head pressed against his shoulder and he began inspecting the plants carefully. They'd fared better but the seven month old look concerned about the cold plants, her little eyes glistening wetly when Crowley looked at her when she hiccuped a tiny sound. Eden, at only seven months old mind you, seemed to already have such a big and loving heart that it was nearly painful to see her looking so sad that when Crowley shifted she wobbled viciously. It would seem his daughter had the capacity to love as fervently and openly as an angel did considering her other parent and very clearly loved his plants in a way he refused to show them. So instead he pressed a kiss against her cheek as a tear dripped down her chubby cheek. 

"It's alright, starlight. The plants will be okay! Besides, we still have the ones inside right?" He crooned to her softly rubbing her back and side through the coat comfortingly when she whimpered in response and he shifted standing up bringing her with him. "Don't be sad, starlight. It's the nature of things, you'll soon find that out as you get bigger." He paused when she rubbed her tiny hands against her wet face and he got a brilliant idea. "You know, it was this cold when I found you. Oh yes, I see by that wide eyed look I got your attention, huh?" She giggled but he smiled forging on. "It was early November, I'm sure of it, when I stepped outside to nudge this little basket and low and behold it's you in there! I'm sure your father must have told you many many stories!" 

Eden smiled widely looking at him, revealing the teeth that were slowly but surely popping in painlessly it would seem now but he still worried about her sore gums from time to time. She screamed and wailed at four months when her teeth were coming in, chewing on items viciously and clinging to teething rings that now she was so calm at seven months about her teeth popping in was a surprise. He hefted her up in his arms pressing a kiss against her cold cheek which was turning a rather lovely shade of pink and he smiled.

* * *

"You know, my dear," Aziraphale heard Crowley grunt from the living room when the angel paused giving Eden a mouth full of mushed carrots from the little glass jar and she curled her tiny fingers delightfully. It seemed the baby would eat anything that was presented to her happily and it made Aziraphale happy that his little daughter would eat whatever was presented to her. "I think she'll end up having a little affinity with you and your plants but it may not be in the way you want." 

Crowley sauntered into the room after situating the fire place which was spreading warmth in the house languidly, slowly, and he paused at the table watching the blonde spoon globs of food into Eden's mouth then dab at her lips with her bib. She giggled at this waving her little hands for more and was rewarded as Crowley watched then stepped to the back of Eden's high chair rubbing her curls delightfully making her wriggle in response. "Eh. I can show her how I do it and she'll pick up on it but you're probably right about her doing it differently from me. She started crying over the plants outside actually. I'm guessing she'll have one of he biggest bleeding hearts known to man." 

"I know exactly who she gets that from, my dear." Aziraphale crooned then smiled widely when Crowley scowled at the angel sitting at the table across both the angel and the baby resting his chin on his arms. "I don't care what you say, Crowley, you own one of the kindest hearts a demon like you could posses." Now that was said with such an edge of pride and self confidence Crowley snickered before he could choke it down and the blonde raised a brow while spooning another mouthful to Eden. "Oh? Don't you think so?" 

"Nope. I'm a demon, angel, doesn't matter what you think. I am a cold, calculating serpent and I get what I want when I want along with doing as I please when I please too. Like that sentence! It may sound grammatically wrong but I don't care! Demon's aren't nice and I sure as hell don't have a bleeding heart like you two over there." Eden squealed as if she understood perfectly what he was talking about and at simply being part of the "you two" he'd mentioned and it made Aziraphale chuckle at his daughter's delight. She slapped her palms rather politely but insistently on the tray of her high chair looking at Aziraphale expectantly. "See, now that she must get from me." 

"Oh, hush it. You know you're sweet on me~" Aziraphale cooed at the demon who flushed a rather impressive shade of red before hiding his face in his arms and the blonde laughed while getting another spoonful for Eden. He patted her chin free of any baby food, wiped her lips and got another spoonful ready while shifting his leg with a twist of his body to nudge the demons leg gently. "Crowley~ Come on, the baby wants to see your adoring face~" 

"Shut up!" Crowley grumbled into his arms with his cheeks burning so fiercely they throbbed gently in time with his heart which suddenly seemed a touch too loud in his ears when he shifted. He heard Aziraphale chuckle under his breath shifting in his chair pulling his nudging foot away and returned to feeding Eden no doubt. He picked at his lip with his teeth for a moment, cheeks burning feeling all the world like some immature little boy getting comments thrown his way and that's not at all how he liked to feel but it's how Aziraphale made him feel. Like some love sick little boy who couldn't handle a little compliment. 

"Come on, Daddy! Look at your baby~!" 

"Stooop."

"Crowley~ Look at Eden! She's getting so sad because Daddy won't look at her~ Daddy! Come on, Daddy, look at the poor baby!" 

"You are not helping a single thing right now, Aziraphale!" Crowley heard the seething tone in his voice, heard Aziraphale's amused chuckle and Eden's worried whimper while she wriggled in her high seat but the demon felt a million years away. His face was burning hotly for some reason, his skin feeling too tight and his stomach was squirming delightfully which intensified each time Aziraphale's cooing, playful voice said "Daddy~" that did he want to curl up and disappear.

He'd heard about that though, calling a significant other Daddy but he didn't think he'd ever in a million years here Aziraphale say it and then say it in a way that made him want to curl up from the embarrassment flooding him. Okay, sure Aziraphale had called him Daddy before but it was casual and it was perfectly fine cause the baby would be right on Crowley's hip making it casual and normal. While sitting across the table from the angel who was feeding their whimpering daughter while caressing his shin with his toes whenever he could made the word sound so much different. He gritted his teeth when Aziraphale, for all his innocent mannerisms and appearance, rolled his tongue imitating a sound like a putting cat at the demon. Crowley didn't normally get bothered by this kind of stuff for six thousand years he'd spent much of his time imagining doing so much worse to the angel than simply making purring noises at one another and yet this was what was making his cheeks burn with a fierce edge with embarrassment dancing a parades length in his chest. 

"Crowley, come on, I'm just playing, love!" Aziraphale backtracked now with his amusement still clear but seeing Eden grow more distressed the longer Crowley hid his face away was starting to make him sober up from his amusement. But it was still in his voice and for that he couldn't help but after spooning another spoonful of food to Eden who then promptly swallowed it decided it was not the time to eat until Daddy sat up. "Come now, love, she's getting distressed! Lift your head for the baby!" 

Eden was whimpering loudly, wildly while curling her dimpled little hands into fists over and over with concern forming on her perfect face while her yellow eyes glistened wetly signaling tears to Aziraphale. Yet despite all of this that made it clear of her distress he realized her little mouth was opening and shutting with little noises leaving her throat with her growing concern when she wailed suddenly. Throwing her head back wailing for all her worth and he swore despite how red her face was growing the sound had been lovelier than anything Aziraphale had ever heard and he turned a scathing look to the demon as Eden gulped in a breath crying out now wordlessly with her little sounds that sounded like words but couldn't quite form into them. 

"Crowley! Come now, the baby is upset! I'll stop messing with you if that's what you want, my dear." Aziraphale tried to get the whimpering baby to eat but she refused it with an indignant cry kicking her little legs and Aziraphale put the jar on the table. "Oh my, dearest won't you eat? Daddy is simply playing and Papa took it too far but you should eat a little more, dearest. Please? For Papa?" 

It felt like no use for Eden's yellow eyes were locked on her other father as she whimpered wildly looking towards him then screamed again banging her tiny hands on the tray of her high chair so fiercely Crowley's head finally snapped. Both parents stared at the baby with a concerned sort of awe at her high, bell like voice when tears welled in her eyes making them glisten like little topaz gems when she sniffled. Whining loudly she began reaching for Crowley while opening and closing her hands repeatedly while her lips began moving again, mouth opening and shutting rapidly. She choked out a noise that sounded like many of her garbled noises that sounded almost like words but not quite when she seemed to think again as Crowley pushed his chair in and she went quiet before squirming fiercely in her high chair, eyes locked on Crowley. She sucked in a breath, her little feet wiggling when she slammed her little hands on the tray again fiercely whining loudly before it came out clear as day. 

"Da-addy!" Her voice was trilling and high like her screaming wails but it was ringing, shimmering, like the most uniquely sounding thing either being had ever heard when Eden struggled getting herself worked up the only way a seven month old could and began crying. "Da-addy!" She said the word in two parts, like two different syllables when she hit her hands out again crying openly stretching towards her parents, towards Crowley who was all but ripping the high chairs tray off, unbuckling her and yanking her up. 

"Holy shit." Crowley whispered it to himself then looked at Aziraphale who had the same wide eyed look as the demon when the red head cupped the back of Eden's head as her wet face pressed into his neck. "_Holy shit! _Did you _hear _that shit? Our child said a real word, angel! She's developing and understanding human language!" 

Aziraphale still felt shimmering awe inside of him but humor was welling inside of him as well when he smiled at Crowley chuckling at the demon taking in the amount of excitement on his face. It was like when Eden moved for the first time in her egg and Crowley had woken him up; it was the same excitement that shone on his face like someone had turned a light on behind his face making it glow happily. It wasn't the same "glow" Crowley claimed Aziraphale to have but it was so close that Aziraphale felt that if he was just a few notches brighter with that emotion he'd quite well be mistaken for an angel and it was giving him a pretty good clue as to what type of angel Crowley must have been. He smiled smoothing a couple of Eden's curls on her head while he smiled widely at Crowley. "She's not some animal, my dear, it shouldn't be surprising she spoke. I just can't believe she said Daddy before Papa, the easiest word in the world! Papa is much easier to say than Daddy!" 

"Jealousy does become you, angel~" Crowley replied playfully while wiping off the damp tracks on Eden's chubby cheeks while pressing her to his hip then kissed the top of her head and smirked at Aziraphale. "It's a good color on you for once! Didn't think it was very Good for an angel to get all jealous over anything, especially over an adorable little baby such like the tiny chunker that is Eden." 

Aziraphale scowled before taking the baby from Crowley who happily curled her chubby little arms around his neck now that she had calm down and he felt a faint, almost light grazing of heat in his cheeks. Oh, he got it, got it perfectly and with clear understanding now. He made Crowley all embarrassed and flustered so now the demon was attempting to do the same to him! Well, he'd find it won't work! "Nice try, dear, but what you're aiming for isn't going to happen." He spun on his heel with Eden babbling her nonsense again like she hadn't just made the biggest change in their lives and Crowley sighed but chuckled under his breath. 

"I'll make you a cup of cocoa, angel, then I'll be right there." Crowley heard the hum in response as he filled the kettle putting it on the burner flicking it on watching the flame underneath lick at the bottom of the kettle. He leaned against the counter cupping his face with his hands as his elbows dug into the counter while a slow smile crept across his lips while he jiggled his leg slowly considering his options from here on out. The two beings always played this little game on who could get more flustered, more embarrassed before giving in and Crowley had clearly lost just then but for all the implications the angel might give he was still what he was; an angel. And as an angel he was still pretty innocent, easily embarrassed and flustered in some areas that Crowley was more confident in and he knew when Eden went to sleep either for a nap or for the night, if she chose too, then the games would really kick in and it made a low chuckle rumble in his chest. It turned out to be quite the nice day after all. 


	16. You're A Whirlwind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, a pretty long while, since I've uploaded a chapter to this story! So a lot of stuff came up but thankfully I got my new laptop! It's beautiful and better than I could have ever imagined so now I can just whip out this bad boy any time I need to write and it has such an awesome battery life! I've also been hurt (whiplash in my shoulder from falling on ice 😑) and I'm just starting to get better after being sick but I've decided to finish this up! It's my first GO fic and I want to do the justice of getting it finished! So enjoy the new chapter! 😊

_"Holy shit."_ Crowley was at a loss of words other than those two which were running their circuits through his head as his chest heaved with his fast and quick breathes when he lolled his head to the side seeing Aziraphale was in the same condition. Eden had gone down for her nap and was still sleeping, being the notorious little thing she was, which had given both parents some much needed time alone but Crowley honestly didn't expect things to advance _that_ intense and now he was breathless. His head was swimming as he struggled to get in a proper breath to his lungs that were moving to swallow as much air as possible when he caught Aziraphale’s gaze and smirked widely. “_That _was something amazing, angel.”

“Well, thank you, dear. I couldn’t have done it without you!” Aziraphale replied with a breathless edge when he smiled widely looking at Crowley before he rolled onto his side. His back burned from the scratches; the side of his neck throbbed with the hickey’s littered there with a pretty big whopping bite mark on the side of the angel’s neck that protested with any movement of the tendons. He rubbed his eyes fiercely then sighed coiling one of his legs around Crowley’s thin ones and the demon smirked at the angel.

“Oh, it was quite delightful!” Crowley replied with a lilting, playful tone in his voice while he fluttered his lashes at the angel who grinned widely. “And you’re quite the angelic sight, angel, I do declare so.” He wasn’t ashamed to admit to having the squeal leave his lips when Aziraphale rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips while grinning down at him. “What’re you doing up there, angel?”

“Hmmm…contemplating.” Aziraphale replied tapping his grinning lips while he looked down at the red face of Crowley’s. “I’ve had a lot of interesting things to eat these six thousand years and yet you seem to be one of the most delectable things I’ve ever seen. I’m trying to decide how I want to finish eating you up~”

Crowley felt his face burn with excitement when he lifted his hands up kneading his fingers into the angel’s plush lips while he licked his lips. “You look pretty cute up there anyways~” Crowley loved the deep red scarlet pool in the angel’s cheeks tainting the pale coloring of his face and it made the demon snicker gently. He so did love the red flush in the angel’s cheeks.

“I thought I’ve told you before not to call me cute while licking your lips!” Aziraphale lightly chastised but the light in his blue eyes proved he couldn’t be serious right now even if he tried. He leaned down kissing Crowley feverishly and with the weight of the plushy angel on top of him he felt his lungs burning for air that they both did not need but wanted at the same time. When he pulled back Crowley sighed in disappointment until those teeth dug in bluntly making shivers ripple across his skin and his head tilted back of it’s own accord. Then the baby monitor beside the bed crackled with soft noises from Eden making her father groan in disappointment now. “I’ll go check on her.”

“Fine.” Crowley mumbled when the angel climbed off of him and the demon rolled over shoving his face into the bed whining. Aziraphale chuckled at him fondly while he pulled up a fresh pair of underwear, pants and a shirt he buttoned up quickly. Crowley growled into the mattress when he felt a finger smoothing down his spine.

“Don’t worry, dearest. I’m sure she simply needs a changing and she’ll be back to bed!” Aziraphale replied before drifting out of the room and Crowley flopped onto the side tugging the blankets over his waist, pouting at the direction the angel had left in. He could hear rustling over the baby monitor softly with quiet hushing sounds coming from Aziraphale and the demon watched the doorway for the angel to come back. He nearly yawned when he put his head on the pillow while Aziraphale’s coos and croons poured over the baby monitor softly. It took a few moments indeed but like Crowley suspected Aziraphale came swishing in with the baby on his hip who squealed loudly when she caught sight of Crowley laying on the bed.

“Daddy!” She cried out the word perfectly with no stutter when she threw her hands up excitedly and wiggled her legs giggling. “Daddy! Daddy!” Crowley sat up sighing while he tucked the sheets beneath his legs and ass taking the baby who cooed at the touch of his bare skin. “Warm!”

“Warm, you say.” Crowley replied raising a brow pressing a kiss to Eden’s soft blonde curls as she giggled ecstatically. “Man, you’re just spitting out words now, aren’t you?” The baby stared up at him with her wide yellow eyes then grabbed at Crowley’s nose pinching it excitedly.

“Yes!” She declared loudly, proudly almost, as Aziraphale laughed sitting next to Crowley and caressing Eden’s flushed cheek and she squealed. “Papa, soft!” Just like her little yes, she declared these words like she knew exactly what she was saying and how she was piecing it together so perfectly that she was proud. It was quite adorable even if the seven-month-old shouldn’t be talking quite yet and it made both beings beam proudly at the little child.

“Papa is soft, yes, and you are going to love how soft Papa is the older you get too! I love Papa’s softness, so squishy and warm to hold, isn’t it?” Crowley asked the baby who giggled wildly in response to her cheek being squished against the red head’s and her little nails raked his throat, just below his jaw, excitedly. Eden then was sat down, her little legs straight out just like Crowley’s and she giggled again resting her little head back against his chest and he smiled widely at her. She truly looked more and more like a little doll with the farther she aged and developed.

“You’ve mentioned it once, you’ll never stop mentioning how I’m “soft” will you?” Aziraphale questioned with a roll of his eyes and Crowley grinned at him widely, like a wolf about to eat a little lamb. The angel chuckled then booping the demon’s nose making the red head roll his eyes at the angel now. “Well, if you’re going to teach her constantly about how “soft” I am then I’m going to teach her to give you lots of nose boops.”

“Whatever, you do it all the time anyways!” Crowley replied with a playful, mocking tone when the angel pecked his lips making Eden squeal excitedly. “So, are you going to feed this beast, or do I?”

“I’ll do it, we don’t need Eden in therapy years from now talking about the one time she saw her father naked.” Aziraphale plucked the baby from Crowley’s lap while the demon narrowed his eyes on the angel who stroked Eden’s wildly growing curls as she babbled softly to herself. “After all, we needn’t the child to be scarred, do we?”

“I doubt she would even remember and besides my bod ain’t that bad, angel.” Crowley crossed his arms when the angel slid off the bed raising both of his brows looking like for all the world the most surprised person in the world. Aziraphale walked around the bed with Eden pressed against his hip, his forearm pressed against her stomach as she giggled again entertaining herself endlessly with the sleeve of her father’s shirt sleeve now.

“I can’t believe you’re the same Crowley I just made love with. To think, that Crowley would never “bod” like that! Ugh!” The angel shook his head like he was disappointed before laughing at the pillow thrown towards him only to miss as the blonde rushed out of the doorway. Crowley could hear him on the stairs and rolled his eyes playfully to himself. Pushing himself to the edge of the bed the red head figured a shower should be in order and groaned arching his back, thrusting his chest forward for a moment when he rubbed his hands over his face a few times. He stood up walking across the room picking up the discarded clothing before dropping them in the hamper making a mental note to do the laundry later that night for something to do. He grabbed a new shirt, new jeans, new underwear and walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom sighing out to himself before the sight turned to a humming note.

* * *

The afternoon was a quiet one after both parents left their bedroom to rejoin the world and Crowley was busy entertaining Eden in the living room with her squeals and Aziraphale was peering into the fridge on what Crowley could scrounge together for dinner. He looked over his shoulder at his husband and daughter who giggled together now like co conspirators in there and the blonde smiled brightly before he could help himself. He walked to the doorway between the rooms and tilted his head looking at Crowley and Eden for a moment before speaking. “Dear, we need to go shopping.”

Crowley looked up at that curiously while Eden grabbed hold of his ear and yanked it giggling happily. “Do we? Is it that time to stock up on more food? Or do you just want to go shopping because you have something in mind for dinner but we don’t have the stuff for it?”

“I would _never _suggest going shopping _just_ because I’ve thought of something for dinner that we don’t have the ingredients for!” Aziraphale protested with a gasping tone underneath like he was truly offended to his core. But it was true, he had thought of something to eat and when he looked in the fridge he saw absolutely no ingredients to cook what he had in mind and wanted to get the ingredients. He just didn’t think Crowley would guess so accurately. “I do have more class than that, Crowley!”

“Fine fine, don’t get so huffy! I’ll get tiny terror here ready and I’ll get myself “gussied up” for the trip outside if you don’t mind.” The demon stood up lugging the baby with him who giggled happily. “Man, she’s such a giggly baby. Do you think she’ll be like that when she’s older? Cause I sure hope she isn’t.”

“Why not? It’s a good quality to be a bit bubbly and giggly! It goes with everything that is Eden and I don’t mind it one bit! At least she’s not so head strong like YOU are, dear.” Aziraphale reprimanded when he stepped forward to caress Eden’s curls as she smiled brightly at him like she agreed. “You’re just a special girl who’s extra happy to be here, huh? You tell Daddy just that!”

“Happy girl!” Eden chirped pointing at herself with such advanced movements it just added to her sweet factor and made both parents laugh. Eden was just like that, a tiny step ahead of every other baby but then she’d go back to acting her age when these little moments passed but it was precious all the same when she did them.

“Yes, you are certainly a happy girl.” Crowley replied with a sigh before walking to the stairs and yawned before he could help himself. “Get your coat and boots on, angel! I want to be ready to go when I get down here!”

“Alright, dear!” Aziraphale chirped back smiling to himself when he walked towards the door where he kept his boots pristinely sitting while Crowley’s overlapped one another. He picked them up fixing them right and smiled to himself as he slid his boots on and pulled his coat on draping a scarf around his throat securely. He had knitted one for Crowley and wondered if the demon would even take it and pursed his lips for a moment wondering why in the world Crowley wouldn’t accept something HE made when he heard feet on the stairs. “Ready, dear?”

“Absolutely, love~” Huh? Aziraphale blinked a few times before looking over his shoulder in surprise and swore if he hadn’t kept himself in control his jaw would have dropped hard at the sight. The angel had seen the demon female presenting only once and that was when he’d been Nanny Ashtoreth, but now? Now it seemed Crowley had added, er, FEATURES that were rather prominent that even Eden looked shocked to her core like her father.

Aziraphale opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again, then shut it once more. How does one say this without sounding rather silly? “Uh, Crowley, dear?”

Looking amused Crowley looked at Aziraphale raising a brow in response while Eden continued marveling at her parent. “Yes, angel?”

“Is there-“His voice cracked embarrassingly but the angel cleared it pressing his hand against his lips for a moment before spitting out his question. “Is there a particular reason for the, um, change?”

“I felt like it. Besides, the story we cooked up for those doctors ought to work for any other stranger and Eden might have the same skill so might as well flaunt it now, right? And you should have a pretty spouse to show off outside~” Crowley playfully crooned like it all made perfect sense to the demon and when Aziraphale was handed Eden the baby still looked at shocked as Aziraphale.

“And the, er, um- “Aziraphale’s voice cracked again making his face burn but he had to ask! He was a gentleman, yes, but this was another question he just needed to get out there. “The breasts? Do they have to be so- “He gestured with his hand making Eden gape at it then stare at the red head again.

“Yes, Aziraphale! I’m posing as a fresh mother and most mother’s breasts swell and remained that way for the time being any moment I am like this!” Crowley snapped lightly at the blonde then looked at his daughter pressed against Aziraphale’s hip and sighed. “I just want to make it easy on you, angel. You don’t know how it looks for- “

“For two married people shopping for food with their baby? What’s wrong with that?” Aziraphale asked with genuine curiosity while tilting his head squinting at the red head who slid the coat on effortlessly and stepped in the boots just as smoothly. “If this is about Eden and her having two fathers at any time then it’s not a big deal, dear. I’ve read up on it and I’m prepared for whatever may happen, but Eden loves you regardless. You don’t need to change your gender when we leave the house just because of that fear, dearest.”

“So then you don’t like it?” Crowley questioned softly looking at the blonde with a rather obvious look that he used with a mask of unease and the blonde was blushing furiously once again. And he wasn’t sure he enjoyed the blood burning in his cheeks or not right then as Eden stared between both her parents with her wide yellow eyes. “Is it too much?”

“I love you any way you present yourself, Crowley. Whether you’re a man, whether you’re a woman or you decide to be genderless, I love you. So no, it isn’t too much. And I never said I didn’t….like it. It’s just different from when you were Ashtoreth.” Aziraphale replied adjusting Eden who was slowly relaxing like she’d been tense for a moment or two without the blonde’s knowing it. She rested her little head on his chest happily with a tiny yawn forming her lips to an O and he knew she’d be going down fairly easy tonight.

“Well, of course it isn’t the same as when I was Ashtoreth. But isn’t change good?” Crowley questioned raising a brow looking at Aziraphale and tossing shoulder length curls over said shoulder somehow with a flick of his head. It was a movement so natural to the demon that even if he did it a million times the angel would still gawk at the movement for it was so flawless. “Besides, don’t you want to try something new?”

Try something new? The angel squinted at the demon who grinned so hugely it looked like he was in on some joke that Aziraphale wasn’t comprehending when Eden yawned again rubbing her eyes but looking all for the world like she could stay awake for hours. To try something new. Something new. The angel felt his brows pulling together when it clicked so suddenly he swore Crowley must have heard it and then his face was burning once more. “Oh, Crowley! Don’t be insinuating such things in front of Eden!”

“I’m not. You’re the one insinuating, I’m simply saying you’ve been talking about wanting to try something new in our lives. Well, now’s the time to try it, angel!” The demon then opened the front door after plucking the scarf from Aziraphale’s fingers and tied it around his throat securely so not a chance of a chill coming through could happen.

“I believe I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again. Your father is going to be the death of me, Eden.” Aziraphale murmured then looking down at the baby in his arms who looked up at him curiously and the angel sighed stepping out into the cold air that nipped his nose gently and bit at Eden’s cheeks. Hopefully the shopping trip would go by both quickly and efficiently. But staring at Crowley’s purposeful swaying hips the angel sighed and had the feeling that this wouldn’t be quick nor would it be easy if the demon had anything to do about it.


	17. These Milestones of Ours

With the new year and Christmas come to pass life was rather contented but enjoyable with the bigger Eden got and the further along her milestones came when they did and she no spoke more with words rather than a garbled babble like most babies did. Sitting on her own, crawling beautifully, was eleven month old Eden looking up at Crowley like she was expecting him to do something spectacular when her yellow eyes narrowed rather adorably on the man. Ever since Eden turned nine months and continued on developing both parents were watching silently but eagerly to see when her wings would burst out if they ever would and it was an antsy sort of wait to see what kind of wings would come out of her but the child seemed to have no signs of wings any time soon. It was a bit disappointing to think about waiting for the next thirteen years for their daughter to hit puberty just to see what kind of wings she'd have but then again Crowley tried to keep the hope it could happen any single moment now. Any second promised wings and he personally was trying to be optimistic about this while Aziraphale was trying to keep him realistic that it may not happen any time soon, just like how Crowley felt deep in his bones that the baby would begin walking sooner than other babies as well. She WAS pulling herself up after all! And with her birthday looming next month the demon often couldn't believe it'd been close to a year now with the egg hatching and Eden being here as she was and it often stunned Aziraphale into silence. 

Eden squealed when she shook her little bear and it rattled softly at her in response like she was having some kind of psychic conversation with the bear, a conversation being carried on one sided and she was simply delighted by. He smiled when she threw the bear down crawling across the floor to Crowley, motoring like a tiny blonde tank, reached out grabbing his pants leg gripping the fabric of the jeans in her hand and yanked herself up grunting lightly. She squirmed tugging on his pants then reaching further to the end of his shirt until she was climbing up and squirming into his lap comfortably tilting her head back to beam up at him proudly making him chuckle as he squeezed the baby in his lap softly. She was so soft and squishy just like her other parent that Crowley couldn't help pushing on her little chubby cheeks and joking about her chubby little legs, all attributes the demon absolutely loved on the baby. Just like her blonde curls which have successfully grown out to fan around her ears adorably in a cap of blonde curls that resembled Crowley's own hair when long and they bounced like little springs, as if they were as joyful as Eden was. It was quite adorable watching her curls bounce and watching her face light up while her yellow eyes glinted smugly just like Aziraphale's did from time to time and it warmed Crowley deeply to see his daughter was gaining her attitude already. He pressed a kiss to her forehead making her giggle sweetly, happily, and he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head only to have her curls brushing underneath his nose with their sweet baby smell that he so adored. His daughter was precious and he wanted her to stay that way. 

"Hello darlings~" Aziraphale greeted making Crowley smile and Eden to squeal happily at the sight of her celestial father reaching her pudgy little hands out to him and he smiled taking her easily from Crowley's lap to deposit her in his. "I know you like your Wordsworth poetry but I have something better! How about we all dive into the world of Robert Frost instead, hm?"

"I don't think she really minds what you read, angel." Crowley put in crossing his legs then smiled when Eden wriggled getting comfortable on her father's lap while looking at the book that was pressed between Aziraphale's hands. "I think she just likes listening to your reading voice. It is rather soothing, whether you believe it to be or not, it's the kind of voice many people wish to have! You can put the baby to sleep with two poems maximum and she's out like a light." 

"I think that's also because you do tend to rock her in the rocking chair while I read too, dear." Aziraphale replied then smiling at both Crowley then at Eden who beamed happily in response to the smile on the blonde's face. "You know, as lovely as Eden is, I honestly sometimes wish she had your hair color. Any person out there can have blonde hair like mine but not many people have your shade of red, Crowley. While she is lovely and beautiful with her coloring and features, I'm sure she would have been stunning with your coloring!" 

"Eh. I think she looks perfect as is but I can see your point, angel. However I think she was made with the perfect balance no matter what you believe, I think she was made to look a bit like both of us no matter what we were hoping she'd look more like. Don't you think so, starlight?" Crowley questioned looking at the blonde in Aziraphale's lap and the baby seemed to think for a moment before nodding happily with a little clap of her chubby hands. "There you have it!" 

"Alright! Poetry time, hm?" Aziraphale crooned when Eden squirmed on his lap looking uncomfortable for a moment which, obviously, gained both parents attention in response to her squirming and Aziraphale picked the baby up carefully turning her to face him. Her little feet pressed firmly against his thighs while her little blonde brows pulled together tightly over her eyes making her look more disgruntled than when she had been born making Aziraphale's gaze flick over her with concern. "What is it, darling? Crowley? Is something wrong behind her?" 

At the question a raised wail on her lips slipped out with her fists shaking fiercely when her eyes grew watery like they did when she soiled her diaper only her discomfort was so brilliant on her tiny cherubic face that it stabbed Aziraphale in the heart. "Papa! Papa!" She whimpered the word like she was looking to be soothed when there was a very distinct rustling sound from behind her and she squirmed lifting her chubby little legs then slamming her tiny feet into his thighs. She cried out squirming again like she was growing angry Aziraphale wasn't immediately fixing what was wrong with her like they normally do and because they weren't doing it immediately right now it was upsetting her further. She wailed loudly again, sounding more like a scream than a wail, and it made a whimper slide out of Aziraphale's mouth now. "Daddy! Daddy!" 

_"Oh."_ Crowley watched her back tilting his head when he stood up walking to the kitchen. "Keep her still! I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong, angel!" Aziraphale gave his daughter an affection but it did nothing to calm her as she whimpered wildly with big tears rolling down her cheeks as she squirmed. Crowley loped over taking large steps until he was in front of Aziraphale and snipping at their daughter's onesie and then smiled brilliantly. "Alright, now let's wait. Now that there's nothing in the way she'll understand it better and it'll be less agitating." 

_"What _will be less agitating?" Aziraphale spit out while sitting his daughter on his lap, over his right leg letting her little legs sprawl across his other leg so she looked more like a little doll than ever on his lap. She was sniffling gently but seemed calm that whatever wave of....not pain, he didn't think it was pain, but anger more than anything had faded away and she looked more relaxed than before. Then it clicked for Aziraphale and his jaw dropped rather quickly, fiercely even, and he stared at Crowley with wide eyes. "You think it's her-?" 

"Of course it is! What could be bothering her so much? She didn't even fuss that bad when she was teething! Remember, angel? Let's give it a minute, see if she understands there'll be room now for them to come out comfortably. I don't think she can control it that well yet," Crowley murmured watching his daughter's little back then smiled softly rubbing her long blonde lashes removing it of the tears there. "Don't cry, starlight. It'll be okay, I promise it." 

"Yes, dearest, it's quite alright. And after this is all over and done with Papa will read you the poems and Daddy can rock you, dearest. Does that sound good to you? And how about some warm milk for you too?" His daughter's eyes lit up curiously at that when he rubbed at her other eye making it shut briefly for him to remove the tears from her lashes and smiled when her little lips pulled into a smile that quickly beamed brightly. "You like that, don't you? How about I sweeten the deal, hm? How about, after your nap, no matter what time it is after supper you, Daddy and I will go for a nice walk on the path outside, how does that sound?" 

"Yes!" She cried the word so enthusiastically she didn't notice the muscles contracting on her little back or the way the shooting sensation would have been a comfort with how much space she had this time. There had been three options when it came to the coloring of Eden's wings were, obviously, white like her celestial parent or black like her hellish parent or they once even speculated if her wings would be gray since she had been born on Earth rather than in Heaven or Hell. But staring at the wings on her back Crowley smiled rather dumbly, a silly edge with disbelief in his reptilian eyes and Aziraphale was cooing then. 

"Oh, look at them! So beautiful, just like you!" Aziraphale cooed running his fingers underneath her secondary and primary feathers to get her to stretch them out hopefully but he smiled realizing how silly it was. If his daughter barely knew what was coming out of her nor realized fully the comfort of stretching her wings out how would she know to move those muscles to stretch them out? "Oh, can you just imagine how beautiful they'll be when she's older? They'll be stunning just like her!" 

Her wings were the white of her celestial parent but her secondary and primary feathers were the iridescent black of her hellish parent, glistening with emeralds when the light hit the black just right the same way the white of her wings almost glowed when said lighting hit it just right. They were stunning in their own rights and it was a balance established yet again that felt just right for the little fledgling. "It's perfect. I'm sure the older she gets the better control she'll get on them and she can hide them as we do." 

"You are such a beautiful and miraculous little child, my sweet Eden, aren't you?" Aziraphale crooned standing up abandoning the poetry book on the couch and swinging his daughter above his head carefully making her squeal and her wings flap suddenly, chaotically. She wriggled her chubby legs with joy and reached down with her pudgy hands as though to grab Aziraphale's face that beamed up at her and she seemed absolutely delighted at the sight of her parents glowing face. "Papa is oh so proud of you, yes I am! Look at your little wings!" 

Crowley grinned now but it still held that deliriously dumb edge to it while he watched the interaction between Aziraphale and Eden before stepping forward plucking the baby from Aziraphale's hands and bent down at the waist letting her little head drop back in his cupped hand as she squealed with excitement. "And so is Daddy~ You're going to be a sassy little girl for Daddy, aren't you? Have some bite to you like Daddy has~" 

"Dear, don't go influencing her with your Hellish ways!" Aziraphale admonished playfully making the demon snicker while straightening up with Eden cuddled against his hip and side like she had grooved out the perfect space there for herself. "You should be balancing the Hellish and Heavenly influences outwards and-Oh, look at you!" It was like the angel couldn't be serious right then when he fluttered about Eden pressing little kisses against her face making her giggle hectically. 

"Angel!" Crowley got the word out playfully making the angel look at the red head curiously when he was giggling like the child against the demon's hip as kissing were fluttered and pressed on Aziraphale's happily, not a place being missed. His cheeks, the ridges of his cheek bones, his jaw, his nose and eyelids, his forehead and temple then the end of his nose softly only to follow it to the corner of his mouth only to press a rather nice smolder on the angel making his face burn fiercely."You are the sweetest thing, I swear it~ I'm surprised you never melt when it rains out!" 

"Sweet, Papa!" Eden chirped giggling when she took her turn to place a few clumsy kisses to her celestial parent's cheek and smiled brightly at him, absolutely delighted to partake in loving on her blonde parent. "Soft, warm Papa!" She then squealed when Crowley ducked in blowing a raspberry against her neck and her little legs kicked crazily as her little pudgy hands gripped his red locks of hair excitedly. "Silly, Daddy! Silly silly!" 

"Silly, am I?" Crowley growled out then when he spun away from Aziraphale with a few more playful snarls and growls making Eden's squealing racket up to a laugh as her little limbs kicked and pushed at her father with joy high in her voice when Crowley threw both of them onto the couch with careful precision. The angel sighed but smiled at the sight of Crowley blowing raspberries on the baby's chubby cheek, her neck, then her belly ultimately making her scream with laughter as her little cheeks glowed a beautiful apple red but joy was radiating off of her as brilliantly as when she was in the egg. She screamed with laughter when Crowley rolled on his back bending his legs up and resting his daughter on his knees, her tiny hands clinging to his fingers while wriggling for a moment when, just like her tiny wings that fluttered rapidly, a second rather interesting situation took place. When Eden had been in the egg she'd been rather developed and understood a lot of things easily by means of hums but the moments when her joy got too much she would quite literally glow. 

"Well, would you look at that!" Aziraphale noted then looking at the child who was, quite literally, glowing like a sun had switched on behind her face and she giggled crazily when Crowley sat up smoothly transitioning her to his lap. She glowed like a little light in his arm, brilliant against his dark clothing and the light reflected in his eyes when he looked up at the blonde with a dropped jaw to go right with the awe that was highlighted in his eyes by her glow. "Interesting, indeed! I had an inkling this was only a one time thing with the egg but to think she _still_ glows like that.." 

"I had a feeling it'd stay. I mean, she isn't normal by any means, angel. If she _was _made by Her then why wouldn't she have all this extra stuff with her?" Crowley replied shrugging his shoulders when Eden's glow faded away slowly like a sunbeam slowly retracting with time and yet she continued beaming joyfully at her parents. "But you are the perfect little nightlight, aren't you? Now we don't have to worry about the lights going off with this little glow worm, angel!" Eden giggled happily again while squirming happily and Crowley pressed a kiss against her chubby cheek making her squeal. "The perfect little star you are~!" 

"I guess we can count out a nap today, huh?" Aziraphale questioned looking at his daughter and husband on the couch while Crowley giggled openly with his daughter than when he looked up with a wicked, dancing light in his eyes it was easy to imagine what a baby or childlike Crowley would be like. And he could see it, each day, in Eden the bigger she got and the more milestones she met that all babies met and it was heartwarming truly. Then Aziraphale joined then on the couch and sighed when he was being yanked into a laying position, curled towards the thin body of Crowley's while Eden laid comfortably between then happily beaming still. "Crowley, darling?" 

"Mm?" Crowley had begun entertaining himself by idly, softly, brushing Eden's curls to look at Aziraphale who was looking at him curiously and Crowley tilted his head raising a brow at the blonde. "What is it?" 

"Er, it's just a question." Aziraphale stared while Eden snuggled against him for warmth, her little head coming to rest on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat strongest and nuzzled into it. "Do you think, when Eden is bigger, would you want to expand?" At his curious, genuinely lost look Aziraphale pouted with a huffing breath while Eden stared up at him curiously with her wide yellow eyes. "I mean, would you want to have more children? Or another child? Do you think you would...want that?" 

Crowley looked at Eden when she looked to him for his reaction like she was understanding every word Aziraphale spoke and was curious to see the red heads reaction with a rather adult like edge to her eyes that unnerved Crowley for a moment when her eyes met his evenly like she was waiting as well. Her gaze then went back to the soft, sweet gaze of a baby and she hid her face in Aziraphale's chest while the angel cleared his throat gently and the red head felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Er, well, maybe. I don't think She would be all "Here's another egg, enjoy!" so it'd be more...traditional. Which means one of us would have to choose to be in that condition for nine months, angel. Could you really bear it? Do you think I could bear that?" 

"If it was for the sake of having another baby, if we are ever both in that mind space to want it badly enough, then I think you or I could handle it, dear. I think you are stronger than you give yourself credit for in that area but then again I might be strong enough to do it." Aziraphale looked at Crowley from under his lashes with a sly look then looked down at Eden losing the look and sighing softly. "It's just the next eighteen years are going to fly by in an instant and before you know it she'll be well grown and old enough to go off on her own. I just want to know if we're that far in the future you'd want another baby some day, dear." 

"Well." The red head stopped then smiled softly at the angel who stroked Eden's curls softly, idly. "Lets let this little nightmare grow up, see how we feel when she's a child and if we're that far in the future when she's off on her own then we'll make that decision. Okay? No need to worry about things now when she's only eleven months old. Let's delight in the new milestones she'll be hitting as a toddler, angel, and enjoy our time with her now. Okay? Does that sound fair to you right now?" 

"Of course it does." Aziraphale smiled brightly and for all the world beamed it's genuine edge that made the demon smirk at the angel and press a kiss against his forehead softly. "I love you, Crowley dear. I'm sincerely glad we've taken the path we've taken and it's come to this. And to her. Thank you for your never ending pursuit of me." 

"Well, to be fair, all that softness was definitely more yielding than your emotions up until a certain point. I thought I'd be chasing after an angel for the rest of my existence with no hope of anything I felt being reciprocated in the slightest bit. It was looking rather bleak for a while there, angel." Crowley replied stretching his legs slightly while looking at Eden who was struggling to keep her little eyes open and looked dangerously close to falling asleep. "I honestly thought when you told me I was "going to fast for you" that you knew the depth of how I felt, the intensity and where I was mentally with you and you were shooting me down. I knew I'd end up with you under my thumb, it was just a matter of when and how I could get you to fess up to those feelings of yours." 

"And I'm sure you were awfully delighted when I did "fess up" to such feelings, huh?" Aziraphale questioned with a soft laugh that rocked Eden's head gently making her lashes flutter gently in response when they shut and refused to open once more and her little brows pressed tight together. Her little wings had long since been folded away when she relaxed and with her curling into his head she yawned making her lips form the perfect little O shape for a moment. "To think my poor Crowley suffering with these unsolved feelings forever. I've barely had these feelings as long as you and it drives _me _mad to think about!" 

The demon chuckled when he smirked hugely at the angel and he leaned in pressing a kiss against his lips softly for a moment or two then pulled back looking at the rather soft eyes staring at him. "You would have admitted it sooner or later. I'm just that good, angel, and you better believe it~" Crowley paused for a moment then pressed a kiss to the tip of the angel's nose once again softly, affectionately. "I'm lucky I fell in love with my best friend then, angel~" 

"I guess you would be quiet lucky!" The angel smiled warmly when he kissed the tip of Crowley's nose affectionately making the red head blush weakly but smile softly back at the angel who pressed a kiss against the top of Eden's head gently. "Think we should go and lay her down for her nap? She's got the perfect clock so you know she'll be awake in an hour or two." 

"Eh. Let's just lay here for a little while with her before putting her down in her crib." Crowley murmured then looking at the angel and then pressed a kiss against the back of her head gently with a soft sight through his nose. "You know we're going to have to cut slits in all her clothes until she's old enough to control it, right?" The angel pursed his lips at the thought of cutting slits in all those perfectly adorable baby outfits they'd bought and stocked up on making the demon smirk loosely for a moment. "I do it nicely, evenly, so no one will be able to notice. I promise, angel." 

"Fine." The angel was pouting making the demon chuckle gently while Eden slept contentedly against her celestial parents chest happily while Crowley stroked her little curls again making her smile for a moment before it disappeared but the demon relished in that little smile on her face. "I really do love you, Crowley. More than anything."

"I love you too, angel. More than anything, you're all I ever have and ever will want." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise, angel." 


	18. Happy Birthday, Eden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end! Just five more chapters! I can't believe I'll be finishing this one up but it'll be nice to end it here! As it'll give me more time to work on the other two stories I'm doing but this one is nice as it's the first story I posted on this psued! And my first Good Omen's fanfiction so it's kinda special to me haha! It makes me a bit sad to think about ending the story soon but enough of my babbling! Enjoy the chapter! I went for a fluffier one this time! Enjoy and read on! 😄
> 
> P.S: I can't remember if I gave Eden a middle name so just let me know if I did! I just can't remember after writing so much content for each chapter!

"Do you think we really need to go all out for her birthday, angel?" Crowley questioned looking over at Aziraphale who has happily decorating a little cake, barely huge or impressive, with a camera sitting on the counter. The birthday girl in question was resting on Crowley's hip rather happily while watching Aziraphale decorate the cake with a mask of awe on her face. "I mean, is she really going to remember it?" 

Aziraphale scowled at the demon then when he rubbed at a spot of frosting that had "somehow" gotten on his cheek near the corner of his mouth and it made the demon grin widely at the angel. "It doesn't _matter _ if she remembers it or not there's going to be pictures! She's going to feel grateful that we took so many pictures of her growing up, you know!" Aziraphale replied with a matter-of-fact voice when Crowley looked at the baby in his arms when she looked back at him giggling gently. 

"Do _you_ think you're going to remember this?" Crowley questioned the baby who looked back at him with wide eyes of curiosity and it made him grin widely at the blonde in his arms and the baby rubbed his arm affectionately, like she was offering comfort and smiled blissfully. "That's what I thought. Don't worry so much about her wanting pictures later on when she's older, angel." 

"Doesn't matter! I want her to have a good first birthday for the next eighteen years of life, don't take this away from me, dear." Aziraphale said it with such an air of primness that Crowley dare not question the angel when he then took the birthday girl to the living room. They'd miracled a TV in the living room for the baby to watch her cartoons on and she absolutely adored sitting on her parents laps during those time and with it being her birthday the one year old was allowed to watch TV for as long as her tiny little heart desired and she wriggled on Crowley's lap before settling in. 

She looked up at him admiringly when his head leaned against his hand and she reached up grabbing a lock of his hair smiling at him innocently when he looked down at her raising a brow slightly. Up until a month ago, after Aziraphale's not so subtle hints, the demon had chosen to grow his hair out to his shoulders again and let it grow on it's own after that which lead it to being just below his shoulders by an inch but long enough for Eden to reach if she so wanted too. She tugged on the curl happily while twisting around her fingers curiously when she tugged her hand down pulling on his hair making him wince lightly while she stared with wide eyes then tried taking her hand off the lock but it tugged more on her Daddy's hair. "Hang on, starlight." 

Getting her hand untwisted was easy with both of his hands and he smiled then pressed a kiss to her forehead softly making her beam happily while clapping her hands together delightfully. He smiled brushing her curls with the back of his fingers softly noting how the cap of her hair had grown out wonderfully to curl behind her ears adorably and against the base of her neck in little blonde curls promising to be like Crowley's when they grew out longer and it made him smile. He flopped onto his side taking the baby with him carefully as she squealed delightfully but cuddled up with him happily while looking at the TV and Crowley yawned before he could help himself which made Eden yawn as well leaving both parent and child yawning on and off due to the other yawning because of the other one. Quite a funny circle of yawns if Crowley had to say so. But he stopped it by making her giggle sweetly and he then rubbed the heel of his hand against his eye deciding that after Eden blew her candles out then maybe nap time ought to come earlier than normal today and then she could stay up late watching the Boomerang channel for cartoons when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at it curiously then towards Aziraphale in the kitchen arching a brow when he sat up on the couch letting the baby sit up like a little doll against the back of the couch cushions. 

He walked over to the front door opening it, looking out then slamming the door shut tightly when Aziraphale stepped out of the kitchen looking at the red head curiously and tilted his head slightly feeling his brows pull together while Eden had managed to turn around to peek over the edge of the couch at her parents with her big yellow eyes. It was rather adorable but Crowley gritted his teeth for a moment so fiercely he swore he was going to break them and if Eden hadn't been hippo eyeing him over the edge of the couch he would have blown up. "Two of the worlds most annoying people are at our door, you deal with them!" 

"Dear!" Aziraphale got the word out worriedly when the red head walked to the couch scooping Eden up and the demon then laid back down, he guessed, for they both disappeared from the view of the couch and Aziraphale looked to the door with a curious tilt to his head before approaching the door. Twisting the knob he opened the door looking out at the porch where one Archangel Gabriel stood with a very familiar Lord Beelzebub, both looking fierce uncomfortable and even a bit sheepish each with embarrassment there as well when the blonde tilted his head curiously. "Um, yes? Can I, er, help you?" 

"Yezz you can. Unlike your rude partner there you could let uzz come in." Beelzebub spoke with a formality that was stiff as if brand newly acquired and they needed to get use to using them while the demon Lord looked at Aziraphale as if challenging the Principality to slam the door when those blue eyes dropped. In both Gabriel and Beelzebub's hands they held a brightly wrapped present and it made the blonde smile then with a quirk of his lips when he raised a brow looking at Beelzebub who just narrowed their gaze on the angel. 

The angel held the door open a little wider finding that it would be easier to be amicable to them right now and then raised another brow to the pair as they stepped in then tilted his head towards Crowley. "Come right in. I was just finishing the cake up which we'll be having shortly. Let Crowley know lest you surprise him." 

"I heard you." Three words had never sounded more acidic or dripping with anger than those did making Aziraphale chuckle under his breath when he walked forward bending forward lightly to whisper something at the demon on the couch who sat up with a scowl on his face. His reptilian eyes flicked towards Beelzebub and Gabriel then squinted with a narrowing of his eyes giving him a scathing, distrustful look on his face. "Fine. Put then on the coffee table then." 

"Thank you!" Beelzebub replied with their own scathing, acidic words when they walked into the cottage right to the living room and putting their present down on the coffee table then took a look at the child in Crowley's lap. Now, it was easy for both parents to see how beautiful their daughter was growing to be but to an outsider she was absolutely breathtaking. Eden was staring full on, unabashedly at Beelzebub with her wide yellow eyes and the demon was staring back at the small hybrid in her parent's lap and then the baby smiled brilliant as the sun behind them and Beelzebub felt an answering warmth in their cheeks when Eden giggled sweetly at the new comer. Last time the baby had met either Beelzebub or Gabriel she had only been four months old and more than likely didn't remember either one of the beings that stood awkwardly when the demon lord took Gabriel's present and put it on the coffee table. "May I?" 

"Yes!" Eden cried the word excitedly reaching towards Beelzebub eagerly, excited at the thought of being held of someone other than her parents. Oh, it was _beyond _amusing to the demon lord to see Crowley practically suck his lips into nonexistence at the anger scathing and threatening to snap at the one year old who crawled out of her father's lap and to the other side of the couch towards Beelzebub and stood up on the couch cushion, wobbling just a bit, before holding her arms up smiling charmingly. "Up, please! Up!" 

Beelzebub had no experience with children than they could remember so holding Eden felt rather...awkward. Shuffling the baby for a moment under Crowley's burning gaze the baby seemed to sense the adults discomfort for she curled her chubby little arms around Beelzebub's neck gently and clung to the being smiling beautifully, trustfully at the demon lord. Then came the protest from Gabriel. "Why are you holding her first? She was clearly made from the Lord herself so I should be able to hold her first! _I _would be technically Uncle to her which puts me a rank above _you! _" 

"Um, no! Crowley'z a demon if you'd kindly remember, dumbazzz, zzo that makes me both aunt/uncle towards this child azz well! Get over it! Don't be butt hurt over not holding a baby firzzt!" Beelzebub boasted staring at the archangel who glared so fiercely they swore lightening would come flying out of those violet eyes of his and the demon sat down in the arm chair with Eden's chubby arms still wrapped around her neck and resting in their lap happily. The baby seemed pretty confident around strangers much to her parents curiosity seeing as most one year old's seemed to be shy around strangers but Eden seemed content enough in Beelzebub's lap. 

"Doesn't mean you have to monopolize the child." Gabriel mumbled under his breath while Beelzebub grinned viciously at the archangel while Crowley watched with a sharp interest staring at the pair before him and Aziraphale was taking little peeks out of the corner of his eye when he could as he put the candle in the cake and beamed brilliantly. It was a blessing, almost, to have the cake finished when the angel cleared his throat loudly. 

"Dear, bring Eden here! The cake is all ready, all we have to do is let her blow the candle out!" Aziraphale chirped trying to keep his mask and cool on but his skin was crawling the same way Crowley's was at the way their home was being invaded by the demon lord and archangel while the child looked up at Gabriel curiously. Eden didn't seem to have a fear of people, not shy in the slightest bit, her little mind wanting to figure out cause and effect already yet she would lose her mind if he or Crowley left the room, inconsolable if they both stepped out so that was a normal milestone of hers at least. 

"Pretty eyes!" Eden chirped much like her celestial parent pointing at Gabriel with delight on her small face, yellow eyes now attached to him when she moved her arms from Beelzebub's neck and reached her pudgy little fists towards Gabriel like she wanted to see his eyes closer. Which, to the one year old's mind, was a simple want. So when Gabriel moved forward reaching to pick the child with quick, decisive movements Crowley ended up hissing in warning at the archangel who just shot an unamused look towards the demon while the child in his arms stared at his eyes in wide eyed wonder. Gabriel had ever held one child in his life and yet Eden was giving him the same warm vibes that child had before and it was a little disconcerting to the archangel when Eden touched just below his eye and smiled wide. "Pretty!" 

"Thank you, er-" He looked for help to Beelzebub who shrugged just as helplessly, if a bit bored, at the archangel before looking to Aziraphale. 

"Eden. Her name is Eden." 

"Er, well, thank you, Little Miss Eden." Gabriel replied wondering how the little title rolled off his tongue without him knowing it when he walked towards the kitchen with two demons on his heels and Eden beaming brilliantly at him with her wide happy smile. The little girl was at ease, perfect ease, in the archangel's arms as she rested her head against his chest just above his heart making him feel a touch uncomfortable at the affection but her perfect little teeth that rested in her mouth past the pale pink lips of hers and flashed dimples. That was another unusual about Eden was all her teeth had come in rather quickly, popping in quick causing a second round of uncomfortable nights for the small girl when it happened but at one year old the girl had a perfect set of white teeth already while most had theirs at two or three years old. "Quite the early bloomer this one is, isn't she, Aziraphale?" 

"Oh yes! She's quite advanced than other children her age in most ways, the same as others in different ways. She's an advanced baby that much is clear and she's very, dearly special." Aziraphale stroked the baby's pink cheek making her giggle sweetly at her celestial parent but made no move to lean towards him as she often did when she wanted to be held. She was fairly, beautifully and perfectly content with Gabriel which was blowing everyone's minds at the sight of the small blonde baby resting in the archangel's arms as easily as she would in Crowley's or Aziraphale's. 

"Did you ever come up with a full name?" Beelzebub questioned flatly while Crowley flicked the light off and Gabriel was sitting with Eden on his lap while her large eyes locked onto the glowing, flickering candle on top of her cake while Aziraphale picked up the camera clicking as he took three pictures in different positions, smiling then. Crowley stared enviously at Gabriel for the longer the archangel held his daughter the more Crowley wanted to take her from her out of pure spite and keep her away from the both of them as his skin burned to be so close to the two beings who had wanted Crowley and Aziraphale dead not even a handful of years ago. 

"Absolutely! It's Eden Blake Crowley. In fact, Crowley gave her the middle name, I gave her her first." Aziraphale boasted proudly while Gabriel took to the task of keeping the child from reaching her little hands towards the flame to grab and Crowley blew the cake out. "Gabriel, if you wouldn't mind doing so, Crowley was to hold Eden while she eats her very first piece of cake so hand her over would you please?" 

"Sure thing." He picked her up holding her out from underneath her armpits making her giggle as she dangled in the air reaching towards Crowley who snatched her away from the archangel and sat on the opposite side of the table, far as he could get from the archangel. He stroked the baby's blonde curls gently that were pressed tight against her neck and her little eyes sparkled while Aziraphale cut the cake then dealed out pieces, even bringing out ice cream which was denied by both Beelzebub and Gabriel but Crowley accepted while the angel put the small piece of cake on Eden's place then walked over, after giving everyone there's and smiled. 

"There you go, darling! Now eat up!" Aziraphale encouraged while lifting the camera right as Eden sank her fingers into the cake curiously then bringing a handful to her mouth only to squeak making her smear lightly against her cheek with her movement and the angel laughed taking a quick picture. "Oh, look at you!" Eden then began eating fistfuls of cake, eyes glowing at the sweet sugar of the frosting in her mouth making her eat with both hands and an edge of eagerness to her. Gabriel and Beelzebub both stared at this squealing child who made a mess on the table and her little hands and face with cake wondering if this was _really _ the creation God intended to make. She was-

"She really is like any other child her age." Gabriel remarked with wide eyes of curiosity on the child making both parents snap their attention to the archangel while Crowley puffed up like he was slowly inflating with air to retort back or hiss, whether it was one or the other Aziraphale wasn't sure but the archangel had his eyes on the baby. It wasn't like his comment was _rude_ but it wasn't appreciated right then when both parents looked at the "guest" of theirs each holding back their own smart ass remarks they could give. 

"I agree. Given who created her it izzz a strange coincidence she actzz like a normal baby as well as her origins. It's....off putting seeing a child made personally by Her and act like a true baby izz different." Beelzebub put in picking at their cake slightly only nibbling once in a great while on a bite. Then it was quiet from the two as they picked at their foods, Gabriel simply cutting up the cake then moving the pieces like he'd eaten anything and the demon lord actually managed to eat half of the cake before abandoning it while Crowley polished his plate off along with Aziraphale who took Eden as she giggled waving her hands making bits of cake fly off her chubby hands. 

"I'll go and wash her up before we come down to open those presents you too brought!" Aziraphale then trotted off towards the bathroom with Eden tucked close to his hip like someone was going to run in and rip the child from his arms. Crowley stood putting plates in the sink running water while Beelzebub threw their cake and Gabriel's away in the trash then putting them back on the table only for Crowley to snatch up to watch with the silence reigning over the room so think one could cut it with a knife as they stood about quiet and Eden squealed upstairs. The baby was giggling loudly when Aziraphale came back down the stairs that creaked and groaned beneath his weight as he reappeared with Eden just as Crowley was finishing up the forks and plates putting them in the dish strainer and the knife rested in the sink untouched for the moment. Eden was wearing a lovely pale yellow sundress and matching yellow shoes to go with it and was beaming widely. 

"Alright, let's get these opened and go our separate ways." Crowley stated bluntly shaking the water off his hands before drying them with a dish towel roughly, throwing it down on the table when he was done and walking towards the living room with Gabriel and Beelzebub walking in awkwardly. It was very awkward for everyone, honestly, except for little Eden who was beaming at everyone in her father's arms and smiling at anyone who looked her way as they sat in the living room and immediately Eden reached for the present Gabriel had been opening. "Alright, guess this one is first." 

Leaning forward Crowley made a large rip in the wrapping before sliding it towards Eden where the one year old had an absolute _field day_ ripping the paper off making both parents chuckle fondly at the one year old while the blonde snapped a few more pictures of the child when she touched silky hair of a bear and pulled out the toy squealing loudly. She held it to her chest like someone was going to rip it out of her tiny dimpled hands and rubbed her cheek against the silky texture of the blonde bear and squeezed it with a coo while giggling now clinging to the bear even as Crowley ripped the present Beelzebub open a bit then slid it towards Eden while Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the top of her head then gently took the bear from her. "It's alright, darling, let's just put off to the side for now and let's open your other present, hm? Then you can absolutely have your bear back, I promise!" 

"Okay!" Eden brightly chirped to her parent then began ripping into the present gasping happily the only way a one year old could and squealed pulling out a black teddy bear, the texture just as silky as the blonde one. She squealed with pure joy bouncing the black bear in her lap before picking up her blonde one and hugging both bears tightly before beaming up at Gabriel and Beelzebub. "Thank you!" The words had so much joy and genuine happiness that it made both the demon lord and archangel uncomfortable once again but smile awkwardly at the child. 

"Alright, why don't we bring your bears upstairs, hm? Or keep one?" Aziraphale questioned when Eden was sat on the couch as the blonde stood up looking down at his daughter. When she clutched the blonde bear to her chest she placed the black one on the seat next to her and gave a little glare to her celestial parent who held his hands up. "It's alright, darling, you can keep them both. I just thought you'd want one bear to play with at a time but never mind! Go ahead and play with your bears, birthday girl~" 

Eden smiled at that looking for all the world a cherub in that moment and Crowley smiled affectionately, lovingly at her making her giggle at her demonic parent happily when she then began babbling to her blonde bear touching the scratchy ribbon sewn around the throat and she smiled charmingly. "Soooo, anything else you're here for?" Crowley asked trying to subtly feel out if the beings were here for some reason or another for he hardly believed they knew it was her birthday and showed up with gifts for no reason. 

"Just here to see the child." Gabriel replied like it was a casual, offhanded way to say it but when Eden smiled at him widely Crowley could see it in the archangel's eyes and in his manner whether the being knew it or not but he was wrapped around her finger in that instant. He could see it in his violet gaze that Eden had managed to wrap the archangel around her pudgy little finger as easily as she had Aziraphale and himself wrapped around them but he had a feeling that she'd gotten Beelzebub the moment the demon lord held her. 

"Sure thing. Well, Eden, what else would you like to do for your birthday?" Crowley questioned looking at his daughter who seemed to think for a moment then point at Beelzebub happily making a devious idea form in his mind. "Ah, so you want to sit with your Aunclt, alright? Here ya go, birthday girl!" The red head picked up the baby making her squeal with giggles when she was then plopped in the demon lord's lap while they blushed then squinted at Crowley curiously who merely grinned widely. 

"The fuck did you call me?" Beelzebub asked when Eden babbled to her bear for a moment then smiled widely at Beelzebub before resting her little back against their chest and they squinted. "What the hell is that awful mouth noise you made?" 

"Oh? And Aunclt? It's basically you say it like Ah-un-clt. Like starting to say Aunt then Uncle only to end it with the T of Aunt, I mean it makes sense to me as you have, like, no gender." Crowley put in with a little dig and a smirk at the demon lord who glared so fiercely it made Eden giggle for the baby didn't believe it to be a real look possible on someone's face. Crowley thought he was pretty smart to come up with such a horrendously mashed word but also because he knew it would irritated Beelzebub in a way that the demon couldn't call for a drastic action against him. 

"That's a horrible name. Why not just choose a gender or title? I'm the child's technical Uncle and she won't get confused by that. She will be if she runs around talking about her Aunclt when she's older." Gabriel remarked when Beelzebub's jaw clicked, teeth grinding with irritation while they're blue eyes focused forward with some major irritation in the orbs. "Don't you feel just a touch bad for that?" 

"Oh my fucking Zzatan, fine! I'll be the kidzz zztupid Aunt!" Beelzebub cried with anger in their voice then glared at both the men in the room and clicked their jaw again with anger shadowing their face like a thundercloud, eyes flashing like warning lights. "Happy now?" The two words were snappily spit out like acid covered batteries and it made Crowley's amusement grow and even Gabriel had to admit he felt a little sparkle of amusement. 

"By the by, Gabriel, I was just curious about something but weren't you told to take time off?" Aziraphale's voice rang out behind them as he stepped off the last stair walking into the living room with a curious tilt to his head while staring at the dark haired archangel. "Not to be rude! It's just, if you were here for business or something of the sort then you'd get in trouble with the Almighty for ignoring Her orders to take a break." 

"I'm not here for business. Besides, you both needn't look so skeptical I or Beelzebub are here, almost everyone in Heaven and Hell alike know the child's birth date. It's not like we're all completely blind to a child as her origins are, you know." Gabriel replied sitting rather stiffly in his spot when Eden plopped the black teddy bear into his lap and smiled like it was a big gift for him for the moment and she patted his hand softly almost encouragingly. "It's human custom to bring a gift to said niece isn't it?" 

"I guess it is." Aziraphale looked to Crowley who looked back when both beings shrugged their shoulders for a moment. Just because they were confused on why they stopped by didn't mean their guards were dropped but as the TV murmured with Eden's favorite children's show it was easy to relax each time Eden would clap her hands or laugh joyfully. She just brought everything and everyone together it would seem and it was quite the interesting quality that as each moment ticked by the two demons and angels were slowly finding that it was easy to relax so long as Eden's laughter and claps continued on. It seemed the child had never had a happier first birthday. 


	19. These Days of Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a pretty long time since I updated this story! But I have a series idea and I'm going through with it! I'm going to finish up this story and then the next time is going to be all about Gabriel and Beelzebub! I won't lie I got pretty busy for a while and I have a Hazbin Hotel fic to finish for the series but I'm going to try focusing on these two! I've been revising an Hetalia series on my other pseud, I've been busy with school work and other issues but I'm going to finish this story! There's going to be two more stories for this little series so three all together! Enjoy and I hope those who still drop by to read will enjoy reading the final chapters! And I hope others will check out the new story when I start it! But enough of my stupid babbling! Enjoy the chapter! 😊

Since her first birthday, Eden had been happily content with her parents and was absolutely thrilled when her normal bassinet was traded out for a rose pink crib that was rather ornate with what looked like a headboard that was a solid wall to the right of her and the bars to the room but roses were carved into the wood intricately which Crowley swore came with the crib and that Aziraphale swore his husband added at the last moment when he finished putting it together. Either way, Eden adored her crib and loved going to bed in it every night along with her naps that both her parents were absolutely thrilled the one year old loved her bed and she always looked so beautifully content when she laid down on the mattress. In fact, it's why Crowley was standing in her nursery staring down at the sleeping infant who was sprawled out in a rather delicate but sloppy manner with each limb stretched as far as she could spread them, limbs often squirming in her sleep along with her lashes that fluttered and he smiled fondly at his little daughter who stretched out whenever she could like she remembered her time in the egg. He draped his arm over the bar of the crib, his cheek finding it while he watched the girl squirm in her sleep and her little nose wrinkle up for a moment like her dreams were displeasing her until she jerked her little limbs before settling down to a single squirming foot. 

He swore she got her sleeping habits both from her time scrunched up in the egg and Aziraphale swore she got them from Crowley, claiming the red head slept sprawled out just like their daughter; even going as far as to say he squirmed just like her on certain nights. Crowley denied it, of course, but his heart warmed at the thought Eden had also inherited something from him that was more than just his eyes and he smiled at the baby's face which was a truly peaceful, angelic sight just like Aziraphale when he slept. It was hard to believe that his daughter had aged so fast, that a year had flown by so fast and she was inching closer to her happy toddler years already with happy words often chirping from her even if her birthday was a month ago. The new task the parents were facing was teaching Eden to walk as the baby was pulling herself to her feet often than not, trying to walk but wobbling too much for her to take those steps that she was thrilled when Crowley or Aziraphale offered their hands for her to walk in front of them with her wobbling steps. Eden, who grew happily and was so determined it was hard to imagine her not becoming something great, was becoming a delightful little person with the days and time slipping by that Crowley was already thinking school would be encroaching soon for their options. After all, every child got to go to school! 

"Crowley? What are you doing, dear?" The red head looked over his shoulder at the sight of Aziraphale, his blonde hair sticking up and a hand grinding into his eye as he itched it no doubt and looked at Crowley curiously as he walked into the room as quietly as he could manage. Crowley smiled when the blonde walked over taking his place by his side, looking down into the crib as well and his face softened with a smile as Eden squirmed her leg in her sleep, her fingers twitching a few times when she whimpered quietly before settling down. "You know, Crowley, she's a lot like you now. My two fierce ones, darlings the both of you I swear it! She's going to be so much like you, I can just tell." 

"Yeah, but she'll be a marshmallow like you. I'd bet anything she will be." He replied when he curved an arm around Aziraphale's waist, hugging him close to his side kissing his blonde locks of hair softly making the angel chuckle gently when Crowley then sighed looking at the little one year old. "I can't believe an entire year has actually slipped by without me noticing up until last month and that SHE is a whole year old now, that she'll be two next year." He paused then wondering if the pain was clear or hidden but he cleared his throat to rid it. He wasn't upset, he wasn't! It was just...

"It's just that she came to us, so impossible, and she's already a year old. She's growing up at a marvelous rate and before we know it she'll have her own personality in the blink of an eye, she'll have friends and grow up like any other child, she'll go to school like any child but she'll be something Heaven and Hell, even Earth, has never seen before." He paused then tugged Crowley down lightly, kissing his temple softly as he swirled his fingers into the red locks of hair allowing the curls to tangle up around his fingers. "It's that she's growing up so quickly and it feels like we just had her the other day when she was a tiny little thing. I understand how you're feeling, dearest, I am." 

"It's not like I'm sad about it, I want her growing up and I'm sure as hell glad she's out of that spit up phase when she was a baby!" He mumbled making Aziraphale's quiet laugh ring close to his ear delightfully and he felt his own lips twitching softly when he then sighed standing straight looking at Aziraphale's sparkling blue eyes. "I will bet you anything that this girl could probably sleep during a freaking war and she'd still be just as peacefully asleep as she is right now!" The blonde giggled when Crowley grinned at him, his head turning slightly allowing his forehead to press against his temple and the angel smiled feeling the light warm breath against his cheek when Crowley then took his hand with a sigh. "But she's peaceful, though. You know, angel, she looks a great deal like you when you sleep with that same peaceful look about the both of you." 

Aziraphale chuckled softly again when he looked at the one year old, the serene edge to her face as she slept and yet the wriggle her foot gave made her abruptly look like Crowley but she was peaceful nonetheless and he smiled at his husband. "She does take after you, with her sprawling limbs. Wriggling legs too, her little nose crinkle, it's all you, dearest! She takes after you so heavily, dear, that you're practically blind to it aren't you? I've been wondering if she'll do the same song and dance you do when you get much too flustered and pop into a snake, it'd be quite adorable if she did the same thing! It'd be hard to humans if she were to enter a relationship with one but it'd be absolutely adorable if she does!" 

"Okay, for one thing I've only done the whole "pop into a snake" thing exactly three times, maybe four, and it doesn't count!" Crowley hissed to his husband who just kept that amused, even smug look on his angelic face and the red head narrowed his eyes on the angel who smirked widely at his husband in response. "Cut it out, angel, before I teach you a lesson or two!" He grumbled those words but it seemed to do nothing more than amuse Aziraphale when Crowley snatched his hand away from the angel's then turned walking out of the nursery where Aziraphale giggled like a silly school girl. He walked down the short hall to his bedroom, planning for all the world to ignore the blonde's amused giggles yet when said blonde was walking down the hall to the bedroom as well, er, its hard to really IGNORE someone like Aziraphale. 

"Oh, dear boy, I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me, please!" He cried the words however Crowley could hear the giggles still seeping out of the blonde as he shut the bedroom door behind him, his blue eyes dancing like light playing off water and his smile so wide it was almost pitiful the way the red head's heart danced around in his chest like it wanted to screech into the world. Crowley scowled at the angel who walked over to the bed as he sat down, the angel giggling softly under his breath like the thought of Crowley "popping" into his snake form was so endlessly amusing that he couldn't help himself. "Darling, forgive me! How could I ever make it up to you, hmm? Just tell me and I'll do it, darling, I promise I will if it makes that sad pout on your face go away!" 

Now there was a list compiling in Crowley's head; one, he didn't _always _pop into his snake form and two he did _not _pout! He scowled at his husband who was looking so innocently insisting that the red head couldn't help but feel like Aziraphale was playing some joke on him with his poor taste in pranks but Crowley reached out tugging the angel down onto the bed, his back flopping against the bed and Crowley swung his leg over like he was climbing a large mound of pillows and straddled Aziraphale with the scowl seeming permanent on his face. Was it his fault that Aziraphale loved to tease his weak points? That he was surprisingly _open _about his weak points? "Only if you agree I don't pout." He watched his teeth sink into his lip and Crowley felt weirdly victorious. "Fine then, don't admit to it. You sure you wanna make it up to me? Really, deeply sure, angel?" 

Aziraphale blinked a few times staring at the rather devious glow that rested in Crowley's eyes, the smirk that was slowly growing as Aziraphale's shrank away with his own wide eyes and he wondered just what in mind Crowley could have in mind. And yet, as he wondered, he also felt his stomach squeezing in on itself to create knots of both anxiety and excitement the longer he stared up at his husband's devious face, his legs shaking with an urge to either run or wrap them up around Crowley's thin, sharp waist. "Will it be painful?" Aziraphale questioned hearing the breath escape his lungs as his heart throbbed softly it seemed and he couldn't help but wonder what his husband had in mind with their daughter a mere handful of steps away from their own bedroom. "Crowley?" 

"I'd never hurt you, angel, you know that." He stroked the backs of his fingers down Aziraphale's cheek softly, the warmth burning there warming his fingers when he then flipped his hand over to trace his fingers down his throat and he felt his smirk twitching at the corners, like it ached to spread wider but it would be damn near impossible wouldn't it? "I just want to make sure you REALLY wanna make it up to me. After all, it was your shitty sense of humor that got us here anyways and as said before, she'll be asleep for hours!" Aziraphale blinked feeling his face burning hotly, a heat that was spreading with each beat of his heart when Crowley tugged on of his hands up pressing the palm against his thin cheek, his cheek bone lightly digging into the softness of his fingers. Crowley turned his face, nipping at Aziraphale's wrist before digging a single canine into the vein that throbbed with the blood rushing throuhg his veins quickly before delivering a lick that was all too leisurely before the red head smirked at Aziraphale. 

"Oh." The little noise left Aziraphale, his breath escaping out like the last breath in a balloon or a beat ball, slow and short with the squeezed word slipping past him but don't get him wrong! It wasn't like he was afraid of Crowley, of what he obviously wanted, but the only reason he was so choked and worked up was because it had been so _long _since they'd had the actual time to lay out on the bed and tease the other until they got so worked up they would soon not know up from down or left from right. Since Eden had grown and was rather demanding her fathers hardly had time to themselves but Crowley's eyes glowed as Aziraphale's had sparkled when he shifted his weight then leaned in kissing Aziraphale slowly, warmly and his thumb rubbed soothing circles against the throbbing pulse in Aziraphale's wrist. 

If he had to describe it in the cheesiest way possible it would be that here, right now, with Crowley above him leaning down kissing him so tenderly that it was where he belonged and where he felt comfortable in his body, each and every time. He inhaled deeply through his nose, his lashes fluttering to his cheeks like anxious wings as his left hand raised up curling around the back of Crowley's neck then up into the red locks where he tangled his fingers delightfully in the locks of hair. His wedding ring seemed eager in coiling around Crowley's hair as his legs squirmed and the red head chuckled in his throat, his chest bouncing with the sound as he kissed Aziraphale delightfully until he was all but screaming for air which was given with the wandering of the demon's lips down his throat, digging his sharp canine into his fluttering pulse under his jawline. How he managed to get the right angle to do so, Aziraphale would never know, but it had him melting like butter in the red head's grip as his lips formed a smile and he took a deep breath that merely fed the butterflies congregating, breeding and forming in Aziraphale's stomach with the delight of Crowley's lips on his skin, his hands tugging at his clothes that he was truly delighted to indulge for once.

* * *

The sun graced the horizon, a pale golden light peeking out playfully over the sky tainting the deep blue in the hues of pinks and gold while the light stretched over the ground in long streaks like fingers eager to chase away the shadows and the birds, wherever they hung about, chirped hesitantly like they were disbelieving at the sunlight. Then it began in earnest, those twitters, that despite such the heavy sleeper she was Eden's lashes fluttered against her cheeks before opening slowly to stare up at the ceiling sleepily and she lifted a hand up rubbing at her eye with her pudgy fist. It was rare Eden woke on her own as she always woke up in her Papa's arms or Daddy's arms, always in a hold warm and comfortable enough that she didn't wake but this morning was different to her as she continued to rub at her eye staring upwards then shifted to rubbing the other. She sighed sitting up slowly while she yawned hugely, rubbing her eye until she dropped her hand away staring at her rose decorated crib and then to her golden bear which glowed in the light to her black bare that shimmered like black silk. She reached out patting her bears like one would pat an excited dog or a sweet cat looking for pets and she struggled to her feet on the mattress that bounced, moved underneath her bed as she struggled to gather her bearings and then reached out grabbing the railing of her crib. She decided to wait, her gaze on her bedroom door intently as she waited to hear the familiar footsteps that would be coming any moment now and yet she was rather impatient the longer that the silence the more frustrated she became as she waited for her parents to come. She whined to herself, stomping her foot on the mattress making a stiff bounce take part on the mattress and she shouted wordlessly but when the normal rushing of feet failed to sound in the hall she whimpered now squeezing the bar. 

"Papa!" She shouted the word wishing the door was open so she could hear but there was nothing greeting her in response and tears pressed against her eyes as she pouted at the room before hitting her pink hand against the bar. "Papa! Daddy! Up! Daddy, up, up!" She tried screaming the words to inspire some reaction yet it quickly came to realization to Eden that her parents must be sleeping and unless she could wake them up from her crib they wouldn't be waking up any time soon even if she was up and ready to play. She pouted when she then got a rather brilliant idea; she'd climb over the railing of her crib and go find them! She lost her pout for a happy smile, the determination burning in her little chest when she then wondered just how she would make it down without being hurt. 

She gripped the railing tight with her pudgy little hands, staring rather intensely at the bars when she began jumping carefully in small bursts just so she'd gain enough momentum to swing her leg over and she narrowed her gaze as she jumped up. That was when her little eyes widened at the sensation of hands, warmth filled and careful on her that gripped her little waist carefully before lifting her up over the bars of the crib before putting her down on the floor, flat on her feet and she turned when the door fluttered open quietly only to aim a smile upwards. "Thank you!" 

She then ran out of her nursery with the cute slapping of her feet on the wooden floors as she trotted down it, standing at the top of the stairs looking down only to turn away in favor of trotting to the familiar door where she grunted reaching for the handle that sat gleaming, out of reach of her tiny fingers. Then that same, warm brush of air ruffled her hair pushing the door open quietly like her own had opened and she smiled her gratitude when she felt the warmth rumpling her curls before disappearing slowly and she caught sight of her blonde parent's face, running in the room staring at her parents. They were sleeping, of course, but she was in awe of seeing two grown people cuddling together the way Eden and her Daddy snuggled on the couch together that she felt her eyes widening with awe as she walked forward over the carpet quietly. She stared at her Papa's face, at how peaceful it was in sleep, and she admired the thick blonde lashes resting on his cheeks which caused her to wonder for a moment if her own lashes were that thick when they were closed that she touched her cheek. She would have rushed over to the other side of the bed to see her Daddy's sleeping face but it was pushed up, smooshed up against her Papa's upper arm and she admired the redness of his own lashes, the way his hair was twisted and tangled like he'd been rolling all over the bed while he slept that she had to cover her mouth to smother the giggles. Perhaps she didn't smother them to good because the red lashes fluttered before opening slowly like he was unwilling but the moment his eyes focused on Eden she waved a small pudgy hand. 

"Morning, Daddy!" She chirped the words smiling happily, bouncing on her little feet the longer Crowley stared incredulously at her before shaking Aziraphale who grumbled but his own lashes parted in the same manner as her red haired parent and she found herself smiling hugely at her blonde parent who stared at her with the same awe on his face and she gave him a wave as well. "It's morning, Papa! Morning time!" As if to back her up, her tiny belly grumbled loud enough it pulled chuckles from Crowley and she smiled at her parents as she trotted to the edge of the bed with all the grace of her blonde parent that it took a moment to click. A moment for tired brains to catch up with the rather unusual events when the demon gasped jerking up, careful to keep all below his waist hidden when he pointed at Eden who looked as though she was contemplating climbing on the bed. 

"Angel, she's _walking!_" Crowley's voice was a squawk that made Eden giggle at while she stared at her red headed parent, opening and closing her little fists repeatedly, when he gestured to the left side of the bed where she ran around the bed to the demon's awe and he reached down scooping the child up where she laughed joyfully. Her curls bounced as Crowley plopped her in his lap, the one year old beaming at her father when Aziraphale sat up with awe on his face when Eden pressed her palm against Crowley's torso then looked to Aziraphale curiously. "I can't believe it! This little monster climbed out of her crib _a__nd _she's walking already! It's only been a month since your birthday, young lady, who said you could start walking around like that?" Eden's curiosity was forgotten for the moment when Crowley nuzzled the little blonde child in his lap making her giggle sweetly while her right eye shut as she squished her cheek up against Crowley's. 

"Daddy, nakee! Papa too!" Eden chirped making Aziraphale burn a brilliant red, contemplating how he was to get out of bed for one of them to get dressed when their daughter was right there and he wasn't sure how she'd react to being ordered out of the room. Eden laughed clapping her hands like she was giving them a round of applause and then looked at her own pajama's, a set of onesies with a zipper she had long since figured out and she grabbed the little metal thing looking to her father with sparkles in her large yellow eyes like she was daring it. "Me too? No clothes! No clothes!" Crowley stopped her from even nudging the zipper down and covered her eyes making her laugh again, completely unbothered by his hands and she tilted her head when the bed bounced, her head turning in the direction Aziraphale had been in. "Papa?" 

"Don't worry, darling, Papa just has to get tidied up in the bathroom and I'll be right back! Surely Daddy can keep you entertained?" Aziraphale questioned before walking out of the room to the bathroom with the door shutting behind him and Crowley dropped his hands from the baby's eyes when a marvelous idea sparked. He and the angel had gotten used to the human way of freshening up, of getting dressed even, because the fear of being found was always right there in their minds but if Beelzebub and Gabriel already knew where they were what was stopping him from miracle-ing some clothes on himself? He began grinning widely looking at the baby on his lap who was tugging at the footsie of her pajama's and she looked up at her grinning father, a smile on her lips in response when she tapped the back of his hand with her little one.

"Do you want to see something amazing, little one?" Crowley questioned making the baby look up in curiosity, her eyes bright like a a candle flame and he grinned widely when he lifted one hand slowly but surely as his daughter watched his actions with some rather awed intentness as she wriggled on his lap. It took a single snap of his fingers for him to be dressed head to toe in his usual outfit that Eden had come to recognize and while he never wore his glasses around the house they popped over his eyes for that split second until he took them off sighing like he was saying goodbye to a good friend. Eden watched the glasses sitting on the table then at her fully dressed father, her eyes wider than anything it seemed and filled with so much awe that Crowley didn't expect the next sound to leave her lips which had him jumping. 

Eden shrieked so loud he swore God and Satan both could hear the child but it just had Aziraphale rushing out of the bathroom with his pants hanging loosely and his belt clinking in his hand like a warning bell, Crowley to jump and even for Eden to jump from her loud shriek. "What is it? What happened? Is she hurt? Crowley, what's going on!" Aziraphale's all but shrieked the questions himself making Eden look over for a split second before her gaze went back to Crowley with the awe bright on her face. The demon laughed while he climbed out of bed walking across the floor barefooted, happily bouncing the one year old gently making her blink a few times at her father before reaching up to grab at his face like she needed to make sure he was the same he'd been two seconds ago but the sight clicked pieces in Aziraphale's mind. "Oh, Crowley! You _know _we're not supposed to be using miracles!" 

"Eh, it's fine! What's one harmless little miracle going to do, angel? Besides, she might be able to do it one day when she's older!" Crowley lightly jiggled the baby making her smile brilliantly and he then looked at his husband who was scowling rather fiercely at the demon, at the shrug the man offered which only had the scowl intensifying on the red head. "It'll be just fine, angel! They already know where we are, it was a moot point trying to hide it! After all Eden got a kick out of it, didn't you?" The little blonde in his arms nodded fiercely, her eyes sparkling like she was waiting for Crowley to do it again but smiled happily when he kissed her forehead and her chubby cheek instead. "Let's get you something for breakfast, alright?" 

"Yup!" Eden chirped while wriggling her legs on either side of her father's side making him laugh but Aziraphale merely huffed out a breath like he was fighting an unspoken fight with Crowley before finally giving up when he turned walking back into the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind him. Eden smiled at her red haired parent joyfully, reaching up grabbing his ear with a giggle when she pulled down on it making it bend and Crowley chuckled as he walked down the stairs listening to his scaled feel brushing the wood of the floor. 

He let the baby entertain herself with his ear and his hair, gripping chunks of red curls before releasing them with those sweet giggles and Crowley pressed a kiss against her warm cheek when her equally warm pink palm touched his left cheek while she kissed his right in response. He loved his daughter much more than he'd ever imagined, loved her fervently when she'd been in the egg more than he'd even loved Aziraphale and while they agreed never to do much showy miracles around her until she was old enough to understand it was still fun! He placed her in her high chair making her giggle, her eyes sparkling once again as the sunlight hit the counter in beams that streaked over the table giving the kitchen a faint glow that would no doubt burst into light the moment the sun made it's way fully over the horizon. Crowley was never one to be picky when it came to genders or what his future children would be-for he knew _someday _he'd have a child or children with Aziraphale somehow- but while Aziraphale crooned to their future "son" Crowley had the distinct knowledge and feeling that no matter what the gender would be he would love the child unconditionally. 

Anything that was half of the blonde angel, anything that had some connection to the angel as well, the red headed demon was helpless again and often found himself loving whether he wanted too or not which meant Eden was going to win his love no matter what. And he knew, as time went on, he would spoil his girl, not rotten, but definitely knew his daughter would never truly want for anything much like how he spoiled Aziraphale. And he did. He chuckled at his own thoughts while Eden watched him curiously as he picked up the last banana they had, peeled then began cutting it up as he then walked to their breadbox grabbing the bread popping it in the toaster. After he got her some banana's to nom on he began making his pot of coffee and put the kettle on for Aziraphale's morning drink when he smiled at the subtle change of his morning routine and he moved a hand through his hair, a rush of happiness pouring through him at the thought of it remaining changed in the slight subtle way. 


	20. The Nicknaming!

Aziraphale flipped the page in his book, the whisper of paper quieter than the wind that tugged playfully at clothing and at the branches making them sway together softly with the rustling of leaves moving against one another but the most joyful sound? It was the sound of Eden screaming with pure joy, Crowley laughing with the little girl as he swung the baby around the yard in the safety of his arms as he spun in a happy circle on his heel making the little blonde squeal in response as her little hands gripped her father's shirt. The summer was always enjoyed by Eden, the small fledgling always picked up whatever bugs she could to allow them to crawl on her dimpled hands and she loved reaching up like she could physically grab the rustling leaves, the grass that tickled her legs but Aziraphale could see her little gaze often going up the sky like she wanted to fling herself up into the vast blue sky. Her squeals were loud, giggly and absolutely musical with each one that flew out of her and Crowley's own laughter mixed with hers making for a rather beautiful mix up of such different laughs, both coming together with a similarity to the rise and fall of said laughter. He watched Crowley spin once more before dropping to the ground among the grass where Eden smiled excitedly as she sat next to him smiling widely at her red headed parent before grabbing a fistful of grass and throwing it into the demon's face making him jerk. Aziraphale smiled at the squealing from Eden and playful growls coming from Crowley that he truly did miss the sound of feet crunching over grass and by the time he looked over Eden was absolutely screaming in Crowley's hold. 

He looked over curiously at Gabriel who was standing stiff as ever beside Beelzebub, both beings watching Crowley and their daughter who was shrieking with the purest of joys a child could hold when her large eyes looked over to her blonde parent like she was making sure he was there. Now, Eden knew by this point her Uncle and "Aunt" for they'd been around a handful of times that she could spot them out of a crowd and when she caught sight of said people she was squirming away from Crowley who blinked in curiosity and the one year old was booking it across the yard. "Gabby! Gabby!" She sang the nickname, her face glowing as she ran up to Gabriel throwing her little hands upwards to be picked up which Gabriel indulged in right away. She beamed patting his face like she was trying to comfort him somehow but the joy in her face made her truly vibrant like the sun and Aziraphale was biting back a smirk at the nickname but Beelzebub had no problems with smirking at it. 

"That'zz zuch a good nickname for you, eh, Gabby?" Beelzebub questioned while they nudged Gabriel's side making him scowl as Eden settled herself as happily in his arms as she had during her birthday party and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Gabriel joyfully. "I'll have to ztart call you that inzztead." It was so easy to see how the archangel was trying to keep the dirty look out of his gaze, the pout off of his lips for Eden was staring at him then to Beelzebub curiously like she could absolutely, one hundred percent understand the conversation. And according to her growth rate Gabriel would absolutely believe it if the little girl in his arms COULD have a comprehension that vast. 

Eden stared up at Gabriel before turning to Beelzebub, her eyes still holding a fair amount of curiosity when she finally smiled and when she did it was like holding a piece of the sun in your arms for she looked so delighted with whatever decision she had come too. She looked up at Gabriel, tugging his ear fiercely until he looked at the child in his arms and she then smiled at her parents who leaned against the railing of their porch, delight was absolutely charming in her little face when she finally looked at Beelzebub who raised a black brow."Bubby!" She chirped the name with all the innocence of a one year old, her yellow eyes glittering with pure joy as she then smiled patting Gabriel's cheek. "Gabby! Bubby and Gabby! Bubby and Gabby are here!" 

Crowley was the first one to lose it, howling with such intense laughter he was honestly knocked off of his feet and he shrieked with such laughter as he hit the grass that Aziraphale was all but choking on his own laughter that he was trying to keep down. He smirked at his husband who laid on the ground in absolute hysterics, his laughter shifting between loud gulping breathes and snorts to hissing laughter that were filled with such delight that the blonde was dying from the pressure of laughter in his throat. He bit his lip when he looked over at his daughter who was giggling with Crowley's wild laughter that when he finally looked first at Gabriel then to Beelzebub and he was out for the count with his husband as he dropped his book. He heard snorts, chortles and crackling laughter flying out of him so hysterically he sounded positively mad but Crowley was feeding more of that laughter into him and it made them both helpless against the laughter that flowed between effortlessly and the sight of the demon Prince and Archangel's faces were nothing more than fuel for said laughter. It was the kind that hurt the stomach, that made ribs ache and wheezing was horribly unattractive but both men were wheezing and snorting so fiercely that Aziraphale knew they'd be hoarse after this but damn them it was too priceless! 

"Oh, haha! Zzzzo funny!" Beelzebub snapped at the principality and the red head but it got nothing but wild laughter from the pair when the demon curled their hands into fists, eyes narrowed on both of them in such burning disdain that Gabriel sighed at the small figure. Eden had reached up to his hair touching the dark locks happily, awe at the color it seemed for it was much different from the pale locks of her celestial parent and darker than her demonic parent's flaming red locks of hair that she tugged on the dark locks a few times. There was no point in getting upset or worked up over nicknames from a child, was there? "You both are abzzzolute idiotzzz! It'zz not that funny!" 

"Bee, it's fine. She's a baby, be honored she gave you a nickname at all." Gabriel murmured the words softly, just under his breath to the demon at his side who turned their flaming blue eyes upwards to the archangel and he then shrugged, the baby laughing at the movement for a moment. "She's a baby, they can laugh all they want but it's much funnier to think of the nicknames _they _would receive from a child Eden's age, wouldn't you say?" That spread a dark, evil smirk over Beelzebub's lips as they crossed their arms over their chest and Gabriel sighed out looking to the little blonde in his arms who was smiling at him joyfully as she grabbed his nose curiously. 

"Guess we'll have to start calling them that, Zira!" Crowley gasped the words out but all it did was inspire more laughter from the angel as Eden watched on, her little face one of awe now at the snorting laughs flying from both parents yet again and she looked up at Gabriel curiously who shrugged again. It was too much for Crowley who began dying all over again with his laughter and even little Eden could tell there was only so much her Uncle and "Aunt" would stand for so she did what she always did when it came to the pair. She reached out tapping Beelzebub's shoulder lightly making the demon look over and she stretched her arms out towards the demon who sighed like it was such a hassle just to take the girl but in the end Eden was snuggled into the demon Prince's chest happily. 

"Poor kid iz going to be zzmarter than both of her parentzz." Beelzebub murmured to both the child and to Gabriel who looked at the demon for a heartbeat's length like he understood all to well then turned back to the giggling pair of adults. He squinted like he had yet to catch onto the joke, Beelzebub was scowling for all their worth at the pair, and Eden was happily humming underneath her breath as she reached a hand up playing with the ends of Beelzebub's black hair joyfully as she twisted the locks with her tiny fingers. "If I ran with the child, how long do you think it will take them to realize we're gone?" This had Gabriel looking at the demon in genuine curiosity, knowing just as well as Beelzebub that if they _dare _play a prank as that Crowley would personally rip them limb from limb. 

Amidst the laughter, Eden had begun watching the sky that while it had been clear moments ago had the encroaching clouds that had lingered in the distance made their way forward with the slow pursuit and were over them as they fanned out like gray cotton balls. She blinked staring upwards still, curiously tilting her head squinting one eye wondering how the clouds had gotten here so fast when minutes ago the sky had been so big and blue, a sky where had been wisps of clouds but the heavy rain ones far away. Now they were here! How? She wanted to ask her Papa, who she saw as the smartest person ever next to her Daddy, about it when she let out a scream of surprise when rain gushed down. It was fast, quick and drenched everything in an instant it seemed which had Crowley jumping to his feet only to waver between the porch and his daughter in Beelzebub's arms but the demon walked forward with Gabriel to the porch where Eden rubbed at the water on her face before holding it up to Beelzebub. 

"Wet!" She then paused as the demon stepped up on the porch then touched Beelzebub's cheek then blinked a few times before holding her wet hand towards Crowley only to reach up with a grunt to touch his red curls, making Beelzebub step closer to the red head than preferred and Eden blinked a third time. "Daddy's wet! Bubby and Gabby wet!" Then she whipped her head back and forth making the wet blonde curls crazily fly as if she could shake all the water off her curls then squeezed at the damp locks of her hair before pouting softly at her rather wet clothing."Wet, Daddy!" 

"I heard you the first time, Eden, come here." He held his hands out allowing Eden to stretch forward into his arms and he rubbed her wet hair softly, pushing it away from her wet cheeks then sighed looking to Aziraphale as he walked into the house. "I'm going to have to either change you or give you a bath, just so Papa doesn't freak out on Daddy. Do you want a bath?" She nodded joyfully which had Crowley flying up the stairs with her making her giggle loudly, joyfully as well and Aziraphale turned to his rather soaked guests wondering if he could offer them a towel, yet he barely had time when the water was evaporated off of them like it had never been there to begin with. 

"Ah, I suppose that's one way to get dry." Aziraphale muttered under his breath before turning away sighing as he moved his hand through his hair, his book tucked up under his arm when he looked at the clock ticking quietly in it's tiny contribution to the background noise. He then smiled when Eden's faint giggles became squealing shrieks of laughter and the loud splashing of water that no doubt was Crowley getting her worked up beyond belief, getting her truly riled up for bath time like he always did. "It's about that time, I should get ready!" He walked into the living room smiling to himself when he placed his book on the coffee table and began looking throuhg his shelves of books before offering a rather brilliant smile to Beelzebub and Gabriel. "Eden is a rather demanding girl, she loves my collections of poetry but she can hardly stand for repetitions unless it's by an author she enjoys like Robert Frost or Wordsworth. I feel sometimes she can remember the late nights in her egg, when I used to read to her for she took so instantly to Wordsworth! She'll be reading faster than I someday!" 

"Well, as she is your daughter it would make sense if she had something like you, you just have to hope she doesn't have your appetite someday." Gabriel replied when he looked up the stairs where Eden's shrieking laughter was loudest, echoing off the bathroom walls and into the hallway only for it to reach down the stairs like rays of light trying to fill the smallest of cracks. Even if Aziraphale scowled he knew his daughter's laughter would keep him from getting too worked up and he sighed at the archangel who was looking around the rather messy living room with a plucked brow of interest. The last time either one of them had been there, as Aziraphale remembered, it was a bit cluttered but NOW it was a true mess of child's drawings; of shoes and toys scattered on the floor from Eden's games she made up so quickly and so routinely that he hardly thought of picking up anymore because he never knew when she would be picking up a game of hers. 

"She will and either way, she'll enjoy it! After all, God knows how plagued we'd be if a child were ever half of you, Gabriel." Aziraphale muttered the rest under his breath knowing Eden would be upset if Gabriel got upset, for she loved seeing the archangel whenever he popped up with Beelzebub, even if they weren't _really _related the bonds had been established. Aziraphale sighed rubbing at his forehead while his daughter shrieked and laughed upstairs, the water splashing and sloshing over the rim of the tub no doubt with her exuberance, not that he minded in the slightest bit but he felt insulted by Gabriel's rather offhanded comment. Something Crowley would have ripped his throat out for but the blonde sucked it up, let out a breath, and turned his attention to the books hoping to find the book Eden had chosen earlier so he could read her her afternoon story and get her to take a nap. Then he'd be free of the judging eyes on him.

* * *

Every child had some sort of routine that would put them to sleep whether it be a song, or a rhyme, or it was a bottle of warm milk to get them to settle down or if it was just a simple music box left to play it's twinkling notes every child had a nap time and bedtime routine. Eden had been very picky when she had hatched, wanted certain things rather than one specific thing that by the time she was old enough to grab things she would demand certain aspects of her nap time and bedtime to be met and if they weren't, well short story is she'd be grumpy. Very grumpy. And yet she was laying against her demonic parent's chest, her celestial one reading softly from the book she had chosen earlier and his soft voice was lulling, the right pace in reading and the right pitch in which he spoke in that she felt her lashes dipping like her eyelids were helpless to stay open. Gabriel and Beelzebub had played with the child all afternoon long, especially after dinner which surprised both husbands as they were able to follow along with the games Eden made up rather marvelously that by the time it was bedtime she had used her imagination for so long she had hardly noticed her sleepiness. She had been thrilled she made two more playmates but everyone knew that she was going to need a child her age to play with soon enough and yet she adored playing with the adults who followed the rather simple rules of her games. However, laying against Crowley's chest as her eyes finally shut and her ears remained alert to Aziraphale's soft voice as her father rocked her in the rocking chair made it ever so hard for the little one year old to stay awake as she tried forcing her eyes open only for her lashes to droop right back down. 

As much as she loved cuddling into Crowley's chest, Crowley absolutely adored the weight and warmth of the baby laying out on his chest with one ear to his heart, the other used to listen to Aziraphale. He loved kissing her warm blonde curls, the sweet scent that always clung to her no matter how many baths she had and how different the scents in soaps were most nights she always managed to smell like the sweetest flower he had the gift of holding. He rocked smoothly while Eden's cheek pressed against his chest, her little head moving in a tiny rubbing movement as she settled down into his chest and when he expected Aziraphale to close the book the angel kept on reading softly. He stroked Eden's blonde curls softly, gently as he tugged his fingers through each one of the shimmering curls making her sigh out softly and he kissed the top of her head gently as he tightened his arm around her when she wriggled a leg down against his stomach. Ever the restless girl she was, even in sleep, and it warmed the demon's heart as he held the one year old closer to his chest as he kissed the top of her head once again making her sigh sweetly yet again. It was hard to believe the summer was here with it's open arms when the last time he had seen summer Eden had barely been four months old, sitting in the grass and so awestruck with her first summer season that she had been beyond amazed at it all. Even her first rain drop had been taken with relative ease but the downpour today had surprised her since it all came out of nowhere to her, the stunned expression on her face was almost adorable and yet reminded him of all the times he'd stunned Aziraphale, the expression identical. 

He could be seen as dramatic when he thought of how truly precious, how truly one of a kind Eden was and he knew it was on the dramatic side but he knew his daughter really was both of those things, a beautiful mix of both that seems half and half right now. It was only when the book thudded quietly shut did he actually blink, his gaze riveted to the window where water droplets slid down quietly before disappearing off the windowsill no doubt and he looked over at Aziraphale standing up with the book tucked under his arm. "Let's lay her down, shall we? Then I think you and I have deserved a nice glass of wine, wouldn't you say so, dearest?"

"Yeah, that does sound nice." He stood up with the baby slumped against his chest, her soft breathes warming his shirt as he walked over to the side of the crib where Aziraphale lowered the bar for Crowley to bend over laying the baby out on her back. She truly was a vision when she was asleep, so peaceful that the demon felt he could watch her sleep for hours or days and never be tired of staring at her peaceful face or how her pink palms twitched upwards like she would reach out at any moment. The way her legs wriggled already, her nose wrinkling the tiniest bit like she was displeased about being put down and for the soft rhythm of poetry to be nonexistent in her nursery before she settled down looking like an impossibly beautiful little doll. Crowley raised the bars up on the crib while Aziraphale had managed to disappear rather silently making the red head snicker under his breath, knowing his turn for "frivolous miracles" would be his lecture turn for the blonde when he turned on his heel. 

He walked across the floor smoothly, effortlessly and when he was shutting the door he felt like sighing out softly at the lack of warmth from his daughter's room but that was only momentary when he heard feet walking across the floor downstairs making him smile. It had been a long time since he and Aziraphale sat down in front of the fire place with a nice bottle of wine that they would slowly drink over the course of the night, glass after glass being filled and the warmth from the fire despite the summer weather outside the chill from the rainstorm had brought a coolness to everything. A fire was not necessary but more wanted than anything and he could see Aziraphale specifically wanted it because fire always held a rather beautiful flicker and twist to it when a person had drunken enough wine, the fire would be fascinating. He walked into the living room as the blonde was pouting Crowley's glass and he looked up with a smile on his lips, so sweetly serene that Crowley had to look away for a moment as he took his glass happily before sitting down in front of the crackling fire. It wasn't anything big but it consumed the wood hungrily, cracking at the combustible item when Aziraphale shuffled a few times before he was sitting down next to the red head, his eyes already riveted to the fireplace happily. 

"It's been such a while since we've sat in front of the fire with a glass, hasn't it?" Aziraphale asked with the softest of tones, like he was still reading to Eden and when Crowley looked at him the angel was smiling down at his glass while he swirled the wine like he was contemplating something. "It must have been long before Eden had been born, wasn't it? It's nice to sit down with you once in a while, dear boy, and it's nice to have such quietness once in a great while lately. It seems everything and everybody is coming here just to meet our daughter all of a sudden that I wouldn't be surprised if God herself came down just to see her! It's been such restless schedules!" 

"It has been but like you just said, it's nice to sit with you while we have a glass and sit in the quietness." Crowley then smiled taking a sip of his own wine, prolonging it if he could making Aziraphale chuckle when the red head sat his cup down smiling again. "Besides, haven't we been spending our six thousand years like this anyhow? Just you and I, alone with a fire and some alcohol. It seems like any other day in our lives only this time we have Eden sleeping upstairs for the night and it's not like we have to be secretive like before." He leaned towards Aziraphale who smiled so broadly it looked painful but both men shifted to the side, leaning towards one another until their arms pressed from wrist to shoulder and finally lips to lips much to Crowley's rather obvious delight. 

If there was one thing Crowley or Aziraphale could do, for the next six thousand years and further was the addicting sensation of kissing one another for each kiss brought with it a novelty of newness to it no matter how many kisses they'd shared the past hundreds of years. Each kiss had it's own sensations, each novelty and each had it's own scenario tied to it that was addicting in itself to the angel and demon that now that the end of times had passed both had unwillingly declared to spend each day with alcohol and kisses, sticking by one another. To think now that they had a child sleeping just upstairs and they themselves were married, committed solidly to one another in a way they would have never dare imagine for the pain in longing for such a union would have been unbearable and yet there they sat with their wings winking softly like some private joke. When Crowley pulled back Aziraphale's cheeks were pink, a rather silly look on his face as his eyes glowed at the demon. "I love you, Crowley." 

The demon chuckled softly lifting his left hand up cupping the angel's cheek, his ring softly glinting against Aziraphale's pink cheek and the demon leaned in kissing him softly again, a soft overbearingly sweet drawn out kind of kiss that had the angel and demon's toes curling tightly. It was a kiss that was so overwhelmingly sweet, overwhelmingly warm and slow that it sent ripples of longing between the both of them but neither moved in any risque actions, rather Crowley pulled away stroking Aziraphale's warm cheek with his thumb. "I love you too, angel. Always have." He paused then smirked kissing the tip of Aziraphale's nose, more than aware of how their daughter had actually inherited it's shape making it doubly precious. "It'd be hard not to love you, you were always far to human and curious for your own good even back then. To think someone as scatterbrained and gluttonous for food was a principality! I wouldn't be able to believe it had I not been there~" 

Aziraphale narrowed his gaze at his husband who was smirking with such warmth that it was lazy, his reptilian eyes glowing with a heat that could have rivaled the fire in front of them and the angel was finding himself giving in slowly bit by bit the longer the heat in Crowley's gaze stayed on him. "I doubt that very much! If anything, you were much too kind and playful to be a demon, you wiley serpent!" Aziraphale replied crossing his legs like he was aiming for a pompous air which he achieved when the demon cackled softly before sipping at his wine and the blonde did the same only to shoot a smirk at Crowley. "And whether you believe it or not, you are very nice for a demon, always have been!" 

"Shut up." Crowley pouted like he was Eden's age, finishing off his wine when Aziraphale laughed happily grabbing the bottle filling the demon's glass up again before settling back topping his own glass off with some more before taking a sip. The demon peeked at the angel when he felt his lips twitching into a smile and he sighed leaning forward pressing his cheek against the blonde's shoulder softly as his gaze was riveted to the fire place once more, the wine his glass swirling lazily. "Either way, we're here together, aren't we? It was worth it, my loving you from the first moment I met you and being patient enough although I always could have done without the "you're too fast for me, Crowley" bit when I got the holy water but you felt the same anyways. I was always more involved in forming our relationship back then than you were, up until you finally gave in to it all." 

Aziraphale felt his cheeks burn at the reference, knowing Crowley had always been a touch upset when it came to being "too fast" for him and he leaned his cheek against Crowley's red hair happily as he shut his eyes for a moment before sipping his wine. The demon seemed to know when Aziraphale's feelings first bloomed and yet, like some secret Crowley had known, Aziraphale had finally realized the feelings simmering on low in his mind when the demon came walking down the church isle, dancing like an idiot on the consecrated ground and even saved his books after the church had been demolished by the bombs. When he'd handed him the stack of books it felt like the blonde had finally caught on, had finally been told the secret that Crowley had always seemed to know and he felt horribly foolish that he had failed to see it up until then and it still embarrassed him. "I bet you'll be telling Eden that someday, won't you?" Aziraphale huffily replied which got him a snicker and the angel rolled his eyes when he shifted his legs. "Fine. Tell her, I have my own stories on how nice you are!" 

"Oi, I'm Daddy! I bet up all the boys who dare think they're good enough to defile my little girl, same with the women! I can't be nice when I have a duty to my only daughter!" Crowley protested straightening up pouting at the angel making him laugh, the sound filling the room like it was lighting the room where the flickering shadows couldn't. He felt his face heating up when he sipped his wine before sighing, crossing his arms and legs knowing better than anyone that Aziraphale had already told Eden story after story when she'd been in the egg, had known he'd been doing it when he put the infant to bed every night so there was no point in stopping it. "You truly are a bastard, angel." 

"Thank you, Crowley! And you're a nice person, dear!" Aziraphale replied happily, his tone light and playful making the demon's eyes narrow on him in that all too familiar look that had the blonde smiling like the fool he felt he was when the demon was involved when he felt his smile turning into a smirk. "But you know what's rather suspicious? Beelzebub and Gabriel today! I don't think I've seen them stand or sit so close to one another, even with Eden there as a kind of buffer! You think there's something there with the two of them?" Crowley blinked thinking about it for a moment, thinking about the archangel and demon prince when an answering smirk ripped across his lips when he looked at his husband who was looking just as devious as the demon himself. 

"If so then good luck to them! They can enjoy their chaotically, erotically charged relationship all they want!" Crowley then swung his arm up like he was toasting Aziraphale, his smirk broad on his face while the angel laughed loudly and freely when Crowley threw one arm around his husband's soft shoulders tugging him to his chest. It was a nice warmth that clung to the angel and he enjoyed the plush feel of his arm underneath his thin fingers and he wiggled his glass until Aziraphale lifted his own to face level while giggling with the silly antics of the demon. "You and I, on the other hand, have the best erotically charged relationship with the perfect kind of balance! Cheers to us, angel!" 

"To us!" Aziraphale got the words out cheerfully, a near roar like Crowley's for they had no fear of waking Eden when she had tuckered herself out at dinner time then her bath that afternoon? Oh she had been ready for bed for hours, nothing would wake her while she was down now and Aziraphale was happy the girl had inherited that from Crowley. They shared a laugh this time when they clinked their glasses together making them ring merrily against one another softly before they downed the rest of their wine before Aziraphale leaned forward pouting them each a new glass. Third cup was always the charm, wasn't it? He honestly didn't care how many times so far he'd filled their glasses, all he cared was that Crowley's cheeks were a soft red that gave him a kinder and softer glow that the angel adored so desperately he felt like he could go mad staring at Crowley. It was always so easy to see the angel he must have been in his face. 

"Love you, angel!" The demon crooned the words joyfully, tightening his arm around the angel's shoulders and Aziraphale felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sensation when he smiled tipping his head back when Crowley leaned forward planting a rather sparkling kiss on his lips. He loved the demon, for all his faults and all his quirks, but his kissing technique was flawless but he would waste his thoughts describing yet another kiss or kissing session with his husband for all to possibly hear for that was more than enough. Somehow, deep down in his chest, when his thoughts grew quiet other than to the feeling of Crowley's presence over him and on his lips, he could have sworn he felt that up high somewhere God was smiling so hard it was hurting her cheeks and it made his own lips want to smile. But they had a joyful job they wanted to complete and he clung to his husband who was making the night glow and his head spin so fiercely he could hardly link together two rhymes as he clung to the demon with such happiness he felt like he could spread it through the world with a single flick of his finger as he smiled against Crowley's lips finally. 


	21. Summer Gives Way to Fall Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because it's in the chapter, how you pronounce Eden's nickname is like saying Evee only remove the v for a d and that's basically how I imagine saying her nickname! I wanted to give her one that Crowley or Aziraphale would use and I just loved the weird little nickname I was thinking of! I hope it helps! 😊

"Do you like all the colors, darling?" Eden looked up at her father's question, eyes wide with awe at the brilliantly hued leaves above her head that a mere two months ago had been shining emeralds in the sun had been reduced to brilliant golds, flaming red and browns that matched the dirt below her feet along with the yellows that she found amazing. Again, when Eden had last seen fall she'd been a baby still and had been young enough Aziraphale knew she might not remember her first official fall but he knew she remembered her first frost for he and Crowley both remembered it vividly. Eden, since she woke and finally noticed the leaves changing their colors she had been absolutely awed at the colors that slowly bled into the emerald greens the leaves had once been and she stared at them with unabashed awe like she couldn't believe the leaves could be such beautiful colors. 

"Of course she does! Look at her, gawking with her mouth open, of course she likes them!" Crowley shouted from across the yard as he raked the grass, the leaved coming stubbornly and he frowned when the rake hit a couple rocks and yet his frown was replaced with a smile when Eden came running over like always. Something he and Aziraphale had found out was Eden adored leaf piles, loved crawling around and jumping in them with absolute joy that he was working on his fifth pile of the day for the little blonde loved throwing herself in the leaves with vigor. "Ah ah, don't even _think _about it, little Missy! Papa wants the leaves all raked up so the yard looks nice and that means no more jumping in the piles, you hear me! Eden-!" 

The one year old ran past Crowley with a cry of defiance on her lips, or perhaps it was a cry of joy, but to Crowley it sounded like defiance as she threw herself in the pile screeching so joyfully that he couldn't truly be angry with the child. She had the wants and desires of a one year old so if throwing herself on more time in the pile made her happy then he wouldn't shout, he wouldn't lose his temper but he would have Aziraphale bring her into the front yard so he could rake it all up into a pile again. "Daddy, look! It looks like your hair!" He smiled at his daughter who held up a crimson leaf, it whispered in her fingers from the light breeze but Crowley threw the rake to the side then threw himself into the pile with her making her squeal. Eden, it seemed, had gotten a handle on full sentences that she often said four to five worded sentences most times that it was absolutely delightful. 

"Oh, Crowley! What kind of behavior are you trying to teach our child?" Aziraphale questioned making a sheepish smile curl over Crowley's lips when Eden threw a handful of leaves over his head and she plopped herself in his lap, the leaves crunching and rustling as she giggled sweetly, her leaves going up in the air. "Eden, come on, darling, we should leave Daddy and let him rake the leaves shouldn't we?" Eden looked at her celestial parent, then down at the leaves covering her and her father's legs then up to his reptilian gaze curiously while he waited for her answer as well before she shook her head at her celestial parent with a giggle. "You indulge in her so much, Crowley, she's going to be impulsive when she's older!" 

"Ah quiet, you indulge in her too, angel! It's fine, she's going to be in her toddler years for a while yet and it's slow! Indulge in her now, give her all the cuddles you can because God only knows how she's going to be when she's a child! She might not like the before bedtime cuddles anymore or the late night readings of Wordsworth or Dickinson or Silverstein anymore either! Enjoy the indulges with her while she's still very young and worry later about what kind of person she'll be when she's older because what matters is she's still a baby! She's a tiny ankle biter, she's already impulsive!" He kissed her blonde curls making the child giggle when Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale who had a mild look of guilt on his features but he smiled softly at the pair in the leaves when Crowley yelped. Then he smirked tugging Eden out from under the leaves and hefted his own foot up while the little girl giggled. "See? Total ankle biter!" 

"Eden! Naughty girl!" Aziraphale scolded but the heat was gone leaving only a playful edge that had the one year old giggling rather mischievously at her parents, her eyes sparkling and the angel was then being yanked into the leaves in a surprise twist. He hadn't seen Crowley's hand shoot out but all he knew was one moment he was standing in front of his small family and the next he was getting a faceful of leaves that had him spluttering and his husband, along with their daughter, laughing happily. "That's funny to you both, huh? How about this?" Crowley scooped the child up as she shrieked at the leaves hurled at them both making Crowley laugh as he rushed across the yard. "Come back here!" 

"No way! Eden, we have to run away! Papa's gone mad with leaves!" Crowley shouted the words joyfully, even excitedly to Eden who caught onto the mood and watched Crowley gathering a handful of leaves from the ground when they were eyes met with a similar gleam to them as Aziraphale laughed as he made his way over. Crowley then turned throwing a face full at Aziraphale when he rushed over, the red head taking off across the yard with Eden screeching with her laughter as she watched Crowley and Aziraphale throwing leaves at one another when they could get a proper handful. She screamed in surprise when leaves scattered into her hair making the demon laugh when he sent a large handful towards the angel who simply threw it back and Crowley then bent putting the baby down making her stare up at his mischievous face."Run, Eden! Run quickly!" 

She screeched with such joy when she took off running as fast as her little feet could car her, her curls bouncing wildly with each of her steps Crowley was happily tackled to the grass by Aziraphale, both men laughing heartily while the toddler rushed over to the leave pile. The leaves in her hair clung stubbornly to her bouncing curls but a few managed to flutter to the ground when she rushed over to the leaf pile she'd been in moments ago and she stuck the tip of her tongue out as she gathered the leaves in her pudgy hands before smiling victoriously. She turned running over to her parents who were laying on the ground still, her curiosity rearing it's head as it always did when she noticed the proximity of their faces and yet she grinned knowing it would just make this a funner game as she trotted up to her parents. They, on the other hand, seemed blissfully unaware until Eden threw her legs at their faces making both look to her in surprise when she clapped her hands as she gave herself an applause. "Got you! I got you! Got you_uuuu!_" 

She screamed the last letter when Aziraphale, with surprising agility, twisted off Crowley to grab the small girl tugging her into his lap where his fingers found the ticklish points in her sides and her throat making her little feet flail out as she screamed with laughter. She twisted and writhed, screaming her laughter into the air as her father tickled her throat and Crowley soon joined in with the laughter for Eden's laughter rose and fell, ringing like a bell with the contagious gulps of air that he was helpless against. He eventually joined in on tickling the small child as she screeched slapping at hands while her face flushed to a charming red and leaves clung to her hair, small blades of grass gathering in the curls of her hair as she twisted her little head and for all the world she seemed so impossibly lovely, impossibly joyful that Crowley was filled with such loving disbelief that such a lovely child could be his. Then, much like before when her wings fluttered out and when she was in her egg, her light exploded like a miniature sun as she screamed with laughter and Aziraphale looked close to "glowing" himself as Crowley often put it but Eden's sunlike glow was absolutely enthralling and warm. She squealed when she was tugged up into Aziraphale's arms, giggles flying out of her still along with laughter and he nuzzled his cheek against her glowing one and she gripped his shirt with her little fist, giggles leaving her openly and in such supply that both parents wanted to keep her giggling going if it would continue to fill them with joy. 

It was infectious how happy Eden was, how her glow simply brought such unbearable warmth to those around her and even a demon such as himself could admit he felt rather choked up in the warm glow Eden provided as she smiled at her parents widely. "She really takes after you a shitton more than I originally thought, angel!" He smiled touching her warm cheek when her left hand grabbed his fingers holding his palm against her cheek happily, her eyes glowing just like the golden hue to her skin that was slowly but surely dimming as she settled down. "She's so impossibly lovely, more angelic it would seem than she is demonic not that I'm bitching or anything of the sort! I'm glad she's so much like you, angel, for it just makes her that much more lovable when it comes down to it." 

"Well, dearest, she gets much her mannerisms and even the way she laughs from you! She may seem more angelic but she is right down the center of us both when it comes to her angelic or demonic attributes for like you said she IS only a year old which means she has plenty of time to grow in her hellish ways." Aziraphale replied when he took in the leaves and blades of grass stuck to Eden's curls that were wildly disheveled but the glowing adoration in her eyes sent spiraling waves of love through the angel's chest when he nuzzled her messy hair. "Either way, believe it or not, but much of her lovely attributes come from you, Crowley. She's not going to be perfect in any sense of the word, but like Adam she is going to be human in the ways that truly matter despite her powers when they come. She has her home here, on Earth, and she was born here which means she'll be far more human than you or I put together." 

"Of course she will and I bet if she lives as long as us we'll have endless time with her, which means endless days of baking with her because if I know my daughter well enough by now then I know she'll be having one serious sweet tooth because of you, angel." They traded a smile now with Eden beaming between them like she was following along beautifully with their conversation and he ruffled her hair making it appear knotted and disheveled with the debris in her hair but it just gave her a wildly lovely appearance. "You are going to knock the world off it's feet, starlight, and you'll be the greatest creation this Earth shall ever see in it's six thousand years!" 

"Yes!" She shrieked the word giggling already like this was some kind of new game and she was all too ready to play when her gaze glittered on her red headed parent, reaching out tugging on his own loose curls that would bunch tighter the longer it got and Aziraphale, along with Eden, were excited to see it. She then moved her hands to her face scratching her neck and her cheek with her hands before smiling happily at her father who smiled tugging her downwards out of the air and kissed her cheeks softly making her giggle happily. "Game? Play a game, Daddy! You too, Papa! Game, please!" The demon and angel laughed at her high voice practically ordering a new game and like her ever growing knowledge how could they not indulge in their daughter's wants? 

"Looks like we're playing another game, angel. Think we'll beat this little terror?" Crowley questioned while he moved to his feet and held Aziraphale up with his hand while Eden sat on his hip looking all too excited at the prospect of a new game as she wriggled with her excitement. "I think we can beat you, Edie, I'm pretty confident about it! You think Papa can beat you if Daddy can't?" Eden pretended to think about it before shaking her head with a sparkle to her little eyes that made Aziraphale laugh and Crowley chuckled kissing her temple where her hair had knotted together but she didn't seem to mind. "Interesting, very interesting! What does Papa think?" 

Aziraphale grinned at his daughter who was beginning to form her own little grin rather than the cheerful smile, both holding each other's eyes for a moment before the angel looked at Crowley who was smirking widely at the man. "Papa thinks it's time to play rather than waste time talking!" He then took off across the yard leaving Crowley and Eden behind before the demon laughed, put the toddler down then rushed off after Aziraphale who was gathering leaves again and Eden laughed joyfully her own little feet running for the pile of leaves closest to her. It was a memorable moment that Aziraphale wished her could document and yet it was Eden's bright yellow eyes that he adored more than anything when her bright, excited face turned towards them before she came trotting across the yard with her handfuls of leaves that she threw only for them to land inches from her tiny hands and flutter into the air. 

Her pout was adorable but her laughter was sweeter than anything when Aziraphale threw a fistful of leaves at Crowley and he rushed right for Eden where he pretended to go down the moment the toddler threw a leaf at him and when she climbed on his stomach she beamed. Ever the victorious, happy child and Aziraphale smiled before he laughed with the toddler when Crowley walked over with a pout of his own on his face when he threw fistfuls of leaves at Eden and Aziraphale making startled laughter leave the one year old. Aziraphale himself was awarded a happy kiss from his husband as they sat on the ground again with the cool breeze rustling the world around them, his clothes that were tugged playfully and Eden's curls, albeit knotted, swayed with the wind as she smiled at her parents who placed kisses on her warm cheeks making her giggle in her sweet and joyous way.

* * *

The TV was set to a soft volume, not quite a murmur but loud enough to make out the words on the TV and it was just the right volume that Eden appreciated when she sat down to watch her cartoons with her red haired parent while Aziraphale made dinner in the kitchen. Crowley was brushing through her curls carefully, tugging through the knots gently until they unraveled and he smiled at how the more knots he got out of her damp hair the shinier, silkier her curls appeared and he happily hummed quietly to the baby who leaned backwards just an inch to listen to his humming but also being able to hear the TV as well. While Crowley didn't openly sing or hum around Aziraphale he did so around Eden whenever they were alone with one another and even now the little girl adored her father's humming for it was a soothing rise and fall sound she could focus on and she especially loved the humming when he brushed her hair. Her little stomach gave a snarl that had Crowley chuckling while he worked on the second to last knot carefully, her curls lightly bobbing with his movements and he saw her little hand reach up to rub at her eye no doubt which made him smile softly before leaning in to kiss her the top of her head. While Crowley hardly ate, often finding most food not to his liking and because he didn't _need _it he didn't care for it, but Aziraphale was cooking fettuccine with a thick cheese sauce that had his own mouth watering which meant he was helpless against the food. He'd happily eat tonight with his husband and daughter, the thought making his stomach knot up with a soft growl that made Eden giggle when eh got the knot out then stroked through the rest of her curls softly with the brush until they shimmered like silk and began working on the last knot. 

"Crowley, dearest, are you almost finished with her hair? Dinner is going to be done momentarily!" He looked over his shoulder at Aziraphale who seemed close to wrapping things up as he dragged a silver pot towards the sink and he poured the noodles out which he would then coat with that thick sauce that had Crowley all but drooling. Even his daughter looked close to drooling but her own noodles would be cut up and small, given her age, and would be allowed to eat with her hands for Aziraphale didn't mind quite yet as he claimed she wasn't old enough to use proper utensils yet. 

When she was two or three, they'd be teaching her the proper etiquette of eating but that was a few years from now when she would learn and if she wanted to eat with her hands now, well, they weren't going to stop her if it made her happy at the moment. Eden loved putting her hands on _everything _and she loved picking things up to feel, loved the textures of everything and even better she loved to sit on the floor sometimes hugging onto Crowley's knee or Aziraphale's while they settled down for the night. She was the happiest child they'd ever had in their lives and Crowley wanted her to remain this happy, to remain as innocently sweet as she was and he wanted nothing more than to make sure of it but he also knew life wasn't all happiness and innocence, he knew she'd have heartbreak when she was older and it already hurt to think of it. He sighed brushing her gleaming curls out once more when she turned with a bright smile on her face, turning in his lap to move her arms around his neck when he stood up with her clinging onto him like a little blonde monkey as she giggled, her curls brushing his jaw and chin delicately. 

She loved clinging onto Crowley, onto Aziraphale and even to Gabriel when he showed up like he did at random intervals yet the husbands had agreed to keep their mouths shut if it made Eden happy to see the demon prince and archangel. She was sweet on them, that much was clear, and Crowley could see that they adored the child since they met her on her first birthday a handful of months ago for their only problem was they were a touch awkward with holding the child to their hip or chest but they were growing confident. Eden had an unending patience when it came to her awkward uncle and aunt figures, a patience that reminded him of a specific someone and yet with Eden he knew it would get her good places if she continued using that patience. He kissed her curls softly making her smile again before nuzzling her little face into his throat the way she had her very first night with him, moments after she'd hatched out of her egg she had nuzzled her tiny face into his throat back then and became a habit of hers. It was like she was both seeking and proving a comforting warmth when she nuzzled into him and he always nuzzled her back for how could he not? She was the sweetest, kindest, most patient little child he'd ever met and sometimes he thought of his times with Warlock Dowling, when he'd ached for he and Aziraphale to just run away to have a child of their own, and smiled for both children were very sweet when it came to him, even if Warlock became a little punk he still adored the teen. He knew if Eden went through her own punkish years being a little snob and headstrong he'd still love her but his nerves rustled at the thought of Eden acting like that for it just didn't seem _right _ but every single teenager went through it and those who didn't were of the rarest breed he'd ever met. 

"Dear? Are you coming to eat?" Crowley blinked unaware he'd stopped steps from the kitchen, Eden happily nuzzling his neck making a warm pocket for her to keep her face hidden away and he smiled stepping up over the little ledge and walked to the table. Eden pulled away from his throat to watch Aziraphale place her noodles into the fridge to cool down and once they were cool enough he'd cut them into safe mouthfuls for the baby but what he _could _give her now made her eyes sparkle as Crowley placed her into her high chair. "Here, darling, would you like some bread while your noodles cool down?" She squealed holding her hands up, opening and closing, until Aziraphale placed the ripped up bread on her tray making her squeal happily before shoving pieces of bread into her mouth immediately making her parents chuckle. 

Crowley plopped down at the table when a plate was slid to him holding about a medium pile, not too much and nothing small, which had him smiling appreciatively when a glass of wine was placed down next to his plate making him raise a brow as Aziraphale sat down with his own plate and glass. "Are you on a wine kick, angel?" Crowley questioned lifting his glass up for a small sip for now, he'd sip it as he ate and he didn't want to gulp it all down yet but it was a pretty great pick for the angel which had the demon smiling. "I'll rake tonight, get all the leaves up long before Eden wakes up in the morning so we won't have those piles in the yard for all to see. Oh, and Gabriel called my cellphone for some bloody reason rather than yours but he said he'd be over with Beelzebub tomorrow as well." 

"They truly do adore Eden, don't they?" Aziraphale questioned when he looked to Eden who was devouring her pieces of bread, a smile on her face while butter glimmered on her cheek, around her lips and hands like a glossy coating making him chuckle fondly at the child. "I'll have to get her some more bread and check her noodles so she can get more than just buttered pieces. Do you think she's going through a growth spurt and that's why she's eating so much lately?" Both looked uneasy at the thought of a growth spurt for both wanted Eden to stay small, to stay arm sized and adorably toddler-ish but if it was a growth spurt then how big would she truly get? Realistically, in fact. 

"Probably or she's finally growing into her Papa Aziraphale's passed along hunger finally and she's wanting to eat whatever she can get her tiny little hands on but I wouldn't doubt a growth spurt." The baby grinned at Crowley now after she stuffed the last piece of bread into her mouth while Aziraphale sipped his wine before standing up. He opened the fridge checking the heat on the noodles before shutting the door again turning to the counter to rip up a piece of bread then walked to the high chair where Eden smiled eating the bread happily while Aziraphale sat back down sighing. "You know, you could just flip your wrist and it could be cool enough for her to eat. You could do it or I can, since I've already been making the little ones if you want, it's not like anyone is going to care." 

"We can't fall back into habit of using miracles for little mundane things, what kind of example would you be setting for Eden?" Aziraphale replied in a scolding manner, his eyes trying to burn into Crowley who was lifting his hand up with fingers primed to snap the noodles to a comfortable temperature for their daughter and the blonde raised a brow. "But, if you want to do it just this once I won't stop you if it means she can eat faster." He flicked his hand to Crowley like he was washing his hands clean of the miracle which made the demon raise a brow back at the angel who sipped his wine and with a single click of his fingers it was done with, the angel standing to get the bowl out of the fridge checking the temperature before cutting the noodles up to safe lengths before setting it on Eden's tray who gasped at the noodles then smiled. 

"Thank you, Papa!" She chirped swinging her legs against her high chair and stuck a chubby hand into her noodles before lifting her handful to her mouth, chewing them happily while Crowley chuckled at the sight of sauce spreading against Eden's cheek and between her fingers. She was happily ready for bed no doubt, after she would get cleaned up, for the sun was dipping close to the horizon already and it seemed easy to put Eden to bed for no matter how early she went to sleep she always slept from that time until the sun peeked over the horizon again. She had clearly got her heavy sleeping from Crowley, who could sleep as long as he wanted when he wanted and Eden was clearly the same much to the red head's delight but Aziraphale hoped it wouldn't mean his daughter repeating what her demonic father had done and take a century long nap. 

"She won't be taking long naps, angel." Crowley's voice interjected the angel's thoughts, answering them like he could hear them and the angel turned to the red head who was twisting a rather large bite of noodles on his fork when he smiled at the blonde as if he was about to share a secret with him. "Just because she sleeps long times doesn't mean she'll take a century long nap out of boredom, look at this afternoon! She'll find something interesting in the smallest thing every single day, something new she never noticed before and is enthralled by it. I don't think a girl who's so enraptured by the world around her will be taking century long naps out of boredom when she finds something new every day and because she does she'll always have something new to focus on or learn about. She's like you in that matter I'd imagine." 

"Perhaps you're right." Aziraphale relented with a soft sigh while Eden devoured her noodles in much the same manner as Crowley who was packing it away like he'd never eaten before and as long as the angel had known him it could be a rather truthful statement. Crowley didn't eat much, hardly ever honestly, and Aziraphale who loved food had found it near blasphemous when the demon had admitted he didn't see much interest in eating when he'd never die or shrivel away so what need did he have for nutrients? However, over the years bit by bit of having the demon as his taste tester no matter how unwilling it had been, he got the demon to eat little dishes here and there when he made something of interest to the red head and tonight's dinner was just one of those meals Crowley could eat limitlessly night after night. "Do like it, dear?" 

"Is goo'" Crowley mumbled around a mouthful making the angel scowl at his manners when Eden flung her hand out making a few noodles land on the back of Aziraphale's hand and he sighed wondering if he would have to teach their daughter _and _his husband the proper table manners at the same time. Then his little blonde daughter held her hand out full of half mushed noodles from her tight fist and Aziraphale chuckled but shook his hand which made her shrug, looking all the world just like Crowley, then stuffed the noodles in her mouth. The angel then began eating his own bites of dinner, sipping at his wine in between when he looked to the window where night was encroaching and sighed. Perhaps, if he had to deal with Gabriel tomorrow then he'd better get as much sleep as he absolutely could, shouldn't he? 

"Tonight's going to be an early night." Aziraphale finally sighed out when his mouth was clear and he sipped at his wine when Eden slapped her tray for her bottle making the angel blink before standing up opening the fridge once again reaching in for her bottle filled halfway with water and turned setting it on her tray. She lifted her bottle with an expertise of a child much older than her but she gulped down the water until she had to take a breath and picked up her noodles for the final stretch of eating before she'd be cleaned up, put in her pajama's and readied for bedtime. Crowley seemed to be in the final stretch of his own dinner and his wine as he ate the noodles with that of a starving man while Aziraphale was taking his time and had both half a plate of food still to be devoured along with just under half a glass of wine. "You both eat like you've never seen food before." 

It was almost comical at how Crowley and Eden swallowed at the same time then leveled their yellow eyes, both so different but identical in coloring, landed on Aziraphale who raised a brow. "It's good!" Both the one year old and the demon spoke at the same time with such conviction that Aziraphale didn't know how to react for a moment. With Crowley's deep voice and Eden's high twinkling one he was at a loss at how to react when the laughter, sudden and fierce, burst out of him it nearly hurt his throat but he couldn't stop now that he had started which got him identical scowls that did nothing to help the laughter. If Crowley could see just how-how _Crowley _their daughter was in that moment he'd be laughing too! It was so _cute _how their brows came together angrily, their eyes each holding a confused look to them the harder he laughed and how their voices had held the right tone of voice when they spoke was too much for the angel! 

"I don't get what's so funny." Crowley finally said tilting his head with one brow plucking up like before but Aziraphale waved at him like it would fight the demon away as he coughed in between his laughter that quite literally robbed him of breath while the demon waited. It was rare Aziraphale got so into his laughter he coughed between and wheezed so unattracti-okay, his wheezing was more attractive to Crowley than anything due to the emotion attached to it and he raised his brow high even when it quivered once or twice while he waited for the angel to settle down. "So, are you going to tell me what it was that put you in such a fit?" 

"You wouldn't get it~" Aziraphale replied on a sigh when he stood up ruffling Crowley's hair making him growl under his breath and even Eden pouted when her own curls were ruffled, father and daughter on the same emotional wave that the angel chuckled before walking to the doorway. "I'm going to get her pajama's out and I'm going to change into mine then I'll be right back down! Unless, Crowley, you'd like to take a bath tonight and can handle the dishes on your own?" This made Crowley's quivering brow drop and his interest rise when he stared at the angel walking away towards the stairs, his cheeks warmer than before by a single degree when the angel disappeared then he looked to Eden. 

"You ready for bedtime, starlight?" Crowley questioned when he picked his plate up while his daughter suckled her bottle, gulping her water happily and he scraped the last bits of pasta into his mouth and gulped the remainder of his wine down as well then walked to the sink putting his plate in. Eden seemed curious of the sudden shift in the air that she tilted her own head at her demonic parent who merely smiled ruffling her curls much how Aziraphale had but she remained curious rather than her signature giggle and he smiled when he began cleaning up the kitchen. The baby, who adored baths herself, stared down at her messy hands in a contemplative manner when she then picked her bottle up again wondering why her Daddy would be so excited about bath time before her attention wavered elsewhere at the kiss placed on her head. Oh well, he could be excited all he wanted for a silly bath meanwhile _she _was going to get her bedtime routine and it put a bright smile on her little face. 


	22. Growth Spurts

There was few things that made Eden fussy and it was rare that she was in a bad mood but like Aziraphale and Crowley had guessed it that night at dinner, Eden was hitting her growth spurt which was making her very unhappy. She was tired, she was hungry and she would get angry with the smallest things that wouldn't go right for her which often had her seeking out Papa or Daddy, even both of them with her tears for she was uncomfortable with the way her muscles ached and her growth spurt seemed to take so _long _to be done she just couldn't stand it. That's why, during the night Eden's little eyes popped open to the darkness of the room laying out on her belly, tears gathering in her eyes at the uncomfortable aches in her little muscles as she sat up that she was hit with the urge to scream for her parents. It's what children did! She gazed around her dark bedroom sulkily, the bright hues of her forest walls darkened to black and the light colors pale enough to be mistaken as white if looked at too quickly but Eden was restless this night when she wriggled her legs with a shriek. She was _tired _of her body hurting! She was tired of crying and she was tired of growing out of her clothes! Her Papa had to throw away her favorite dress the other day because she outgrew it! She wanted the growing to stop because her body hurt so much from it all but her back hurt the most of all and no matter how many rubs, how many warm baths she took never helped because it _still _hurt! She was so tired of being _tired! _She whimpered to herself staring at her pink blanket that sat like a coiled rope on her mattress and she turned grabbing her bears hugging them to her chest stroking their silky fur when she buried her face into the head of her golden bear sighing. 

How often she woke in the night because of her tiny body hurting was too many times and she wanted her Daddy to come walking in, scoop her up and whisper about how he put the stars in the sky a long time ago or how he made beautiful far away galaxies that one day he'd take her to see. How he had helped create so much of Earth that she would be surprised at how much he had helped make or how he had made the platypus and fossils as a joke with God who had been rather mischievous in her old days that he had seen her as one of those amazingly nice mother's who went with the flow. A mother who did not judge, a mother who instead adapted and was always willing to be wicked once in a great while with her sense of humor, a mother who was always looking after her first born's who were creating worlds and galaxies that would stun even the most expectant of humans. Her Daddy had known God so personally that is surprised her and she loved to cuddle into his chest listening to his heartbeat while he spoke his soft stories to her under the moonlight as she was rocked right back to sleep and she loved hearing such fantastic stories that in her dreams she imagined the beautiful galaxies he must have made. But tonight she was on her own, her parents just as tired as her and so it left her with her silky teddy bears in her crib under the moonlight, wishing someone would come to whisper their soft stories to her that were so fantastical they didn't seem real to her. 

The growth spurt was taking it's toll on Eden and her parents were helpless to do anything for the pain when the baby cried but she knew it would be over soon the way she knew winter was going to be coming, the season her Daddy said that they first found her on their porch and the season he found himself loving her inside her pretty egg. To think, her coming from an egg! She giggled weakly to herself as she rubbed at her wet eyes looking at her pajama clad feet and she sniffled softly while wriggling her feet while she cuddled her bears closer to her as her lashes dipped. She twisted climbing to her feet when she heard a soft rumbling, not feet on a floor, but a deep rich rumbling in the sky that her Daddy had explained was thunder and her eyes widened to see light flickering in the distance which her Papa had said was lightening which always signaled thunder. She stared at the rain pelting her window when she winced at the contracting muscles on her back, a whimper flying out of her lips at the sensation and she rubbed her eyes which were still sore from the crying she'd done during the day, her eyes light red that were puffed from her tears that would match her parents. Her back hurt more than the rest of her as it grew, something she found stupid because she didn't even change! She wasn't taller, she wasn't slimmer and she wasn't anything big! She was still small! She pouted to herself sitting down when she looked behind her at her bears flopped over and she threw herself backwards on her back to grab the bears only to scream in shock as she wriggled onto her belly taking quick quiet breathes when the sensation went away as suddenly as it came. 

She looked to the door waiting for it to fly open but it remained quiet in the small cottage save for the deep, rich thunder outside of her window as the rain pelted the ground like it was trying to fight off the encroaching winter that caused a frost nearly every other day now and she rubbed at her eyes tugging her bears over to the spot she'd been standing when she yanked herself up again. She had no clue what was wrong with her back but it was bothering her and it wouldn't stop, the one consistent ache during her growth spurt that she wished her parents could just take it away so she could have some kind of relief but they couldn't. She pressed her arms to the bars, one over the other like she'd seen her Daddy do the other day and pressed her little face into her arms as she stared at the rain pelting her window, waiting for the aches to stop so she could back to sleep for once. She liked it when it rained, it always brought a quiet background noise that she could use in her imagination and her games she would play with her Daddy because going outside wasn't an option during the rain for she'd get sick so she settled for playing inside. It was a sound she loved and she loved watching it hit the ground for she could imagine each little rain drop as a mouse that, once hitting the wet pavement, would scamper off in the wet grass. 

She wriggled her little shoulders at the discomfort in her back when she simply looked up at the warm presence of hands, a presence she recognized from the first time, and simply stared upwards like it would reveal the owner but she stared up into the darkness of her room when her pajama's were tugged lightly. She blinked then whined when she wobbled with the tugging and she reached out grabbing her bars to stabilize herself when she felt the cool air on two different spots in the onesie when she plopped down blinking for a moment when the warm hands rubbed her curls like the owner simply couldn't help themselves and were gone. Then the pain ached through her little muscles making her whimper softly but this time, rather than discomfort, she was greeted with such a sweet relief she felt like she had imagined the earlier discomfort and aching pain she'd been dealing with all day and turned her head only to stare in awe. Her wings were unlike both her fathers but she had been envious of her Papa's glistening white wings that glinted like fresh snow on a sunny day when the light hit them and she'd been especially envious of her Daddy's wings which were an inky black that, when the lit hit them right, revealed deep emeralds and violets in the colors. Her own wings started off with the white of her celestial parents wings but her secondary and primary feathers were the inky black of her hellish parent, the color nearly blending in the darkness of her room but the relief was so amazing she actually giggled making the wings wiggle when she looked up again smiling now. 

"Thank you!" She chirped to the darkness in her room, feeling a rumple come to her hair again making her giggle when she yawned at the fatigue circling in her now that the discomfort was finally gone and she knew she could go to sleep when she felt warm hands on her back rubbing softly, comfortingly just like Crowley's hands. It made her lashes dip when she laid out on her belly, the blanket finding itself up over her little body and she snuggled her blonde bear close to her chest, her fingers coiling themselves in the silky fur as her cheek pressed into her right hand like a little pillow. She felt a soft sensation of lips on her hair making her smile softly at the comfort it provided, her wings fluttering a few times as she settled down before the warmth seeped through her into the bed like one large warm hug as he lashes fluttered down to her cheeks finally. It was easy going to sleep but she found herself wishing the warm hands would stay, that it would keep warming her like a heater and yet they were gone all too soon but it didn't matter for she was falling asleep and she knew when she opened her eyes her Daddy and her Papa would be waiting for her to wake up. It made her smile.

* * *

_Rather than going high up past the clouds this conversation took place down low beneath the Earth, lower than the hot magma in the center of the Earth and deep down until you would reach a disgustingly lit hallway with the shuffle of demons pressing against one another while the walls literally oozed. Then you'd have to go quite a bit further down those disgusting maze hallways, past the arguments no doubt taking place among the restless and further down until hallways gave way to smooth black floors and walls that twisted, turned like a coiling serpent itself, then finally until large double sets of doors waited. The swirling symbols cascaded down the doors, glowing like lava itself had been carved and made specifically for the onyx walls while two large fire pit stands burned flames that should have been hot enough to burn the doors yet merely batted at it playfully like kitten paws. Inside past the doors was a large rather gleaming clean cavern, the floor miles down was moving lava that spit fire once in a while as they licked at the grooved out walls of the chamber and the scent of sulfur was thick in the room, like a miasma, thick enough to choke one unused to it easily. The room was cut in half, one was a long pathway that led to the middle of the room and on the other side of the room sat a large ornate thrown carved from obsidian it seemed that hosted the rather large intimidating form of none other than Satan himself. _

_Before him stood two of his most trusted demons, Abaddon and Mammon both standing before him hands behind their backs while they waited silently for what their Lord had to say when he shifted forward like he was about to lean halfway across the room to tell them a secret. His arm moved with enough velocity to stir a breeze in the room which brought with it new waves of sulfur that both Abaddon and Mammon choked on for just that split second when his large arm moved and down came his large hand towards both demons who watched curiously. Down in front of them from Satan's sharp claws was a black version of a Moses bassinet, set on the ground daintily like he held great value to the large demon and both of the smaller demons looked at one another with that same curiosity. Nestled in the black bassinet was a rather strangely smooth, perfect egg sitting there with large thick lines in the shell that was black as obsidian otherwise perfect exterior yet rested like thickly lined decorations on the egg when Abaddon decided to step forward gesturing to the basket. "Err, my lord? What is it that you want us to do with an, uh, egg?" _

_He flinched at the look aimed at him from the large demon when he rested one of his cheeks in his clawed hand like Abaddon were such a slow, minuscule creature for asking such a painfully obvious answer and he sighed out like he was tired. "Are you truly that dense, Abaddon? Do I need to explain it to you, Mammon?" The demon shook his head but Satan simply sighed shifting his weight in the large throat which didn't so much as dare to groan like it took feared for it's survival during this conversation. "You've recently heard of God's recent success, haven't you? Her recent **gift** to Crawley and that principality?" His words were spit with venom it seemed to the demons who looked at the egg once again and the large demon smirked. "Well I figured if she can take those two idiots then I can take two idiots of my choosing and create a child with qualities of said idiots. **She** isn't the only one with such powers and besides, it's about time I throw a new thing out there since my **son**-" The word was twisted with his irritation making both demons swallow nervously."-failed us, I figured I should throw in my creation, no?" _

_"Ah, it does make sense! After all, why should God be the only one to create such a creature? Surely you have the grace and power to create something of such high standing as well, my lord!" Mammon replied when he looked down at the egg admitting even to himself that it **was **beautiful in a Gothic way with it's smooth black exterior that looked as glossy as obsidian but he dare not touch the egg. He knew what was meant for him and what was no meant for him to be touching and this egg was not for **anyone** but Satan himself to touch and the intended ones. "But one question remains, my lord." He paused when Satan's large black eyes rolled towards him and he cleared his throat before speaking as he gestured down towards the obsidian black egg. "Who is the egg intended **for**, my lord?" _

_It wasn't an unexpected question but Abaddon sent a sharp look to the demon who was managing to keep a rather even eye lock on the large demon who seemed appreciative that Mammon was able to do so without even a quiver to the tip of his fingers and Abaddon squinted. It was strange, the eye contact between the lord of all Demons and Mammon, both having a solid steady eye contact that was saying more than words could right then as the demon finally nodded slowly like he had just agreed to a grievous task. Satan finally smiled brilliantly at Abaddon who had been left out of the silent conversation, standing up in all his grand height when his hands clapped together joyfully, claws clacking together like shattering glass when he then gestured to the egg with a delicate movement as his smile inched higher. "Demon Abaddon and demon Mammon, you two are tasked with bringing and delivering this egg to Prince Beelzebub and Archangel Gabriel." _

_"Should we leave a message, my lord?" Abaddon questioned when the large demon looked contemplative for a moment, like he hadn't thought of offering the couple an answer but from the wicked smirk that followed afterwards Abaddon suddenly felt like he didn't need an answer. Better he didn't **want** an answer but he had asked the question and he would be receiving his answer only his stomach knotted up for you never knew what you would get with Satan; either a gentle rebuke or a roaring threat. "I don't mean to undermi-" _

_"Nothing. You will leave no notes for those idiots, I'm sure that between the both of them that they can figure out just who it is from and who it is intended for." Satan laughed making the room tremble it seemed from his laughter which rang then reverberated back into the room in an endless loop when the large demon sat back down smirking happily. "No, they need no answer. Beelzebub may think they are giving me the slip thinking they are not involved with Gabriel but I know better and I'm much smarter than given credit. They get no note, they will figure it out for themselves and they will enjoy their gift I am quite sure of it! Now get moving, both of you! It's still night where those idiots are, dawn has yet to rise and you have some time left to leave the egg without being spotted by humans, go! Be light on your feet and make sure your task is done well!" _

_"Yes, my lord!" Both demons shouted over the large demon's booming words when Mammon bent down grabbing the bassinet carefully rushing down the stone walkway with Abaddon tight on his heels to leave the room where they would go up to the surface to complete their job and be done with it. Abaddon couldn't help but feel he would be happier once the black egg was away from him, when he could no longer feel the weight of just how **important** the task was and he looked at Mammon who seemed to be right with him in his thoughts when they opened the grand doors before shutting them behind them. It was always nerve wracking when called to the large cavern of the Devil's room for that room was used for many, **many** things and being called to the cavernous room was always a surprise to those going inside on what they would be facing. _

_Satan himself, however, was smirking to himself as he leaned back in his large throne as his legs crossed with his ankle bobbing slowly as he chuckled under his breath looking to the side at the molten lava seeping in his cavern with the scent of sulfur lingering as it always did when he sighed with absolute happiness. Sure, his egg might not be impeccable as God's but his was crafted carefully along with the life inside the egg which would no doubt prove to be an interesting specimen to the world, about as interesting as that small child up there who would only grow to have some impressive powers. This was a one time thing, however, for creating a child with both an archangel and demonic presence was tasking, rather tricky, even difficult in places but once he had formed the child along with the shell he had felt nothing but pride for this creation **he** had made for his Prince of hell. It would be interesting to sit, wait and watch the egg as God must have over Her silly egg She created without much hassle he bet but this time she'd have some competition and he would gladly wait for the hatching of this egg, would gladly see just how the child would grow and who their powers would lean towards more. This was surely to be a **marvelous** idea, wasn't it?_

* * *

It was always leisurely to lay in bed with the pillows fluffed up under his sore neck with one of Aziraphale's soft warm legs trapped between one of his own while the blankets provided the perfect cover to keep the warm trapped underneath to warm the snake demon. His cheek was itchy from the pool of saliva that had soaked into the pillow, the sound of rain striking the window with the low delicious rings of thunder after the lightening strikes no doubt and the world was dark enough that his room was in a shroud of dimness that would coax even the most alert parents to sleep again and he was tempted, Lord, was he tempted. He nuzzled his cheek forward into Aziraphale's soft forearm making the angel sigh softly in response as his lashes fluttered as Crowley threw his free leg over Aziraphale's left and curled it forward between his legs making the angel sigh again. If Crowley could choose an afterlife it would be right here, in the softness and warmth of Aziraphale's body where he could revel in the softness of his husband, the warmth he provided even now as he sleep and if he could he was kiss Aziraphale's sleeping face if he believed he could get away with it. He opened one eye slowly, hesitantly, before he smiled at his husband who was sleeping peacefully as he always did and he reached a hand up softly stroking his crazed blonde locks of hair gently as he lightly dragged his finger tips against Aziraphale's pink cheek like he could trace a flowers bloom against his the softness of his skin. He loved the sweet cinnamon scent that clung to him from their bubble bath last night, the scent managing to rub off onto the pillows and into the sheets which he adored for it made Aziraphale more like the cinnamon roll that he truly was. 

It would have taken a mere few moments to go to back to sleep had he not nuzzled his head down only to hear the high clear voice calling for him down the hallway, like a silver bell ringing fervently for some kind of attention making him pull away from the angel. He knew she would only get louder if he didn't hurry so as he slipped away from Aziraphale's warm embrace as smoothly as he could he crawled out of the bed to straighten his black pajama's for a moment before he slinked out of the bedroom quietly, opened the door just as carefully then slid out in the space offered to him from the door. He chuckled when her high voice got clearer, calling out for him like she did every morning and he found his lips urging higher as he walked down the hallway to her nursery with excitement fluttering in her chest as her voice got louder, higher and more joyous when he opened the door. Standing up in her crib Eden literally jumped for joy when she caught sight of Crowley, her face absolutely brilliant with her delight and she held her eager hands outwards flashing her pink palms as she stretched for her father. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Daddy, morning time! Morning time, Daddy!" 

"I know, starlight, it's morning time. Why don't we go downstairs for some breakfast, hmm?" Crowley reached in tugging her up over the bars of her crib making her squeal with joy, her face bright like she was a single droplet of sun that was hidden away behind the thundering clouds outside when the most beautiful moment took place. She was so happy, so worked up that her wings shot out to their full spans, fluttering like she would take flight right then and there making Crowley laugh when he held her securely in his arms kissing her little face which cause more flutters to break out over her little wings. "Look at you! I bet you'll be flying in no time won't you, starlight? Papa's going to be so excited to see your wings out, you know how much he loves them right?" 

"Yes! Papa loves wings!" Eden chirped joyfully as she stared up at her face delightfully, her eyes glowing with absolute joy and she then hummed as he walked out of her nursery with a chuckle escaping him as he hugged her just a touch tighter to his hip and she smiled happily at him. He remembered how truly happy she'd been before her growth spurts that with this sudden new happy disposition his daughter was displaying he was secretly hoping her growth spurt was over as he kissed her blonde curls happily. "I love you, Daddy!" He nearly fell down the stairs when she spoke, her four clear sparkling words and he looked at the child in disbelief when she then cupped his face with her tiny dimpled hands as she smiled brilliantly at him. "I love you!" 

Crowley almost didn't know what to say, in fact he swore he nearly felt the hot heavy weight of tears behind his eyes when he stared at his daughter who merely smiled like she would any other day and happily patted his cheeks before settling down with her ear against his heart. His whole world rocked on it's axis the night he'd woken with anxiety beating at him like a war drum in his heart and a scream in his ear when he felt Eden's cold, freezing egg that he brought downstairs before the fire and she ended up hatching when Aziraphale woke himself but this was something new. Eden was a warm egg in his arms, she was a whole one year old little person resting in his arms like a sweet sun-drop declaring her love for him while her wings fluttered with her happiness and he felt like his heart was going to crash out of his chest with the joy that was beating there. His daughter, a child he never imagined being possible in this way, had just said she loved him. He tightened his arms around her when he kissed her lovely little face until she giggled, her hands reaching up to tug at his own loose curls of hair and he smiled into her pink cheek as she continued giggling under the peppered kisses. "I love you, my little starlight, I love you so much! So so much!" 

"I love you, Daddy!" She chirped her words again joyfully, a giggle breaking past her lips as she squirmed in his arms and he walked down the rest of the stairs with her giggling happily when he pressed a kiss against her nose then to her forehead softly, gently making her little hands grip his arms when he moved his fingers throuhg her curls. She giggled as he rubbed her little locks of hair making her head bobble softly for a moment, her cheeks warm when she then cupped his face now making him smile widely as she patted his cheeks gently with her little hands when a smile tugged at her own cheeks in the same manner. "I love you! I love you, I love you, Daddy!" 

Crowley laughed out but to his ears it sounded more like a sob when he rubbed his cheek against her nest of blonde curls while she nuzzled his throat softly, her wings fluttering joyfully as he rocked her back and forth, his heart absolutely crashing in his chest but it was so much more than that. It had to be glowing, humming, singing it's delight at his daughter's high clear voice declaring her love for him as she nuzzled his throat the way she had that first night and it was so overwhelming he thought he would begin sobbing. It filled him more than his Grace had before it severed itself during his Fall knowing his daughter loved him so much and it filled all his hollow spaces where his Grace had not which made him want to throw his head back to thank the powers of the Universe for giving him this child as his daughter. "I will love you for an eternity, my little starlight! As long as the sun rises and falls, as long as the moon shines at night I will love you there and back no matter what!" 

"Oh, what's this? Are we having breakfast together this rather wet morning?" Aziraphale questioned as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, walking down the stairs slowly and carefully when he looked at Crowley's face which looked dangerously close to a pain so delightful he would begin sobbing. "Are you alright, dearest? Eden, are you alright? What's going on, did she get hurt?" He rushed down the stairs with his questions only to find himself growing frantic when he got to the bottom step to see his daughter's wings fluttering out happily and her bright smile made him blink. "Crowley? What's going on?" The demon had to take a moment to breath in, compose himself then let it out when he looked at Aziraphale and met his eyes evenly while he smiled. 

"She said she loved me." He got the words out but he still felt so disbelieving that when the emotion flickered in Aziraphale's eyes he looked towards their daughter eagerly like he wanted to say something but he suddenly couldn't see himself doing so and Crowley chuckled. "Say it, angel, I know she'll say it back to you too now." He shifted Eden in his arms allowing her to reach for the sleep rumpled Aziraphale where she sat in his arms delightfully, like a warmly smiling bundle of sugar in his arms and he brushed her messy hair away from her face chuckling gently. His little daughter always had a disheveled appearance but she looked so cutely sleep rumpled first thing in the morning and he leaned in kissing her forehead softly. 

"I love you, Eden. Very very much, my little sun-drop!" Aziraphale whispered the words like he couldn't bear to say them louder but from the way Eden's eyes shimmered it was like Aziraphale had handed her one of the greatest gifts she'd ever seen in her life and she was wrapping her arms around his neck joyfully. He kissed her blonde curls softly, ruffling them gently and he kissed her forehead while she smiled widely looking up under her blonde lashes which seemed to flutter like her wings behind her and he kissed her pink cheek as she twisted her hands into his night shirt giggling sweetly. Honestly, she seemed more and more like a dream the bigger she grew and even her wings were like fluttering fairy wings ready to give her flight any moment. He kissed her forehead softly, then pressed his own against her tiny one when she smiled rubbing his cheek with her little hand softly, her fingers tapping once in a while as she nuzzled her forehead against his delightedly. "I really do love you, Eden." 

"I love you, Papa!" She chirped the words smiling when Aziraphale kissed her nose, her cheeks softly then the messy curls that would have to be brushed out in a few moments and her rumpled pajama's as she giggled, her wings fluttering in response to the joy bubbling in her. Honestly, Crowley expected her to begin glowing any moment as she clung to Aziraphale like he was a life preserver and her smile was so wide he wondered if her cheeks ever hurt from smiling when she pulled her forehead from Aziraphale's with a sparkle to her large yellow eyes when she reached towards Crowley. He stepped closer to Aziraphale, closer still until her head touched both their chests and her smile was brilliantly bright as it always was, happy like it always was when she smiled at her fathers. "I love Papa and Daddy! I love you, Daddy! I love you, Papa!" 

"Dearest, I'm afraid I might start crying any moment now!" Aziraphale laughed when he spoke but the sound was much like the one Crowley let loose earlier, his eyes were sparkling and suspiciously wet as he closed his eyes for a moment, his lashes looking a touch wet when he opened them again. He leaned down nuzzling Eden's messy blonde curls, her contentment against both their chests as her eyes watched both Crowley and Aziraphale who had to use his free hand to rub at his eyes with the back of his hand when he let out a weak laugh. "It's strange hearing her _say _that, it's so much different than just knowing she loves us but to hear her actually saying it is so strangely heartwarming I want to cry. We love you very much, little Eden." 

She merely smiled this time, her big yellow eyes delighted by the events taking place and her little hands played with the buttons on her fathers pajama shirts, a soft happy hum leaving her just like her egg used too while she played with the buttons. It was adorable how she didn't need to reply for them to know she was saying it back, her hands interested in tugging on the buttons that Crowley kissed her right cheek and Aziraphale kissed her left making her squeal happily then smile up at Crowley who grinned widely. "Well, I'd say it's time we feed this beast, wouldn't you say, angel?" 

The blonde smile at his daughter while she tugged on Crowley's buttons, her wings fluttering softly with her delight and he knew no matter how many times they could pester the one year old to put her wings away she would do no such thing now that her aching back was a thing of the past. He ruffled her messy blonde locks with a soft chuckle, her eyes glowing like she understood exactly what it was that he found so damn amusing and he smiled at Crowley when Eden giggled after being tugged to Aziraphale's plush hip, a kiss pressed to her messy blonde curls happily. "Let's feed the beast, so she may continue being happy during the day before Gabby and Bubby show up today!" 

Eden gasped at the news before she literally glowed full burst, a drop of radiant sunlight she was with her bright glow as Aziraphale laughed happily and Crowley laughed with him as the blonde took their wing fluttering glowing daughter into the kitchen to set her in her high chair somehow while being careful for her wings no doubt. There was a deep boom of thunder making the demon look up curiously but he picked the soft brush up off of the mantel of the fire place so he could brush his daughter's hair and he moved the brush over his own hair to get the tangles out when lightening flashed in the living room window as it was followed by a second roll of thunder and he sighed. Eden would enjoy the lightening, he knew that much, but he could have sworn as he turned toward the kitchen with the brush in his hand that over the downpour and booming thunder that he heard two different pairs of screaming in the distance. He looked at the window curiously for a moment when Eden's high trilling voice was calling for him, Aziraphale looking out the kitchen window curiously so the demon knew he wasn't alone in hearing the screaming but with Eden's trilling voice demanding her attention for the morning so both angel and demon decided to put away the curiosity of said screams in the distance in favor of giving Eden her much desired morning rituals, not that they minded one bit. 


	23. Every Day and All The Others That Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say, even though this is the first story in the series, this is the ending of my first GO fanfic and I feel kind of sad! I'm happy to have it done so I can move onto Beelzebub and Gabriel's own fledgling but I feel sad since is the last time I'll be writing with Eden until the third story! I feel kind of weird, even if it's not a dramatic thing it's got me all sad! I'm not good at finishing things, I like prolonging them because I always feel like it's saying goodbye to a story and it's characters which is making me feel melancholic! It may have gone unnoticed but while I write this new story I'm going to begin revising all my old stories on this website, finish somethings up and make sure they're done before I go filling this pseud with a bunch of stories so thank you for reading my clumsy story! 
> 
> And really, I am appreciative for FluidMimikyu for inspiring me honestly, even if that wasn't the intended response! I just love their story to bits and I hope mine will be just as good as theirs someday! Anyways, thank you, everybody, for reading this story! Happy pride month, you are all fabulous in your own way and I'll see you in the next story! 😊

"Alright, Edie, I have a very important lesson for you and it's important that even if you don't say it in the same manner you say it to your own plant, got it?" Crowley questioned looking at the one year old who looked up at her demonic parent with a smile on her lips and Crowley nodded at the child before turning to one of his many house plants taking a breath. Eden watched with fascination when he then closed his eyes for a heartbeat, his face revealing nothing when he then scowled at the house plants with such intensity she was awed. _"Grow better!"_ The tiny blonde swore she saw the plant trembling like it had been brought out to the cold weather outside and she was awed at how her father's voice boomed when he then looked down at his daughter with a smile like he was waiting for her response. 

She looked down in her hands at her own small pink pot, a tiny bud of a flower she was growing sat there like a tiny little green dot and she pursed her lips when she looked at the tiny budding plant in her small hands and she placed it on the coffee table then lightly tapped the bud. "Grow better! Please!" She barked the words but the please was added on so naturally that her high chirping voice turned to giggles when she barked those words that Crowley sighed but he grinned at his daughter who held her plant bud up with such pride in her own yellow eyes that he couldn't rebuke her. How could he? The display was quite adorable and she was only one! She'd get it later on, he knew she would. "Did I do it, Daddy?" 

"You did it, starlight." He kissed her blonde curls making her giggle sweetly as she held her hands up to be picked up which he bent to do, a chuckle slipping out of hi mas she settled into his arms and her face found it's place in his throat joyfully. Winter had swooped in quickly with the flying days of November that when an inch of snow was laying across the land Eden was awed at the white cold layers that she often ran outside when allowed too and she squealed joyfully when she got to play outside and loved it when Gabriel or Beelzebub showed up. He backed up to sit on the couch folding his legs up underneath him while Eden snuggled down into his lap, his arms around her providing her a perfect warmth that she adored as she twisted her little hand into his shirt holding onto him and she smiled when he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Eden." 

"I love you, Daddy!" She replied instantly, sweet enough Crowley wondered how he didn't melt away and he kissed her blonde curls softly again then reached behind him on one of the shelves to grab the brush that sat in front of Aziraphale's books and smiled at Eden. He then stroked the brush through her curls slowly, carefully in the way she adored which had her lashes drooping at the nice tugging sensation through each of her curls and he smiled widely at how she resembled the effect of a cobra in a snake charmer's presence, dazed but still able to keep track of the other. He brushed her curls softly chuckling gently when he began humming softly one of the softest and slowest songs he knew of while he stroked the brush over her curls while she pressed her ear to his heart as she sighed out gently. "Can I sleep on your lap, Daddy?" 

"Of course you can, starlight, you must be tired if you don't want your crib." He murmured to her keeping his voice low knowing the vibrations would make her drowsy as she yawned now, puffing up slowly like a n adorable little kitten and he tugged at her curls carefully with the brush as he worked out a little knot near the end of her hair. "It's almost nap time, I can see why you're so sleepy now. You know, Edie, you don't need to ask, you can sleep on my lap whenever you want." Her yellow eyes opened to look up at him, to see if he was joking somehow but he simply smiled at his daughter who got a brilliant smile on her lips and a happy glow to her sleepy gaze when she nuzzled back down like he had gifted her the most amazing thing in the world. 

"What's this? Are we all gathering on Daddy's lap for nap time?" Aziraphale questioned holding a shipment box in his hands making the demon roll his eyes while Eden giggled softly, her position comfortable enough that she didn't raise her head like she always did when her father brought a box in. She loved going through the books with him, loved looking at all his first edition books and she loved feeling the old yellowed paper that had wrinkled over the years at the edges lightly but she always she loved the feel of the oldness in the books or the smell that clung to them. She even scolded Crowley who said it just smelled like paper, ink and dust but it had angered his little daughter who had gotten so huffy that afternoon she refused to let him put her down for bed and ordered Aziraphale to do so. "That's good! Perhaps we all should take a nap, seeing as Gabriel and Beelzebub are predicting their egg to hatch by this upcoming June so we'll have to get some new sleep before that child comes out. God knows what's in that egg!" 

"Hey, you never know! Eden could find a friend with their fledgling, they might get along or something unless you plan on keeping her away from her new potential playmate." Crowley replied with such fake sadness that Aziraphale laughed which nearly got the demon going had the baby not been resting against his chest or pouting at his sudden movements when he smiled at his husband. "Who do you think that poor kid is going to look more like? Beelzebub or Gabriel? It would take _hope _for a kid who came out to be just like Gabriel! What was that thing he said to you once? It was, what? Oh! I got it! It was-" He covered Eden's ear muffling it making her blink when he smirked at Aziraphale. "It was "thank you for my pornography" wasn't it? What an idiot!" 

"Well, to be fair he doesn't come to Earth often enough to socialize with humans to know of the delicate things that best go unspoken, dear. I would say the same for Beelzebub so you'd have to pity them while they find their standing on Earth together and especially if they're a couple now!" Aziraphale was smiling but his tone had taken to a thoughtful one when Crowley moved his hand from Eden's ear when she whined then settled down against her father's chest again letting her eyes flutter shut when he began brushing her curls again but he eyed Aziraphale fiercely. "After all, we'll have to congratulate them, Crowley! I'm sure they'll need help down the line and I know, don't say it, but even if they-" 

"What? Tried to burn you to a crisp? And bubble me down to nothing in a bath of holy water? Why in all of Satan's gates should we even THINK about helping them?" Crowley demanded when he tugged a bit to sharply on Eden's curl making her whimper and he frowned looking down apologetically when the baby nuzzled her cheek to his heart which gave him the go ahead to stroking her curls carefully as he took a breath in then let it out slow. "I don't trust them, angel. Just because they pop in once in a while to see Eden doesn't mean we have to help them do we? It's not like they're going to be our bloody neighbors or anything, so why bother helping them now when they had been actively rooting for our deaths?" Aziraphale picked a book up suddenly like it was the most important thing in the world and Crowley felt his stomach drop when he saw the expression. "No. No, no, no, _no!_ Angel, please tell me you didn't miracle them a place close to here? Oh my Go- Sa-Agh! I can't _believe _you right now!" 

"Oh, Crowley, don't be angry at me! They _will _need help with a child! They've never been to Earth this long, they're in a fresh relationship and you know how they are with human emotions!" Aziraphale cried the words while he watched his husband standing up with Eden's eyes opening, a whimper leaving her lips at her father's sudden frenzied energy and the blonde flinched at the venomous glance Crowley gave him."I believe if we help them _now _then they'll have nothing against us ever again, dear! I was thinking about _you _and I was thinking about Eden's future! Love, dearest Crowley! My dear boy, don't you think that _she _is worth extending a branch of amity right now? Think about our daughter, dear boy! I'm doing it with all of our best intentions right now!" 

"By helping them! You are choosing to help the very same people who would watch you burn and me dissolve not even a handful of years ago but now you want to be buddy buddy with them? Neighborly with those bloody idiots?" Crowley shouted wishing he could throw his arms open but Eden was watching with tiny puffs of breath leaving her lips as her big eyes flicked between Crowley and Aziraphale, all signs of nap time were over and gone with. The demon hated fighting with Aziraphale, _hated _it but this? This was crazy! "It's absolutely insane, angel! It's like giving them the knife, turning around with your hands over your ears and eyes shut, then acting surprised when they stab you in the back with it! If that's what you want to do with _them _then fine! But I won't have a single part of it and neither will Eden!" 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale cried out the demon's name wishing he could slip into his mind for one moment to see it properly, to see what the demon was thinking and yes he knew it was insane to help those two when the time came but did that mean Crowley would leave him? Would he never see Eden if the demon left right now? _would _the demon leave? It was hard to breathe with these thoughts circling his mind, stinging him until his throat felt much too thick to speak but he somehow found words to choke out. "I love you, Crowley, and don't think I'm doing this to sabotage us at all! I'm not! I don't mean we'll be there every day with a plate of biscuits or inviting them for holidays, that's not what I'm making it out to be at _all!_ I just mean if they need help with their fledgling we could, I don't know, help them just a bit! They have no _idea _how needy small children are, Crowley! Even if they love the egg like we loved ours God knows how they'll care for the child! And it's not _right _to just leave them to flounder blindly about in this situation when we have all the knowledge of young children to help them!" 

"Fuck this! I don't need this right now, I don't!" Crowley spit the words, wondering absently who was controlling the venomous mouth right now and he found himself moving in what felt like a daze as he walked up the stairs and Aziraphale shouted behind him but they truly did fall on deaf ears right then. His blood was rushing in his ears as intensely as if he'd chosen to stand near a rushing river but couldn't Aziraphale see what a stupid, risky choice he was making? What kind of horrid game he'd be opening himself up too with them? It was such a risk Crowley didn't want his husband to take! Couldn't his husband see it how Crowley did? How this could bite them in the ass later on? 

Why would he let two people who actively tried to kill them off enter their lives for help with their child? He slammed the nursery door, snapping a lock onto the door that he then flicked and tried to gather his bearings when he took breathes in through his nose and out throuhg his mouth repeatedly until the blood rushing in his head had gone down to a gentle pulsing throb of his heart when he heard a soft whimper. Crowley looked down at Eden who was hiding her face in his chest but she pulled back looking up at him with a hiccup on her lips, large tears on her pale lashes that it absolutely crushed his very heart to see the small child in his arms so heartbroken and he stroked at her lashes softly but Eden hiccuped weakly until they turned into loud heart wrenching sobs. Her little hands rubbed at her wet cheeks while Crowley slumped to the floor with his daughter on his lap yet unlike the last time when she'd been happy now she was wailing so fiercely that Crowley wasn't sure what to do as he was the cause of his little daughter's sudden grief. Hell, he was responsible for Aziraphale's grief! 

He threw an arm over his eyes gritting his teeth as his anger surged through him but this time it was at himself, a very well deserved rush of pain in his chest was also what he deserved and damn him to hell again if Aziraphale was crying downstairs because Crowley blew up at him, then he'd go to Hell to suffer all over again in that boiling sulfur. He'd do it in a heartbeat yet his meanings would just get screwed up and twisted around, wouldn't they? He didn't want to take his irritation out on Aziraphale, it wasn't right to treat his husband that way, but he just wanted the blonde to _see _the repercussions that could come at them if they helped Gabriel and Beelzebub, two people who had been excited to see them die. It was just_...wrong ,_ wasn't it? To open their arms and home of understanding to the two people who wanted them destroyed? Was it foolish of _him _to deny the idea right away? Or was the whole situation foolish? He took a long breath through his nose when he moved his arm from off his eyes which felt itchy but he denied himself the relief of itching them when he picked Eden up pressing her to his heart like she was a talisman and walked across the nursery to her rocking chair. Her sobs rang with her sadness, her confusion at all this anger around her and Crowley knew without a doubt it was his fault so with another deep breath, a miracle for the brush from downstairs, he began humming in a cracking voice he tried to clear the hitches out of and began stroking her curls carefully. He needed to think, he needed to soothe Eden and he needed to take some time to calm down before he made some rash decision but some part of him ached at the thought of Aziraphale being gone by the time Crowley had a reasonable head on his shoulder and the pain reared up in his chest ripping in apart like eager hands digging into him each time Eden whimpered uncertainly and each time he cursed his irrational anger.

* * *

Normally silence in a household could be a good thing, a break from the loud activities that had taken place during the day and a break from conversations that had carried out but were wearing thin eventually until it was given up for the comfort of night that would come soon. In Aziraphale and Crowley's home, silence always meant something was either wrong or there was something that was about to go wrong but that night Aziraphale sat in front of the fire with his mug of hot chocolate, the lights off in favor of the cracking fire while he sipped at the hot thick liquid that held no flavor this time. No warmth. It was stagnant without Crowley pretending he was getting away with his singing and humming to Eden for her nap, it was unbearable not hearing his daughter's giggling wickedness that was growing to be more and more like the demon's. Aziraphale had once thought life on his own was a vacation, the silence to read as many books as he desired and as long as he desired without an interruption coming along to keep him from doing so but he found he had no desire for his books either. He felt like he was living in his own book, his ending unwritten just yet but rather like the owner of the novel was hesitating in writing those last paragraphs that would either tell his fate as a happy end or a saddened end but the angel was cursing himself for saying _anything _to the demon about Beelzebub or Gabriel. He wished he could go back in time to shut that conversation down, to keep Crowley from getting angry but did he regret it? Honestly? No.

Even if the demon didn't want to listen to the angel's reasoning Aziraphale felt confident he was going to be doing the right thing offering help to both Gabriel and Beelzebub when their egg hatched but Crowley saw it like some kind of treachery. There was much distrust between the demon and those two, Aziraphale knew there was much distrust and while he wasn't crazy about it either, he would help them if they rang him up or came over with their child, he'd help them with zero prompting. They were knew to human emotions, both had kept to their respective "offices" since the great battle in heaven casting many angels down to become demons and neither saw much desire to go to Earth that they had no clue how to _live _down here without standing out awkwardly. Like they'd been locked away from humanity for centuries and had no clue how to be human, not in the way Crowley and Aziraphale could. Watching Beelzebub and Gabriel try to acclimate to the human realm was as nerve wracking as watching a baby toddle around with a butcher knife in their grasp, wobbling back and forth with their hands wildly spinning with that knife glinting. You'd know they would either catch themselves, you'd take the knife and that would be that. Or, you'd never know the child had a knife to being with and they'd fall, cutting themselves only to call attention to their fault of the situation in a horrible manner. Aziraphale couldn't let them do something risky or revealing around the humans who would be confused enough by their weird wording but he knew if they were to acclimate here he wouldn't be able to hold their hand the whole way, he just wanted to help them if they needed it. 

Would he be condemned for wanting to just _help?_ Yes, they tried to kill himself and Crowley but they'd outsmarted them, hadn't they? Who said that he and Crowley couldn't do the same thing if for some reason it should happen again? He sighed out slowly, softly under his breath when he lifted his mug towards his lips and his fingers pinched the wing tightly as he stared at the fire licking happily at the wood causing it to crack and snap under the heat when he sipped his hot chocolate. He wished Crowley would make an appearance just so Aziraphale wouldn't feel so lonely in this gulping voice of a cottage and he wanted to apologize to his husband about the misunderstanding but he knew the longer they stayed apart the longer it would be to apologize. He scratched behind his ear sipping the thick liquid before putting it down away from him, far as he could looking at the sloshing with distaste for once as he leaned back against the couch as he wiggled his waist to bring some feeling back into his bottom from sitting on the floor. He'd slumped there hours ago, his books abandoned when he should have been filing them away in order happily and yet he stared at them like they were foreign items he would have to deal with eventually but until he saw Crowley he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't touch a single book or a single piece of food, he swore it. He took a breath rubbing at his face wondering for a moment if he should just march upstairs, break down Eden's door and _force _the demon to listen to him for once but the idea was gone as fast as it had been formed, leaving him clueless once again. 

He could have been going made but when he heard the whispering of scaled feet on wooden floor boards he thought his ears had grown so adept to the silence that they were creating their own sounds from his memories but the soft thumps of feet on the stairs were not imaginary. They couldn't be. Crowley was silent on the floor and stairs, almost swishing about their hours as agile as a snake inspecting their surroundings and he blinked at the sound before turning his head with hope dancing in his chest so viciously he almost couldn't breath. Almost being the key word in that sentence multiple times. "Crowley? Oh, darling, I am so _sorry!_" 

The demon blinked when he reached the bottom of the stairs then flinched at the red rims of Aziraphale's eyes, the blood vessels that stood out like thin red spider webs in the whites of his eyes and his eyes were dark with this-this weight of his words that he demon felt himself flinching again. He did that. He made Aziraphale sad, he made Aziraphale cry and he made the angel upset when he'd vowed at their wedding he would never do that to the angel, that he would never hurt him and here he was hurting both his husband _and _his daughter in one night."Angel, don't apologize, please." He took cautious steps into the living room where he reached his hand out then drew it back, afraid that if he touched the angel he would just crumble away like a pile of loose stones at the slightest touch. "It's my fault, angel, mine. I went from zero to a hundred when I had no reason to get that angry or take it out on you like that but you have to understand what point of view I have when it comes to Beelzebub and Gabriel now but it didn't mean I had to blow up at you." 

"Well how about we both apologize then? That way we'll both have said it at least once tonight and we'll be forgiving one another before we go on further but Crowley I need _you _to understand _my _point of view when it comes to the two of them and what I was saying earlier." The angel stood up from his spot where he had been sitting then walked over to the demon which was a touch uncomfortable due to the tingling in his bottom from sitting so long on the floor but he got to his place in front of the demon, took his hands tightly and smiled softly when their fingers tangled together. "Dear, I only offered to help them because as cruel as they've been to us and tried to do what they did during the trials but didn't' we outsmart them? Did we prove we could stay untouchable by them? I don't have anything to fear from Beelzebub or Gabriel, they are minor pests but as they are minor you need to understand they've _never _come to Earth other than for Adam to restart the apocalypse. They've ever been around was Eden and even then she was a year old by that point, they have no clue what to do with a screaming infant in the night and they will need help. I'm not saying we invite them over with flowers to forgive and forget what they've done, darling, I didn't mean that in the slightest bit." 

Crowley felt Aziraphale's fingers tightening around his own like he was trying to keep the demon from bolting or something of the sort but he merely held the angel's hands back just as tightly when he let out a long, slow breath before he felt his lips twitch at the corners. "I was a dick, wasn't I? I also made you cry, didn't I?" Crowley moved their hands up, twisting his to touch the angel's damp cheek when he looked at his eyes again, rubbing his thumb lightly against the swollen rims of Aziraphale's eyes. "I don't want us to just trust them out of nowhere, angel, and I know they'd be asking for us day in day out no matter what the issue could be with the fledgling and I don't want something going wrong for some reason when it comes to them. How could you be so calm and rational about it all? Especially when I went from zero to a hundred in one goddamn minute." 

"Just take a moment, darling, and believe in the love you have for me. Would I suggest something dangerous to our home or to our daughter? Ever?" Aziraphale questioned when he looked at his husband who looked away bashfully making the angel chuckle for a moment then sigh when he looked at their fingers fitting perfectly with one another and he stroked his thumb against the demon's fingers softly. "I don't blame you, Crowley, and I won't an hour or day from now. You acted instinctively and while it's not always preferred, I honestly wished you would have listened to what I was talking about _before _you blew up on me but that doesn't mean I'm going to waste my time being angry with you. I just want you to trust me, to believe in me but know that my heart is not what is opening to Gabriel or Beelzebub, I promise you. I don't feel...good just letting someone flounder and suffer when they need help, just because I'm not fond of them and believe it or not, but Gabriel used to be kinder to me." 

"No shit, really?" The words burst out of the red head making the blonde laugh softly under his breath but the demon was genuinely curious about the idea of Gabriel of being kind to his angel, perhaps even sweet on him and he squinted. "Like, kind in the way he wanted to be sweet on you and get you to be with him or something?" The blonde sighed softly like he knew Crowley would get angry or something but it was just the opposite right now for the curiosity was a live wire in him and it was taut with electricity in his system as he stared at the angel before him. "Did he, angel?" 

The blonde stared at the demon hesitantly for a moment, took in the pressure on his hands then looked at the wide reptilian gaze of his husband and he honestly didn't want to get off track but the smile quirking at his lips was too hard to rest after a night of sobbing that he wanted to indulge in one little spot of happiness. Or silliness, as it would be referred too later on when he chuckled gently, hesitantly when he met Crowley's gaze again. "Okay, yes he was sweet on me for a while. Believe it or not, dear, but I wasn't always the plushy marshmallow you enjoy cuddling at night or a soft thing for you to squeeze when you please," A pink tint to his cheeks when the angel smiled. "It used to be why he wanted me to get rid of my "gut" as he lovely put it. For both the war and for me to look as a Principality should but that's not what we're going to talk about, Crowley." 

"No I know, it's not the main focus and I'm sorry but the thought of you with Gabriel? You have to admit, that's about as likely as Beelzebub and I getting together!" Crowley raised a brow looking at the angel who giggled before he swallowed the rest of the sounds and the demon sighed out squeezing the angel's soft hands, his knuckles going white for a moment when he then looked down at their hands again. "I am sorry, angel, for blowing up at you but I just don't like the thought of helping them. Honestly. The fact that YOU want to help them almost feels like too much right now and the fact you think they would _need _help is just hard to deal with. I can't blame the fledgling since they didn't ask for either one to be their parents, just like Eden didn't ask for us but these children were made _for _us with specific parental figures in mind already and they just hand us these eggs so I can't be too angry. I just want you to be careful, angel, I don't want anything bad happening to you." 

"Nothing _will _happen to me, dearest, you know that nothing will happen to me." He raised Crowley's left hand up kissing the wedding band softly, the metal cool from the air and he felt frigid against his lips when he then straightened up looking at his husband again. "I can protect myself, I thought I proved myself time and time again when it comes to certain things. I was ready to protect you against Satan, wasn't I? I think I can handle myself when the time comes but I don't think anything bad will happen to me if I help Gabriel or Beelzebub with their fledgling should they need it at any time. Have faith in me, Crowley." Those blue eyes, always so vast and so easy for Crowley to indulge himself in, sought out his with a begging look to them that had him lifting his husband's left hand towards his mouth where he kissed his wedding finger then sighed against his knuckles. 

"I do have faith in you, angel, it's them I don't have much faith in." Crowley then kissed his knuckles softly before tugging his right hand away from Aziraphale's and stroked the splotchy red spots under his eyes with a soft sigh as he tangled the tips of his fingers around blonde pieces of hair where he could. "I won't make you cry again, I promise. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that, no explanations and if you want to be angry at me then you have every right in the world, angel. I don't think Eden will ever forgive me, she was majorly upset at me before I got her to lay down for bedtime and if she remembers this as she grows I don't think she'll forgive me then." 

Crowley sighed like he was ready for his punishment but Aziraphale giggled when he kissed the back of Crowley's left hand then raised his hand up stroking his own sore eyes, the skin under his eyes hot to himself and he wondered just how hot they must have felt to the angel. The blonde looked ready to say something, his blue eyes sparkling now with what looked like hope and yet it was the sound of tiny squishy feet hitting the floor with those trotting steps that had grown graceful in her comfort in walking that both parents looked to the top of the stairs. Eden was rubbing her eye with her little fist, her own eyes a light red from her crying hysterics and her blonde curls stuck up like a tumbleweed from her restless sleep when she then sat down on the steps and scooted down each stair carefully while her parents watched. She loved scooting down them one at a time and when her feet touched the floor, she stood up like a little avenging angel ready to demolish both her fathers as her red face looked up at them with a rage of her own it seemed that was still sleepy. She moved her messy hair away from her face when she lifted her arms up towards Aziraphale, hands opening and closing expectantly. "Papa." 

"Well, at least she'll forgive me, won't you, Eden?" Aziraphale asked as he tugged the one year old up into his arms where she snuggled down comfortably, her lashes like little moons of sunlight on her blotchy cheeks when they opened staring at Crowley curiously before her hand reached out, opening and closing again. The angle chuckled when the baby repeated her action, impatience coating her face now until Crowley stepped closer to the angel who happily took the demon's hand again as Eden gripped his shirt tightly with her little fist. "Let's agree, dearest, that we won't fight again. Especially in front of Eden, she doesn't need to see such anger between her parents wouldn't you say? Do you forgive us, Eden?" 

Crowley looked at their daughter's blotchy red face, her blonde curls chaotic and her yellow eyes intense when they flicked between Aziraphale and Crowley three times before she tightened her little fists on both her fathers, clinging to their shirts like they might just disappear from underneath her. She rested her head against the angel's chest listening to his light rhythmic heartbeats for a moment then she flopped over onto Crowley's chest, her curls bouncing hectically only to tangle together, but she listened to his own heartbeat that always seemed slower when compared to the angel's heart beats but she shut her eyes. The warmth radiated from the both of them making her cheeks warm as she listened to Crowley's heartbeat until the angel stepped close enough that she got the honor of listening to the heartbeats at the same time in a happy rhythm that matched her own. She finally looked up to her demonic parent then to her celestial parent, tightened her little hands on them once more like she had all the strength in the world to keep them from parting again. "I love Papa and Daddy!" 

"Well, there you have it! I guess I can guess her answer and besides, like you mentioned before, she might just have a playmate when their egg hatches in the summer when that fledgling gets older, however. I'm sure you'll love having a new little playmate around here until you get into preschool, won't you?" Aziraphale questioned when he looked at the little blonde who was beginning to smile brightly like she always did and her head nuzzled into his chest right into his heartbeat, her lashes coming to a close again making both parents chuckle softly. The blonde then looked to Crowley again and sighed softly with a smile on his lips when he squeezed the demon's hand. "Let's just hope this is the last fledgling." 

"I'm sure it will be." Crowley replied when he then kissed Eden's hectic curls softly making the baby open one eye to stare at her red headed parent, a smile on her lips as she flashed her little dimples she must have gotten from the angel and he smiled back softly. He then kissed Aziraphale's cheek making the baby nod with what looked like satisfaction as her eye shut again and she turned into his chest hiding her face away much like she did into his throat and he let out another sigh when he leaned his forehead against the angel's. He would need strength to face whatever little hellion busted out of Gabriel and Beelzebub's egg but right now all he needed to matter was his husband and his little daughter, all standing in the dark cottage in a little huddled hug that felt warmer than the fireplace could ever hope to achieve and he felt happier than he had ever thought possible. Eden filled up all their little cracks, just like he had know she would when she grew so steadily in her egg, and she was his bright light in his life which increased Aziraphale's own brilliant glow in the demon's life and he held both in arms just a little tighter. "I love you, angel, and I love you too, Eden." 

Aziraphale smiled when he squeezed Eden to his chest lightly and he felt his own warmth growing in his chest as the baby rubbed her cheek against his chest before looking up underneath her blonde lashes at the angel who felt his smile widening. "We love you too, Crowley. Forever and always." 


End file.
